10 Things I Hate About James Potter
by AlannaDragon
Summary: Loosely based on the movie "10 Things I Hate About You". Full summary inside. CHAPTER 28 REVISED
1. The Bet

This is a Lily and James fanfic loosely based on the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_. (For those of you who have seen the movie, it doesn't have the whole Joey, Bianca, Cameron love triangle part of the plot. It's mostly Patrick and Kat's story.)

Summary:

For James, it's a challenge. For Lily, it's about time. For their friends…it's annoying.

The Bet: Get a girl to go out with you by the end of the week.

The Girl: Lily Evans.

The Prize: 5 galleons.

Simple enough, right? Not for James Potter.

The Stakes: A lot higher than he thinks.

**A story about friendship, trust, love, and realizing that people aren't always what they may seem.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so take it easy on me. Don't worry, you don't need to have seen the movie in order to read this. Remember, it doesn't follow the movie **_**exactly**_**, but there are direct lines and a few scenes put in. I hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, the genius J.K. Rowling does. I do not own anything from the movie **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_** either, **_**Touchstone**_** does.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 1: The Bet

Lily Evans took a deep breath as she looked up at the large, red train before her. Four years she had done this already, and she still got jittery with excitement when she saw the Hogwarts Express. She was anxious to see her two best friends again—Addison and Jo. The three of them were nearly inseparable at school. The last time that she had seen them over the summer holidays was at Jo's birthday on August second.

Jo's full name was Josianne and she hated it with a passion. Anyone who called her by her full name would definitely regret it. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her favorite subject and she knew just about every hex ever invented. Her looks were anything but intimidating, but when it came down to it, Jo Bellamont was not someone to cross. She was short (five foot four inches), and had shoulder-length, dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes.

In contrast, Addison was a tall athletic blonde. She was about five foot ten inches and her straight hair reached the middle of her back. She had green eyes, (though they weren't nearly as vibrant as Lily's), and she could make light any situation, no matter how serious it was.

Then there was Lily Evans. A pretty fifteen year old with dark red hair at her shoulders and almond shaped, emerald eyes framed by black lashes. She was quite intelligent and had a habit of being rather sarcastic at times. Lily had grown quite a bit over the summer, so she stood at five foot seven inches now.

As soon as she stepped on the train, Lily ran into the most popular (and conceited) boy in her year. None other than his fellow Marauders accompanied him.

"Oh…sorry Potter," Lily said quietly, blushing.

She didn't know much about James Potter except that he was extremely good looking, popular, and smart. _He_ knew it too. (Not to mention he was an amazing Quidditch player…) His best mate, Sirius Black, was almost exactly like him. Both were egocentric flirts.

James grinned. "No, excuse _me_, Miss Evans," he said making room for her to pass.

Lily blushed further. She'd had encounters like this before with Potter. She never really talked to him or anything; they were just on friendly terms.

Lily all but ran down the aisle of the train when she spotted Addison leaning into a compartment.

Sneaking up quietly behind her friend, she gave her jumper cables.

"_Ahh_!" Addison yelled, leaping into the compartment.

Jo laughed, she was inside putting her bags on the luggage rack.

"Nice to see you too Lily," Addison said with fake nastiness, rubbing her sides.

Lily laughed as she entered the compartment to hug her friends.

"It's so good to see you again!" Jo exclaimed, pulling out of her hug. "We can catch up later though. I have to be at the front of the train before it pulls out of the station."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused.

"Look!" Jo said, pointing to her chest. Lily gasped when she saw a shiny, silver badge pinned her robes.

"_Oh_, Jo! Congratulations! I can't believe you're a prefect!" Lily said excitedly, hugging her friend again.

"I know! I'm so happy! But, I really got to go to the meeting now. I'll be back soon," Jo said before she ran out of the compartment.

Lily took a seat by the window. "How was the rest of your vacation?" she asked Addison as she propped her feet up on the seat opposite her.

Addison took a seat next to Lily's feet and propped hers up as well.

"Pretty interesting. We went to America to visit my aunt for a week. She's a great witch. I learned some pretty cool spells," she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Lily laughed. "Like what?"

Addison started to pull her hair up into a high ponytail. "You'll just have to wait until I have to hex somebody," she said, wiggling her eyebrows again.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile.

There was a slight jolt and the train began to leave the station.

When Jo returned fifteen minutes later, Lily immediately asked who the other prefect was from had a pretty good idea who it was though.

Sure enough, Jo answered, "Remus Lupin."

"I figured as much," Addison said, not looking up from her magazine, _Quidditch Today_.

Lily nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you weren't picked though Lily!" stated Jo. "I mean…why _me_?"

"Don't act so surprised Jo," said Addison, pausing for a second to look up. "Dumbledore's _obviously_ saving her for Head Girl."

Lily snorted. "Come off it!"

She secretly hoped Addison was right though. She had been hoping to be a prefect.

"No, you wait Lils…it'll be you," said Addison.

Lily rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Hey…Michael Callaway was one of the Ravenclaw prefects. How're you two anyway?" Jo asked.

Lily groaned at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. She had broken up with him last year because he was so darn annoying.

Lily was saved from changing the subject however by the arrival of the trolley lady. Together, they bought around thirty Chocolate Frogs. The girls spent the rest of the ride swapping stories, eating Chocolate Frogs, and playing Exploding Snap.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Halfway to Hogwarts, Remus and James were playing Wizard's Chess while Sirius threw Bertie Bot's Beans up into the air and tried to catch them in his mouth. Peter watched him with his mouth open in awe.

"I'm bored," Sirius said after missing his fifth bean in a row.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Me too," James said, leaning back in his seat.

"But we're in the middle of the game!" Remus stated.

"We've been playing for _an hour_!" James retorted.

Remus sighed in defeat as he started putting the game away.

At that moment, a pretty Hufflepuff girl in their year walked slowly past their open compartment door. She smiled coyly in James and Sirius's direction as she twisted her long black hair around her finger.

Sirius smiled back flirtatiously before she disappeared down the aisle.

"_Man_…" whined Peter, "the girls are always interested in you two! None of them are ever interested in me and Remus!"

Remus snapped his head up and glared at his short, chubby friend; though Peter appeared not to have noticed.

James smiled guiltily. The girls _were_ always more interested in Sirius and him. He never realized before that Remus and Peter have never had a girlfriend.

"Yeah," Sirius said arrogantly, "they are. I could get any girl I wanted to go out with me."

James snorted. "Yeah, _right_!"

"Oh really?" Sirius said, turning on him. "And I suppose _you_ could?"

"Sure! Tell me who I couldn't get to go out with me!" James retorted, crossing his arms.

Sirius smirked. To get ideas he looked out in the aisle.

There were a few girls in their year standing a ways down the aisle, they were all good looking and were the kind that would give and instant 'yes' to James if he asked them out. Sirius needed someone who would give James a run for his money.

The compartment door across the aisle from them was open. Lily Evans, Jo Bellamont, and Addison Walters were sitting inside. They were all very good looking girls and none of them had ever been interested in any of the Marauders.

Lily caught him looking at her…in an inappropriate place. Glaring, she had her wand in her hand in a second as if she were going to hex him.

Gulping, Sirius slammed their compartment door as fast as he could.

"Lily Evans," he stated matter-of-factly.

James snorted. "That's too easy!"

Sirius shrugged. "I just want to see you try."

James laughed. "How long do I have?"

"Until the end of seventh year…I think it might take you that long!"

James laughed again. "I'll have her falling for me before the week is over!" he said sticking out his hand.

"You better hope you're as smooth as you think you are Potter," Sirius smirked as he took James's hand. Remus and Peter just shook their heads.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**There you have it. The first chapter. There's not much to it I'll admit, but it's just explaining how the story is going to go and how it all started. Thanks for reading this and please review! The story will get better as it goes on!**

**~AlannaDragon~**


	2. Foolproof

**It will only take one review to keep me posting, so thanks a million MoonGazer7. You read and reviewed my story within the day I posted. I dedicate this chapter to you…my first reviewer. =)**

**Now…on with the story…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 2: Foolproof

As soon as the doors to the train opened for the students to emerge, Lily could hear Ogg, the gamekeeper calling, "First years! First years, follow me! First years!"

Lily smiled. She was home. She loved Hogwarts. It just wouldn't be right without hearing Ogg's scratchy voice hollering as the train pulled into the station.

Lily paused as she stepped off the train. She could see the castle in the distance, its bright windows shining in the dark. It was so majestic…

"_Oy!_ Lily! You coming?" yelled Jo.

Snapping out of her daze, Lily ran to catch up with her two friends. They climbed into the nearest carriage they could find and immediately began talking again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James watched Lily from the moment they left their compartment on the train until the moment she climbed into the carriages that would take them up to the castle.

"Why don't you go after her mate? You had your chance a moment ago!" exclaimed Sirius as they walked along the carriages, looking for an empty one.

"I'm not going to jump on her the first moment I get, Sirius!" James said. "I happen to have a plan that's foolproof."

"Oh, really?" Sirius said smiling derisively.

"Yeah!" James said defensively.

"And what's that?" Input Remus, trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to get to know more about her so that I know how to get her to go out with me," James said simply as he clambered into a carriage.

"What happened to '_she'll be falling for me within a week'_?" asked Sirius as he followed him up.

"Oh, she _will_ be. You just wait. But I have to know some stuff about her first. I can't just walk up to her out of the blue and say, 'Hey Evans! How about us going to the Three Broomsticks first Hogsmeade weekend?' She wouldn't go for that. We barely know each other," James said.

Remus nodded as he took a seat next to Sirius. "That seems like a good idea."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's your money…_hey!_ We didn't agree on an amount of money!" he said pointing at James. "Ten galleons!"

James raised his eyebrows as Peter scrambled into the seat next to him. "You don't have ten galleons Sirius, and even if you did, at some point it'll be spent in _Zonko's_."

"Good point," Sirius said, thinking. "Five?"

"Deal," James said and the boys shook hands again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Upon entering the Great Hall, James led the way to the Gryffindor table, choosing a seat next to Addison because on her other side was Lily. Across from Lily was Jo, whom Remus took the seat next to with Peter on his other side. Sirius lazily took a seat by James, grinning at some girls farther down the table.

Halfway through Dumbledore's speech, (the part where he was talking about the off limit areas of the castle that the Marauders went to anyways along with the Forbidden Forest), James leaned over and whispered in Addison's ear. She was easier to talk to than Jo because James knew her so well from Quidditch. They had been on the team together since third year.

"What's your favorite flower?" James asked, apparently loud enough for his friends to hear, because Remus rolled his eyes and he heard Sirius snicker, which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"Why do you want to know?" Addison whispered back, bemused.

"I dunno…just for fun. See, Sirius here likes dandelions, and I myself like roses," James said. Peter snorted at the look on Sirius's face and Remus slapped a hand over his eyes.

Addison tried not to laugh. "Carnations then I guess…"

"And what does Jo like?" James whispered.

"Tulips I think."

"And Lily…?"

"I'm pretty sure white roses."

"Okay…thanks," James said as the Hall broke into applause; Dumbledore had finished his speech and the food was appearing on the tables.

"What are you doing mate?" Sirius whispered.

"You'll see," James replied, helping himself to some pumpkin juice.

Sirius and Peter took no time at all in grabbing as much food as they could and piling it onto their plates. James and Remus followed in suit, but taking smaller portions than the former two.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a nice warm meal, Lily wanted nothing more than to climb into her nice, warm, cozy bed. Half asleep, Lily walked up to the Gryffindor common room with Addison. Jo was off on prefect duty with Remus, leading the first years.

Lily smiled as she entered the common room. She was home.

The last thing she remembered was climbing into her bed and laying her head on the soft pillow…

-x-x-x-

The next morning Lily woke up to find Addison out of the shower already, (they always made her go first since she takes so long,) and Jo just coming out of the bathroom.

"You're up just in time Lily," said Addison, fixing her long hair up into a messy bun. "Hurry up and shower so we can go eat! I'm starving and I want to see our schedules!"

Lily silently gathered up her things and showered quickly. Not wanting to waste any time doing her hair, Lily instantly dried it with her wand and decided to leave it down for the day.

"You about ready up there?" Addison called. She was extremely impatient.

Lily ran down the stairs from the girl's dormitory into the common room.

"Ready," she answered cheerfully.

The three girls walked down to the Great Hall, expecting to be some of the few people down there. They were surprised when they saw half the school was already there.

The girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and started putting food onto their plates.

Lily yawned as she poured herself some coffee.

"Geez, Lils…didn't you sleep at all last night? I could've sworn I heard you snoring," Jo said.

"No, that was me," Addison said, taking a bite of her blueberry muffin.

Jo rolled her eyes as she poured herself some orange juice.

Lily smiled, sipping her coffee.

"The schedules!" Addison said abruptly.

Lily looked up; Professor McGonagall was right behind her. She handed the girls their schedules and proceeded down the table.

The girls silently looked at their lists.

"This sounds pretty good," said Addison. "Charms, History of Magic, and oh…Care of Magical Creatures with _Slytherin!"_

The girls all made faces.

Addison continued, "Then Herbology and double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yes!" squealed Jo.

"Ooh! We have double Potions first thing tomorrow!" said Addison excitedly. She loved Potions. "_Urgh!_ But with Slytherin," she added after reading further.

"What's with Slytherin?" a voice right behind her asked. Addison jumped and turned to see that it was Sirius with his fellow Marauders behind him.

"Double _Potions_," Lily said, disgusted.

"I thought you liked Potions, Lils!" exclaimed Jo. "You're so good at it!"

Lily blushed. She didn't really like talking about her grades even though they were far from substandard. She was glad the Marauders weren't listening to this conversation; they were a ways down the table bantering about something. It didn't really matter though, James and Remus both got as good of grades as she did, and Sirius was pretty decent like Addison and Jo. She wasn't quite sure about Peter though…

"Yeah," chipped in Addison. "You're in the Slug Club!"

"But I don't really want to be!" Lily muttered. No one heard her comment however, because at that moment Jo spilled her orange juice all over her lap and swore loudly.

Professor McGonagall's head snapped up from the other end of the table. Jo met her eyes and her face reddened.

"Oops," Jo mumbled, looking down at her plate.

Everyone else at the table tried not to laugh.

"Erm, Lily…?" Jo asked, "Could…you…?" she pointed at her lap.

Lily laughed. "No problem." With a flick of her wand not a drop of orange juice was left on Jo's pleated skirt.

"At moments like these, I'm glad you're my friend Lils," Jo said.

Lily laughed again.

"At moments like these, you should be worried about your prefect's badge being taken away!" laughed Addison. She glanced down at her watch. "_Oy!_ We'd better get going! It's nearly time for Charms!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the end of the day, the trio ended up in their favorite chairs by the fireplace in the common room doing their homework.

They weren't there very long before Lily could hear Addison snoring and saw Jo blinking an awful lot.

"Why don't we head upstairs and go to bed?" Lily suggested. "This twelve inch paper on giant wars isn't due until Friday."

Jo's eyes snapped open. "What's this? What did I hear? Lily telling us to put off our homework?" she said dramatically.

Lily threw a pillow at her. "Oh, be quiet!" she snapped.

Smiling, Jo shook Addison awake and helped her walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"I'll be up in a few minutes, I just gotta finish this paragraph," Lily told them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Here's your chance, Prongs!" Sirius whispered, shoving James into the common room. Remus and Peter crouched behind Sirius, hidden in the shadows on the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.

James glared at Sirius before he composed himself and walked slowly towards Lily. He watched her tuck her hair behind her ear as she wrote on her parchment.

James cleared his throat, his hands behind his back.

Lily jumped and turned around from her position on the couch.

"Geez, Potter! You scared me! I thought I was the only one left down here," she said, putting down her papers.

"Well, I was still awake and I fancied a talk with you," James said, walking around the end of the couch.

Lily blinked. The Marauders barely ever talked to her, Addison, or Jo. They'd only sit by them at meals and chat only for a few minutes at the most.

"A talk with me?" asked Lily. "Why?"

James pulled his hands out from behind his back. He held out a dozen white roses.

Lily gasped. "Those are beautiful!"

"They're for you," James said, holding them out farther.

"Me? Why?" she asked as she took them.

"Well…I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on our first Hogsmeade weekend," James said.

Lily was quiet for a moment. "You're asking me out on a date with you?" she asked with a smile.

James nodded confidently.

"Why me? I barely know you. You barely know me," Lily said, slightly perplexed by the situation.

James heart began to beat faster. He didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"Well…" he fumbled for the right words to say. "I figured the date could be a better way for us to get to know each other better!" he said brightly, congratulating himself on his quick thinking.

Lily gave him a funny look. "What made you want to take me out in the first place?"

James was quiet for a moment and he realized that Lily was thinking he only wanted to go out with her because he thought she was pretty.

James recent happiness vanished. "N-now I didn't say that!"

"But why else would you want to take me out if you don't really know me?" asked Lily, starting to get angry.

James gulped. Did he dare look back to the staircase for help? "I just know that you are a nice person and would like to get to know you better," he said quickly, trying to save himself.

Lily's stare softened for a moment. "But you only went out with Lisa Daras because you thought _she_ was pretty."

James gulped again. That was something he didn't expect her to bring up. In fact, he didn't even know that she knew about that.

"That was last _year_ though," James said defensively.

Lily looked at him skeptically. "I'm sorry Potter…not right now. Not after that and not after my… break up with Michael."

James looked up at the last bit. "Michael who?"

Lily looked annoyed. "Michael Callaway?" she said peeved. Seeing his blank expression she referenced Quidditch. "Ravenclaw Keeper?"

"Oh," James said . He never knew that they dated. He'd have yell at Sirius later for giving him the bet right after she had broken up with her boyfriend. "I'm sorry…I didn't know..."

"That's okay," Lily said.

The two of them stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute.

"Well…" sighed James.

"I'd better head up to bed," Lily said quickly, gathering her papers and books.

"Yeah…yeah, same here," said James, turning around and heading to the stairs.

"Thanks for the flowers though," Lily called after him.

James stopped in mid-step and turned to face her. "You're welcome," he said with a smile, before disappearing up the stairs.

Lily stood in front of the sofa for a minute before she grabbed her belongings and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Reviews please! Tell me what you think, tell me any mistakes, tell me anything you want. The next chapter has a little bit more action in it, and the fourth one will have classes in them, so don't worry if you're waiting for that stuff…it will come.**


	3. The Extension

**Hey, thanks for more reviews!**

**On****with****the****story…**

**-****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 3: The Extension

"He _what_?" Jo said shrilly. Lily clapped her hand over her friend's mouth. She glanced around the dormitory anxiously, making sure everybody was still asleep. She and her friends were sitting on her bed and the drapes weren't closed all the way.

"Shh! Don't wake everybody up!" she whispered fiercely. She had just finished telling Addison and Jo about her conversation with James.

"It doesn't make sense…" Addison said slowly, adjusting her legs to sit pretzel style. "I mean, you barely speak to each other and Potter wouldn't just go up to someone he barely knows and ask them out!"

"That's what I told him and he kept coming up with excuses!" Retorted Lily.

"Weird," Jo yawned.

"I didn't know what to do!" Lily said worriedly. "How can I not think there's some other reason behind this?"

Addison shrugged. "If it happened to me, I'd be just as suspicious as you. But…Potter has never given you any reason to suspect anything else, right?"

Lily shrugged this time. "No, not really. The only reason I don't trust him is because I know he's always pulling pranks and because I know how he treats some people. Personally though, he hasn't given me a reason."

"Well," Jo sighed, "As fun as this is, I'm tired…let's talk about this more in the morning," she said, swinging her legs off Lily's bed.

Addison agreed and followed in suit. Lily on the other hand wasn't the least bit tired. She laid in bed for hours, thinking of all the possible reasons why James Potter had just asked her out on a date.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That couldn't have gone worse!" James grumbled, sitting on the edge of his bed as he rubbed his eyes with his palms.

Sirius took a seat on his own bed, laughing hysterically.

Remus gave him a scathing look as he sat next to James. "I really don't think you guys should do this…you could hurt Lily's feelings."

"It's fine, Moony. I'll make the date go so bad she won't _want _to go out with me again," said James.

"That is if you can get the date!" Sirius laughed.

James leaned over punched him in the arm. "I _will_ get her to go out with my by the end of the week!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm. "And if you can't?"

"We'll make an extension. Christmas break," James said definitively.

"_Oho__!_ That _long_ Prongs?" Sirius mocked.

James just glared at him. "It'll be harder once Quidditch starts," was his excuse.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We can do that, but you'll still owe me the five galleons for not getting her by the end of the week!"

"Fine," James snapped. "But the week isn't over yet, I've still got five more days!"

"We'll see how _that_ goes," Sirius muttered, rolling onto his bed before James could punch him again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning at breakfast James took a seat next to Lily, much to her dismay. His friends sat with the girls as well as if they did it everyday.

"Hello Lily," James said pleasantly.

"Hello," Lily responded quickly before turning back to her conversation with her friends about their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. "…And so I don't see how the Imperius Curse—"

James cleared his throat, interrupting her. "Lily, could you pass me the orange juice please?"

Annoyed, Lily grabbed the orange juice pitcher and set it in front of him before turning back to her friends. Addison and Jo both looked as though they were trying not to laugh.

"Thank you," James said politely. "Which do you like better? Milk or orange juice?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to face him again. "Milk."

"Ahh. Good choice. Builds strong bones," James said as he poured himself some orange juice. "Just what you need for Quidditch. You should play Quidditch! You'd be a good Chaser!"

Lily glared at him.

"Okay…maybe a Beater," he said quickly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I can't play Quidditch to save my life, Potter."

"No need to worry, I'd do it for you," James joked. On his other side, Remus crossed his arms on the table before smacking his head down.

Lily gave him a contemptuous look before she turned back to Addison and Jo who were still holding in their laughs. Addison in fact, was on the Quidditch team. She was a Chaser like James while Sirius was a Beater on the team. And Addison's older brother Danny, who was a seventh year Gryffindor, was the Keeper on the team.

Lily actually really liked Quidditch, she just couldn't fly. Addison had tried to teach her one time, but Lily fell off the broom when they were barely a foot off the ground; and she wasn't about to mention this to one of the best flyers in the school.

Remus raised his head. "Quidditch try-outs are next Wednesday Lily…you should go," he joked.

Lily gave him a nasty smile. Remus knew about her past flying experience. She opened her mouth to say something cheeky back to him, but Addison, pulled her arm.

"I-I think we'd better get going, Lils. Potions starts soon," she said.

Lily glared at Remus as Addison and Jo pulled her out of the Great Hall. Remus smiled and waved at her.

"What's that about?" asked Sirius.

"You don't want to know," Remus laughed.

"Oh do tell!" said Sirius wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I think we should follow the girls advice and go to Potions." Remus said quickly.

"Oh yay…double Potions with Snivellus!" James said sarcastically.

"Hey! That's your ticket James!" piped up Peter.

"What?" the other three chorused.

"Impress Lily. You can do stuff to Snape!" Peter said excitedly.

James paused for a moment. _Why hadn't he thought of that before?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When they arrived in the dungeons for Potions class, they realized that there was still ten minutes before class started. Everyone was waiting outside the room except a select few running late.

James glanced over at Lily; she was in deep conversation with Jo and Addison.

Sirius elbowed him and pointed to the corner. There was Snape, sitting on the floor, crunched up reading some book probably about the Dark Arts.

James smirked. This was it. This was the key to getting Lily to go out with him. _Snivellus_. He ran his through his hair, making it messier than it was before; hoping Lily would find it somewhat attractive.

"Oy! Snivellus! OY!" James yelled, grinning menacingly.

Snape blinked, but ignored him.

"Madam Pince won't want that library book back… it'll be so greasy from your nose, no one will want to touch it!" Sirius called.

Snape looked up over his book at them with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Remus leaned against the wall, looking rather bored, while Peter stood next to him, his eyes nearly popping out in excitement.

James took another glance at Lily and her friends. She was looking…and she looked angry.

Snape took the opportunity James gave him by looking away. Before James knew it, Snape had shouted, "IMPEDIMENTA!" and he had flown backwards with alarming speed and slammed into the stone wall behind him.

Groaning in pain, James lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Instantly his fellow Marauders surrounded him to make sure he was alright. Lily, Addison and Jo ran over too.

Sirius, looking furious, pointed his wand at Snape and shouted, "DIFFINDO!" causing a giant gash to appear on his left cheek.

Eyes bulging, Snape ignored the blood trickling down his cheek and hollered, "LANGLOCK!"

Sirius looked about himself for signs of a hex hitting him, but after seeing none, he opened his mouth to laugh, but found that he couldn't. His eyes widened and his hands flew to his open mouth. His tongue had been glued to the top of his mouth! Snape smirked while a few onlookers snickered.

Fortunately, Professor Slughorn had finally appeared, running down the hallway toward the noise. Seeing Snape first, he pointed his wand at him and stated, "_Episkey_!" and the gash was removed. Turning around he saw James lying on the floor, blinking and trying to stay conscious, and Sirius trying frantically to pull his tongue away from the roof of his mouth.

Rushing to James first and seeing he could do nothing, he turned to his favorite student. "Miss Evans? Would you be so kind as to escort these two gentlemen to the hospital wing for me?"

"Of course," Lily answered.

"You might need to levitate Mr. Potter there. I don't believe he'll be able to walk." Slughorn stated, upon seeing James try to stand.

Lily raised her eyebrows with a nod and said, "Wingardium Leviosa," and James rose into the air. Keeping her wand pointed at James, she grabbed Sirius' arm to take him with her.

"Just to let you boys know I've taken away twenty points each from Gryffindor! I'm ashamed of you two for dueling in the corridor! And you'll have a detention with me!" Slughorn called after Sirius and James.

Sirius let out a mangled groan.

They could hear Professor Slughorn rounding on Snape as the walked away from the Potions room. "We've talked about this before Mr. Snape! Do not hex people in the corridors! Twenty points from Slytherin! And you'll be joining those two for detention!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**All right, how was it? Please review! Classes are in the next chapter! The sooner you review, the sooner I update!**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	4. Classes and Detention

**For this chapter I had to use my sister's book, **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_** in order to put in a good Care of Magical Creatures class. So everything about the 'creatures' is indeed factual.**

The story continues…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: Classes and Detention

James awoke the next morning to find himself in a bed in the Hospital Wing. He had a horrible headache. Remembering yesterday's events he groaned. He and Sirius had lost Gryffindor 40 points and he had detention with Slughorn tonight…_and_ Snivelly. Not to mention Lily hadn't looked one bit impressed. _Oh well_, James thought, _I've still got four more days_…

The office door at the end of the room opened and Madam Allevian walked out. Her heels clicked on the stone floor and echoed around the room, worsening James's headache.

"Ah! I see you have finally awoken Mr. Potter. Have a nice rest?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Sort of," James answered, closing his eyes and holding his head.

Madam Allevian reached his bedside. She unscrewed a bottle and pouring its liquid contents onto a tablespoon. "Just drink this and your head pain will go away. I believe you will be able to go to classes today, but if you have any more head pain or swelling, come here straightaway," she said sternly, handing him the spoon.

James took the spoon catiously. He didn't like the sound of swelling. He put it into his mouth and spit it out immediately, gagging violently.

Madam Allevian tutted. "You won't get better that way!" she snapped as she poured another spoonful. "Now drink it this time!" the middle-aged woman said, handing him the spoon a second time.

Wincing, James swallowed the horrible potion and handed the spoon back. Madam Allevian handed him a cup of water, which he gulped down ravenously.

"By the way Mr. Potter, there are several people waiting outside for you. I told them not to come in as to not to disturb you. Now that you are up though, you can change and then you may go join them."

James was out of the bed before she finished talking.

When he was finished changing into his robes, he ran the length of the room and opened the double doors to find his friends standing in the corridor looking rather bored. The three others present surprised him though. Lily, Jo, and Addison stood with the Marauders. The bored look vanished and their expressions brightened upon seeing his face.

"How are you mate?" asked Sirius excitedly clapping him on the back.

James smiled. "Never better,"

"Yeah right," Sirius laughed.

"Nice to see you Prongs," said Remus smiling.

"Thanks Moony," James said.

"We just came by to see if you would be awake today," Lily said somewhat awkwardly. "I got kind of worried last night after Madam Allevian said that you hadn't woken up yet, so we decided to come see you."

"She was the one who brought us down here James," Sirius said.

"You didn't have to do that," James told Lily with a grin.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Slughorn told me to."

James heart sank. He had been hoping that she had helped them on her own accord. "I would've been more worried about Sirius here…how long was it until he could talk again?" James asked jokingly.

"About a minute. Madam Allevian had dealt with the spell before. She knew what to do." Remus said.

"Wow," said James, "I didn't realize he could actually be quiet that long!" he ducked as Sirius swung at him.

Addison swore as she looked up at the large clock on the wall. "We'd better get moving guys, Charms starts in five minutes!"

Immediately the seven of them ran through the castle to the Charms classroom. The moment they entered the room, the bell rang.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Take your seats, take your seats…now…today we will be working on the Silencing Charm…"

There was shuffling around the room as people took out their wands.

"I'll pair you up and you can share the bullfrog and raven at your table." Flitwick explained. "Let's see…Evans and Black, Potter and Bellamont, Lupin and Walters, Pettigrew and Wickham…" and he continued until everyone in class was paired up.

Lily sighed as she placed her bag down on the table next to Sirius and took a seat.

"Aren't you happy that you get to work with me Evans?" Sirius asked flirtatiously as he lounged in his chair. He jerked his head back to move his black hair out of his eyes. That was what was most attractive about Sirius Black. His hair. It fell into his gray eyes with such casual elegance.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ecstatic," she said flatly.

"Knew you would." He said winking.

Ignoring him, Lily set her bag on the floor and took out her wand.

"Do you want the bullfrog or the raven?" she asked him.

"I'll take the frog," Sirius said, grabbing it and placing it in front of him.

"All right, students," squeaked Flitwick. "Watch up here…you wave and say, 'Silencio'." He said pointing at his bullfrog. Immediately it stopped ribbiting.

Soon the room was filled with cries of 'Silencio!' and after a few minutes only about one fourth of them got the spell. That included Lily, James, Remus, and Addison.

"How do you do it?" Sirius cried in frustration. Lily was trying not to laugh.

"You've got to flick your wand this way," she said, placing her hand on top of his and moving his wand for him.

Across the way James was watching with amusement. But when he saw Lily grab Sirius's hand, his face flushed and he felt angry. _What is wrong with me?_ James thought.

Following Lily's advice, Sirius tried the spell again. "Silencio!" His bullfrog fell silent. "I did it! I did it! I did it, Lily! I did it!" he cried happily.

Lily laughed. "Nice job."

Jo saw James watching Lily and Sirius across the room. She smiled. "So…you like Lily, James?" she said casually.

James quickly turned to Jo. "Who told you that?"

Jo raised her eyebrows. "Lily told me you asked her out two nights ago."

"Oh," James said, looking back at Lily and Sirius. He should have figured Lily would have told her two best friends about their conversation. "Yeah…I do."

Jo smiled sympathetically. She didn't know James that well, but he seemed pretty sincere.

Meanwhile, Addison and Remus were talking about O.W.L.s.

"My older sister Meredith got O's on everything!" Addison explained. "She's perfect. My parents expect me to be just like her, but I think they realized I wasn't going to be when I got three detentions last year and wasn't made a prefect."

Remus looked apologetic. "That's too bad. I think you'll do fine during the O.W.L.s, as long as you don't get a P., D., or T."

"What's T.?" Addison asked.

"The lowest grade you can get. Troll." Remus said.

Addison shuddered.

By the end of class almost everyone had gotten the spell. Peter was one of the few who didn't.

After a boring hour of History of Magic, during which Lily and Remus took notes and Addison and Jo played tic-tac-toe with Sirius and James, they set off outside for Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.

"Are you going to stay away from Snape today James?" Remus asked condescendingly.

"Of course not," he answered curtly.

"Yep, he's back to normal," Remus said turning to Sirius, who smirked.

"Gather around, gather around," said the gruff voice of Professor Kettleburn. "We'll be learning about kneazles today."

Several people groaned.

"I know I promised you we'd do some more on nifflers today, but I got to keep the lessons moving along. We can possibly have a niffler race at the end of class if there's time." said Professor Kettleburn. People quieted down immediately.

"Now," said Kettleburn, rubbing his large, calloused hands together. "Kneazles have a Ministry of Magic rating of three, so there's nothing to be worried about whilst I am here. Who can tell me what they look like before I bring one out?"

Lily's hand shot in the air.

"Miss Evans?"

"They are small catlike creatures with speckled fur, large ears, and a tail like a lion's." Lily explained.

"Very good Miss Evans!" Kettleburn said excitedly. "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Lily beamed.

"You're such a goody-goody!" Addison whispered in her ear.

Lily elbowed her in the ribs and Jo stifled a laugh.

"If it weren't for me being a 'goody, goody', Gryffindor wouldn't win the House Cup every year…especially not with those four," Lily whispered back, nodding her head towards the Marauders, who were gathered around Sirius, already conspiring about something.

"Now, kneazles are intelligent, independent, and can get aggressive. But it can make an excellent pet if it takes a liking to a certain witch or wizard. I'm going to be showing you mine today. Who can tell me what they have an _uncanny_ ability of?" Kettleburn asked.

Lily raised her hand again, but Kettleburn called on Snape.

"They can detect unsavory or suspicious characters," Snape stated quietly.

"He would know," James said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Snape shot him a scathing look while those around him snickered. James looked in Lily's direction to see her reaction. He was pleased to see her smile behind her hand.

Professor Kettleburn continued as though he didn't hear James's comment. "Excellent Mr. Snape, ten points for Slytherin…Kneazles also can be relied upon to guide its owner safely home if they are lost. They usually have eight kittens in a litter and can interbreed with cats. And licenses are required to own them. Give me one second and I'll be back with my kneazle," Kettleburn said.

The rest of the class went by quickly, and after an uneventful lunch, Lily, Jo and Addison walked down to the greenhouses for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"Alright," said the young Professor Sprout, clapping her hands together excitedly. "We'll be starting with fanged geraniums today! Now get into groups, no more than three, and I'll show you how to pot one! Hurry up, hurry up!" she said motioning with her hands.

Lily paired up with Addison and Jo of course. James paired with Sirius while Remus paired with Peter, to make sure he didn't get left alone.

"Now, you'll want to grab with your left hand, precisely below where the petals come out from the stem to make sure it won't bite you, and grab towards the bottom of the stem with your right hand to hold it steady." Professor Sprout explained, demonstrating. "We'll start with that and once everyone's potted their geranium we'll continue. If you get bit, there's nothing to worry about because it won't be hard enough to cause you to bleed," she said.

Everyone reached for their fanged geraniums, and there were shrieks from people who got bit.

Lily's trio hesitated.

"You're going first Lily," Addison stated, not taking her eyes off the geranium.

"Why me?" Lily asked angrily.

"Cause I'm scared to!" Addison said with a laugh, backing away.

When Lily turned to Jo, she shook her head and backed away as well.

"Fine," Lily sighed. She reached slowly up and under the petals and grasped firmly. She lifted the long flower up and set it in the pot. Jo then helped put soil around it.

Professor Sprout walked along the rows and replaced potted fanged geraniums with new un-potted ones. She came along to Lily's group. "Excellent Miss Evans!" she said waving her wand, vanishing the potted plant and replacing it with a new clean pot and fanged geranium.

Jo made Addison go next to her dismay.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ouch!" Cried Sirius, flapping his hand up and down. "It _bit_ me!"

James laughed.

"They are prone to do that," Remus said with a grin from the next aisle over. He turned around again after Sirius gave him a rude gesture.

While rubbing his injured hand, Sirius glanced around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to him and James. "Go now mate!" he whispered as he potted his geranium.

"What?" James asked, thoroughly confused.

"Go ask Lily out! She's over there watching Addison pot these –" –here he said a word which caused heads around him to turn, one of them being Professor Sprout. She swiftly took five points away from Gryffindor.

"I can't." James replied quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I asked her out two days ago with her favorite flowers and she said no," said James.

"Yeah, but that was two days ago and this time you'll have her favorite _candy_." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"How do you know what her favorite candy is?" asked James, shoveling dirt into the pot.

"I don't, I'm just saying that's what you should do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After dinner, Sirius and James walked down to the dungeons for their detention.

"Ah, here they are!" stated Professor Slughorn upon their arrival. Snape was already there, standing with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"You know the drill boys, the buckets are in the corner," said Slughorn, walking around to sit at his desk.

Sirius and James looked at each other briefly before walking over to the buckets. Slughorn was one of the worst teachers to get a detention with. Every time it was the same time-consuming, strenuous muggle work.

With a sigh, James took out a sponge and began scrubbing the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**There you go. First chapter I've written with classes. Did you like it? Should I put more chapters in with classes? Tell me what you think. I also want to take poll of how many people reading this have actually seen the movie **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_**… just for fun. So please review!**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	5. Of Quidditch and Candy

**As you may have noticed, my author notes are bolded randomly, but I posted them on the site completely bolded. I have no idea why parts of them are not. But anyways, I'm just telling you that they are meant to be bolded. **

**Also, I appreciate your reviews, and I will be putting more classes in, but very minimal for the rest of their 5th year. I have a lot to write yet, and the important stuff isn't in the classes really. BUT no need to worry, because this story goes until the end of their 7th year, so there will **_**definitely**_** be more classes. More stuff from the movie "10 Things…" will be in it too as the story progresses.**

**Anyways…on with the story…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5: Of Quidditch and Candy

"Cough it up James," Sirius stated as he took a seat next to his best friend at breakfast Sunday morning.

Grudgingly, James reached into his pocket and pulled out five galleons. He dropped them into Sirius's outstretched hand.

"This wasn't fair, I had detentions almost every night last week!" James protested.

"Ah, ah, ah—no excuses! You said that she'd be '_falling for you within a week'_…did he not Moony?" Sirius asked looking at Remus.

Remus glanced up quickly at James, before looking back at his plate, away from his glare.

"And I do not see much falling. Do you Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

Confused, Peter started looking around the Great Hall.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, your next deadline is Christmas, and I don't doubt that you will have another five galleons ready for me by then."

"I found out what her favorite candy was." James said, changing the subject.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Chocolate Frogs. And she likes Butterbeer."

"Who doesn't?" asked Remus, biting into his muffin.

"True…" said James looking down the Gryffindor table at Lily, Jo, and Addison.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sirius asked as he started loading food onto his plate.

"You might want to plan this one ahead a little bit, since you have no Chocolate Frogs or Butterbeer." Remus pointed out.

"I still have five Chocolate Frogs left over from the train ride. But I'll ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me on our next weekend so I can buy her some," James said simply.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"That's pretty tactless you know," said Remus, trying to be nice. "You want to seem like a real nice guy…a gentleman. She'll want to go out with a gentleman after going out with Callaway."

"Yeah, do it in a real smooth, nice manner." Sirius advised. "Like, let's say she's alone in the common room again tonight, or even if she's with friends, pull her away. Then when she asks 'what's up?' you pull out a Chocolate Frog and say, 'I heard you liked Chocolate Frogs and I just happen to have one,' and then she'll squeal and say, 'oh James! How thoughtful!' and then you say, 'so now you'll go to Hogsmeade with me?' and she'll say, 'Of course!'"

Everyone stared at Sirius for a couple seconds.

"I'm just kidding! But that's what you're hoping for right?" Sirius asked, irritated.

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms before looking at James. "If you do _that_, you'll never date anyone else for the rest of your life, you'll have humiliated yourself so much," he said. "You'll have to do it smoother than that. Lily will probably be the last one in the common room again tonight, so stay there with her. When the last person has left, you'll eat a Chocolate Frog. When she looks at you, offer her one. Say it's your favorite candy. She'll agree. Then you can tell her that you heard of this really great new candy at Honeydukes—which there really is—and say that you two could go there and check it out."

"That's brilliant Moony! How do you come up with this stuff?" James asked enthusiastically.

Remus shrugged, smiling modestly.

"So what's the candy?" Sirius asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Chocoballs. They're full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream."

"They sound like heaven!" exclaimed Peter dreamily.

"I read in the Daily Prophet yesterday that they were coming out next weekend, which is our first Hogsmeade weekend." Remus said.

"Excellent," said James, glancing once more down the table.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At lunch Natasha Darley, a seventh year Seeker on their Quidditch team, rushed over to where the Marauders were sitting.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" Sirius asked the tall, skinny, brunette.

"I got made Quidditch Captain!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Awesome!" James and Sirius chorused.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you guys at breakfast, but you left here pretty early."

"When are the tryouts?" Sirius asked.

"Tomorrow night, and don't you two land yourselves in detention any time before Halloween!" she said severely, pointing at them accusingly. "We're going to be having practices almost every night. Our first game is against Slytherin in November."

James and Sirius exchanged a glance.

"What positions are up for grabs?" James asked.

"If you and Addi both make the team again, we'll just need another Chaser to help you two." Natasha said.

"Do you have anyone in mind who might be good?" James asked.

"I told several people about tryouts, but only a few sixth years were interested," Natasha explained.

"Oh." replied James.

"Yeah…not too convincing. Just make sure you're at the pitch tomorrow night at seven o'clock, we'll go until eight thirty. Got that? And no detentions!" she said one last time before walking off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That night, James didn't need to pretend to be the last one in the common room with Lily. He only had half of his foot-long Transfiguration paper done. By 11:00 he had finished it. He settled back into his chair by the fire. He'd almost forgotten the two Chocolate Frogs in his pocket. He was taking them out when Lily talked to him.

"Finished up your homework too, huh?" She asked as she lay back on the couch.

He quickly ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, finally," he said opening his Chocolate Frog.

"Where'd you get that?" Lily asked.

"This?" he asked holding up the Frog casually, "I have a whole stash of them from the train ride still. Do you want one?" James held up a second Frog.

"Oh, you don't have to, I don't ne—" she was cut off when James threw one to her. "Thanks," she said smiling.

"No problem," James smiled back. He bit into his Chocolate Frog. "You know, this is my favorite candy."

"Really? Mine too," said Lily, biting into hers.

They were silent for a moment, eating their Frogs.

"Did you know that Honeydukes is selling a new candy now? I think they're called Chocoballs?"

"Really? What are those?" Lily asked, licking the chocolate off her fingers.

"They're full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream." James told her.

"That sounds good!" Lily said.

"They're coming out next weekend…our first Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe we could go together and get some?" James asked hopefully.

Lily paused and looked at him sadly. "James—I—I'm really sorry, but I just—I can't."

"Why not?" James asked.

"I promised I'd hang out with Addison and Jo, and I just—It's the same reasons as last time. I like you James, just not in that way, and we still don't know each other that well."

Mad that he still hadn't gotten Lily to go out with him, James stood up and grabbed his books.

"James, not now at least. Maybe later this year…I'm still trying to get used to all of this O.W.L. pressure the teachers are putting on us too." Lily lied, trying to not hurt his feelings.

"That's fine Lily…I understand that you don't want to go out with me." James said as he headed up the stairs.

"James?" Lily called.

"Yeah?" he said, pausing.

"Thanks for the Chocolate Frog."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Once again, please review! I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be a little longer. It also contains the first Quidditch game.**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	6. A New Kind of Feeling

**I find it interesting that I received lots of reviews from people stating that they feel bad for James. At this point in the story he's still only trying to get Lily to go out with him for the bet, remember.**

The story continues…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 6: A New Kind of Feeling

The rest of September and October flew by with only two other detentions for James and Sirius. James also made three more attempts to get Lily to go out with him before Halloween, resulting in disappointment. On the last attempt, Lily had seemed rather annoyed. He was doing better repulsing her than wooing her.

Today he wouldn't worry about it though. It was the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. She'd be falling for him at the end of the game after seeing his _excellent_ Quidditch skills.

The conditions were perfect, it wasn't incredibly sunny and it wasn't cold or rainy.

Sirius groaned halfway through changing into his Quidditch gear.

"What?" James asked worriedly.

"I forgot…Regulus is on the Slytherin team. He's a Seeker." Sirius said with revulsion.

James raised his eyebrows. "Didn't he try out last year and he didn't make it?"

Sirius nodded. "If they beat us today that's all I'll hear about next summer…"

After the team had changed, Natasha gave a pep talk before they'd enter the pitch.

"Alright…this is it," Natasha began, standing as the team sat on the benches facing her. "Our only chance before the Cup. We have to smother them! If they ram into you, ram right back! We're not taking any of their crap today!" She had to shout over the cheering from the stands in order to be heard. "Are we ready?" she yelled.

"YEAH!" everyone cried, putting their hands in the middle of the circle they formed.

"One, two, three—"

"GRYFFINDOR!" everyone shouted before hustling out with their brooms to the edge of the pitch.

"And now, let's welcome our teams for the game!" boomed a young boy's voice.

"Oy! Ain't that your boyfriend Addi?" Danny asked smiling. Addison swore and clapped a hand to her forehead.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It's him!" she mumbled.

Pierce Sommers, a third-year Gryffindor was commentating again. He had a crazy infatuation with Addison, often making comments about her during Quidditch games. He drove Addison up the wall.

Danny, James and Sirius laughed and she swung at them.

"Let's welcome our two teams playing today!" Pierce's voice boomed. "Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

The cheers echoed around the stadium.

James heart beat faster. This was his favorite place in the world. Right behind the doors to the pitch at the beginning of a Quidditch game.

The doors opened and Natasha in front, the team flew out, lapping around the field, while Slytherin did the same at the opposite end.

"Here comes Slytherin! Their team Captain, and one of their Beaters, Daniel Ames!" He smirked as he flew around the pitch; there was minimal cheering.

"Next we have the Chasers Holcombe, Danvers, and Aubrey! Then we have Ames's fellow Beater, Barret!" The Slytherins were the only ones cheering. "And let's welcome the Keeper, Ramsden, and Seeker Regulus Black!" the crowd gave their final cheers for the Slytherin team.

"And now," Pierce said dramatically, "Let's put our hands together for _GRYFFINDOR_!" The crowd roared. "Here comes team Captain, Natasha Darley, Seeker for the team!" Natasha waved, acknowledging the crowd with a grin. "Here are Chasers Spencer, Potter, and the gorgeous Addison Walters!" The crowd continued to boom. "Here comes Beaters Osborn and Sirius Black, and Keeper Danny Walters!" The crowd continued to cheer joyously for Gryffindor.

The Slytherin team was already on the ground to Madam Hooch's left, and upon Natasha's signal, the Gryffindor team landed in front of the Slytherins.

"Now, I want a nice fair game!" Madam Hooch said icily, she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherins as always. "Mount your brooms, please."

There was rustling as everyone mounted and crouched into launching position.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

All fifteen brooms rose up high into the air and the game began.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Gryffindor's Spencer—passes to the beautiful Walters—"

Someone cleared their throat next to Pierce. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry…Walters passes to Potter—looks like he's going to score—and…YES! Ten points for Gryffindor!" The crowd went wild. The Slytherins booed.

"Now Slytherin Chaser Danvers with the Quaffle—ooh! And hit by a Bludger from Black! Now Walters with the Quaffle—and ooh! Slammed into by Aubrey! That should be a penalty! That rotten—"

McGonagall cleared her throat louder this time, droning out Pierce's swearing.

"Ames with the Quaffle, passes to Holcombe—Danvers—and he's going to try to score—watch it Walters! And he throws…No! _Saved_ by Danny Walters!" The Slytherins groaned.

And so the game went on, Lily noticed that every time James scored he would glance into the Gryffindor crowd, smirking and disheveling his hair.

"Oh! And Gryffindor Seeker Darley dives, Black right after her! They've spotted the Snitch! Could it be…? No! Black slams into the ground, just as Darley pulls up! She faked him out! Way to go Darl—"

"Enough!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Professor," Pierce said quietly. "And Potter with the Quaffle—passes to—No, another fake! He dodges a Bludger from Barret—He's getting closer to Ramsden now…will he make it? No! Hit in the face by a Bludger from Ames! Is he okay? Is he okay? Yep, he's flying around again, looks like a broken nose. He's gonna stick out the game it looks like—and a Bludger to the stomach for Ames from Black—excellent aim—Holcombe with the Quaffle—Walters steals it with a quick pass to Spencer before Aubrey can get to her—and Spencer's close to Ramsden now…and…SCORE! GRYFFINDOR FOR TEN MORE POINTS! That leaves us with Gryffindor at seventy, Slytherin forty! And still no sign of the Snitch!"

After about five more minutes of scoring, Slytherin had tied up with Gryffindor at eighty points.

"Oh, no! Danny Walters hit with a Bludger in the stomach from Barret! He's down! He's down! And Danvers is coming towards the goal! Somebody stop him! Somebody—Potter steals it from Danvers, almost knocking him off his broom! He sends the Quaffle to Addison Walters—back to Potter—to Spencer—Spencer's throwing it—is it going? No, Ramsden catches the throw and passes to Aubrey—to Danvers—to Holcombe—Holcombe's trying to score! Stop him! Stop h—Slytherin scores. Slytherin ninety, Gryffindor eighty."

The Slytherins roared and the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws booed.

"What's this? What's this? Darley has sped off across the pitch; she's spotted the Snitch! Black is right behind her! Beat him to it Natasha!"

Sirius had noticed that Ramsden had paused to watch the Seekers race for the Snitch and sent a Bludger at him. Barely anyone noticed besides the commentator when the Slytherin Keeper fell to the ground.

"Ooh! With both Keepers out, let's hope for the Snitch to be caught soon!" Pierce stated.

Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, even the teachers.

"Darley dodges a Bludger from Ames while still chasing the Snitch—Regulus Black's broom is hit with a Bludger from Osborn. It's taking him a second to fly strait again—Go Natasha! Go! And she reaches out her hand—it's hit away by Black—they're both reaching…a little further…. a little further…AND DARLEY CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS! WITH A FINAL SCORE OF 230 POINTS TO NINETY! TOUGH LUCK SLYTHERIN! YOU STUPID —" at this point the charm on Pierce's voice was removed by McGonagall.

The crowd went wild! Students ran down to the pitch to congratulate the Gryffindors.

Addison ran through the crowd, meeting Lily and Jo who gave her huge hugs.

Remus and Peter quickly found James and Sirius to congratulate them.

"You know what James?" Sirius shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"What?" James shouted back.

"We're gonna need _lots_ of Butterbeer!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After taking their showers, Sirius and James used one of the secret passageways they had found in their third year that led to Hogsmeade. They had five cases of Butterbeer to retrieve.

Upon entering the common room with the Butterbeer, they saw that the celebration party was already underway. Cheering and whistles of appreciation welcomed the two.

James glanced around the common room for a certain red head while Sirius and Peter handed out bottles and Frankie Spencer handed out candy and other treats he had bought on his last trip to Hogsmeade.

Lily was sitting with Addison and Jo on the couch by the fire laughing. James stomach did a weird flip. It was happening every time he looked at her now. It made him feel nervous. It was a new kind of feeling for him.

Noticing that they didn't have Butterbeer yet, he grabbed three bottles and walked over to the couch.

"Here you go…Sirius and I just got back…they're still cold," James said, handing the bottles to the girls.

"Thanks James," said Jo, trying to open hers with extremely difficulty.

"Yeah, this is great!" Addison said, taking Jo's bottle from her and opening it with ease before handing it back.

"Thanks," Lily said. "Great job today!"

Pride burned inside of him. "Thanks. That Bludger didn't really break my nose. It was more on the side of my face."

"Are you okay now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…I'm pretty good at taking hits like that. My body's used to it now." James bragged.

Lily struggled to refrain from rolling her eyes.

Sirius leaned on the couch. "Yeah, he was fine once Madam Allevian got rid of the swelling." James pushed his face back.

Jo turned her snort into a coughing fit. Lily exaggeratedly clapped her on the back.

"Well," Addison sighed. "I'm tired, I'm going up to bed," she said as she drained her bottle.

"Same here," Lily and Jo chorused.

They got up from the couch and went to the girl's dormitory.

Sighing, James sat on the couch and covered his eyes with his hands.

"It's okay James," said Remus, sitting down next to him. "You've got another month yet. And by the way, I don't think talking about your body will help much."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please review! **

The next chapter has some lines from "10 Things I Hate About You" in it!

**AlannaDragon**


	7. Lily's Plan

**Disclaimer: There are a few lines in this chapter taken from the movie "10 Things I Hate About You". I did not write them. I do not own them. **

**On with the story…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 7: Lily's Plan

Before any of them knew it, December was upon them. And much to Addison and Jo's dismay, Lily kept getting more and more anxious every month closer to the O.W.L.s. (Even though it was still at least five months away.)

One day, during an extremely boring History of Magic lesson in which Professor Binns was talking about some goblin riots, Lily snapped at Jo.

"Lily," Jo whispered next to her, "You don't have to take notes today you know! Take a break! This is the fourth week he's talked about goblin riots!"

Lily who usually ignores these comments from her friends, especially in this class, snapped her attention to her short friend abruptly. "Will you stop bugging me?" she whispered fiercely. "How can I stop taking notes? What are you guys going to do when we have to study for O.W.L.s? They're less than six months away! Maybe I shouldn't even give you my notes!"

Jo recoiled in shock. She turned to Addison who was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Don't worry," Addison mouthed to her.

Remus was very keen on taking notes in every class as well. He once jumped on Sirius's case for playing tic-tac-toe with James during a "serious" History of Magic lesson that was actually quite boring.

But it turns out; the reason why Lily was so short tempered these days wasn't because of the pressure of upcoming O.W.L.s (which happened to be just a tiny factor), but because of her annoyance of none other than James Potter.

That boy had tried once a week ever since Halloween to get Lily to go out with him. But _why_? Lily had a few ideas. One, he only wanted to claim that he had snogged the most un-snoggable person in Hogwarts; two, he was doing it for a bet, (she didn't know how right she was); or three, he only wanted to go out with her because he thought she was pretty. This last one didn't make any sense to Lily at all, as she definitely was not the prettiest girl at Hogwarts.

Lily confided in Addison and Jo to see what they thought.

"What's so wrong about going out with him though, Lils?" Addison asked. "Some girls would _die_ to date James Potter!"

Lily glared at her. "_I'm_ not one of them. I do not _like_ James Potter in any way. He is conceited and only sees me as something he can't get, so therefore is more determined to get me to go out with him."

Addison sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing.

Jo nodded slowly, thinking over what Lily said. "You have an interesting way of viewing people, Lily. You think you have James Potter's character down pretty well."

"I don't think, I _know_." Lily responded. "Who doesn't know his character? But now I have to think of a way to get him to stay away from me…Two can play his game. I'll show him!" Lily said triumphantly.

"But Lils—" Jo started, sounding cynical.

"No! You two have to help me think of ways to get rid of him. Make him think I'm a creep or something."

"I don't think we'll have to try very hard to make him think that," Addison whispered to Jo. Lily threw a pillow at her face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day was Saturday, the second week of December and not so much as an inch of snow. It wasn't even that cold, which worked perfectly for Lily's plan. (Addison and Jo thought her plan was quite lame actually, but because they were such good friends, they decided to help her out anyways.)

Lily would be "helping" Addison work on her Quidditch skills.

Since Lily refused to get on a broom, Addison had her stand on the ground and toss the Quaffle into the air for her to grab. Jo, who had agreed to get on a broom, was opposite Addison to challenge her for possession. The majority of the time they spent out on the pitch, however, Addison was laughing at her friends' Quidditch skills.

Half an hour after they arrived at the pitch, Lily saw four boys strutting down the hill towards them. Lily smirked. She knew he'd come once he saw them.

Lily's arms were starting to feel like lead. She had been throwing the Quaffle into the air for Addison and Jo the entire time. She was thankful that the Marauders had finally decided to turn up.

Right after Lily had let the Quaffle go and Addison and Jo went after it, she heard someone yell at them.

"Good morning ladies!" Sirius said cheerfully.

Addison and Jo landed in front of the quartet, Addison holding the Quaffle.

"Good morning yourself," Addison said, breathing heavily. "You guys came to practice too?"

"Yeah, just to mess around," Sirius said looking at his and James' brooms. "We drug Remmy and Peter down here to help us…Hey! Maybe we could practice together?" he suggested.

Addison and Jo looked at each other for a second.

"Sure," they agreed with a shrug.

Lily huffed. "Don't count on me doing anything! I'm worn out!"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Fine, go and ruin the fun Lils."

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll come watch you…How's that?" Lily asked.

"Fine, go ahead," said Addison carelessly, walking to the middle of the pitch with Jo. Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed. James lagged behind. He ran after Lily as she headed towards the castle.

"Hey there girly... how are you doing?" James asked, smiling as he matched her stride.

Lily looked at up him. "Sweating like a pig actually, and yourself?"

James looked taken aback. "Now there's a way to get a guy's attention, huh?" he smiled tentatively.

"My mission in life," Lily said sarcastically. "But obviously I struck your fancy, so you see it worked…the world makes sense again."

"Go out with me, c'mon, I dare you." James said quietly, tauntingly.

Lily stopped in mid-stride and looked at him. "Why should I?" She challenged.

"Why shouldn't you, is the real question." James countered.

Lily rolled her eyes.

James gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall behind her. He gazed into her eyes as if looking for something. Lily thought he was going to kiss her.

"I'm good at hexes you know," James said.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lily retorted. James moved his hands to either side of her body. He was barely a foot away from her and moving closer.

"Well maybe you're not afraid of me, but I'm _sure_ you've thought about me naked," James said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Am I that transparent?" Lily asked in mock surprise. "I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." Rolling her eyes, she quickly ducked under his arm and hurried up the hill.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison and Jo were concerned when Lily didn't come back to the pitch after her shower. When the two went to supper that night, Jo could tell as soon as she spotted Lily that she wasn't in a good mood. She was sitting alone, rearranging things on her plate with her fork.

"How'd it go with James?" Jo smirked, taking a seat on Lily's left.

Lily glared at her. "How do you think?" she snapped.

Jo continued to smile as Addison took a seat opposite them.

"Cut it out!" Lily said, looking down at her plate.

"So what happened? I saw James run after you, but I couldn't see what you two were doing went you left the stadium," Addison commented, ignoring Lily's impertinence.

Lily glared up at her blonde friend. "What do you mean you 'couldn't see what we were doing when we left the stadium'? What are you suggesting we did?" Lily asked, looking between her two friends.

Jo wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"We didn't snog if that's what you mean!" Lily said.

Jo shrugged, still smiling, to make Lily turn a deeper shade of red.

"WE DID NOT—"

"Lily!" Addison interupted. "Sit _down_!" she said pulling her down. "She's only joking! Cool off!"

Jo continued to smile. "So…what _did_ happen?" she asked.

"My 'sweating like a pig' line amused him." Addison rolled her eyes at this. "He pushed me up against a wall and I told him I wasn't afraid of him, and he said, 'well, maybe you're not afraid of me, but I'm sure you've thought about me naked,' so I made a sarcastic comment that made him even more amused."

Addison and Jo looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Jo snorted which resulted in her choking on her pumpkin juice.

Lily gave her a look before grabbing another roll. "I'm doing better at attracting that toerag than scaring him away!" she stated.

"Maybe grossing him out isn't the best plan Lils," Addison said. "I mean…he is a boy. How about trying to be mean to him? He must know that he's annoyed you enough by now, so he should be expecting you to blow up at him, which will result in him not fancying you anymore."

Lily contemplated this as she chewed her roll. "You know what Addi? I think you're right!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Thank you, all of you for your reviews. **

**Though some of you may not believe this, James Potter **_**was**_** a chaser on the Quidditch team. I believed he was a Seeker, same as a few of you, but the plaque in the **_**Sorcerer's Stone**_** movie was a mistake. I even checked on the Harry Potter Lexicon to make sure I got all of my facts straight before writing this. (If you still don't believe me, you can check the HP Lexicon yourself and look up James Potter.) I even checked to make sure that that site was reliable. JK Rowling herself rated it on her own website as one of the most reliable and one of the best Harry Potter sites out there. (No one knows whether or not Sirius played Quidditch or not, but there is reason enough to believe he did. JK Rowling never said either. I put him as a Beater because it seemed like a good position for him.)**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	8. Christmas

**I wasn't going to update today, but it was the last day of school and I was in such a good mood I had to post! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the "10 Things…" lines. More to come in the future!**

This is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy, even though it's June, and this is Christmas.

Going on…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 8: Christmas

Lily decided to hold off on her new plan of action until after the holidays. She would be spending Christmas at Addison's house with Jo because her parents were on a business trip and Petunia would be with her friends…not that she wanted to be with Petunia anyways.

Jo's parents were probably the least restricting parents in the world. They said it was fine for her to go as long as she came home for the Easter holiday. "Besides," Jo said after reading her mother's reply, "They'll have enough to worry about with my siblings running around!" Jo had three siblings, Clint and Klaus were twins who were ten, and Elizabeth who was nine.

Professor Dumbledore had opened the Floo Network at Hogwarts to allow students to get home quickly and safely, for Voldemort and his followers had been doing more than their usual lately.

Addison stepped into the fireplace with her friends, each of them carrying their duffel bags and belongings. (Danny left an hour earlier, he didn't have the patience to wait for them.)

Lily had been to Addison's house before and knew that her family was incredibly wealthy, so she was not in awe when she opened her eyes to view the Walter mansion. It was located only ten miles away from Diagon Alley and was settled back a ways in a forested area. It was a nice private place in the country.

Addison's mom, a short lady with green eyes and blonde hair like Addison's, was waiting for their arrival in the greeting room. The house had several fireplaces but the one in the greeting room was designated as the traveling one.

The girls were barely stepping out of the fireplace before she attacked them with hugs and kisses.

"Ohh! How are you dearies?" she asked as she squashed Addison in a hug.

"Great!" Lily and Jo chorused, Mrs. Walters gave both of them rib-breaking hugs next.

"Ohh! I'm just so happy everyone's here for Christmas! Meredith and Nicholas even came back from work!"

"Where is everybody?" Addison asked.

"Upstairs," her mother answered.

"Um…Mrs. Walters? Where can we put our stuff?" Jo asked.

"How many times need I tell you darling? It's Miranda to you two! And just upstairs dearies, I've gotten your rooms ready for you. Addison can show you the way. I've got my hands busy here helping the elves make supper. It's going to be a great feast!"

Addison quickly pushed her friends out of the greeting room and into the foyer by the spiral staircase.

"I figured we'd better get out of there fast or she'll talk our ears off!" Addison muttered.

Jo and Lily laughed.

"We like your mum…she's very…" Lily said.

"Lively!" Jo finished.

"Yeah!"

Addison rolled her eyes. "If that's what you call it. C'mon, I'll show you to your rooms." She ran up the stairs.

Jo and Lily went slower, they had heavier bags, but they also loved to look at Addison's beautiful house.

"Are you going to take much longer, or should I grab a chair and something to eat while I wait?" Addison asked. Lily and Jo gave her gave her contemptuous looks before they hurried up the stairs.

Addison led them down the hall, across the balcony over the family room, and down a shorter hallway.

"This is our wing. Your doors are to the left, mine to the right." Addison said, though she didn't need to explain, they'd been to her house plenty of times before.

Lily opened the large door and entered her room. It had lavender walls and there was a queen-size bed in the corner with an eggplant-colored comforter. She quickly dropped her belongings on the floor before she and Addison went into Jo's room. It was a light pink color. Her bed was the same as Lily's only with a hot pink comforter. Addison's room was slightly more exciting than theirs with a green and chocolate-brown theme.

Jo was beginning to unpack. Addison sighed and grabbed her arm. "You can do that later. C'mon, I think Meredith, Nick, and Danny are up here," Addison pulling her out of the room.

"Yes we are!" said a voice right next to her.

"Meredith!" Addison exclaimed, hugging her eighteen-year old sister tightly.

Meredith laughed. She looked exactly like Miranda, she was short, blonde, and had green eyes. "Geez Addi! You've grown so much since I last saw you!"

"That was only in September! I can't have grown that much!" Addison exclaimed.

"I swear you've grown a foot!" she teased. "How're you two?" she asked, hugging Lily and Jo in turn.

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Don't I get a hug?" asked a voice behind them. It was Danny.

"No, stupid, I see you every day—NICK!" Addison cried, pushing past Danny and jumping into her eldest brother's arms.

He laughed. "Hey Addi! Hey Lily, Jo," he said waving to them.

They smiled. Nick was the only Walter child that had brown hair. He was very tall too, standing at six foot five. He had the famous green eyes that everyone had, however. Nick was the only sibling of Addison's that Lily and Jo rarely got to see, he was always busy with his job at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation in the Portkey office.

"C'mon, I'm starving! Dinner's probably done by now," Meredith said, leading everyone down the back stairway that Danny and Nick had come though. Lily and Jo rarely saw Meredith nowadays either. She had an important job as a writer for the Daily Prophet. She had been promoted several times already and it was only her first year.

When they got down to the dining room, all of the food was already on the table and Mr. Walters was already seated. He was a tall man with graying brown hair and brown eyes. He was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic and Miranda was head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. This explained their vast fortune.

"Oh good! I was just going to call for you!" Miranda said, placing the last dish on the table.

"It smells wonderful Miranda! What is it?" Lily asked.

"Steak, roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, mashed potatoes, shepherd's pie, peas, sprouts, carrots, and strawberries. I also got a special dessert! Mint humbugs and treacle tart!"

"Oh, yum!" Jo exclaimed.

"Sounds great!" Lily said.

"Take a seat, take a seat," Miranda ushered.

She sat at the end of the table across from her husband.

Once everyone had finished, Miranda waved her wand to clear the dishes and the desserts appeared.

Lily immediately took some treacle tart. It was her favorite.

After a loud dinner, full of talk about school, the Ministry, and the plans for tomorrow, everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Walters retired into the large family room.

Lily and Meredith played Jo and Addison in Exploding Snap while the boys played Wizard's Chess.

By the time the Exploding Snap game ended, it was ten o'clock and Addison's parents had long gone to bed, for they had to get up early in the morning to go to work; their last day before a break for Christmas.

The last thing Lily remembered was getting into her magically warm bed in the lavender room…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, the twenty-third, all of the Walter kids, Jo, and Lily woke up to find the house to themselves. Of course, Nick was in charge since he was the oldest.

Lily went downstairs to the kitchen; to find out she was the last one down there.

"Sleep good?" Meredith chuckled as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, great actually," Lily yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Come sit down Lils, eat a lot too, we won't have lunch since it's already eleven, and we've scheduled—" she made quotation marks with her fingers, "—a snowball fight this afternoon, us three versus those three," Addison informed her, pointing at her siblings.

Lily grinned as she took a seat. She started putting bacon and eggs and buttered toast with jam onto her plate. She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Of course, Meredith and Nick wont be allowed to use magic during the fight…" Addison droned on. Lily barely heard her talking; she was so absorbed her delicious toast.

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

Addison snorted. "You heard me, we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, so it's only fair for both teams to not use magic…don't look at me like that Daniel."

"Don't call me _Daniel_!" Danny snapped before walking out of the kitchen.

"He's so obnoxious," Addison muttered once he was out of earshot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After everyone had eaten and showered it was about one o'clock.

They bundled themselves up, a blizzard had come through a couple days ago and the temperature had dropped dramatically.

Meredith stopped them all before going out. "Rules."

Danny groaned and she threw him a dirty look.

"One…no throwing snowballs at anyone's face," at this she looked maliciously towards Danny, who smirked. It was his notorious move.

"And two, what I say goes, and if you want to argue, you'll have a little appointment with my wand when we come in."

No one was listening to her now.

"C'mon Meredith, let's get out there before it starts snowing so hard we can't see a thing! Who cares about rules?" Nick said pushing past her out the door. Danny followed him. Meredith looked put out.

She pointed her wand at her feet and opened the door to go out. Addison grabbed her sleeve and pointed at her own feet.

Sighing, Meredith pointed her wand at Addison, Jo, and Lily's feet. At once Lily felt as though she had put her feet into a tub of warm water.

After making defensive walls to hide behind from the opposing team's snowballs, Addison fired the first snowball, hitting Nick on the shoulder. Within moments, snowballs were flying everywhere.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That was so fun!" Lily panted, as she Addison and Jo took off all of their coats, mittens, and scarves.

"I know!" Addison agreed. Their cheeks were flushed from the cold and tiny pieces of ice were embedded in their eyebrows. They had only been out for an hour before Meredith made them all come inside, for it had started snowing rapidly again.

"We still beat you guys!" Danny said.

"Only cause you used magic!" Addison retorted.

"I didn't!" Danny said holding his arms up innocently. "You can thank Nick for that!"

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day was spent the exact same way, only with Mr. and Mrs. Walters joining in, much to everyone's delight.

Lily could hardly go to sleep that night. She couldn't believe tomorrow was already Christmas! Before she knew it though, Addison and Jo had come running into her room and jumped on her bed to wake her up.

"Wake up Lils! It's Christmas!" Jo shrieked excitedly, shaking Lily's shoulders.

Addison, standing at the foot of her bed, was calmer in waking up poor Lily. Shaking her foot gently she said, "Happy Christmas, Lils!"

Sitting up slowly and yawning, Lily blinked, confused at the scene before her.

"Wake up! There's a mountain of presents downstairs waiting to be opened!" Jo said, putting her face mere inches from the half-asleep Lily.

"WhyderpresentsJo?" Lily asked as she stretched.

"C'mon!" Jo said, heaving Lily out of bed.

Addison handed Lily her sweatshirt. "It's a bit cold downstairs this early in the morning."

Nodding, Lily put it on.

"C'mon!" Jo's voice hissed from the hallway.

"Is everybody else awake?" Lily asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"All but Meredith, but she's bound to wake up soon, between Jo and Danny…you'd think there was an elephant stampede in the house!"

When they reached the family room, Mr. and Mrs. Walters were already seated on part of the large couch with coffee mugs in their hands.

"Good morning dears!" Miranda said cheerfully. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas," Lily and Addison chorused.

Jo had just finished handing out all of the gifts when Meredith came down, yawning.

"You didn't wait for me!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not, it's tradition," Danny said before his mother hit his arm.

"We waited for you Mair! We wouldn't open presents without you!" Miranda said.

Immediately everyone was in their own little world, opening their presents at random times and often making expressions like, "Oh I love it!" or "Thank you so much!" and in Meredith's case, "Danny put that away or I'll break it over your head!"

"You open first Addison," Lily said. She, Addison, and Jo were taking turns opening their presents in their little group.

Addison opened her presents from Jo and Lily first. From Jo she got a box full of assorted candies from _Honeydukes_. From Lily she got the book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and a homework planner.

"Gee, thanks," she said without enthusiasm, holding up the planner.

Lily laughed. "You need one, you're always complaining about how unorganized you are!"

"True," Addison laughed.

There was a bang and everyone looked over at Danny, though no one seemed too concerned besides Miranda. He had ash all over his face and was holding some instrument from _Zonko's_ that Nick gave him.

Jo was next. From Addison she got a beautiful sapphire cloak with a silver dragon clasp. From Lily, she got a book all about dragons, (she was obsessed), and the same homework planner that Addison received.

Jo looked at Lily.

"O.W.L.s are coming you know…" Lily giggled.

Jo threw a pillow at her.

Lily opened her presents next. From Jo, it was the same as Addison received, assorted _Honeydukes_ candy. From Addison she got a cloak like Jo's, only hers was emerald green with a silver fairy clasp.

Lily gasped as she pulled it out of its box. "Oh Addi! It's beautiful!"

Addison smiled and blushed. "I saw the two cloaks and immediately thought of you two."

After the trio had finished opening the presents from each other, they soon became engrossed in opening the presents they got from their own families and other friends.

During all of this confusion, Lily noticed a package that wasn't from anyone present. Looking curiously at the tag it read:

To Dearest Lily Evans

_From James_

Rolling her eyes, Lily started unwrapping it. Inside the white box were temperature-adjusting gloves from Madam Malkin's. They were black with white snowflakes that seemed to gracefully swirl around on them.

Lily let out a little gasp.

Jo and Addison looked up immediately.

"Who's that from?" Addison asked, trying to find the tag on the paper.

"Ooh! They're beautiful!" Jo exclaimed.

"Potter gave them to me," Lily said quietly, looking them over and trying them on. "They're gorgeous and fit nice too!"

"They must have cost a fortune!" Jo said breathlessly.

At this Lily paused and took off the gloves. "He didn't have to do this!" she mumbled.

"He likes you Lily, of course he had to do it!" Addison smiled.

"You're one lucky girl Lils," Jo joked. Lily hit her with a pillow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Before getting into bed that night, Lily took a long look at her presents. From her mother and father she received a journal and several books. Petunia just gave her a gift card for a Muggle mall. Addison's siblings pulled together and bought her a gift card for _Zonko's_ and Mr. and Mrs. Walters gave her _Dragon's Breath_'s latest music.

But her favorite gifts were from Jo, Addison, and James. He was so thoughtful to give her those gloves! And what did she get him? Nothing! She felt awful. She had no idea what to give him. She didn't know what she was going to do.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please review! **

"**O.W.L. preparations" is the next chapter!**

**AlannaDragon**


	9. OWL Preparations

**Disclaimer: From now on thoughout the rest of the story, I do no own any lines from the movie **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_**. I also took portions from **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**. I do not own that either.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 9: O.W.L. Preparations

Two days after Christmas, Addison, Jo, Lily, and Danny had to return to Hogwarts. Addison's parents and older siblings weren't going to be around much because of their work. They had another full week of break to spend at the castle. Barely anyone else was there. Lily was especially thankful that none of the Marauders were present during that time.

"I need to redo my study schedule!" Lily said, exasperated after a tough Transfiguration class. "I permitted myself half an hour every night for each class, but that doesn't seem to be working lately."

Addison and Jo just looked at each other. They knew Lily well enough not to make any teasing comments.

Since her return to Hogwarts, James had not made one move to ask Lily out again. There were the occasional winks in the corridors, of course, but Lily had not found time to thank him properly for his generous gift.

One day, before going to dinner, Lily saw the Marauders walking out of the porthole just as she exited the girl's dormitory.

"Hey! Potter!" Lily called, running after them.

James whipped around with a grin. "Yes?" he asked, his fellow Marauders gathering around.

"Umm…" she blushed. "Can I talk to you in private?" James's friends took their time walking out the porthole.

"Yes Evans?" James asked, leaning against the wall, making Lily feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"I—I um…wanted to thank you." Lily stammered. Why was she so nervous? He is just some annoying boy who keeps asking her out for Merlin's sake!

James raised an eyebrow.

"For the Christmas present. It was really thoughtful."

"Did you like it?" James asked smiling.

"I love the mittens! But you didn't have to do that!" Lily said quickly. "Not for me…"

"Will you go out with me now?" James asked.

Wrong question.

Lily glared at him. "You're amazingly self-assured, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"I tell myself that every day, actually," James responded coolly.

Lily's anger rose to a higher level. "How dare you! You buy me a present and expect me to go out with you!" Lily cried. "And I thought you were just being _nice_!"

"No!" James said quickly, he didn't have that in mind at all. "That's not what I meant by giving it to y—"

"I don't care! You are an annoying, pompous, self-absorbed, lying, ungrateful—"

"LILY!" Addison said, coming up and grabbing her arm, Jo grabbing the other. They came out of the dormitory just in time. "Let's go have supper now, I'm famished—are you famished Jo? —I'm famished! Let's go," she said quickly, as they lead Lily out of the common room.

"What happened?" Remus asked as he approached a bewildered James.

"_Obviously_ Lily got mad at him Remus!" Peter said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know…" James said in a daze, ignoring Peter's comment. "She liked my present though…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James decided to take Remus' advice and leave Lily alone for a while before asking her out again. He had until the end of the year before he owed Sirius five more galleons. That was only three months now, seeing it was the middle of March.

Even though James would not permit himself to ask Lily out, he did find himself spending more time in the library "studying" at a table a ways behind Lily's. Eventually his plan didn't work out so well, since Addison and Jo soon joined Lily in studying and Sirius found James there once and went ballistic.

"What are you doing in there?" Sirius asked. "There are plenty of other places to study than _that_ place!"

James rolled his eyes. "It's the _library_, Sirius. I needed a quiet place to study."

Sirius snorted. "It's because of Lily. Yeah, I know why you were there. I saw the girl. And I also saw the way you were looking at her." Sirius dodged out of James's punching range.

Throughout the next two months, James would often hex Snape in the hallway every time Lily walked by…though she would ignore it completely. He also spent more time going to the library to "look" for books, browsing the shelves and peering between them at the pretty redhead, captivated in her studying.

But most of the time he spent studying, he was outside with his fellow Marauders under a beech tree near the edge of the lake. To occupy himself during these times that Remus advised they study, James would steal the Snitch from Madam Hooch's office at the Quidditch pitch.

Finally, after weeks with barely any contact, James decided to approach Lily.

James scanned the library for her. When he saw her, he followed her from the opposite side of the row of books she was browsing. When they reached the end of the aisle, he confronted her.

"Excuse me, have you seen _Hogwarts, A History_? I seem to have lost my copy." James said lightheartedly.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked angrily.

"Looking for the book," James said innocently.

"You're so…" Lily stated, dragging it off, trying to find the right word.

"Charming?" James suggested with a grin.

Lily turned and began to walk along another aisle. She stopped and took out a book.

James continued as he followed her, "Wholesome?"

Lily turned around. "Unwelcome!" She slammed the book she had retrieved into James's chest before walking away.

James looked down at it. It was _Hogwarts, A History_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the middle of May, near the end of Easter holidays, all of the fifth years were excitedly gathered around a sheet posted on the bulletin board in the common room.

-x-x-x-

**CAREER ADVICE**

**All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the fist week of the Summer term, in which they will be given the opportunity to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.**

-x-x-x-

Lily looked and saw that her meeting with Professor McGonagall was at two o'clock Monday, which meant she would miss most of Herbology. She grabbed several pamphlets that were in a pile on the table below.

Later, she sat in the common room with Addison and Jo, looking over the pamphlets, leaflets, and notices.

"What do you want to do, Lily?" Jo asked.

"I dunno…I've never thought about it before." Lily said.

"I know what I wanna do," Addison said proudly, putting a pamphlet down on the table.

"What?" the other girls chorused.

"I want to be an Auror."

"That'd be cool," Lily said.

Jo whistled. "I don't have the guts to do _that_."

"Yeah, I can see you as a Healer though, Jo." Lily said, looking over the pamphlet from St. Mungo's.

"No way! I don't have the guts for that either!" Jo exclaimed. "I either want to work somewhere in Diagon Alley or at the Ministry. I could work with dragons!"

Lily nodded, grabbing a differnt pamphlet.

"That would be a good job for _you_, Lily, at the Ministry," Addison said. "Not with dragons though," she added quickly. "You're smart, organized…hey, you should run for Minister of Magic when you get older!" she joked.

Lily glared at her. "That's the last thing I want to do! I barely understand Muggle politics! But working at the Ministry sounds kind of cool…" she said, picking up a large packet full of possible jobs at the Ministry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On Monday, Lily was anxiously waiting for her meeting with Professor McGonagall. Finally, two o'clock rolled around.

"Take a seat Miss Evans," McGonagall said nicely, as Lily entered her office.

Lily sat opposite her Head of House.

"Now, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into your sixth and seventh years," said Professor McGonagall. "Have you had any thought about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Well…sort of…I was thinking of writing at the Daily Prophet or working at the Ministry of Magic." Lily said nervously.

"If you don't mind my saying so, I see you going much farther than just writing, Miss Evans," McGonagall said.

"Not at all!" Lily said quickly.

"Which area in the Ministry interests you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, maybe in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Lily said tentatively.

"Which areas in those exactly?" McGonagall asked. Lily flushed.

"Um…in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the International Magical Office of Law seems interesting; and in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I'd like to work in the Auror offices."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I'd never figured you to be the type to be an Auror, Miss Evans. Good for you!"

Lily blushed further. She stared at her hands in her lap.

"The International Magical Office of Law asks for a minimum of six N.E.W.T.s and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' grades. Same goes for being an Auror, but you'd only need five N.E.W.T.s. You'd also have to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It's a difficult career and they take only the best."

Lily nodded. "What subjects ought I take for either of these, Professor?" Lily asked.

"For the International Magical Office of Law you'd need Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, all of the core classes so that you have thorough knowledge of magic and the laws.

"Now for an Auror, you'd need Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course," she said with a smile. "I don't take anyone in my N.E.W.T. classes without an 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher. Same goes for every other class…but I doubt you'll have trouble with that Miss Evans… you're already getting at least an 'E' in every one of your classes." McGonagall said with a smile.

Lily smiled back weakly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At their next Transfiguration lesson, they were given their examination schedules and details for the O.W.L. procedure.

"As you can see," Professor McGonagall said to the class as they copied down the dates and times from the blackboard, "your O.W.L.s are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory exams in the mornings and the practicals in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night.

"Now, I must warn you that the most stringent Anti-Cheating Charms have been applied to your examinations papers. Auto-Answer Quills are banned from the examination hall, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs, and Self-Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbor at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. I can only hope that it is nobody in Gryffindor.

"There is no reason not to do your very best. You have your futures to think about. An owl will be sent to you in July with your results. Any further questions?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Their first exam was Theory of Charms. It was scheduled for Monday morning. Addison and Jo spent almost all of Sunday studying with Lily. Addison often pretended she had to go to the bathroom to get away from Lily. She was going ballistic to put it nicely. Lily soon figured out what Addison was up to however, after she left for the fourth time within an hour.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Throughout the Great Hall, most of the fifth years were silent during dinner. Addison and Jo didn't even try to talk to Lily. She had two books open in front of her and was trying to read them while she was eating.

That night, the common room was full of fifth years, trying to cram in extra studying.

James decided to go up to bed around ten o'clock. He looked at Lily, who was sitting in her usual chair by the fireplace. She looked very comical. She was plugging her ears with her fingers, her eyes were shut tight, and she was mouthing answers to herself. Every couple seconds, her hair would change color. He looked at Addison who was sitting a few feet away on the couch, waving her wand at Lily's head. Evidently, Lily had agreed to let Addison practice the Color-Changing spell on her hair. Jo on the other hand, had her nose buried in one of her textbooks.

James then looked at his own friends' ways of studying. Remus's eyes were flying left and right as he read a section from the Charms textbook. Sirius was asleep, using his Charms textbook as a pillow. And Peter was reading Remus's History of Magic notes, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

Shaking his head with a smile, James headed up to the boy's dormitory.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**How was that? I won't tell you whether James is sincere or not yet. You'll know when. ;)**

**The O.W.L.s are in the next chapter!**

**Thank you Drisana for reading and reviewing! It was after all, at your house that I first saw the movie **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_**. So I guess I owe you some credit. =)**

**Please review! I love reading what you all have to say. I don't mind reviews for every chapter either!**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	10. Ordinary Wizarding Levels

**I hope some of you caught my little joke about Peter in the last chapter when he's looking at History of Magic notes when Charms is the next day…(cough) anyways…**

This is my shortest chapter yet and I apologize, but there's a reason why it is so short. (I'll explain it at the bottom.)

The story continues…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 10: Ordinary Wizarding Levels

The next morning at breakfast, the tension was tangible. It would have been easy for anyone to point out the fifth years. Some were saying incantations and waving their wands, most were reading, some were extremely pale, some were shaking, and some, like Lily, were simply freaking out.

After the first few minutes of breakfast, Jo and Addison decided to take Lily to Madam Allevian to get the Calming Draught. They had to wait in line behind seven others.

"I really don't understand why you guys brought me up here," Lily scoffed, as the trio walked back to the Great Hall.

"You were talking incredibly fast and stuttering Lily! You're the most articulate person I know!" Jo snapped. "Admit it! You needed it!"

"Not to mention your hands were shaking…" Addison chipped in.

Lily huffed and rolled her eyes. Embarrassing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once breakfast was over, the fifth and seventh years congregated in the Entrance Hall while the other students went off to classes. The fifth years watched them enviously. At nine thirty, they were called into the Great Hall, class by class. Lily was surprised to see all of the House tables removed and replaced with tables for one. They all faced Professor McGonagall, who was standing before the staff table.

"You may begin," she stated, once everyone was seated and quiet. She turned over an enormous hourglass on the table beside her, on which there were also spare quills, ink bottles, and rolls of parchment.

Lily quickly turned her paper over. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Remus, already writing feverishly.

Lily's worries of having to take the Calming Draught again were gone after she read the first question: _a) Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly._

She smiled as she raised her quill.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two hours later, Lily waited anxiously for Jo and Addison to emerge from the Hall.

"So?" Lily asked as soon as they reached her side. "How do you think you did?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "I thought that I totally messed up on the Growth Charms question and then the Summoning Charms and number thirty sev—"

"LILY!" Addison snapped. "We really don't want to go over the exam again. Once was bad enough! And yes, I think I answered the Color Changing questions right…Thanks by the way for lending me your hair."

Making a face, Lily turned to Jo.

Jo held up her hands. "I thinks Addison's right Lils, once through the exams is enough. I'm not up for discussing every single exam."

Lily sighed as they headed outside for fresh air before lunch.

Sitting on a stone ledge, Lily groaned as she saw the Marauders approach.

"Hey, how do you reckon you did on the exam?" Remus asked.

Both Addison and Jo looked over at Lily.

"We're not up for discussion on the exams, but Lily is." Jo said pointing her thumb to her right.

All during lunch, Remus and Lily talked about the Charms exam, and much to Lily's annoyance, James tried to butt in as much as he could.

After lunch the fifth years gathered in the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where they were to wait until they were called for their practical examination.

By fours, the fifth years were called in by alphabetical order. Sean Baron, Josianne Bellamont, Sirius Black, and Anthony Brown were in the second group to get called.

A little later the third group, which contained Michael Callaway, was called forth. He gave Lily a scathing look as he walked by her. She ignored him.

Lily went in the sixth group with Carla Dunstan, John Emerson, and Marie Ethelbert.

"You'll be fine," Remus whispered.

"Go get 'em Lils!" whispered Addison, giving her a soft punch in the arm.

Lily barely noticed when James whispered "Good luck," in her ear.

"Professor Tofty is free, Evans," Professor Flitwick squeaked as she entered the Hall. He pointed to what looked like the oldest and baldest examiner, who was sitting behind a small table.

"Lily Evans?" he asked as she sat down. Not trusting her voice, Lily just nodded. "No need to be nervous…now, if I could ask you to take this eggcup and make it do some cartwheels for me…"

Lily did extremely well. The only thing that went wrong was that she accidentally levitated her wineglass so fast, that it got lost in the weather-changing ceiling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That night, there was no time to relax. Everyone went straight to the common room after dinner and submerged themselves in studying for Potions the next day.

Lily had no doubt that she would pass this one. Charms and Potions were her best subjects.

The written exam went well, but Professor Adolphus, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was making her nervous as he glowered at all of them from the desk he sat at.

The afternoon practical went well too, though to Lily it seemed to last forever…mostly because a certain black-haired boy with glasses was sitting behind the cauldron across the room from her. Every time they made eye contact, he'd wiggle his eyebrows at her or smirk. She was relieved when Professor Marchbanks finally said, "Step away from your cauldrons, please, the examination is over."

Lily had to run to catch up to Addison and Jo who were walking in front of her a ways. She sighed. "I'm glad that's over! Did you see what Potter was doing?" she cried.

Addison and Jo exchanged a glance. "No, what was it this time?" Jo asked, half-interested.

"He was being an asshole like always, that's what! He was wiggling his bloody eyebrows and smiling at me!" Addison and Jo gave no interested response, so Lily added, "During an _examination_!"

Addison turned to her with a smile and her eyebrows raised. "Lily! What's gotten into you! I've never heard you rant like this before!" She said, slightly surprised.

"Well I've had it with him! He's so…so…full of himself! Someday soon, I will give it to him!" Lily said, a gleam in her eye. She stomped off down the corridor.

Addison and Jo exchanged shocked looks this time. "Erm…Lily…" Jo called. She and Addison ran after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, Wednesday, was Herbology. Lily had no trouble with this one at all, and she made sure that when she did her practical, she was as far away from James Potter as possible.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sorry again that this was so short! The next chapter is pretty long so I had to stop this one here. I won't tell you what the next chapter is about, but I think you all might know what it is already. You'll know for sure when you see the title. ;)

**Special thanks to RavenDaine for putting me and my story in your favorites! I should give you some credit for this story as well; you were the one who rented the movie. =)**

**Don't worry; there are tons of "10 Things…" lines during their sixth year…plenty more of Addison and Jo too!**

**Reviews are wonderful!**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	11. Giving Snape His Worst Memory

**I was told it was fun to read through my story with all of my old author's notes about events that already took place. So, as I am going through revising, I'm leaving those notes in here, such as the one below. =)**

**ONE MONTH UNTIL ORDER OF THE PHOENIX IS IN THEATERS!!**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 11: Giving Snape His Worst Memory

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as he strolled by.

James put his quill down and pulled his parchment closer to reread what he had written. Yawning, he unconsciously rumpled his hair, making it even messier than it had previously been. He quickly glanced over at Professor Flitwick to make sure he wasn't looking before he turned in his seat to grin at Sirius four seats behind him.

Sirius gave him a thumbs up as he leaned back in his chair. He finished early as well.

James glanced next at Remus, several people along in the row behind Sirius. He was scratching his chin with the end of his quill as he reread his answers. James took a quick look at Peter who was chewing his fingernails. He turned back around before Flitwick could see him, and started doodling on his paper. He drew a rough sketch of a Snitch and paused. He suddenly wrote the letters L.E. in the middle. He gazed at it intently for a minute.

"Quills down please!" squeaked Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!" More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him off his feet. Several people laughed. Jo and another student at one of the front desks got up, took hold of him beneath his elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again.

"Thank you…thank you," panted Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Snapping out of it, James quickly scratched out the L.E. _What am I doing?_ he thought. He stuffed his quill and the exam questions into his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He headed towards the doors to the Hall, meandering through the crowd as he made his way over to his friends.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius, as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," Remus replied briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" James asked in mock concern.

"Think I did," Remus replied seriously. They joined the crowd thronging around the front doors, eager to get out onto the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting in my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin…"

Peter was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupil of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else—"

"How thick are you Wormtail?" James said impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf once a month—"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus as Lily, Addison and Jo walked by, laughing about something.

The Marauders continued to walk down the lawn towards the lake.

"Well, I though that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me to," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a struggling golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Sirius. Madam Hooch had hidden the case holding the balls after the fifth time James had taken the Snitch.

"Nicked it." James said casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again. Peter watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake. It was the same one they frequently studied under. They threw themselves down on the grass contentedly. It was a beautiful day.

The sunlight was glaring off of the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which Lily, Addison, and Jo were sitting. They had their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Geez! I am _so_ glad that's over with!" cried Addison as she fell back onto the grass.

"I know!" agreed Lily as she splashed her feet in the water. "Our first week of O.W.L. exams finally over. We just have the practical this afternoon and we're done!"

"I swear, if we were in that stuffy room another minute I would have passed out!" Addison said. "The O.W.L.s aren't that bad when they're not on nice, hot days."

"Oy! Lily, look who it is!" Jo said teasingly. She nodded to a group of boys on the hill. "He's been staring at you from the moment we came down here!"

Lily looked across the lake to see the Marauders and sure enough, James was showing off with what looked like a Snitch. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Leaning back on the grass, she said, "I'm not thinking about that egocentric jerk when I'm feeling so relieved about finishing that test!"

"Mhmm…" Addison said with a smile. Lily splashed her. Addison splashed her right back.

"If there's one subject I don't get, it's Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Lily, once the splashing had stopped.

"Yeah right Lils, you excel in everything!" Jo said.

Lily snorted. "I wish!" she said, splashing Jo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

While Remus read from his Transfiguration book and Sirius looked about, incredibly bored, James was entertaining Peter with his quick reflexes. He kept letting the Snitch fly father and father away before grabbing it at the last second. Peter watched with his mouth open.

Every few minutes, James would glance over at the girls across the lake and rumple his hair.

"Put that thing away, will you?" Sirius said finally, as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Peter turned slightly pink, but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," James said nonchalantly, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored." Sirius whined after a minute. "Wish it was full moon."

"_You_ might," Remus said darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me…here," he held out his textbook.

Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up Padfoot," James said quietly, glancing behind them. "Look who it is…"

Sirius turned around. "Excellent," he said softly, raising his eyebrows. "_Snivellus_."

Sure enough, not far away was Severus Snape. He put his O.W.L. questions in his bag, before he set off across the grass.

Sirius and James got up, but Remus and Peter remained sitting. Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes weren't moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking from Sirius to James to Snape with a look of eager anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly as he and Sirius advanced on him from behind.

Snape reacted so fast it was as if he was expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air before it fell in the grass behind him.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta_!" James shouted, pointing his wand at Snape again. Halfway through a dive towards his wand, he was knocked off his feet.

All of the students in the proximity had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging closer to get a better view. Some looked apprehensive, others, entertained.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Not again," Lily groaned, looking up the hill across the lake.

"Hmm?" Addison asked, lifting her head.

"That's what!" she snapped, pointing to where the Marauders and Snape were on the hill. The crowd of spectators was growing larger every moment.

"Jo…?" Lily said, turning to her friend with an expectant look on her face.

Jo shrugged. "I've tried dealing with them! They don't listen to me! They don't listen to anyone! I told Remus he should be the one to tell them off being their friend and all, but he won't!"

"Well, fine then! I'll be the mature one here and take care of the situation!" Lily retorted, standing up. "They're going to seriously hurt him some day…" she muttered angrily, heading towards the hill. Jo and Addison scrambled after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up. Every few steps James would glance over his shoulder at Lily and company. They all seemed to be looking in his direction…

Peter was on his feet now, watching enthusiastically as he edged around Remus to get a better view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James asked casually.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius said viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people gathered around them laughed. Peter sniggered shrilly.

Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him. He struggled, as though bound by invisible ropes. "You—wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You—wait…"

"Wait for what?" asked Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do Snivelly? Wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand being ten feet away, nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," James said coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him—

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius whirled around. James's free hand jumped to his hair.

It was Lily.

Her red hair blew back in the wind. Her green eyes flashed angrily.

"All right Evans?" James inquired. The tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," James said, appearing to deliberate the point, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding spectators laughed, including Sirius, Peter, Jo, and Addison. But Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.

"You think you're so funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said quickly. "Go on…go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily replied venomously.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"

But it was too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about and there was a second flash of light. Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the crowd cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter.

Lily's furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile. "Let him down!" she said.

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward.

Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Detangling himself from his robes, he quickly got to his feet, wand up, but Sirius shouted, "Locomotormortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then."

James sighed deeply before he turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape snarled.

Lily blinked. She had only been called that once before. It hurt just as bad this time as it had then. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you…Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"

"_What_?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with your fat head on it. You make me SICK." Lily turned on her heel and walked away. Jo and Addison ran to catch up.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

She didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" James muttered, trying to make it seem like a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," commented Sirius.

"Right," James replied with a furious expression. There was another flash and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" He shouted with a grin as he tried to take his mind off Lily Evans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**How was it? I didn't write 97 percent of this chapter as you all should know. I'm trying to put as many **_**true**_** things in as possible. Review and tell me how you liked it!**

Thanks! AlannaDragon 


	12. Summer Vacation

**I'm glad those of you who reviewed enjoyed the last chapter…it was my favorite part of **_**Order of the Phoenix.**_

**I apologize to those of you who have tried to read this chapter when a few things were messed up. There were technical difficulties. I hope it's easier to read this time! =)**

**And on goes the story…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12: Summer Vacation

By the end of the day, Lily had heard all about James taking Snape's pants off. She couldn't help but smile though. Anyone who called people Mudbloods _deserved_ to have their pants taken off. She couldn't stand Severus Snape, but she stood up for him every once in a while because he was innocent in _most_ situations involving the Marauders. Not quite all.

The rest of the O.W.L. exams and practicals went extremely well for Lily and her friends. Before they knew it, it was time to go home for the summer.

"Ready to go yet, Lily?" Addison asked, standing in the doorway of the girl's dormitory.

"Yep," Lily replied, closing her trunk. She sighed as she scanned the room one last time.

"I doubt you forgot anything Lils, you checked like five times! And it's not like we're not coming back here!"

Lily laughed. "You have no patience whatsoever, Addi." She grabbed all of her bags and assorted belonging and followed her friend out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius propped his feet up on the seat across from James as the train pulled out of the station. "Prongs…guess what?"

James looked down at his friend as he shoved some of his bags on the rack above. "What?"

Sirius smiled angelically. "You owe me another five galleons, mate."

"No, the year isn't over yet. When the train ride's over, _then_ I'll _possibly_ give you the money." James corrected.

"You seriously think Lily will agree to date you before we pull into King's Cross?" Remus asked skeptically, looking up from his book.

"It's worth a try," James said, leaving the compartment and closing the sliding door behind him. He walked down the aisle until he got to the open compartment where Lily, Addison and Jo were sitting.

The latter two were playing Wizard's Chess while Lily was reading.

James cleared his throat. Lily looked up with a glare. Somehow she figured James was going to make an appearance before they reached King's Cross.

"Can I talk to you for a second Evans?" he asked.

Lily stood up and put her hands on either side of the doorway. She raised her eyebrows expectantly. Addison and Jo paused their game to watch.

"Would you want to go—"

Lily slammed the compartment door—she'd heard enough.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius smiled when James entered the compartment again. He held out his hand and James dropped five galleons into his palm.

"Hmm…let's see…you have given me a total of 15 galleons this year, Prongs…you don't want to keep this bet going…do you?"

"I've got a proposition for you Padfoot. When I get the date—"

"_If_ you do," Sirius interrupted.

"—you give me all the money back that I gave to you…Fair?"

"And what if you never get the date?" Sirius asked.

"Then you keep all of the galleons I give to you. The bet goes until the end of seventh year." James was _not_ giving up. "The pay dates are Halloween, Christmas, and each year's end until time is up. Deal?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

Sirius considered the deal for a moment before shaking his hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For Addison's birthday on July seventh, her parents gave her four tickets for her to go to a _Dragon's Breath_ concert. Of course, she wanted to take Lily and Jo with her, so the last ticket went to Meredith. She was the only other person in the family that liked the group. (Not to mention her friends would be at the concert too.)

Lily and Jo spent the night on the sixth, and on the morning of the seventh, their O.W.L. results arrived. They were enjoying a nice calm breakfast, when three tawny owls suddenly flew in the window near the ceiling designated for mail delivery.

Lily stood up, knocking her chair over. "Oh, no!" she whispered. One of the owls dropped a large square envelope into her hands.

"Oh, good! Your O.W.L. results!" Miranda said happily, putting down her coffee mug. "Well, hurry up girls! See what you got!"

Lily stood motionless, staring blankly at her letter.

"Oh, just sit down Lils," Jo said casually, opening her own letter.

Lily slowly sat back down and opened her envelope carefully.

The dining room was silent.

Lily unfolded the parchment once she opened her letter.

-x-x-x-

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

_Pass Grades:_

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

_Fail Grades:_

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

_Lily Madeline Evans has achieved:_

Astronomy…E

Care of Magical Creatures…E

Charms…O

Defense Against the Dark Arts…E

Divination…A

Herbology…O

History of Magic…E

Potions…O

Transfiguration…O

-x-x-x-

Lily was too shocked to speak. _All pass grades! That's nine O.W.L.s!_

"How'd you do? Here, look at mine," Jo said, passing her paper to Addison and taking Lily's. Addison gave her parchment to Lily.

-x-x-x-

_Addison Sophia Walters has achieved:_

Astronomy…E

Care of Magical Creatures…A

Charms…E

Defense Against the Dark Arts…O

Divination…P

Herbology…E

History of Magic…A

Potions…O

Transfiguration…O

-x-x-x-

"Nice job, Addison," Lily managed to say. Jo then threw hers at Lily.

-x-x-x-

_Josianne Olivia Bellamont has achieved:_

Astronomy…E

Care of Magical Creatures…E

Charms…E

Defense Against the Dark Arts…O

Divination…D

Herbology…E

History of Magic…E

Potions…E

Transfiguration…O

-x-x-x-

"You did well too, Jo," Lily said, handing her results back.

"I can't believe you got nine O.W.L.s Lily! And four of them are Os!" Addison exclaimed, still looking at Lily's paper. "And how did you manage to pass Divination! Nobody understands that load of bull shit—"

"_Addison Sophia_!" Miranda exclaimed. She was over at the counter pouring more coffee into her mug. "Don't let me hear you say that again!"

Addison blushed. She forgot her mother was still in the room.

"Now let me see your paper…" Miranda said sharply. Addison tentatively gave the parchment to her mother. "Hmm…" Addison looked at her feet. She knew her mother was comparing her results to her siblings. "You did _wonderful_, Addison," Miranda said smiling. Addison looked up in surprise. "I'm proud of you!" She pulled Addison into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"_Mom_…" Addison said with disgust, wiping her cheek.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the Potter mansion, only twenty miles away, the same anxiety was present. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all at James's house.

The boys all stood at the counter, silently reading their parchments.

-x-x-x-

_James Anthony Potter has achieved:_

Astronomy…A

Care of Magical Creatures…E

Charms…O

Defense Against the Dark Arts…O

Divination…D

Herbology…E

History of Magic…E

Potions…O

Transfiguration…O

-x-x-x-

The boys all swapped papers when they finished looking at their own.

-x-x-x-

_Sirius Orion Black has achieved:_

Astronomy…E

Care of Magical Creatures…A

Charms…E

Defense Against the Dark Arts…O

Divination…T

Herbology…E

History of Magic…A

Potions…E

Transfiguration…O

-x-x-x-

_Remus John Lupin has achieved:_

Astronomy…E

Care of Magical Creatures…E

Charms…O

Defense Against the Dark Arts…O

Divination…A

Herbology…E

History of Magic…E

Potions…E

Transfiguration…O

-x-x-x-

"How did you scrape an A in _Divination_!" James cried out in amazement while looking at Remus's paper.

"He _WHAT_?" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing the paper out of James's hands. Remus pretended to be engrossed in James's paper, his ears pink with embarrassment. He didn't like talking about his grades any more than Lily did.

James handed Remus his results back and paused. He was afraid to look at Peter's.

"Go on," Peter said somewhat cheerfully. "Take a look." He held his paper out to James.

-x-x-x-

_Peter Patrick Pettigrew has achieved:_

Astronomy…A

Care of Magical Creatures…A

Charms…E

Defense Against the Dark Arts…E

Divination…T

Herbology…E

History of Magic…P

Potions…A

Transfiguration…E

-x-x-x-

"It's better than I thought it would be!" Peter said excitedly as James handed the paper back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That evening, Meredith walked with the girls to Diagon Alley where the Portkey was. It would take them to northern London where the concert would be. A security guard stood by the tin can Portkey checking tickets.

After getting the okay, the four girls put a hand on the can and it took off. Lily had used a Portkey before, but she would never get used to the feeling of losing her stomach. The three younger girls had to regain their balance and composure before they could continue across the street to what looked like a tiny, broken-down movie theater. The metal frames around the doors were rusty and all of the windows were boarded up.

Meredith knew what to do, so the girls followed her. She walked right through the glass doors. The other side was a completely different world. Bright lights, deep burgundy carpet, mahogany doors, people everywhere, and several more security guards.

The four had to show their tickets once more before they could proceed into the auditorium. In the back there was a bar and several tables, but closer to the stage was packed with people.

"I'm going over by Aubrey and Luke," Meredith yelled as the band started up. Addison nodded.

"Let's get closer!" She yelled to Jo and Lily as Meredith walked away.

The girls rushed into the crowd by the stage excitedly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure they're here, Moony?" James asked for the tenth time. He looked around the hall warily.

"Positive." Remus shouted over the music.

They waded through the crowd and sat down at the bar.

Sirius and Peter ordered Butterbeers immediately. James lounged back against the bar as he continued to scan the crowd for Lily.

"Jo said that Addison got tickets." Remus told him.

James nodded.

"I really don't understand why we had to come along too," Sirius complained before taking a swig of his Butterbeer.

"I told you Padfoot, I'd look stupid, showing up alone at a _Dragon's Breath_ concert. This way it doesn't look like I'm following her," James explained.

"More like stalking," Sirius muttered.

"This _is_ a bit stalker-ish," Remus commented.

James glared at them. "I have until Halloween to get Lily to go out with me. I just want to get my money back!" He continued to look out into the crowd. Finally! He spotted Lily dancing with Addison and Jo near the stage. With a smile, he turned to the bar to order a bottle of Butterbeer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You guys want something to drink?" Lily yelled as the next song began.

"Sure! I need a break anyways," Jo answered.

"Yeah, let's go find a table Jo," Addison said.

Lily wove her way through the crowd to the bar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Uh, Prongs," Remus said, hitting James on the arm.

"What?" James asked.

"Here she comes." Remus said. He, Sirius, and Peter moved to the other side of James so Lily wouldn't see them.

"Three Butterbeers, please," she told the bartender. Lily glanced around at the bar as she waited. She spotted James and his friends sitting a few chairs down facing the stage. He was meticulously ignoring her. She groaned and rolled her eyes. After getting the bottles she headed over to him. "If you're planning on asking me out again, you might as well just get it over with."

James pretended to be absorbed in the music. "Would you mind?" He said. "You're kind of ruining this for me." He stood and headed into the crowd. Lily stood stunned for a moment before rushing after him.

"I didn't know you liked _Dragon's Breath_!" She exclaimed.

James nodded. "I was watching you out there before…" he said. As the song ended, there was a moment of silence in the hall, but James continued to talk just as loudly as before. "I've never seen you look so sexy."

A few people in the crowd around them laughed. James grinned, slightly embarrassed.

Lily covered her eyes with her hand and laughed, embarrassed as well.

"Come to the Christmas party at _The_ _Three Broomsticks_ with me." James said, turning to face her.

"That's four months away!" Lily exclaimed.

James shrugged.

"You never give up, do you?" She said, amused. The music started up again. She turned and started to walk through the crowd to the table Addison and Jo found.

James called after her. "Was that a yes?"

Lily shouted over her shoulder, "No!" James saw she was grinning.

"Well, was that a no?" James asked.

"Yes!" Lily laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Do you guys know why Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew are here?" Lily asked her friends when she reached the table. She handed them their Butterbeers.

"No," Addison said confused, opening Jo's bottle for her.

"Oh…" Jo said looking guilty. "I wrote to Remus that we were coming here for Addison's birthday…"

Lily frowned at her as she took a seat. "Since when have you and Remus been writing?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Jo blushed. "Well, we've become friends from Prefect stuff and all…"

Addison and Lily exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't think that they were going to actually _come_ here. Did James ask you out again?"

Lily just looked at her. "What do you think?"

"Aw, c'mon Lily, I think it's sweet James wanted to come here because you would be here!" Addison joked, stroking Lily's hand. Lily smacked it away.

"You _would_," she replied. "He wanted me to go to _The Three Broomsticks_' Christmas party with him." Lily said, taking another drink.

"Yeah, did you guys hear about that?" Jo said excitedly. "It's on Saturday the twenty-first, the first day of Christmas break. I've heard that Dumbledore's scheduled it as a Hogsmeade weekend for those who want to go and who are staying at the castle during break." She explained.

"We should go…it sounds fun," Lily said.

"You mean you're not going with James?" Addison asked in mock surprise. Jo grinned. Both of them clearly enjoyed teasing Lily about the whole thing.

Lily glared at her friends, shaking her head slowly. "Laugh now…laugh now…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**

**AlannaDragon**


	13. Sixth Year Begins

On with the next chapter…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13: Sixth Year Begins

Lily sighed as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. _Another year with Potter,_ was all she could think. Sure enough, as soon as she boarded the train—there he was. James and his friends stood in the aisle talking to Addison and Jo.

"Hey!" Lily squealed, hugging her two best friends.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Addison asked, smiling.

"Great! And yours?"

"Awesome."

James opened his mouth as Lily walked by him. She stopped and turned around. They were barely a foot apart in the cramped aisle.

"The answer is no, Potter, and it will always be no," she smiled without humor.

"_Actually_ I was going to ask you how the rest of your summer was," James said truthfully.

"Oh…it was good. How was yours?" Lily replied, surprised.

"Very good, thank you." He stood up straighter and puffed out his chest a little bit. Lily saw a shiny, silver badge pinned to his chest.

"Are you…?" she asked, pointing.

James grinned. "Quidditch Captain? Yeah…" He turned to Remus. "We'll see you later Moony." He then walked past the girls, followed by Sirius and Peter. Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned at Lily as he walked past.

"_Well_," Lily said surprised, after James and Sirius were out of earshot. "That was interesting."

"Maybe he's gotten over you," Addison suggested.

"I doubt it…" Lily said with a scowl. "See ya later Jo," she said, walking away from the front compartments with Addison.

"James really bugs Lily, doesn't he?" Remus asked Jo once Lily and Addison were gone.

Jo looked up at the sandy-haired boy next to her. "How can you tell?" she smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Remus returned to their compartment after his prefect meeting, James closed the compartment door excitedly.

"I've got to show you guys something!" he said with a grin, pulling down his trunk from the baggage rack. "Look what my dad gave me as a gift for becoming Quidditch Captain!" James said breathlessly, reaching in his trunk. "It was his once." He handed a package to Sirius.

"What is this?" Sirius asked incredulously, taking a wad of material out of the bag. He looked at it from different angles to see if that would make a difference.

Remus gasped. "It's—no…is it…? Those are incredibly rare! … James?"

James simply grinned and nodded.

"What is it?" Sirius asked impatiently.

James and Remus whispered together, "An invisibility cloak."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was pouring when the train pulled into Hogsmeade, so all of the upper classmen ran to the carriages, laughing about the first years having to ride in the boats.

After climbing into the nearest open carriage, Lily lowered her hood and groaned as she felt her hair. "I'm soaked!" she exclaimed. As she took out her wand, Addison said, "You might want to wait until we get inside the castle…it'll just get wet again."

"Good point," Lily said, putting her wand away.

Right before the carriages started their ascent to the school, the door opened and in climbed four, drenched Marauders.

"Sorry ladies, all the others are full," Sirius said with a charming smile.

"I'm so sure," Lily muttered to Addison as James took a seat on her left.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute.

"It's really coming down, isn't it?" Remus said, trying to break the silence.

Jo snickered. "Clint and Klaus are out there in the boats!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were first years," Lily said.

"Oh, yes…we'll have lots of fun this year…" Jo said menacingly with a smirk on her face.

There was another minute of silence.

"Danny told me Slughorn had a really cool first lesson for the sixth years in his N.E.W.T. class. Some kind of competition." Addison said.

"Cool." A few of them chorused.

The rest of the short ride was spent with little conversations such as those. Lily also spent most of it trying not to look at the boy on her left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning at breakfast, Remus came down a little late, carrying a book and several pieces of paper with writing on them.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked with his mouth full.

"After seeing your cloak yesterday, James, I figured, what's the use of it if we don't know where we're going when using it?" Remus sat down, spreading out his papers.

The other three were silent, wondering where he was going with this. Peter looked thoroughly confused.

"I had an idea that we could make a map of the entire school," Remus continued. "From my research, I actually found a map of the school we can copy, and some spells that would even help put everyone in the school. We could see where they are every minute of every day." Remus looked at his fellow Marauders. They were all smiling mischievously.

"That's brilliant, Moony." James said finally.

Remus smiled. "And I figured there should be passwords to open and close it so that nobody besides us can read it."

"What should they be then?" James asked. "It can only be something that we would say…"

They all thought for a moment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius suddenly stated.

They all nodded, smiling.

"I like it!" James said.

"How about closing the map?" Remus asked.

They began contemplating again.

"Our work is done?" Peter volunteered.

"Nah…too long," said Sirius.

"I don't know…let's work on it later tonight," James said. "We can think about it all day then."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Farther down the table, McGonagall was working her way through every sixth year, confirming that they had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s. (Nearly every teacher required at least an 'E'.)

Lily, Addison, and Jo immediately got the okay for the classes they wanted.

"Great!" Lily said as they looked at their schedules. "I totally forgot about free periods!"

"Yeah…free, Defense Against the Dark Arts, free, lunch, Potions, free, and Astronomy for today!" Addison said, looking over her schedule.

"Tomorrow looks good too; Charms, free, Herbology, lunch, free, Transfiguration, and free. This is great!" Jo exclaimed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Professor McGonagall reached the Marauders, she had a little bit of trouble sorting out what classes Peter would be eligible to take.

Meanwhile, James, Sirius, and Remus looked over their schedules.

"We have a free period here right after breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed. "Defense Against the Dark Arts after that, then another free period, lunch, Potions, and another freebie and we're done!" he exclaimed.

"And we only have three classes tomorrow; Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration!" James said happily.

"Oh yes…Potter?" McGonagall said.

James looked up at her.

"I have a list of names of those who wish to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure." James nodded and she walked away from a solemn looking Peter.

Sirius asked, "What'd ya get Wormtail?"

"Take a look," he said miserably, passing his paper to them.

After a minute of looking at it James said, "This isn't so bad Pete. You have everything but Potions with us."

"Really?" Peter asked, cheering up a bit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After their first break, Lily, Addison, and Jo, worked their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was a new teacher once again. Professor Adolphus had mysteriously disappeared over the summer. Everyone knew it was the Death Eaters' work though.

The new teacher, Professor Everett, was pretty young, and much kinder than Professor Adolphus ever was.

He entered the room smiling.

"So," he said, clapping his hands together. "I was told that sixth year was the year to begin learning nonverbal spells."

Several students groaned.

"Now wait… they are a very important skill to be able to use when in combat. Who can tell me what the advantage of a nonverbal spell is?" he asked.

Lily raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Evans." Lily said.

"Yes Miss Evans?"

"Your adversary will have no warning about which spell you will perform, so you have a split second advantage." Lily said.

"Excellent! Ten points for Gryffindor. Now, to practice these, I'm going to split you into groups of two and you must take turns trying to jinx each other without speaking. If you are not the attacker, you must try to repel the spell in silence as well. Any questions?" The room was silent. "Very well, Miss Evans, you go with this young man here," he said, pointing to Remus. He went along through the classroom until everyone was paired up. Addison had the ill fate of being partnered with Peter. Jo was paired with Sirius, and James was paired with Erin Stebbins, a very pompous, annoying girl from Hufflepuff. Everett strolled around the room, helping those who needed it.

Within the first fifteen minutes, Lily and Remus were the first to accomplish their spells in silence, winning Gryffindor twenty more points. Since they were the first to get it, Professor Everett told them to wander around the room to help others.

Lily laughed at the look on Addison's face. Her wand was at the ready and she was wincing, as she waited for Peter to get his spell out. Peter, on the other hand, was shaking his hand, buggy-eyed and purple in the face. Remus decided to help him out.

Lily moved on to see how Sirius and Jo were doing. They were laughing, having a good time cheating. Lily watched as Jo whispered the jinx and Sirius actually said the Shielding Charm out loud.

Rolling her eyes, she walked along to James and Erin Stebbins. She tried not to laugh. James looked miserable.

Just when he glanced over at Lily, Erin decided to jinx him, saying the jinx out loud. James fell into some desks. He got up, red-faced, "You cheater!" he yelled.

"What?" Erin said innocently. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

"You cheated!"

"That doesn't mean it was my fault you fell into those desks!" Erin yelled back, smiling. "You could've blocked it!"

James quickly glanced at Lily, who was hiding her smile behind her hand, before retorting, "You still cheated!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Potions that afternoon was the most anticipated class of the day. Everyone had heard what Slughorn had prepared for his first N.E.W.T. class of the year.

The door to the dungeon opened, Slughorn's belly protruding out. "Come in, come in!" he said cheerfully, receding into the classroom.

The few sixth years in his class entered quietly. The room was filled with vapors and odd smells. There were four large cauldrons placed erratically around the room.

Lily, Addison, and Jo sat at a table with James, Sirius, and Remus while some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins got their own tables as well.

"Now then, now then," said Slughorn, "Scales out everybody and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making…" Slughorn puffed out his chest, straining the already strained buttons even more on his waistcoat. "I've prepared a few potions for you to look at, just out of interest, you know. It's something I do every year as you may have heard. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He indicated the cauldron farthest away from the Gryffindor table.

Lily, Addison, and Jo all sat up higher in their seats to look at it. What Lily saw looked like plain water boiling inside. Realizing what it was at once, she shot her hand into the air before anyone else.

"Miss Evans?" Slughorn asked, smiling.

"It's Veritaserum, sir," Lily said. "It's a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth,"

"Very good! Five points for Gryffindor!" said Slughorn. "Now, this is a very well-known one…" he said standing behind the next cauldron. There was a mud-like substance bubbling slowly in it.

Lily only realized what it was after Remus raised his hand.

"Mr. Lupin?" Slughorn asked.

"Polyjuice Potion," Remus said.

"Excellent! Another five points for Gryffindor!" said Slughorn. "Now…this one?" he asked, moving behind the third one.

A boy at the Slytherin table raised his hand.

"Mr. Snape?" asked Slughorn.

"It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world," Snape said.

"Very good! Five points for Slytherin! And who can tell me what it smells like?"

Lily shot her hand in the air as others looked confused.

"Miss Evans?"

"It's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us." Lily said. She could slightly smell the pages of a brand new book, coffee, and some of kind of cologne coming from the closest cauldron to their table.

"Very good, very good…Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course," said Slughorn. "It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room." Sirius and James exchanged skeptic looks. "Oh yes…when you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…

"And finally," Slughorn said dramatically, "we get to this one, ladies and gentlemen. It is a curious little potion called Felix Felicis."

Lily let out a gasp of awe, but Addison, surprisingly, was the one to raise her hand.

"Miss Walters? Do you know what Felix Felicis is?"

"It's liquid luck!" she exclaimed. "It makes you lucky!"

There was a shuffling around the room as everyone sat up straighter, giving Slughorn their undivided attention.

"What?" Addison muttered at the look on Lily's face.

"How'd you know what that was?" she whispered.

"I read about it once in _Quidditch Today_," Addison whispered with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile. Addison remembered everything that magazine ever printed.

"Five more points for Gryffindor!" said Slughorn. "Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed…at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time then?" Sirius asked.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous over confidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know…highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Callaway.

"Twice. Once when I was twenty-four and once a few years ago. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

Lily couldn't tell whether he was playacting or completely serious as he stared off into space dreamily.

"And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." He stated, coming out of his daze.

There was silence in the room as eyes widened. Sirius and James exchanged smirks.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a miniscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt." Sirius elbowed James with a smile.

Realization hit Lily like running into a brick wall. Her smile faded from her face. _If James wins the potion he could possibly get me to go out with him!_ Not only did she want the potion, she had to get it now! Who knows what could happen with a lucky James Potter on the loose!

"Now, I must warn you that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions. Sporting events, for instance. Examinations and elections too. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only…and watch how it becomes extra ordinary!"

A fiery determination was burning inside Lily now.

"So," said Slughorn briskly, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion-Making. We have little over and hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a mad scrambling in the room as everyone either pulled their cauldrons closer, started measuring things on their scales, or dashed to the cupboard for ingredients.

When Lily went to the cupboard she passed Snape, who was writing feverishly in his textbook. Rolling her eyes and not thinking it of any importance, Lily rushed back to her table.

Everyone kept looking up to see how far everyone else had progressed. Once, Lily met James' eyes. He winked at her. After that, Lily decided to keep her head down.

A while later, James looked up and saw that Lily's was the only cauldron to be lilac in color. Remus and Snape were close seconds with royal purple colors. Pushing up his sleeves and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, James worked even more intently than before.

A little later, James, Remus, Snape, and Lily's cauldrons matched exactly. All four of them were red-faced and intent.

**10 minutes later:**

"Time's up! Stop stirring please!" called Slughorn.

Everyone relaxed in their chairs, some groaned in frustration.

Slughorn walked silently around the tables, occasionally stirring or sniffing a potion.

He beamed when he got to the Gryffindor table.

"We have our winner!" he cried.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**How's that for a cliffhanger?? Please review! Who do you think won? **

**AlannaDragon**


	14. The Marauder's Map

This was my favorite chapter to write so far. =)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14: The Marauder's Map

"Excellent, excellent, Miss Evans! I must say, you are a dab hand at Potions!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed. "I really think you ought to have been in my House!"

"I really think I belong in Gryffindor," Lily countered, smiling.

Slughorn chuckled. "Here you are then," he handed Lily a tiny bottle filled to the brim with a golden liquid. "One bottle of Felix Felicis as promised! I don't doubt that you'll use it wisely!"

Lily smiled in relief as she put the vial in her inner pocket. She was filled with even more delight at the looks on Callaway, Snape, and Potter's faces. Sirius sat with a dumbstruck look on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So…when are you going to use it?" Addison asked excitedly as they walked along the corridor, away from the Potions room.

"I don't know…I haven't thought about it yet," Lily said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well…ya know…if you don't want it…" Jo trailed off, teasingly.

"Uh, uh! I won it fair and square!" Lily laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that night after his patrols with Jo, Remus ran up to his friends breathlessly. They were lounging about in the common room. "I've got it!" Remus said excitedly.

"You've got what?" Sirius asked.

"The Map! It's almost complete! I've been working on it and I haven't had a chance to show you guys yet!" Remus said.

"Shh!" James and Sirius chorused.

They were the only ones in the common room except for Jo. They all watched in silence as she disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Here it is," Remus said, handing James a blank sheet of folded white parchment.

"That's it?" Peter asked incredulously.

Remus glared at him. "No, that's not it…I'm going to show you how to open it. Here…hold it out like this," Remus said, moving James hands to the edges of the paper. Pointing his wand in the middle of the parchment, Remus said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Remus's wand met the parchment.

"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed, scooting closer to James to have a better look at the Map.

The lines joined each other, they criss-crossed, and they fanned into every corner of the parchment. Then words began to blossom across the top in great, curly, green letters.

Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

They all were silent as they looked at the Map in awe. The most remarkable thing about it was the tiny ink dots moving around on it, each labeled with a name in miniscule writing.

"This is amazing Remus!" James said looking it over.

"We just need to put in any other passages we know about and put our voices in." Said Remus.

"Put our voices in?" said Sirius.

"I thought it would be neat to have our own remarks show up if anyone tries to read it." Remus said.

"I like the way your mind works!" Sirius said smiling, wagging a finger at his friend.

"But our sayings will only come up if they tell their name," said Remus.

"So we have to think of something to say for everybody?" Peter asked in disbelief.

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, I found an easier way. Taking a piece of our DNA and putting it into the Map will make a response appear. The response depends on who is trying to read it. Understand?" he asked, annoyed.

Peter nodded.

"I figured the best thing was a hair." Remus said. "All we have to do is soak it in water and place it on the tips of our wands. We then place the tip of our wands on the parchment and say either 'Mr. Moony', 'Mr. Prongs', etcetera, wishes to confer his thoughts to the Marauder's Map. The hair should vanish after that…if it works."

"Cool," Sirius said, pulling a hair out of his head. The others followed in suit and took turns dipping their hair in the quill that Remus had transfigured into a cup of water.

"You first Remmy," Sirius said.

Remus sighed and placed the tip of his wand on the Map. "Mr. Moony wishes to confer his thoughts to the Marauder's Map," The hair vanished in a small flash of light.

James went next, placing his wand on the parchment. "Mr. Prongs wishes to confer his thoughts to the Marauder's Map," his hair vanished as well.

Sirius and then Peter followed in suit.

"This is awesome!" Sirius said when they were all done.

"I'm pretty sure the remarks that show won't change as we get older. They'll only show up as what we'd say as sixteen year olds." Remus said. "And to close it…" he pointed his wand at the Map again. "Mischief Managed." The ink lines disappeared the way they had come, vanishing into the spot that Remus's wand had touched.

"Nice," James and Sirius chorused.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to try it out on somebody, to make sure it really worked." Remus said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Unfortunately for Lily, she was their experimental subject the next day during break before Herbology. They didn't choose her exactly, she just happened to be the only one in the common room.

She was reading on the couch when the four Marauders approached her.

"Erm, Lily?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Hm?" she said, looking up from her book, surprised to see the four boys surrounding her.

"Um…could you do us a favor?"

Lily looked at all of them suspiciously. "Depends."

"Just point your wand at this paper and say, 'Lily Evans wishes to read this', okay?" Remus said.

Lily continued to look suspicious. "It won't blow up on me, will it?" she asked.

"No, no. Just do it please," Remus said.

The four Marauders watched intently as Lily placed her wand on the parchment.

"Lily Evans wishes to read this," she said boredly.

Slowly, green ink appeared.

-x-x-x-

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Lily Evans and asks her to stay out of other people's belongings._

_Mr. Prongs agrees and would like to add that Lily Evans is quite attractive._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to tell Lily Evans that she is a very smart witch and that she is not allowed to read this._

_Mr. Wormtail bids Lily Evans good day, and advises her to go study._

-x-x-x-

"What is this?" Lily asked, slightly offended after reading the responses.

"It worked!" James said excitedly, ignoring Lily.

"Nice job, Remmy!" Sirius said, clapping him on the back.

"Wait!" Lily said, but it was too late, the four had already run back to the boy's dormitory. "Them and their stupid pranks," she grumbled with a scowl.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's up with Jo lately?" Addison asked Lily during Herbology.

"What?" Lily asked, looking up from her paper, on which she was writing down the differences between the Flitterbloom and Devil's Snare sitting in front of her.

"Just look!" Addison said, pointing with her quill across the greenhouse to where Remus and Jo were sitting.

Lily watched as Remus and Jo laugh about something.

"Yeah…so?" she asked, turning back to her blonde friend.

Addison rolled her eyes. "She's been his partner for every class lately and they've been getting back from prefect patrols later and later every night!" she exclaimed.

"Oh…oh yeah! You're right!" Lily exclaimed. "You think they…?"

"Hooked up? Definitely." Addison said.

"Well…I don't know. Jo would've told us if she and Remus were going out." Lily said.

"True…but you never know…"

"We should follow them tonight!" Lily exclaimed.

"On their patrols?"

"Yeah!"

"I can't Lils." Addison said disappointedly.

"Why not?"

"I have detention with Flitwick for accidentally knocking him down with the book I was summoning…remember?" Addison said. "For some reason he thinks I did it on purpose."

"Oh…right…" Lily snickered.

"You can go though,"

"Alone?"

"Yeah…just pretend you're going to study in the library if any teacher catches you. And Jo and Remus's rounds are early enough that you wouldn't get in trouble for being out of bed."

Lily thought about it. "Alright…I'll see if I can…but what do I do if they catch me?"

Addison thought for a minute. "I dunno…run?"

Lily looked at her contemptuously.

"Put the Befuddlement Charm on them if all else fails." Addison said, trying to grab her quill back from the Devil's Snare.

"Lumos!" Lily said, pointing her wand at the plant. It immediately let go of Addison's quill. "I'll give it a try," she said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Look at those two!" Sirius said disgustedly, motioning Remus and Jo with his quill.

"What?" asked James.

"They are so annoying! Laughing at everything together! Moony's been ditching us for her a lot lately!" Sirius said angrily.

James tried not to laugh. "I wouldn't count prefect patrols as 'ditching us', mate."

Sirius glared at him. "You know what I mean!"

James sighed. "Yeah…so…what are you suggesting we do?"

"Find out if they are really going out first of all."

"You mean spy on them?" said James.

"Hey, we've got an invisibility cloak!" Sirius said innocently.

"And a map…" James said, resting his chin on his palm.

"Plus, we've never made any rules saying that we can't spy on each other, right?" Sirius added.

"Right, but—"

"It's for the good of the Marauders, Prongs." Sirius said.

James sighed. "Let's go tonight then."

"Can't." said Sirius. "Detention with McGonagall every night this week."

"We haven't even had Transfiguration yet!" James cried.

"I know…she caught me hexing Snape in the hallway yesterday."

"Oh." James said with understanding. "Well, it's worth it then."

"Of course…" Sirius agreed, nodding.

"Well, I'll just go tonight. I'll take the cloak and the Map to make it easier." James decided.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Around seven o'clock that night, Lily sat in the common room "reading" when she was really waiting for Jo and Remus to leave.

Pretty soon, Remus came out of the boy's dormitory. "Ready Jo?"

Jo got up, smiling. "Yep…see ya later Lils," she said.

Lily nodded, pretending to be absorbed in her book.

As soon as the portrait hole closed, she snapped her book shut and whipped off the blanket she was laying under.

She quickly zipped up her favorite dark blue sweatshirt and pulled her red hair into a ponytail.

Running to the portrait hole, she slowly opened the door a crack and peeked out to see where Jo and Remus were.

They were walking down a large staircase to the third floor.

Sneaking out and shutting the door as quietly as she could, Lily walked with her back flat against the wall. She tiptoed along, trying to stay in the shadows.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," James stated, pointing his wand at the Marauder's Map.

After all of the lines and dots had appeared, James searched for Jo and Remus.

There they were. Walking side by side through the trophy room. Then they were working their way to the armor gallery adjacent to the trophy room.

Putting the invisibility cloak on, James slipped from the boy's dormitory and the common room out to the silent corridors.

Taking another look at the Map, he ran down several flights of stairs until he got to the third floor. Looking at the Map again, he noticed that Jo and Remus were walking past the statue of the humpbacked witch. (It was really a passage into Hogsmeade that James himself had discovered in third year.)

Running along, trying not to make his shoes squeak, he ran around a corner. Jo and Remus were heading towards him, twenty feet away.

James slid out of the way as fast as he could, moving around to the other side of a large pillar.

_What am I doing? I'm wearing an invisibility cloak! They can't see me! _James thought. He waited for the couple to pass before he moved out from behind the pillar to walk right behind them. Only then did he notice that the two were holding hands. _They are together after all_, James thought with a smile. _Good for Moony_.

"—I couldn't believe it! They've only been here less than two days and they've already landed themselves a weeks worth of detentions!" Jo said. "My mother's already mailed a howler to Klaus for the—" she was cut off by a noise behind her. Jo, Remus, and James all turned around to see Lily standing next to the pillar James had just come out from behind.

She smiled weakly. "H-hi guys!" she said. "I-uh…I was on my way to the library but the staircases moved and I ended up way over here! I saw you guys and decided to come say hi!"

James covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head.

Remus and Jo were no longer holding hands.

Jo looked confused. "Okay then…hi."

Lily laughed nervously. "I'm gonna go now…bye!" She waved before running off.

James shook his head and as much as he wanted to follow Lily, he continued to follow Remus and Jo for another half hour. Getting extremely bored with nothing else exciting happening, James finally decided to head back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Looking at the Map to see which route would be fastest, he noticed in the middle of a staircase a stationary dot labeled: _Lily Evans_.

Confused, James ran to the fifth floor staircase as fast as he could. He grinned when he got to the bottom of it. Lily evidently had forgotten to jump the vanishing step in the middle and was stuck.

Looking extremely miserable and bored, Lily was situated between the two steps, propping her head up with her hand.

James took off his invisibility cloak as he ran up the steps.

He grinned at the horrified look on her face.

"You! How-? What are-? What are you doing here?" she asked wide-eyed.

James kept grinning as he leaned against the railing on the opposite side of the stair.

"I was doing the same thing you were."

Lily looked confused.

"Spying on Remus and Bellamont."

"Oh," said Lily, still confused.

"It's a lot easier when you have an invisibility cloak," James grinned, holding up his prized possession.

Lily flushed. "Were you there…?"

"Yep," he laughed. "And I must say you are horrible at spying."

Lily looked livid. "I swear Potter…if you tell anyone about thi—"

"Calm down, Evans!" James laughed. "I'm not going to."

Lily glared at him, embarrassed. "Well?" she snapped.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to help me out of this?" she cried.

James just grinned. "Well…" he said stroking his chin as if to think about it.

"Potter, you evil little—"

James laughed. Glancing down at the Map to close it, he stopped laughing when he saw two dots labeled Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore coming around a corner that would take them in clear view of the two of them.

"What?" Lily asked worriedly.

Glancing quickly towards the large clock on the opposite side of the hall, James swore. It was past time that they should have been in the common room.

"What?" Lily asked.

Not answering her, James quickly sat down next to her and threw the cloak over them.

"Potter, what are you do—" James covered her mouth with his hand just as McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared beneath the staircase across from them.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw them. James slowly took his hand away from her mouth.

It was the most uncomfortable experience Lily had been in in her entire life. Being stuck in a stairway in the middle of the night is one thing, but being stuck and hiding from teachers under an invisibility cloak with Potter is another.

Lily realized how close they were, but there was nothing she could do about it. The invisibility cloak was only so big. _Potter's probably enjoying this_, she thought with malice. She glared up at him and he grinned.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to Dumbledore and McGonagall. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw them coming up their staircase.

Glancing up at James, he looked just as apprehensive as she was.

Lily recoiled as James scooted closer to her. She could smell his cologne now. It was surprisingly pleasant. Their heads were only four inches apart.

Both of their hearts nearly stopped when Dumbledore looked right at them, but he looked away again quickly.

"Minerva," he said as he stopped on the step before theirs. "I think all's well for tonight, don't you?" he said turning around to face McGonagall. "How about we go back to my office for a nice cup of tea?" he suggested, going down onto the same step as her.

"I suppose," she said uncertainly.

As they descended, Dumbledore turned back and winked at them. Lily and James looked at each other, taken aback.

As they walked away, Lily slowly got her breathing back.

Only when they disappeared from sight did James throw the cloak off of them.

"Whew! That was close!" James exclaimed in a whisper.

"Too close." Lily said. "Dumbledore knew."

"Dumbledore always knows."

They were silent for a minute.

James got up and Lily stuck out her hand.

With simple ease, James pulled her free.

They looked at each other uncertainly for a second. "Thanks," Lily said.

"No problem," James replied.

They headed back up the stairs (jumping over the vanishing one this time,) and proceeded back to the Gryffindor common room.

Before James could say the password, Lily turned to him.

"Not a word about this to anybody!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," James grinned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter…I had to do it. =) Don't worry…it's probably the only one I'll have.**

**Did you all like the way I had the Marauder's Map created?**

**Please review!**

**AlannaDragon**


	15. The Inner Workings of Lily

**I'm glad those of you who reviewed liked how I did the Marauders Map. (Though I'm not sure I like how I did it. I may change it later...) I actually have a shirt that says:**_** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good **_**on the front and **_**Mischief Managed**_** on the back. (It's one of my favorite shirts!) And thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They're very nice!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 15: The Inner Workings of Lily

"Jo, how come you didn't tell us?" Addison asked her friend, slightly miffed.

The three friends were crowded together on Jo's bed, whispering so as not to wake up the other girls already asleep. Jo had barely opened the door to the dormitory before Lily and Addison began attacking her with questions and accusations.

Jo looked down at her clasped hands. "I don't know…I was going to tell you, but I couldn't find a time to do it. And it's not like we've been going out for a long time. Only two days actually."

"But you guys have liked each other longer…right?" Lily asked.

Jo blushed.

"Oh, that's _right_!" Addison said with a grin. "You guys have been writing all summer!"

Jo groaned and fell back onto her pillow. "See, this is why I wasn't going to tell you two!"

"Why?" Lily giggled.

"Cause you'd make fun of me!"

"We're not making fun of you, Jo." Lily said earnestly. "Remus is a very nice guy!"

"Yeah!" Addison agreed. "We're happy you two are together!"

Jo sat up, eyeing her friends suspiciously. "So you won't tease me anymore?"

Lily and Addison looked at each other.

"We'll have to," Addison stated matter-of-factly.

"Nahhh….well…maybe a little," Lily agreed solemnly.

Jo glared at them.

Lily shook her head. "We won't Jo," she said with a smile.

Addison sighed and climbed off the bed. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I have a hard day ahead of me. Goodnight Lils…goodnight Mrs. Lupin!" She barely dodged fast enough to avoid the pillow Jo chucked at her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Moony's got a girlfriend, Moony's got a girlfriend_," Sirius sang, prancing around the empty boy's dormitory the next morning during their first break.

Trying to ignore him, James asked, "So does she know?"

Remus looked from Sirius to James, annoyance evident on his face. "About…?"

"Your furry little problem?" James asked.

Remus sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "No…"

"Are you going to tell her?" asked James.

"_Moony's got a girlfriend, Moony's got a girlfri_—"

"_Will you _STOP_ it_!" Remus shouted, throwing a pillow at Sirius and missing.

Sirius stuck out his tongue playfully. "I'm just celebrating for ya, mate!" he said cheerfully.

Remus sighed again. "This was why I wanted you to know _least _of all!" He muttered to himself. Turning back to James he said, "I-I didn't even want to go out with her because of my problem!" His eyes were wide with distress.

"Just because you turn into a werewolf one night every month doesn't mean you can't date anyone, Remus." James said solemnly.

"Well it means nobody will want to go out with me!" Remus stated putting his head in his hands. "It would definitely put a damper on any relationship I have."

"Do you seriously think Jo will break up with you when she finds out you're a werewolf?" James asked, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"No, I'm going to break up with her before she finds out." Remus replied flatly.

"No! I bet you a million galleons that Jo won't care. She's not like that Remus, and you know it."

Sighing, Remus lay back down on his bed. "I don't know what to do, Prongs." He covered his face with his hands.

"For starters, just don't break up with her. And you know what? If she breaks up with you because of your problem, she doesn't deserve you." James said, sitting on his own bed.

"Yeah, just stay with her Remmy," Peter added, yawning.

"_Moony's got a girlfriend_," Sirius sang, still prancing around the room.

This time, three pillows flew at him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Halloween's in one week Prongs," Sirius said, turning in his seat. McGonagall suggested they use the rest of class time to work on their fifteen-inch reports. He figured now was a good time as any to talk.

"Yeah, I know," James said absentmindedly, flipping through his book to the chapter on Animagi. He really didn't know why he was doing it, seeing as he's one himself and knew everything they were covering… "But I don't think she's changed her mind about me since our last encounter."

"Well I don't think spilling pumpkin juice all over her at lunch is the best way to her heart, accident or not," Sirius stated, flipping open his textbook.

James sighed and threw down his quill. "There's got to be something I can do to make her like me!"

"How 'bout I ask her what she thinks of you before you ask her out again? It could help." Sirius offered.

"I don't know…what are you going to say?" James asked warily.

"Just whether or not she likes you mate!" Sirius grinned, getting up from his seat. He casually walked over to the table Lily sat at with Addison.

"What's he doing?" Remus asked, leaning forward. He and Peter were seated behind James.

"He's going to ask Lily whether she likes me or not." James replied.

"Don't you already know the answer?" Remus chuckled.

James frowned before turning back to watch Sirius talk to Lily. He quickly put his head down when she looked, or rather glared, in his direction.

A minute later Sirius returned.

"Okay I talked to her, I got the scoop." Sirius said as he sat down.

"What'd she say?" Remus asked.

"'_Hates him with the fire of a thousand suns_.' That's a direct quote."

"Thanks Sirius. That's very comforting of you." James said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Halloween came and went with James giving up five more galleons.

"You know James," Peter said one day as they walked to Charms, "If you want to get Lily to go out with you before Christmas, you've got to go to the next level. Find out more about her. You know what I mean?"

James nodded. "That's true…hey! Maybe you and Remus could talk to Addison and Jo…see if they'll give you any information."

"I'll see what I can do," Peter said trying (and failing) to sound condescending, before he strutted into the classroom. James rolled his eyes before following him in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Remus whispered to Peter as they approached Lily's two friends in the common room that night.

"Positive. Prongs needs all the help he can get."

"Isn't that the truth…" Remus muttered to himself.

"Hello ladies!" Peter said with a grin.

Addison and Jo looked up at Peter with uncertainty from their seats on the couch.

Remus moved in front of Peter, trying to save him some embarrassment. "Listen, James needs a little help with Lily, and we're wondering if there's anything you two can do to help us—"

"—help him." Peter finished.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to ask," Addison said, putting down her homework.

"What do you want to know?" asked Jo.

Remus was a little taken aback by their casual behavior. The girls were _expecting_ them. "I don't know…anything about Lily that James should know in order to get her to go out with him." Remus said.

"Well," Addison sighed. "He already knows her favorite flower and favorite band…"

"Her favorite color is green…hmm…what else?" Jo asked Addison.

"She hates Madam Puddifoot's with a passion," Addison said.

"Oh, yes! Make sure James doesn't even _think_ about taking her to that place," Jo added.

"She likes to read, though I'm sure you already knew that…and we're going to the Three Broomsticks' Christmas party," said Addison.

"She likes Quidditch, but she won't let anyone know that. She hates flying though…you know of her experience, Remus." Jo said smiling.

Remus nodded, smiling as well, thinking of Lily falling off her broom…

"I thought she hated Quidditch!" Addison said, astounded.

"No," said Jo, surprised. "I thought you knew that!"

"I thought she hated it!"

Remus and Peter looked at each other as the two girls continued to argue.

"We'll just um…go now," said Remus, backing away with Peter. "Thanks though…"

"I could've sworn she hated it!" Addison said.

Jo shook her head. "She hates _flying_…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We didn't get much information, Prongs, but it's good enough." Remus said on their way to breakfast in the morning.

"They're going to the Christmas party at the Three Broomsticks." Peter chipped in.

"And we couldn't figure out whether or not she liked Quidditch. Jo and Addison actually had a row about it last night…" Remus said.

"Alright." James said thoughtfully. Several plans were already coming to him.

"How come I wasn't involved in this?" Sirius asked, slightly vexed.

James turned to him. "Because your last tactic on Lily didn't really get results."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A week later, James decided to approach Lily again. Finding her on the Marauder's Map, he saw she was in the library.

He quickly ran down to the fourth floor. Scanning the library for her, James saw her sitting at a table doing homework.

He walked over to her table and sat down opposite her. She slowly lowered her book and gave him an irritated look.

"Are you following me?" she asked angrily.

"No, I saw you in here. I came in to say hi." James answered indifferently.

"Hi," Lily said, annoyed, before lifting her book, trying to block him from her view.

"We're playing Slytherin tomorrow. It's going to be a big game. You coming?" James asked.

"Hm." Lily grunted, trying to ignore him.

"Not a big talker, are you?" He asked.

"Depends on the subject. Quidditch doesn't exactly whip me into a verbal frenzy," Lily replied, putting down her book. She got up and went to a bookshelf, scanning the lower shelves. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James leave the library.

Sighing, she took a few more minutes browsing the shelves. She spotted the book she wanted and as she reached for it, someone from behind grabbed it first.

She turned around to glare at none other than Michael Callaway.

"Too slow, Evans." He gave her a spiteful smile.

Lily glared at him as he headed back to his table. "What is it? Asshole day?" She said. She quickly walked back to her table and gathered up her belongings. When she walked past Michael Callaway, she whipped out her wand and glanced around to make sure no one was watching before pointing it at him. Using her new skill of performing a nonverbal spell, she smiled as she saw him trip and run into a table full of seventh year Slytherins. "Whoops," she muttered innocently. The slightest smile played around her lips as she sauntered out of the library.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I decided to use this chapter name after finding it on the list of chapters on my **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_** DVD But of course on the DVD it was "The Inner Workings of Kat". (I may use more in the future.)**

**Quidditch game next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**AlannaDragon**


	16. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter! **

**This is the longest chapter yet! **

**I don't know how many of you listen to music when reading fanfics, (I certainly do), but I've come to realize AC/DC is great for Quidditch games! ;)**

**And…**

**1 MONTH UNTIL HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS IS RELEASED!!!!**

**The story continues…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 16: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

It was a big game in two ways. One, it was the first of the season; and two, it was, of course, Gryffindor and Slytherin…

"Alright everybody. This is the big one. Let's give Slytherin what they've had coming! They only have three of the players they had last year and they're not very talented. We have four. Plus we have the best Keeper this school has ever had," James said patting Veronica Baker, a second year, on the back. She smiled weakly. "Don't tell Danny that, Addison." James added. Addison smiled. "Now remember, we play clean as long as they do—"

"And we'll be sneakier about it too." Sirius put in.

James nodded. "Don't make it real obvious…now…everybody ready?" James didn't put his hand in the middle until everyone around him nodded.

"One, two, three—"

"GRYFFINDOR!" everybody yelled together.

They walked silently out of the changing rooms to stand behind the doors into the pitch, listening to Pierce Sommers' voice.

"Welcome everybody to today's game of Gryffindor—" he paused, waiting for the cheering to die down, "versus Slytherin!" he paused for minimal cheering. "Here comes Slytherin now, captained by Bertram Aubrey. His fellow Chasers, Bigler and Holcombe…now Beaters Eric Jetter and Gavin Delancy… and finally Keeper Trevor Murrell and Seeker Regulus Black!" He paused for more minimal cheering. "Now Slytherin only has three of their players from last year! Quite a few of them were seventh years. There's only one this year, that's Bigler. Oh! And here comes GRYFFINDOR!"

James led his team around the pitch, smiling at the booming crowd.

"Captained by James Potter, I believe they have the best Quidditch team Gryffindor has seen in ages! Their new Keeper, Veronica Baker, is a second year…that's right! Very good too…I've heard she's been playing since she was three—" McGonagall cleared her throat. "And here's Potter's fellow Chasers, the _stunning_ Addison Walters and Frankie Spencer…the only seventh year on the Gryffindor team…and then we have Beaters Sirius Black and Stacey Dering…nice girl, good friend of mine…and Seeker Justin Hammel…don't know how well he'll do, I don't know if anyone can match up to Natasha Darley, a seventh year last year—"

"Sommers!" McGonagall barked.

Blushing, Pierce shut up.

The crowd continued to cheer as the two teams landed by Madam Hooch in the middle of the pitch.

"Now, I want a nice clean game!" she said icily, turning to the Slytherins as always. "Mount your brooms, please."

There was rustling as everyone mounted.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

All fifteen brooms rose up high into the air and the game began.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Gryffindor Potter—passes to Spencer—to Walters—stolen by Bigler—passes to Holcombe—back to Bigler—to Aubrey—they're coming up on goal now…get ready Veronica! And…SAVED! Baker throws to Potter—to Walters—she's going…passes to Spencer—nearly there now…he throws it—no! A fake! And passes to Potter…he throws…IT'S IN! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

The stadium boomed.

"Ah…new Keeper Trevor Murrell is getting yelled at by Captain Aubrey—he doesn't look too happy…Murrell passes to him—Aubrey passes to Holcombe…and WHAM! Biffed in the face by a Bludger from Dering! Way to go Stacey! And Black exchanges a high five with Dering… Walters takes off with the Quaffle—no one's on her—is she going to take it? —Yes! She is! She's going in…just her and Murrell…let's go Addison…AND SCORE! ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Slytherins booed as the other three Houses cheered.

"WAY TO GO ADDI!" Lily and Jo yelled from their seats in the stands.

"Aubrey with the Quaffle—to Holcombe—to Bi—_Wait_! Delancy hits Chaser Addison Walters in the arm with a Bludger! Is she okay? Is she—she's half off her broom! She does the Sloth Grip Roll in order to pull herself back up. Well done, Walters! Looks like a broken left arm but she's gonna keep on playing! Thank goodness she's right handed! And now Aubrey's going in to score…what's this? Baker is doing the Double Eight Loop! Hah! Try to get through THAT Aubrey!"

James looked down the pitch to Veronica. Sure enough, she was down there swerving around all three goals at top speed. He smiled as Aubrey slowed down as he got to the hoops. At this precise time, Sirius took the opportunity to whack a Bludger to the back of Aubrey's head.

He dropped the Quaffle as he fell. James swerved underneath him to grab it.

After several more minutes of scoring, and Slytherin short one Chaser, and Gryffindor losing Stacy Dering to a Bludger as well, it was a close game.

"We now have Gryffindor at 120 and Slytherin at 100!" Pierce exclaimed. "Walters taking the Quaffle to the goals now…she's going…my that arm looks nasty! Throws to Potter—to Spencer…he throws…it's in! ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd was going crazy.

But while all the celebrating was going on, Sam Bigler and George Holcombe flew down to the goal posts at top speed and took Veronica Baker by surprise.

"Oh no! Gryffindor 130, Slytherin 110…" Pierce announced.

As Veronica threw the Quaffle to James, only when it was too late did James see Bigler flying at him at top speed. Ramming into him with the force of an elephant, James was knocked through the air, barely still on his broom.

"And Bigler pulls a penalty worthy collision, catching the Quaffle meant for Potter…he's going to the posts…STOP HIM SPENCER!" Pierce cried as Frankie Spencer flew out of nowhere towards Bigler.

Knocking the Quaffle out of his arms and throwing it to Addison, she flew as fast as she could, holding onto her broom with her crippled arm.

"Look out Addison!" Pierce cried. Addison looked around just as Holcombe came from below her, knocking her off her broom and taking the Quaffle. Most of the crowd gasped or stood up in order to watch Addison fall, Lily and Jo included.

Right before Addison hit the ground, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and slowed Addison's fall with her wand.

After getting back on her broom and flying up to the goal posts, Addison looked livid. Taking the penalty shot with a throw fast enough to match a Bludger, she made it.

"WAY TO GO WALTERS!" Pierce cried as the crowd roared.

James turned around to see Justin Hammel looping around on his broom to celebrate.

"Hammel!" he yelled. Justin froze. "Quit screwing around! Find the Snitch!" Justin didn't need telling twice.

Sighing, James zoomed back down to try to steal the Quaffle from Holcombe.

Unfortunately Holcombe made it past James, Addison, _and_ Spencer, making it one on one. Just him and Veronica.

Right before Spencer was about to steal the Quaffle away, Holcombe threw it.

"He throws…is it going in? It's…in. Slytherin 120, Gryffindor 130. And still no sign of the Snitch…" Sure enough, Justin Hammel and Regulus Black both looked rather bored, flying in circles above the players to view the pitch.

After several more minutes, the score was Gryffindor: 130, Slytherin: 150.

James glanced worriedly around at his players. Hammel was bored, Addison injured, Veronica depressed, and Stacey completely out. Just Sirius, Frankie, and him had any spirit left.

"Let's pull it together!" James yelled at his team after Slytherin scored yet again. "Don't tell me you've been looking for the Snitch this whole time, Hammel! Get _looking_! Let's end this game!"

"What's this? What's this?" Pierce yelled. "Black is going into a dive! I believe he's spotted the Snitch! Go after him Justin! Beat him to it!"

Almost everybody turned to watch as Justin Hammel and Regulus Black were neck to neck, racing around the pitch. They both reached out at the same time. Only after Justin held up his closed fist with a broad smile on his face did they realize who won.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 280 TO 160. TOUGH LUCK ONCE AGAIN SLYTHERIN!" Pierce cried out joyously, dancing around behind his podium.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison and Stacy were rushed off the field to the Hospital Wing immediately after the game. Lily and Jo followed to see how Addison was doing.

Upon entering the Hospital Wing, Lily noticed the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was gathered between Addison's bed and the one across from it where another woman was helping an unconscious Stacey Dering. Frankie Spencer and James were talking to Addison at the moment.

Seeing the two girls in the doorway, the young woman walked over to them.

"Yes?"

"We um…we're friends of Addison." Jo said timidly. This lady put her on edge.

"Come on in…" the lady sighed.

James and Frankie stopped talking to Addison when Lily and Jo approached the bed. "Hey," Addison moaned with a wince at her two friends as Madam Allevian poked and prodded her arm.

"Hey," said Jo, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Who's that?_ Lily mouthed to Addison, pointing at the young lady's back. Addison shrugged.

"So how are they?" James asked Madam Allevian.

"Fine, fine. This one has a broken arm we can fix in a second and that one," Madam Allevian motioned Stacey, "has a cracked skull."

"Ooh…" said some of the team, wincing.

"She'll come to in a couple of hours. I fixed it at once, but we'll still have to keep her here overnight." The young lady said.

"Will she be able to play Quidditch any time soon?" James asked worriedly.

"Yes. Make sure she doesn't overexert herself for a few hours after she wakes though," the lady answered.

"Poppy, do you want to mend Miss Walters's arm?" Madam Allevian asked.

"Certainly, the more practice the better." Poppy said, walking over to Addison.

"Don't worry dear," Madam Allevian said with a smile at the look on Addison's face. "Miss Pomfrey is nearly done with her healer training. I'm hoping she can take my place next year. She'll fix your arm so that it's just as good as it was before."

Everyone in the room watched silently as Miss Pomfrey quickly mended Addison's oddly bent arm so that it was straight again.

"_That_ feels better!" Addison sighed, rubbing her arm. "Am I free to go?" she asked Madam Allevian and Miss Pomfrey.

"Yes," Madam Allevian smiled.

As the three of them left the ward, the Slytherin team entered, supporting an unconscious Bertram Aubrey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, Addi," Frankie Spencer said, walking up to Lily, Addison, and Jo in the Great Hall during breakfast the next day.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey guys," he said to Lily and Jo.

"Hi," the two chorused.

"What's up?" Addison asked.

"Nothing really…I was just wondering how your arm was doing," he said.

The Marauders sitting on the other side of the table looked at each other, perplexed by Frankie's appearance. He hardly ever talked to them outside of Quidditch.

"Fine. It's completely healed." Addison said.

"That's good, that's good…" Frankie said. "Well, see ya later," he said somewhat awkwardly before walking away.

"What was _that_ about?" Lily asked Addison.

"No idea," Addison said.

Jo snickered. "I think he likes you Addi."

Addison snorted, chocking on her pumpkin juice. "Frankie? Yeah right!" she said.

Jo raised her eyebrows. "You never know…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Throughout the rest of the day, Frankie kept coming up to Addison at random times for short conversations.

In the common room that night he pulled Addison away from where her friends and Remus and Sirius were sitting.

"Are you staying here during Christmas break?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Addison said uneasily.

"Well, I-um…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks Christmas party with me," he said.

Addison smiled. "I don't know…I promised I'd go with Lily and Jo, but I'll talk to them and see."

"Okay, okay…" Frankie said.

"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow then," Addison said, still smiling.

"That's fine." Frankie said, smiling back.

Addison had no sooner sat down before Lily asked, "What'd he want?"

"He asked me to go to the Three Broomsticks Christmas party with him," she said with a grin, crossing her legs up on the couch.

Sirius got up from his chair. "I'll go see what James is up to," he mumbled before going up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"And…?" Jo asked, smiling at Addison.

"And I said I'd talk to you guys because we agreed to go together." Addison replied.

"That's okay, you can go with him," Lily said. "We wouldn't mind."

"Well, it's not just that…I don't like him in that way," Addison said. "He's nice and all but…"

Jo tutted. "_I'd_ go with him if I were you! He's pretty good looking, Addi…not as good looking as you though," she added, smiling at Remus who was sitting next to her. He smiled back, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah but…" Addison trailed off, as they all turned to look at the tall, brown-haired boy talking to his friends on the other side of the common room. "I don't know…I'll think about it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison had Lily and Jo make sure Frankie wasn't in the common room the next morning before they headed down to the Great Hall.

"Why are you avoiding him, Addison?" Jo asked.

"I'm not avoiding him…I'm just waiting to tell him whether or not I'll go to the party with him."

"Addison, if you really don't want to go with him, you can say no." Lily said as they walked down a staircase.

"I just don't want to hurt his feelings!" Addison said.

"Well, you shouldn't go with him if you don't like him." Lily pointed out.

All during breakfast Addison sat low in her seat to make sure Frankie didn't see her, but she forgot all about hiding when her mail came. Her monthly issue of _Quidditch Today_ arrived.

"No _way_…" She said disappointedly after she had flipped through it for a couple minutes.

"What?" her friends asked.

"Kevin and Karl Broadmoor are the players of the month!" she exclaimed angrily. Lily rolled her eyes, grabbing a muffin. "They're horrible players and they make the Falcons horrible. The Kestrals are _so_ much better!"

Sitting across from her, Sirius' head snapped up at the slur about his favorite Quidditch team. "Are you kidding? The Falmouth Falcons are _way_ better than the Kenmare Kestrals!"

Addison snorted. "You just like them because of those two famous Beater brothers—" she pointed at the article in her magazine, "—and their stupid motto, '_let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads._'" She said, sarcastically reciting the motto.

It was Sirius's turn to snort now. "So! You just like the Kestrals because of the color of their jerseys!"

Addison stood up and pointed a finger at him. "Oh! That is so _low_ Sirius! It's so low it's _lame_! I like them because they were the geniuses who invented the Hawkshead Attacking Formation!"

"It doesn't seem that genius to me!" Sirius scoffed. "How many times did it help them win the Cup? _Ze-ro!"_ he said, making Os with his hands.

Addison was fuming now. "And how many times have the Falcons won the cup? _Ze-ro!"_ she said, mocking Sirius's gesture. "They work so hard on being famously rough that they forget to actually _play_ the game!"

Sirius stood up now. The two were mere inches apart, glaring at each other. James, Remus, and Peter exchanged surprised looks with Lily and Jo. Addison and Sirius had long ago accepted that fact that they liked different Quidditch teams and had different ideas about the game. They had never had a row like this before.

"Well," Addison said, quietly after a minute. "I'm going now." Stuffing her magazine into her bag, she stormed out of the Great Hall.

Sirius glared after her for a minute before rushing out of the Hall the same way she left.

Everyone at the table was still surprised about the row.

-x-x-x-

"Addison! Wait!" Sirius yelled when he exited the Great Hall.

She turned around on the staircase she was halfway up. "What?" she asked angrily.

Sirius ran up the staircase until he was two steps below her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"What?" Addison asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry."

They stood silently for a minute.

"I'm sorry too." Addison said, looking at her feet.

"Are you going to the party with Spencer then?" Sirius asked, completely out of the blue.

Addison blinked. She wasn't expecting _that_. "I don't know…I haven't said no yet."

"You're going to say no?" Sirius asked. He was the one surprised now.

"Yeah…when I can think of an excuse." Addison said with a small smile.

"How about this one…" Sirius said, moving up the steps until he was on the same one as her. Leaning against the railing he said, "You already have plans to go with me."

"Are you asking me to go with you?" Addison smiled.

"Are you agreeing to go?"

"Maybe." She smiled mischievously.

"Then maybe I'm asking you to go."

"Then I'm agreeing to go with you."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

Addison laughed. "Really."

"Did you want to say no to Spencer because you were waiting for me to ask you?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe," Addison said mischievously, running up the rest of the steps as Sirius ran after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, no!" James cried as they walked to Potions later that day.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I didn't finish my twelve-inch paper on Veritaserum!" James cried, digging through his bag.

"Better hope Slughorn doesn't give you another detention," Sirius said.

Upon entering the classroom, James pulled out a blank piece of parchment as fast as he could and began writing on it.

"Alright everybody, bring out those papers that are due!" Slughorn stated. There was a shuffling around the room as everyone opened their bags and took out their reports.

"I'm done!" James whispered to his friends.

Remus looked at the paper and then put his face in his hands, sighing deeply.

Sirius snickered.

"Accio papers!" Slughorn said, waving his wand. Immediately everyone's report flew to him, slowing down, allowing him to glance at them one at a time before placing them in a pile on his desk. He paused for a minute when he got to James's.

"Mr. Potter, what is this?" he asked, holding up James's paper.

People all around the room stifled their laughs with some difficulty. One sentence covered the whole twelve inches. _Veritaserum is a potion that makes you tell the truth after you drink it_.

James gave his professor a wide grin. "It's a twelve inch paper, sir."

"You've got me there…" Slughorn said as he continued to gaze at the paper for another minute. He surprised everybody when he started to boom with laughter. It was another minute before Slughorn could speak again.

"You've got nerve boy! An extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!"

"Hey Prongs, is this the first time you've ever gained points for our House?" Remus asked teasingly.

"Probably," James grinned. Sirius gave him a playful punch in the arm. He turned to smirk at Lily who looked astounded. She crossed her arms with a glare after he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"How 'bout you and me go to the Christmas party together?" he whispered across the table to her.

"How about not?" she snapped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On the Wednesday before Christmas break started, James's luck did not improve.

Trying to show off to Lily one day in a corridor, he decided to hex Snape. Unfortunately, Lily was walking right behind him. Snape ducked and the hex hit Lily instead. Regrettably the hex he had muttered was, _Levicorpus_.

Realizing what he had done, James swore and immediately let her down. He had to run all the way to the common room in order to escape her wrath. Avoiding her the rest of the day also did not work. She ended up hexing him in the end, and just like she said it would, it _hurt_.

"Why were you so hard on James, Lily? He didn't try to hit you with it!" Jo said.

Lily turned and glared at her. "What if I was wearing a skirt? Would you be defending him then?" she cried.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day James avoided Lily as much as possible.

"She's never going to go out with me now," James said miserably during Charms as they worked on the Aguamenti spell.

"We don't know. She could just need a day to cool off." Sirius said, waving his wand.

A small, stone bookend suddenly flew past them from the other side of the room, narrowly missing their heads.

The two traumatized boys looked over to see Lily sitting on the other side of the room, glaring menacingly at them.

"Maybe two." James gulped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that night in the common room, James sat on the couch with his fellow Marauders.

"Lily's never going to go out with me. I'm screwed." James moaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Hey, no, hey," said Remus. "I don't want to hear that defeatist attitude! I want to hear you upbeat!" He said cheerfully.

"I'm screwed!" James said cheerfully with a smile.

"There you go!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day during break before Defense Against the Dark Arts, James had Remus approach Lily before he could himself. Who knew what she'd do to him?

"Erm, Lily?" Remus asked tentatively.

Lily looked up from her book.

"James wants to talk to you…he…um…wanted me to tell you not to hex him."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, closing her book. "Send him over."

As Remus walked away, James walked over cautiously, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. It was a complete accident. I promise I'll never hex Snape again…without good reason." James said sincerely.

Lily shook her head with a sigh. "It's fine…I know it was an accident…I kind of overreacted. Sorry."

James smiled. "Plus, I think that we should act civil towards each other since it's Christmas time and break begins tomorrow."

Lily nodded. "I'll only act civil if you don't ask me to the Christmas party tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it." James replied. He knew it wasn't the end of his offers. _She'll be breaking by the end of the year_; he knew it. Just take the small victories little by little…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**How was it? Please review! Christmas party is the next chapter! Some of you who have already seen the movie may know what I have planned to happen at the party… **

**And **_**please**_** don't complain about the horrible cliché of Sirius and Remus being with Lily's friends…I happen to like that cliché. **

**AlannaDragon**


	17. Party at The Three Broomsticks

**Thank you so much for being patient with me!**

**Now…on with what you've been waiting for…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 17: Party at the Three Broomsticks

The first weeks of December went by extremely fast. But none of the students going to the Three Broomsticks Christmas party were complaining.

"Lily! Will you hurry up!" Addison cried from the doorway, the night of the party.

Lily turned and glared at her friend. "I'm done now," she said as she fastened the fairy clasp on the cloak Addison had given to her for Christmas the year before.

"Good! They're all waiting for us downstairs." Addison said, turning to walk out of the room.

Lily grabbed her arm before she could leave the room. She glanced back at Jo who was getting up from her seat on her bed. "Just promise me you two won't leave me alone with Potter and Pettigrew and we're good to go," she said.

Jo smiled. "We wouldn't do that to you Lils."

"Yeah, don't worry," Addison said reassuringly.

Lily took one last look at herself in the mirror. She looked rather pretty with her hair straightened and part of it on one side pulled back with a simple green clip that matched her sweater. Her black, leather boots looked nice, barely showing beneath her black dress pants.

"Let's _go_!" Addison said, pulling her out of the room.

Addison and Jo looked really nice too. Addison was wearing a fancy, red, long-sleeved shirt over black dress pants and had Lily curl her usually straight hair.

Jo wore a pretty purple sweater over her knee-length black skirt. Her hair, which was curly all the time, was pinned back into a fancy ponytail.

Walking down the stairs from the girl's dormitory, the trio saw the four Marauders waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go ladies?" Sirius asked, holding out his arm for Addison. Smiling, she hooked arms with him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Unfortunately for Lily, Addison and Jo _had_ left her walking along with James and Peter.

Glaring at her friend's backs as they walked along, laughing and talking to Sirius and Remus, Lily hardly noticed when James talked to her.

"I see you're wearing the gloves I gave you," James said, as they walked down the large hill towards Hogsmeade.

Lily blushed. "Yeah…they're really nice," she said, sticking out her hands to look at the snowflake gloves. "My hands are always cold, so it's nice that the temperature adjusts."

James smiled. He looked very handsome in his plain black cloak. He was wearing a white, button-up, collared, long sleeved shirt underneath with black dress pants.

It was getting dark just as they entered Hogsmeade. When they entered the Three Broomsticks, it was packed with Hogwarts students, and the room looked like it had been made larger in order to fit everybody in. All of the tables on the far right had vanished in order to have a dancing space and there was a large stage set against the wall. All around the restaurant were bright, red fliers with yellow letters saying:

-x-x-x-

_The Three Broomsticks is proud to present:_

_**Dragon's Breath**_

_Coming on December 21__st__ for the 1976 Christmas Party_

_6:00 pm—Midnight_

_Band begins playing at 7:00 pm_

-x-x-x-

"Addison! Jo!" Lily cried out after reading one of the fliers. "You didn't tell me _Dragon's Breath_ was performing!" she said excitedly.

They both smiled. "We figured we'd surprise you!" Jo said with a laugh.

"We've still got 45 minutes before they start playing," Lily said looking up at a clock on the wall.

"Do you want to eat then?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, let's do that," said Addison. The seven of them worked their way through the crowd to a booth in the corner.

After several minutes Madam Rosmerta came over. "How are you dears?" she asked sweetly.

They all answered a "good," or "fine," randomly.

"Now what can I get you all?" she asked.

"Seven Butterbeers, please," said James.

She smiled. "I'll be right back with your drinks and then you can order." She walked back to the bar.

They all ended up ordering turkey sandwiches with cranberry sauce and crumpets on the side. For desert they ordered pieces of Christmas cake.

Just as it was delivered to their table, _Dragon's Breath_ came onto the stage.

The cheers were deafening.

They sat eating their deserts while they listened to the music. When Madam Rosmerta came to take their dishes away and take the bill, she shouted, "Just to let you all know, there are punchbowls over on the bar filled with Butterbeer and there are cups next to the bowls, so feel free to help yourselves."

"You mean it's free?" Addison yelled.

Madam Rosmerta nodded with a smile. "It's on the house dear!"

James reached into his pocket and took out a small bag and handed several galleons to Madam Rosmerta.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sirius said, reaching in his own pocket. "We're all paying for this!"

James held up his hands. "Think of it as your Christmas present from me."

Sirius smiled, shaking his head as he put his money back in his pocket. "Thanks Prongs."

"Yeah, thank you," everyone else replied.

Madam Rosmerta placed the change in a small pouch tied to her belt. "Thank you, Happy Christmas!" she said smiling, before walking away.

The first song ended and a slower one came up next.

When Addison and Jo disappeared onto the dance floor with Sirius and Remus, Lily was left sitting at the table in an uncomfortable silence with James, for Peter was off eating something at the bar.

James turned towards Lily and opened his mouth to speak.

"No, James." Lily said.

James turned back to watch the crowd. "Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted anything to drink," he said coolly.

"Oh…sure…thanks." Lily said.

James got up and went over to the bar, filling up two cups with warm Butterbeer.

"Thanks," Lily said again, taking her cup from James. "Mmm…" she said after taking a sip. "This is different…it's got some sort of spice in it or something…" she took another sip.

"Yeah…it is…" James said after taking a sip. "It tastes familiar but I don't know what it is…"

They sat silently, drinking the rest of their Butterbeer until their friends came back from dancing.

"This is so fun!" Addison exclaimed, plopping down on the seat next to Lily.

"You guys should try this…it's really good! They put something different in it!" Lily told them, pointing at her Butterbeer.

"Here, I'll go get us some…" said Jo who was still standing up. "Do you two want any?" she asked Remus and Sirius.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty," Remus said.

Sirius held up his old glass. "I've still got some left, thanks though."

Jo returned quickly with the cups.

"Wow!" Addison exclaimed after taking a sip. "This _is_ good!"

"Yeah…there is something different about it…I don't know what though…" Jo said.

After another hour of dancing and going back to the bar to get more Butterbeer, the girls eventually had around six cups each.

After coming back from the bathroom, James headed over to the booth. "Where's Lily?" he asked.

The three other Marauders shrugged.

"Dancing again I guess. They keep drinking more Butterbeer too. I don't know what's with them. They're acting really funny too." Sirius said.

Realization dawned on James. He rushed over to the bar and got a glass of Butterbeer. H took a sip before running back to the table.

"Now I remember what this tasted like! It's spiked with Firewhiskey! I've had a taste of it before at one of my parent's dinner parties!" James exclaimed, handing the glass to Sirius. "Taste it!"

Sirius took a taste and nearly spit it out. "Yeah," he said revolted, "it's Firewhiskey alright!"

"Then that means…" Remus trailed off as all of them turned to look out at Lily, Addison, and Jo, dancing around clumsily and giggling on the dance floor.

"They're drunk." Sirius finished.

"This is bad. This is _very_ bad." Remus said worriedly.

"Um…" James said, frantically thinking what to do. "We should probably get them back to the school. We have to make sure they don't drink anymore of it." Turning around, he spotted Lily, who was very drunk, standing with a fresh glass in her hand.

James rushed over to the bar and tried to remove the glass from her hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why don't you let me have this one, huh?" he asked.

"No! This one's mine!" Lily snapped, fiercely pulling the glass away from him before rushing off.

Sirius suddenly ran over, grabbing James by the shoulder, distracting him from following Lily.

"The other two are just as bad!" he said, indicating Addison and Jo behind him with his thumb. Sirius suddenly went wide-eyed and pointed to somewhere behind James.

James slowly turned around, noticing that Lily had climbed up on a table on the other side of the room and was dancing.

Rushing over to the table she was on, James yelled, "LILY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

She ignored him and kept dancing.

Unsure what to do, James looked around frantically for help. Nobody was paying attention and Madam Rosmerta was nowhere to be seen.

James turned back around just in time to see Lily complete her dance by hitting her head on a wooden beam overhead. Fear stabbed James in the chest. He caught her just before she could fall off the table.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, frantically examining her head for blood.

"I'm fine!" Lily snapped. She pushed James away and tried to stand up, but fell back into his arms again.

"You're not fine. C'mon." James said as he helped her walk away from the table and to the other side of the room.

"I just need to lie down somewhere." Lily said.

"Uh, uh. You lie down and you'll go to sleep," James replied as he helped her along.

Lily laughed in a shrill giggle. "Sleep is good."

"Not if you have a concussion," James said, just as they approached their table. Seeing it empty, he grabbed her cloak. Looking around he saw Sirius and Peter trying to help Addison along.

Sighing, James took Lily outside to a bench.

Just as he set her down, Remus came out the door.

"Do you know where Jo is?" he asked worriedly.

"I have no idea," James said. "She's probably by Addison, Sirius, and Peter."

"Thanks," Remus said breathlessly, running back inside.

James turned back to catch Lily just as she began to fall off the bench. He stood her up.

"C'mon." James said, "Let's walk around a bit." He marched an oblivious Lily down the street, holding her up.

"You're so patronizing." Lily said, annoyed at being held up.

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're smashed," James smiled.

Lily pushed his arm off and tried to walk on her own.

"I don't think so," she said in a sing-song voice as they headed up a hill. She fell down and tried to stand back up again.

"Okay…" James grunted, bending down and helping her up again.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily asked distantly.

"I told you. You may have a concussion." James said.

"You don't care if I never wake up." Lily said.

"Sure I do." James said, grinning.

"Why?" Lily asked. They stopped when they reached a long stone bench with a large tree behind it.

"Because then I'd have to start asking out girls who actually like me." James said.

"Like you could find one." Lily retorted.

"See that, there? Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?"

"Let me sit down for a while," Lily said tiredly, walking over to the bench and plopping down on one end, moving her hands to grip the front edge. She sat and looked at James with a smile. She suddenly began to fall over backwards, and James caught her just in time again.

Once he rightened Lily, James took a seat next to her.

"That could have been bad," James joked. Not hearing a response from her, James looked over at Lily who had her head resting on the tree behind them with her eyes closed.

James jumped up from the bench. "No, no, no, no! Lily! C'mon, wake up! Look at me! Listen to me, Lils! Open your eyes!" he said, lightly smacking her face a couple times.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. James slowly ran a hand through his hair with a sigh of relief before sitting on the bench again.

Lily leaned in close to James. She examined his face with a peculiar expression. "Hey…your eyes have a little green in them," she said.

James smiled momentarily before Lily doubled over and vomited at his feet. Sighing, he held her hair out of her face while she continued to vomit.

She was wiping her mouth just as Sirius came up the hill, holding up an equally drunk Addison. "We should go mate, they need to get back."

Addison started to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, I guess we'd better," James said, helping Lily off the bench.

The boys helped the stumbling girls down the hill, meeting up with Remus, Jo, and Peter before heading back to the school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James, Sirius and Remus decided it would be better to take the girls to Madam Allevian before going back to the common room.

"What's happened?" she asked worriedly as she came out of her office, fastening the tie on her robe.

"We were at the Three Broomstick's Christmas party and these three drank a bunch of Butterbeer that was spiked with Firewhiskey." James explained.

"Oh, dear," Madam Allevian said, lighting some candles around them. "Set them down on the bed," she instructed before rushing back to her office. She reappeared seconds later, holding a large bottle and three spoons. "This should do the trick…" she said, pouring the midnight blue liquid onto a large spoon. She gently put it in Jo's mouth.

Jo coughed and looked around in foggy confusion.

"They just need a good night's rest and they'll be good as new in the morning," Madam Allevian said, pouring out a spoonful for Addison.

"Lily might have a concussion," James said before Madam Allevian could pour out a spoonful for her.

"Better check that out too then," she said. She set down the bottle and spoon before inspecting Lily's head. "Yes…you're right…" she said after a minute. "I'll be right back." She rushed into her office again. She came back out with a different bottle. Pouring its red contents onto the spoon, she fed it to Lily.

A repulsive look came onto Lily's face as she smacked her lips.

"That should take care of the concussion…you won't need to worry about her going to sleep tonight," Madam Allevian said satisfied. She set the second bottle aside and poured out some of the blue liquid onto the spoon.

Another horrendous look came on Lily's face as she drank the potion.

"Well," Madam Allevian sighed, "That should be it. The girls will be fine."

"Thank you," James said, very much relieved.

"Yeah, thank you so much," the other two replied.

"No problem…" Madam Allevian smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It took twice as long as it normally would for the boys to get the girls back to the common room. They were still muddled and wobbly. Remus and Peter went into the boy's dormitory after watching Jo and Addison get into the girl's dormitory safely.

"You coming, James?" Sirius asked.

"In a bit, I'm going to make sure Lily's alright." James replied.

Sirius shrugged before heading up the stairs to the dormitory.

James turned to face Lily next to him on the couch. She was watching him, her head resting on the back of the couch.

"You know…you're not as vile as I thought you were." Lily said, smiling at James.

James smiled back.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds. Lily slowly leaned drunkenly towards him, closing her eyes. Their faces slowly grew closer, mere inches from a kiss. James suddenly stopped and leaned away. He couldn't do this. Not now.

"Maybe we should do this another time." He said quietly.

Lily opened her eyes in shock. She looked incredulous and wounded, as if he'd just slapped her in the face. With a slight shake of her head, she got off the couch and stomped up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What happened last night?" Lily yawned as she, Addison, and Jo headed down to breakfast.

"We talked to Sirius and Remus while we were waiting for you, Lils, and Remus told me that the Butterbeer we drank was spiked with Firewhiskey." Jo explained. "He thought it was one of the seventh years that did it since they were all hanging around the bowls right after they were set out. _They_ probably got a laugh out of it," she said menacingly.

"I'm just worried about what I did though," Lily said, her brow creasing. "I don't remember anything that happened after that fifth cup…"

"Sirius said that they took us back here and Madam Allevian helped out. He said that you had a concussion, Lily," Addison said.

Lily's eyes widened.

During breakfast, Addison and Jo talked with Sirius and Remus some more about what happened, but Lily remained silent. She was preoccupied with James, occasionally sneaking glances at him, wondering why he wasn't saying anything.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Marauders lounged in the common room after breakfast, still discussing the party the night before.

"What's up with Lily?" Peter wondered.

"Yeah, what'd you do to her?" Sirius asked James accusingly. "She kept looking at you with a funny expression during breakfast."

"I didn't do anything. She would've been too drunk to remember." James replied.

"Aw. That's so sweet, Prongs— Did anything happen though?" Sirius asked.

"She tried to kiss me, but I stopped her. She wasn't in the right mind. She still hates me." James said. "If she remembers anything from last night she'll be pissed at me."

"'_Sweet love, renew thy force_.'" Remus said vaguely.

"Hey!" James said in hushed tones. "Don't say shit like that to me. People can hear you." He glanced around the common room uneasily.

Remus sighed, putting his face in his hands.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next two days passed by quickly for the girls with snowball fights and secret expeditions to the kitchens for hot chocolate with the Marauders. Hanging out with the boys was more fun than Lily first thought it would be. She was still a little uneasy around James, but he acted perfectly civilized around her. She was actually—dare say it—getting _along_ with him!

Finally, Christmas arrived.

Since they were some of the few Gryffindors who stayed at the castle during Christmas break, Lily, Addison, and Jo practically had the common room to themselves that morning.

Taking turns, they opened their presents one at a time.

Lily gave Addison a Kylee Osborn (her favorite _Kenmare Kestrals_ player) action figure that walked around and occasionally flew, complete with a broom and Quaffle. To Jo she gave a Swedish Short-Snout dragon model that blew fire and flew around the room every five minutes.

"This is awesome Lily! Where'd you get it?" Addison asked excitedly, holding her action figure up in her palm.

Lily smiled. "There were all kinds of them at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ in September."

"Maybe I should get the whole team," Addison joked.

Jo gave Lily her own set of _Wizard's Chess_ since she was constantly using hers, and gave Addison her own set of _Exploding Snap_ cards.

Addison gave both Lily and Jo Omnioculars.

Opening their presents from their parents and other people, Addison cried out in shock when she opened the present from her parents.

"What is it Addi?" Lily asked.

"It's-it's a Nimbus 1001!" she shouted, pulling the broom out of its packaging.

Lily and Jo gazed at the broom in awe.

"Is that a—?" said a voice behind them.

"—Nimbus 1001?" finished another.

The trio turned around to see the Marauders walking down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. Sirius and James ran down, rushing over to look at the broom.

"Yep!" Addison said excitedly. James, Sirius, Peter and Addison spent the next fifteen minutes fawning over the broomstick.

Addison pulled another object out of the packaging. "Look! It even came with this water-proofing formula to put on—"

Jo, Remus, and Lily just sat in silence, shaking their heads at their Quidditch-obsessed friends.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the holidays went by extremely fast and Addison even let James and Sirius have a go on her Nimbus 1001. She offered to let Lily try, but Lily offered to hex her in return.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Once again, thanks for waiting! The story's about half done. **

**Please review!**

**AlannaDragon**


	18. Apparition Lessons

**Complying the requests, I left my old A.N. up:**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX IS IN THEATRES TOMORROW!! I'm going tonight for the MIDNIGHT RELEASE! I'm sooo excited!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 18: Apparition Lessons

The morning of the start of the new term, everyone was crowded around a large sign that had been pinned to the common room notice boards. Lily, Addison, and Jo rushed over to see what the commotion was all about.

-x-x-x-

**APPARITION LESSONS**

**If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31****st**** of August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.**

-x-x-x-

After reading the notice, the girls got in line to sign up.

"I'd better pass the test the first time," Addison stated as the three friends walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Danny was able to, and he'll never leave me alone if _I_ don't!"

"Well, if Danny passed, anyone can!" Lily laughed.

"True," Addison chuckled.

"So when do we take the actual test then?" Jo asked.

"As soon as we're seventeen. That'll be this summer for us Jo!" Addison said enthusiastically.

"Joy." Jo said flatly.

"You'll be able to take it as soon as the lessons are done, Lils," Addison said.

"Granted she passes," Jo said with a grin. "Knowing Lily, you never know what might happen…"

Lily pushed Jo into the wall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next Saturday morning, the sixth years gathered in the Great Hall. The tables and benches were cleared just as they had been for the O.W.L.s.

"Nick said that he'd be here assisting the Ministry instructor." Addison whispered, as the trio entered the Hall. "I told you that he moved to the Apparition Test Center, right?" she asked Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "About a _million_ times!" she whispered back.

Sure enough, they saw Nick standing next to a short, old wizard with the Heads of Houses where the High Table usually was.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard in a wheezy voice, once all of the students arrived and the Heads of Houses called for quiet. "My name is Sebastian Sigismund, and this is my assistant Nicholas Walters. We shall be your Ministry Apparition instructors for the next twelve weeks. We hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time, by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Sigismund continued. "As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try. Mr. Walters?"

Nicholas stepped forward. "Alright now…place yourselves so that you have a clean five feet of space in front of you…hurry up, hurry up," he said in a chipper voice.

There was a minute of scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space. Sirius and Addison were in this latter group…

The Heads of Houses moved among the students, marshalling them into position and breaking up arguments.

Eventually they all yelled for quiet again.

"Thank you," said Sigismund. "Now then…"

He waved his wand and wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student.

"The important thing to remember when Apparating are the three D's! Destination, determination, and deliberation!"

Sirius raised his hand, though not quite high enough for Sigismund to see. "What if you don't know what some of those words mean?" he asked, just loud enough for his surrounding classmates to hear him.

Addison and his fellow Marauders snickered and Jo snorted. Lily even let slip a smile.

Unfortunately for Sirius, Professor McGonagall also heard his smart remark. She gave him an icy glare.

"I'm just asking for the people who don't know!" Sirius called to her innocently.

McGonagall strode over to him. The surrounding students weren't even listening to Sigismund anymore.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" She snapped in a quiet voice. "And Mr. Black, if you cannot pull your act together you'll have time to do it every night for a month in detention with me. Understood?"

"Certainly." Sirius answered, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"—the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now." Sigismund was saying.

James gazed into his hoop and tried to concentrate on it, but he found it rather hard to do when Lily Evans was standing right in front of him.

He studied her shiny, red hair that just barely went past her shoulders. She had curled it today and pinned the front half of it back with a simple silver clasp.

"Step two," Nick said loudly, bringing James back to reality. "Focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualized space. You have to really want to be there in order to move."

"Step three," called Sigismund, "and only when I give the command…turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation_! On my command, now…one—"

James glanced around. Remus was wide-eyed; Jo and Addison looked scared to death; and Lily turned around looking worried, but quickly turned around again when he smiled at her.

James turned to his right where Sirius was. He was looking up at the ceiling counting on his fingers, (for Merlin knows what reason). Rolling his eyes, James turned his attention back to his hoop.

"—two—"

_What were the three D's?_

"—THREE!"

James spun on the spot and stumbled. He wasn't the only one. Lily stumbled into Addison who was on her left and Sirius was getting up from the floor with some help from Jo.

"You're fine, you're fine," Nick said casually. "Fix your hoops and get back to your positions."

Not until the fifth try did anything exciting happen.

Much to everyone's amusement, Erin Stebbins cried out as she stood in her hoop without her right arm and left knee.

The Heads of Houses converged on her; there was a loud bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal a shocked Erin; whole again, but shaking and teary-eyed.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," said Sigismund frostily, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently _determined_. You must concentrate continuously upon your _destination_, and move, without haste, but with _deliberation_. Remember the three D's…now try again…one, two, three…"

An hour later, Erin's splinching had been the only interesting thing that had happened. Sigismund was not disheartened though. "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: _destination, determination_, and _deliberation_." With a wave of his wand he vanished the hoops and walked out of the Great Hall with the Heads of Houses.

Nick came up behind Lily, Addison, and Jo as they were walking towards the doors.

"'Till next Saturday' little sis," Nick said smiling, ruffling Addison's hair. '_Don't forget the three D's_!'" he said, mocking Sigismund.

Lily and Jo laughed but Addison gave her brother a rude gesture before he went off after Sigismund, smiling.

"I think I remember my mom telling me about the annoying _three D's_." Jo said.

"Well, she probably had Sigismund for a teacher. He's old enough." Addison said sourly, smoothing her hair.

"Well it's probably part of the curriculum we have to learn anyways." Lily said as they walked out into the entrance hall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked as he and his fellow Marauders left the Great Hall.

"Snivellus is really starting to make me nervous." He said, anxiously glancing over his shoulder.

"What?" James asked surprised.

"Yeah! Look at him! He's been watching and following us a lot lately."

"We do have some classes with the Slytherins you know," James joked.

"Yeah, I think you're a little paranoid, Padfoot," Remus said with a smile.

"No! I'm not! He saw us go into the Whomping Willow last night! I swear it was him hiding behind that pillar!"

James, Remus and Peter exchanged looks.

"Whatever," they said as they headed up a staircase.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Brr_! They need some heat in these hallways!" Addison said, shivering as they walked to Transfiguration.

"Well it _is_ the middle of January," Lily said.

"Still! The teachers can do _some_ kind of magic to heat up the corridors!" Addison retorted, rubbing her arms to warm them up.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"So when are you going to drink your Felix Felicis, Lily?" Jo asked, out of the blue.

Lily turned and looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"I don't know…I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about it," Jo said with a shrug.

Lily was about to respond to Jo's comment when she heard yelling and shuffling behind them.

The trio turned around and saw the Marauders running as fast as they could down the hallway.

"HEY!" Sirius called out breathlessly. "Wait for us!" he yelled.

A group of Ravenclaws behind the girls turned around at looked at the four boys coming their way.

"Not you! I don't even _know_ you!" Sirius said as he, James, Remus, and Peter ran past them.

Jo snorted before turning around to keep walking, and Lily and Addison smiled, shaking their heads.

"Sorry about that." Remus said breathlessly when they caught up. "_Somebody_ lost their Transfiguration paper that was due today and spent nearly _half an hour_ looking for it!" he said rounding on James.

James held up his hands innocently. "Hey, you didn't have to wait for me!"

Remus just grumbled before hurrying to catch up with Jo.

"So did you find it?" Addison asked.

"No," James said bitterly. "Hey! Maybe I can do what I did for Potions…think she'd go for that?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius looked at him skeptically. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't do it James." Addison said. "A lot of people have been pretty careless lately and she's just about had it."

"It's my only choice…" James said despondently.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Take your seats please," McGonagall said, waving her wand to close the door.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius whispered to James, as they took their seats at a table in the back. "She's already in a bad mood."

James sat down with a sigh.

"Take out your papers on Partial Vanishment please," Professor McGonagall stated, walking along the front row and collecting their papers.

James was thankful to see that she was not looking at the papers as she collected them. He gave Sirius a relieved smile as she walked back to the front.

James didn't notice as she shuffled through them briefly before setting them down, but she paused on one in the middle of the stack. "Mr. Potter, please come forth."

James's smile changed to a wince.

McGonagall was livid as she stood in front of the class, holding the stack of papers in her hands. "We have something to discuss about your paper," she said icily.

James exchanged shocked looks with his friends.

"Nice knowing ya, mate," Sirius whispered, giving James a pat on the back.

He walked hesitantly up to her desk. McGonagall _never_ spoke to anyone about their papers in front of the class.

"Professor Slughorn may accept and _reward_ cheek in his class, Mr. Potter—oh yes, I've heard about that," she said in response to the look on James's face, "but _I_ certainly do not. This paper is not acceptable! Too many students are slacking off!" She turned to face the rest of the class. "For the rest of you in here who also have not finished your papers, you'll sit out a group detention with Professor Slughorn himself. I recently had a talk with him and he said that he would be glad to supervise a group detention for me since I do not intend to waste my time babysitting you miscreants. He'll keep you until midnight." Professor McGonagall turned back to James. "Maybe next time you'll _think_ before trying to do something cheeky with me," she snapped.

For the rest of class, everyone was silent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Professor McGonagall kept James and the other 'no papers' after the bell, so Lily, Addison, Jo, Remus, Sirius, and Peter decided to wait for him out in the corridor.

One minute went by…

Two…

After five minutes of waiting, they all ended up sitting on the floor leaning back against the stone walls.

They all jumped up as soon as people started coming out of the classroom. There were seven of them.

"So…?" Sirius asked James, as they all rushed after him down the hallway.

"So…" James sighed. "I have detention every night this week!"

His fellow Marauders' eyes widened. Friday was the full moon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All week Lily had been trying to catch Remus alone to talk to him about what actually happened on Christmas. She thought it would be easier with James gone in detention, but she found that there was rarely a moment when Sirius and Peter weren't with him.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal Lils, to be honest," Addison said, as she, Jo, and Lily walked up to the common room after dinner Wednesday night.

"No, I agree with you Lily…It _is_ strange that James has been sort of distant to you lately. He was asking you out at least once a week until after Christmas. You _should_ ask Remus if he knows something about it." Jo said.

Fortunately for Lily, she found Remus was sitting alone in the common room reading that evening. Peter and Sirius probably snuck off to the kitchens or something...

Lily paused before approaching Remus. She glanced at Jo and Addison who were on the other side of the room, heading for the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"_Go!"_ Jo mouthed, motioning with her hands for Lily to go over to Remus.

Sighing, Lily walked over to the couch where Remus was sitting and took a seat on the opposite end, facing him. She pulled her legs up and crossed them.

Remus glanced up from his book. "Oh, hey, Lily," he said pleasantly, placing his bookmark inside his book.

"Hey…um, Remus…?"

"Yeah?"

"We're good friends, right?"

"Right." Remus said warily.

"So you'd tell me if something happened, right? Like if something happened between James and me on Christmas?"

Remus sighed and put his book down. "I figured you'd be asking me this."

Lily suddenly was worried about what he'd say.

"Well, the part that we didn't tell you is that after you and Addison and Jo got drunk, was that James was the one who figured out it was spiked with Firewhiskey…and right after that…" he was blushing now, "you were up on a table dancing."

Lily's eyes widened. She covered the lower half of her face with her hands. _Oh God!_

"Wait! No! You didn't do anything…_bad_…" Remus said reassuringly.

Lily sat there in shock. "What next?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Well…you hit your head on a beam above you and James caught you before you fell off the table."

Lily's eyes went wide again. _This kept getting worse!_ "No wonder no one told me how I got my concussion," Lily said more to herself than Remus.

Remus laughed nervously. "Yeah," he sighed. "We took you all to Madam Allevian and she gave you all some potion to help make you somewhat sober and she gave something to you for your concussion too."

Lily stared at her feet, still covering her mouth.

"After that, we all went to bed but James refused to. He wanted to stay with you to make sure you were all right. He was pretty worried about you, Lily."

Lily continued to look at her feet.

"He told us later that um…you two were talking, and you were pretty civil towards him."

Lily looked at Remus suspiciously. "What happened, Remus?" she demanded.

Remus looked at the ceiling and around the room quick before turning back to Lily.

"He said that you tried to kiss him."

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" Remus said anxiously, glancing around the room again.

"I-I tried to-to kiss…" Lily said faintly.

"But you didn't. James didn't let you."

Lily's eyes snapped up. "He didn't?"

Remus shook his head. "He said that he told you that 'maybe we should do this another time,' and you got mad and went up to the girl's dormitory."

Lily rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"He said that he didn't do anything because you weren't in the right mind and he knew that if you were in the right mind, you wouldn't have done anything like that." Remus said softly.

Lily sat in silence for a while. Remus watched her intently, trying to read her expression.

Finally she looked up with a sad smile. "Thanks, Remus," she said in a somewhat scratchy voice. She quickly stood up and rushed to the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**How was it? Please review!**

**AlannaDragon**


	19. Full Moon and Felix Felicis

**Hey everybody! This was yet another chapter I had a lot of fun writing! **

**Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19: Full Moon and Felix Felicis

The next day during classes, Lily was distracted by her thoughts about everything that Remus had told her the night before.

"What should I do?" Lily asked Addison and Jo as she stuffed her book, _Confronting the Faceless_, into her bag.

"What do you mean 'what should you do'?" Addison asked, slinging her own bag over her shoulder.

"James is still ignoring me as best he can. And I think I know why." Lily said quietly, as the three girls left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Why?" asked Jo.

"He probably thinks I remember what happened and that I'm mad at him about it." Lily said.

"That's possible," Addison said thoughtfully.

There was no time during any other classes during the day that Lily could privately talk to James, and he had to go straight to detention right after dinner.

_Wait_…Lily thought…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as she was done with dinner, Lily sprinted up to the girl's dormitory and dug to the bottom of her trunk.

"Aha!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, holding up her bottle of Felix Felicis.

"What're you doing?" Addison said breathlessly from the doorway. Jo was huffing behind her.

Lily whipped around. Her two friends had followed her, as she supposed they would.

"I'm going to talk to James," Lily said with a mischievous smile as she walked out of the room.

Addison and Jo thankfully knew better than to follow her.

"Was that Felix Felicis in her hand?" Jo asked Addison incredulously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once she had slipped out of the common room, Lily hid behind the statue of Lachlan the Lanky to drink some of her prized potion.

Taking only a swallow, Lily could feel tingling sensations all the way from her head to her toes. Just as fast as they had come, they vanished. Lily felt confident, as if she could do anything. She carefully stowed the vial in her inner pocket.

Coming out from behind the statue, Lily was able to walk all the way to the Potions classroom without seeing a single human or ghost.

She paused when she got to the door. Her eyes bore into the silver doorknob. _Should I be doing this_? she asked herself. The potion kicked in, and the thought was quickly dismissed. Taking a deep breath, Lily let the potion direct her. She slowly turned the knob on the door.

Upon entering the room, every eye was on her. If it wasn't for the Felix pushing her forward, she would have turned around and fled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James was doodling three goal posts and a Quaffle on his paper when suddenly the door to the classroom squeaked open. Since it disrupted the heavy silence, everyone turned around in their seats to see who it was.

Lily Evans—the last person he ever suspected would walk into the room at that _very _moment—entered. James looked at her, bewildered.

He had no idea why she was there, and she didn't look like she really knew either. She looked extremely nervous as she approached Professor Slughorn.

"Professor?" she squeaked.

He looked up at her from his desk. "Yes, Miss Evans?" He looked utterly confused as to why she was in his office at seven o'clock at night while he was hosting a group detention.

"I've got a few questions on our homework," she said. She was amazed that she thought of something that fast…well, it was probably the Felix again.

"All right, one second," Professor Slughorn said. He got up from his desk, a small bottle full of a thick, blue potion in his hand, and walked into his office. Lily took the opportunity to turn around and alert James to her plan.

"The door!" she whispered frantically, motioning to him with wild gestures. James looked confused. "_The door_!" she whispered a little louder. Realization dawned on his face. He nodded and began shoving his papers and books into his bag.

Lily turned around just as Professor Slughorn emerged from his office, holding a bottle filled with a thick, indigo potion.

She moved to stand in front of his desk, facing the door so he couldn't see it. James silently got out of his seat and ran cautiously towards the door. Unfortunately, he hit his bag on the empty chair besides him.

Slughorn heard the rustle of James's bag and started to turn around, but Lily grabbed the bottle from his hand and gasped.

"What's this? Is this for our next lesson? Because I don't think I've seen this before!" she exclaimed.

The students in for detention watched the scene before them with anxiety and amusement.

"Actually it's for the seventh years." Slughorn said happily. "It's a Befuddlement Draught I am yet to grade."

"That's interesting…" Lily said, casually glancing over Professor Slughorn's shoulder to see where James was. He was trying to turn the doorknob without making any noise. "We have to make those in seventh year?" she said a little louder, as he opened the door. It thankfully didn't squeak this time.

"Yes," said Slughorn.

"What are some other ones?" Lily asked.

"Oh, there's the Babbling Beverage, the…" he trailed off listing about eight different kinds of potions. Lily hardly heard a word he said. James was slowly closing the door now…

"—but I believe that seventh years are perfectly capable of creating them." Slughorn said with assertiveness.

Lily snapped back to attention, and nodded, wondering what she was agreeing to. "Oh, yes, definitely…Well…I forgot what my questions were!" she said, shrugging with a nervous laugh. "I'll just…go now…" she said awkwardly, walking to the door. Students in their seats nodded to her with a smile or gave her a thumbs up in congratulations for the daring and successful feat. She smiled nervously, almost embarrassed about the stunt.

After closing the door on her way out, Lily gave a huge sigh of relief before running up the corridor to catch up with James.

When she rounded the corner she saw him leaning casually against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well…" he laughed.

Lily blushed and looked at the ceiling.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me sneak out of detention." James said. "Very cool."

"No problem." Lily said with a smile, as they began walking. "It's the least I can do after you helped me out on Christmas."

James stopped walking. "You know about that?" he asked quietly.

"Not the entire story," Lily said carefully, "but Remus let it slip that he, you, and Sirius took me, Addison, and Jo to Madam Allevian to make sure we were all right. He also told me that you stayed up watching me because of my concussion…I haven't had a chance yet to thank you."

"And all this time I thought you remembered and were mad at me!" James laughed. "So…you're welcome. Getting me out of that torture chamber is more than a thank you!" James said smiling.

Lily laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily returned to the common room with James. Not just with him, but she was _laughing _too. Jo put down the magazine she was looking at and glanced at Addison.

Addison raised her eyebrows and the two turned to look at their friend suspiciously as she came over to them with a smug smile on her face.

She sat down with a sigh. "It's exciting doing something bad!" Lily said, still smiling.

Addison and Jo looked at each other with alarm.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" Jo exclaimed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Addison asked, feeling Lily's forehead for a temperature.

Lily smiled and pushed Addison's hand away.

"Yeah, the Lily we know wouldn't say something like, 'it's exciting doing something bad,' and she most definitely wouldn't be walking and laughing with James Potter." Jo stated, raising her eyebrows.

Lily laughed.

"So what'd you do?" Addison asked excitedly.

Lily leaned towards her friends. "You know what I told you what Remus told me? About Christmas?"

"Yeah…?" Jo said.

"Go on," Addison said.

"Well, it made me believe Potter really does have a heart…So in order to talk to him about it, I had to find a way to get him out of detention."

"No!"

"Yes!" Lily said excitedly. "I drank some Felix. It probably wouldn't have worked if I didn't!"

"Wow." Addison said, shaking her head. "Wow…you used the potion that Slughorn gave you and you used it against him?"

Lily nodded. "Yep. I went down there pretending that I had questions on our homework, and I mostly just kept his attention away from the door while James escaped."

Jo started to laugh. "I can't believe it! Our own Lily!" she could hardly talk she was laughing so hard.

Lily hit Jo on the arm. "Shh!" She said laughing.

Addison started to laugh too. "I can't believe it either! Lily's turned badass!"

Jo snorted and Lily hit Addison this time. "Oh, shut up!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day during classes Sirius and Peter were surprised at how nice Lily was being to James. Remus on the other hand, wasn't at all. He figured that Lily would somehow make amends with James after their discussion.

"Oy! Mate, what's up with you and Evans?" Sirius asked James, pulling him aside after Charms.

"Yeah!" Peter said suspiciously. "How come she's talking to you now?"

James laughed. "Remus told her Wednesday night about what actually happened at Christmas."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," James said.

"So…what happened?" Peter asked.

"She helped me get out of detention last night."

"WHAT?"

James clapped a hand over Sirius's mouth, glancing around. "Shh! She distracted Slughorn to help me get away."

Sirius whistled and Peter looked at James in awe.

They walked along to the Gryffindor tower in silence.

"So do you think she likes you now?" Peter asked.

James gave a short laugh at the ludicrousness of the question. "No. She just wants to be friends."

"Hey, at least she doesn't hate your guts anymore, mate!" Sirius pointed out.

James nodded.

"Oh, what're we going to do about your detention tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…Dungbombs, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, Stink Pellets, or fireworks? Personally I think the Boomerangs will keep Slughorn busy the longest." Peter said.

"No, the fireworks worked the longest, remember in fourth year?" Sirius argued.

"Hey! Hey!" James said hurriedly, before Peter could retort. "You don't need to get me out early. We usually head down there at eleven anyways, and if Slughorn falls asleep like he has every other night this week, I should be able to get out of there by eleven thirty…possibly earlier. And I think he noticed my absence last night after Lily got me out…"

Sirius shrugged. "Your detention."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All during Transfiguration that afternoon, Sirius kept a wary eye on Snape.

"I'm telling you, he's been bloody spying on us all the time!" Sirius whispered to James as they worked on turning the inkbottles in front of them to life.

James rolled his eyes. "It's nothing Sirius, he's always been like that…ever since you hexed him in first year." He waved his wand and his inkbottle gave a small shudder.

Sirius sighed, giving up. James and Remus didn't believe him. Peter was indifferent. _Peter_! That was it! Peter could help him find out if Snape was really following them or not. But how…? Peter was horrible at carrying out plans inconspicuously. He'd have to trick him somehow…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was perfect: James had already left dinner to go to detention (and would be out late) and Remus had long ago left for the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey would take him to the Whomping Willow. It was just Sirius and Peter. No James or Remus to stop them. Or really him because Peter was clueless.

When they were leaving the Great Hall, Sirius made sure they walked behind Snape.

When he thought they was near enough, Sirius said, "When does James get out of detention, again?"

"Midnight, maybe earlier," Peter said, taking a bite out of the cupcake he was smuggling from the Hall.

"Oh, that's right!" Sirius said. "He better not be late tonight then."

Peter wiped the chocolate frosting off his chin. "He's usually not. We'd wait for him in the tunnels anyways." They began walking up the steps to the second floor.

Sirius stopped and pretended to tie his shoe. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, watching as Snape hurried along in the opposite direction.

With a smirk, Sirius resumed walking with Peter up to the common room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As he and Peter headed out for the Whomping Willow that night at eleven o'clock, Sirius was watchful for any signs of Snape. When they reached the Entrance Hall, he started glancing around every couple minutes. Once they were outside and walking towards the tree, Sirius was scanning the pillars on the edge of the castle when he saw what looked like the hem of a school robe blow in the wind from behind one.

Turning around, satisfied, Sirius walked down the hill with a smug look on his face.

_This'll show Snivellus not to mess with the Marauders_, he thought.

When the two boys got to the outskirts of the tree, Sirius turned around to keep watch while Peter changed into a rat to hit the knot on the tree. Fortunately, Snape was still hiding behind the pillar and didn't see the transformation.

Once it froze, Sirius ran underneath the branches and slipped around the tree, and sliding into the hole.

When he landed inside, he dusted himself off.

With a last glance up at the hole, Sirius changed into his dog form.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James was lucky tonight. Slughorn fell asleep at ten fifty-seven. At least half of the people in detention snuck out.

James ran the whole way to the Gryffindor tower, hoping he wasn't that far behind his friends. Taking a quick glance at the Marauder's Map, he saw Sirius and Peter making their way towards the Whomping Willow. He was just about to close it when he saw another dot following them. It was labeled: Severus Snape.

James's stomach gave a lurch and his heart felt as though it had jumped to his throat.

_This is bad! Snape can't find out we're Animagi! He can't find out that Remus is a werewolf either! He could be attacked! Well…not that that's a bad—no, he's got to get out of there!_

Muttering a quick "Mischief Managed," James ran as fast as he could out of the boy's dormitory, out of the common room, and out of the castle.

James had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness when he exited the building. The only light to see by was from the glowing castle windows.

Running along to the top of the hill above the Whomping Willow, James saw the top of Snape's head only for a split second before it disappeared into the ground.

Sprinting down the hill, James ducked into the hole right as the tree began to move again.

Glancing around in the darkness, James waited for his eyes to adjust once again before moving on.

After a minute, James started walking down the dark passageway, wand lit, and on the lookout for Snape…or anyone else for that matter.

He walked as quietly as he could, occasionally stepping on a twig or leaf. He hardly noticed that his hand was shaking and that he was breathing as though he had just run three miles. He was just as vulnerable (in his human form) to Remus as Snape was. He flashed his wand in the direction of every little noise, hoping against hope that it was not Remus.

Suddenly there was a small squeak at his feet. Looking down, James saw the wooden panel floor of the Shrieking Shack. He had entered the 'living room'.

With every step, James grew more worried. _Had Snape reached Remus yet_?

Just as he entered the 'dining room', a small light to the left flashed in his face. James jumped back in surprise. There was a small chuckle.

"Now, now, now! Did I frighten you Potter?" Snape sneered, pointing his wand in James's face.

James lifted his wand. "That doesn't matter, you shouldn't be here!" James whispered in desperation, glancing around for his friends.

"Neither should you." Snape countered, his lip curling.

"No, you don't understand! You have to get out of her before—" James stopped himself. He shouldn't tell Snape about Remus's condition.

"Before what?" Snape asked grinning. "Is this one of your stupid pranks? Am I going to have my pants pulled of again?" he said nastily.

"No! I'm serious! If you don't leave now, you could be killed or-or—"

"Or what?" Snape asked, suddenly grave.

"Listen…there's a—"

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came a cry, not far away. It sounded as though it came from the stairway. Silence followed as it echoed around the barren house.

Both boy's eyes widened and looked at each other in fright.

"Was that…?" Snape whispered, turning pale.

"Yes," James answered quickly, glancing around for a dog or a rat that would give warning about the oncoming werewolf.

"Who…?" Snape asked.

"It's none of your business! Now get out of here!" James snapped.

Another cry came, closer this time. Maybe in the kitchen…

Both boys edged out of the room, wands pointed towards the other entrance to the dining room. James thought about the floor plan of house. The ground floor made a large circle; it wasn't a very auspicious place to be chased by a werewolf. The dining room led to the kitchen; the kitchen led to the foyer and staircase; the foyer led to the living room; the living room led to the dining room.

Just as they entered the living room there was another howl. Remus was in the foyer.

James and Snape paused, looking at each other in fear.

"Go now! I'll hold him off!" James said, shoving Snape father into the room and running behind him. Just before going through the tunnel, Snape paused, his eyes going wide. James looked to his left. There, on the far side of the room stood Remus. He howled again.

James shoved Snape again, and he took off, not looking back. Remus began slowly crawling towards James. James slowly backed up in fear. Just before Remus was about to attack, a big black dog rammed into him.

James took the opportunity Sirius gave him and changed into his stag form.

The dog and werewolf continued to brawl for a few more minutes as the rat on the banister squeaked with excitement. The werewolf soon got bored with the fight and ran upstairs.

The dog walked farther into the living room, panting, and peered inside the tunnel. He looked back at James with a look on his face almost like a smile.

Suddenly, James knew what this was all about.

He walked past his friend, too mortified to even look at him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The midnight release was awesome! It was so fun! But I must say, the movie disappointed me. I give it three and a half stars. I'm mostly upset for leaving out my favorite part. (Hmm…can you figure out the part?? Hint: It's chapter 11.) Sigh. Well, they didn't really leave it out, but let's just say that with less than 10 seconds of it, I don't count that as being in the movie.**

**I'm going again tonight and this time I'll be looking to see if Lily is actually in the scene. I didn't see her the first time if she was.**

**x-x-x-**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **

**~AlannaDragon~**


	20. Remus's Secret

__**Hey, all you Harry Potter fans. I figured I needed to update today to give you all something to do instead of sit around anxiously, counting down the hours until you get your Harry Potter books. (Cough, **_**sis.**_**) I myself am going to the midnight release party at a Barnes & Noble. There are exactly 9 hours, 11 minutes, and 25 seconds as I write this.**

**So, enjoy the chapter, and enjoy your books!**

---As you may have guessed, I have reloaded this chapter after I finished my HP book, and I just changed the date of Lily's birthday -of course- and put in James's birthday instead---

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 20: Remus's Secret

"How could you?" James snapped at Sirius as they trekked back to the castle at four in the morning.

"It was just a harmless joke!" Sirius retorted.

"Harmless joke!" James cried out. "He could have been _killed!_ He could have found out we're Animagi! The most important part about us _being_ Animagi is to keep it a _secret_! We're underage and there are severe penalties for not registering at the Improper Use of Magic Office! And not to mention Snape now knows that Remus is a werewolf!"

"No he doesn't! How could he?" Sirius yelled back.

"He saw you two walking down there in the moonlight and he was with me. The only one missing was Remus. He can put two and two together Sirius, he's not an idiot!"

Sirius clenched his jaw and didn't reply. The two boys were silent all the way back to the common room.

Peter followed, a few paces behind. He occasionally glanced back and forth between James and Sirius, not daring to say a word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning the three Marauders went down to breakfast early in order to go to the Hospital Wing to see Remus before classes started. With James and Sirius not speaking or even looking at each other, there was only Peter to talk to during breakfast. The girls weren't awake yet; therefore there was very limited conversation.

Everyone else in the castle seemed to be making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast just as they were heading to the Hospital Wing.

They burst into the Wing and rushed to Remus's bed to find that he was already awake. He looked terribly ill and exhausted, but he still managed a smile at the sight of his friends.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hey yourself. You look awful," James said with a smile as he sat at the foot of the bed.

Remus smiled. "Madam Pomfrey and Madam Allevian don't want me going to classes today. They say I need rest."

"You probably do after what happened last night." James said sourly, turning to glare at Sirius.

"What?" Remus asked, glancing at Sirius and then back to James. "What happened?"

"Tell him Sirius," James said, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius's lips tightened and he put his hands in his pockets. Looking at the floor he said, "I played a joke on Snivellus. I…made sure that he followed us to the Shrieking Shack." He turned around and started playing with items on the bedside table next to them.

Remus turned pale (if it was possible to turn paler than he already was,) and his eyes widened. "Did he get hurt? I mean did I do anything…?"

"No, fortunately I saw him and was able to get him out of there before anything happened," James said bitterly. "He saw you though and he knows it was you."

Remus rubbed his hand over his face with a sigh.

"He doesn't know we're Animaguses though," Peter said brightly, hoping to share some cheerful news with all of the bad.

"It's Anima_gi_, Peter," said James.

"Whatever." Peter said, crossing his arms.

"So I didn't attack anybody?" Remus said.

"You were about to come over to me and Snape but Sirius did at least _one_ thing right; he distracted you while Snape got away and I transformed." James said.

Remus sighed. He looked at Sirius who was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at the bed. He looked at James who was picking at the blanket on the bed. "If no one got hurt and we all realize how foolish this all was, we can put it behind us. Sure, Snape knows that I'm a werewolf, but I doubt he's going to tell anybody."

James laughed. "You doubt he's going to tell anybody? And do you doubt You-Know-Who hates Muggle-borns too?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You _do_ realize that you saved his life James, don't you?" he said quietly.

James stopped laughing and was quiet for a moment. "I did, didn't I?" he said thoughtfully.

"Snape is now in debt to you, whether he likes it or not." Remus told him. "Anyways, let's please just put this behind us? Get on with our normal lives?"

"I'd hardly call _our_ lives normal," James muttered.

"Sirius? What do you think? You haven't said anything." Remus said.

"_I'd_ like to put this all behind us. It was stupid…" Sirius said. "But I don't know if _James_ would like to." He said, rounding on his friend.

James glared up at him.

"You know what?" Remus said angrily. "I'm not going to talk to you two until you figure things out."

"C'mon, Rem—" James started.

"Go. I need rest, you said so yourself." Remus said closing his eyes.

"Moony…" Sirius said.

Remus kept his eyes closed and ignored his friend.

Sirius sighed.

"Well, I'm off to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Peter said, leaving the Hospital Wing.

James and Sirius grudgingly followed their chubby little friend.

When James closed the door as they exited, Sirius turned around to face him.

Sirius sighed. "Listen…I'm sorry."

James crossed his arms.

"I really don't want to have a row with my best mate over something as stupid as this."

"Exactly, it was stupid," James said.

They stood in an awkward silence for another minute.

"James, I'm _really_ sorry…I wasn't thinking. None of you believed me when I said he was following us so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands. Now I realize how stupid it was. I never thought about what would happen when you came…I put you in as much danger as Snivellus. I'm really sorry, mate. I shouldn't have done it and I'll never do anything like it again," Sirius said earnestly.

James was quiet for a minute as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Never again?"

"Never again."

James smiled and clapped his friend on the back. Sirius smiled back.

"I can't stay mad at you forever, mate. Plus I'd rather be your partner in Defense Against the Dark Arts than Peter. He doesn't know the first thing about Inferi and Lily will be partners with Jo since Moony's sick."

"Ah…about that." Sirius said uneasily.

"What?"

"Well, I said I'd be Addison's partner…"

James groaned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

January sped by, up to Lily's birthday on the thirtieth. From her friends she received a new quill, dragon-hide gloves, Chocolate Frogs, and gift cards for Madam Malkin's.

When the three girls went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Lily got another birthday surprise.

James was sitting with a wide grin on his face. There was a large package in front of him.

Lily and James had become friends after the detention episode. "He's matured a lot." Lily told her friends once when they questioned her.

"Does he still like you though?" Jo asked.

"He hasn't asked me out in a while…" Lily said slowly.

"He obviously does Jo, did you see the way he was looking at her in Herbology today?" Addison said. Lily turned slightly pink.

Lily now stood next to James with her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you not to get me anything for my birthday!"

"I thought I told you that I wasn't listening," James countered, smiling wider yet.

Lily sighed and sat down in the empty seat next to him with a smile.

When James slid the package in front of her she shook her head with a laugh.

Untying it carefully, Lily saw that there was a small envelope on top. When she opened it and saw what was inside, she gave a loud laugh.

"'Honeydukes gift card, for buying Chocolate Frogs only!'" Lily stated, reading what James had written on the message part of the card. Lily gave James a playful punch in the arm.

Unwrapping the rest of her gift, Lily's eyebrows went up. Underneath the card were two books: _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts _and_ Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed._

"What are these for?" she asked laughing.

"Ooh!" Addison said when she saw the books. She immediately took _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts _and started skimming through it.

James laughed. "You like books and I figured you'd like some on a topic you've never really…oh, what's the word? —_tried_ before," he joked.

Lily laughed.

"Thish ish really neat!" Addison exclaimed, her mouth full of porridge. "Can I have it if you don't want it Lily?" She asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"No!" Lily said, grabbing her book back. "Who said I didn't want it and who said I wouldn't _use_ it?" she said mischievously.

"Uh, oh. Now you've done it James. The last thing we need is Lily on the loose with two books full of hexes and jinxes." Jo said flatly.

"Oh, shut up or I'll use some of them on you!" Lily said, grabbing a roll.

"Ooh, now I'm really scared." Jo said sarcastically.

Lily threw her roll at her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily had a great day. It was the best birthday she ever had.

Just as they were leaving for Hogsmeade it began to snow. Spending the day browsing around Hogsmeade with her two best friends and the Marauders was incredibly fun. They had lunch in the Three Broomsticks and spent nearly an hour in Zonko's and Honeydukes.

The way back to Hogwarts wasn't nearly as enjoyable though; it had snowed heavily all day and there was close to a foot of snow on the ground. But when they reached the Hogwarts grounds Sirius started an intense snowball fight.

That night, after sneaking to the kitchens for hot chocolate and cookies, the three girls sat around the fire in the common room.

"Did you guys notice how bad Remus looks?" Jo said quietly. "He looks awful sick, but every time I tried to talk to him about it, he'd just say, 'oh I'm fine,' and change the subject."

"He did look rather pale today." Lily said. "He's sick a lot though. Nearly every month he seems to be in the Hospital Wing for something or other. Maybe he's just one of those people who are sick all the time."

"Yeah, I don't think it's anything to worry about Jo. If he says he's fine then he's probably fine." Addison said as she skimmed through _Quidditch Today_.

"You're probably right," Jo sighed. "I'm just really worried about him and he won't talk to me about it."

"Ask James or Sirius," Lily said picking up _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed _that was lying on the couch next to her.

"You know what? I will. They'll probably tell me what's going on." Jo said briskly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day during breakfast, Jo noticed Remus's absence.

"Do you guys know where Remus is?" she asked James, Sirius, and Peter.

Peter shoved more food in his mouth and James and Sirius looked at each other.

"He's sick again." James said.

"Yeah, I don't think the snowball fight yesterday did him any good." Sirius added.

Jo nodded. "He's sick an awful lot. It's not anything serious, is it?"

James shook his head, swallowing his roll.

"I think I might go visit him after Charms." Jo said.

"No!" Sirius said.

Jo glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because…" Sirius turned to James for help.

"Because, you don't want to get sick too, do you?" James asked.

"No, is it that serious?" Jo asked. "You just told me it wasn't."

James and Sirius looked at each other helplessly.

"I really don't think you should, Jo. Remus probably doesn't want you to see him sick like that." James said.

"Why would I care how he looks? I just want to know that he's okay!"

"Fine, go. I'm not sure that Madam Pomfrey or Madam Allevian will let you in though. They didn't let us in earlier this morning when we went to go see him." Sirius lied.

Jo frowned, but decided to take their word on it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Remus left the Hospital Wing two days after the full moon. Lily, Jo, and Addison were walking to Charms with the other three Marauders when he walked up behind them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

Jo turned around and smiled. "Remus!" She rushed up to him, giving him a hug. "How are you feeling? I've been so worried about you!" she said.

The rest of the group smiled at each other and resumed walking to Charms.

Remus laughed lightly. "I'm fine. Never better."

Jo gave him a look. "Liar. You've been sick _a lot_, Remus. _Please_ tell me what's going on!" she implored. "I'm really worried about you," she said, putting her hands on his cheeks gently.

"It's nothing." Remus said uneasily, pulling her hands down.

"Nothing. You call getting sick nearly _every _month, _nothing_. What's wrong? Do you have a serious illness? I thought you trusted me, Remus." She said quietly.

Remus looked at his feet.

"I guess I'm wrong then," Jo said before running off after her friends, teary-eyed.

"Jo! Wait! No—that's not it!" Remus yelled after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's up with Jo, Moony?" Sirius asked during Charms.

Remus sighed. "She thinks that I don't trust her because I won't tell her what's wrong with me."

"You need to tell her Remus." James said from behind them. "You don't want to end your relationship with her over something that won't bother her.

"It will bother her. She'll probably break up with me after she finds out about my 'furry little problem' anyways," Remus said in defeat.

"No, you've _got _to tell her Remus." Sirius said. "Look at her! She's miserable! She really cares about you and she's going to find out sooner or later that you're—that you have a problem, so let's make it _sooner_."

"Fine," Remus said in exasperation. "I'll talk to her tonight."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of the day Jo ignored Remus, refusing to talk to him. He finally wrote a note and told Lily to give it to Jo.

"What's this?" Jo asked at dinner as Lily handed her the folded piece of paper.

"A note. From Remus." Lily said sitting down.

"I don't want it." Jo said, turning back to her food.

"You need to read it." Lily said.

"No…I don't."

"Yes…you do."

"No. I refuse to read anything that he's given me." Jo said.

"Quit being dumb. You want to read it, so read it." Lily snapped, throwing the paper at her friend.

Jo pursed her lips as she unfolded the note.

_Jo, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you what's been going on._

_Meet me by the Library at seven and we can talk._

_Remus_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At seven o'clock Jo reluctantly walked to the Library and found Remus standing outside the doors.

"Well?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Let's go for a walk." Remus said.

The two walked around the castle until they reached an empty corridor with a single stone bench. They sat down, leaning against the wall behind them. Remus sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Jo sat next to him silently with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to tell me something or are we just going to sit here?" she snapped.

Remus looked at her. Her expression was a mixture of pain, annoyance, and sorrow.

He took her hands in his and turned his body to face her.

"Jo…I really, really care about you and so I think it's time that I tell you something." Remus said quietly. "I…the reason why I'm sick once a month is because…because of the full moon."

Jo looked confused for a moment before she realized what he meant.

"Yes, I am a werewolf," Remus said hurriedly, "and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." He added quietly, slowly letting go of her hands.

Surprisingly, Jo grabbed them again.

Remus looked up to see her teary-eyed and with a sad smile on her face.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked quietly.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that I should've told you earlier."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jo placed her hand behind Remus's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Remus broke away looking confused. "So it doesn't bother you?"

Jo gave a small laugh. "No…did you seriously think I would break up with you over it, though?"

Remus looked at the floor feeling uncomfortable. "I really didn't think anything. I wasn't sure how you'd take it so I expected the worst."

Jo gave him another sad smile. Pulling him into a hug, she whispered, "You don't have to worry about expecting the worst out of me ever again, Remus. I care about you too much."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They returned to the common room a while later to see that Addison and Lily were waiting for Jo by the fireplace.

Jo paused.

"You can tell them." Remus whispered. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I won't tell them anything if you don't want me to."

"Go ahead." Remus said, before walking to the boy's dormitory.

Jo walked over to her friends and plopped down in a chair.

"How'd it go?" Lily asked.

"Fine. Everything's fine." She said with a smile.

"You snogged." Addison stated with a smile.

Jo blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew it!" Addison exclaimed as she and Lily began to laugh.

"So, what did he tell you?" Lily asked.

"He told me the truth. He also said I could tell you two, if you care to know," Jo said. Lily and Addison gave her their full attention, leaning forward eagerly. Jo took that as a _yes_. "He's…he's a werewolf." Jo said quietly.

Addison raised her eyebrows.

Lily nodded her head thoughtfully as she sat back in her chair.

"You two don't seem very surprised." Jo commented, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, it all makes sense now," Addison said. "Being sick every month for a couple days, the occasionally injuries…"

"Lily?" Jo asked.

"Well…I sort of already knew." Lily said quietly.

"You knew?" Jo asked. "Did he tell you?"

"No…I figured it out in third year when we were learning about werewolves in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lily said.

"Well, I guess that shouldn't surprise me." Jo said with a laugh.

"So you two are good now?" Addison asked.

"Yep…we're good." Jo replied with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The time passed quickly as January turned to February and February turned to March. As the Apparition lessons went on, they proved to get more difficult. Several more people had succeeded in Splinching themselves, Addison and Remus included. Frustrations were increasing and the Marauders had started coming up with rather rude and nasty nicknames for Sigismund; some of the nicer being Dungbrain and Dimwit. Sirius, of course, had come up with the more colorful ones…

March twenty-seventh was James's birthday. Since it was on a Wednesday, they all gathered to give him his presents after dinner.

"Honestly, you didn't need to get me anything too big," James told Sirius as his friends led him outside, down the hill and towards the lake.

"Oh, shut up! It's your seventeenth birthday, _of course_ I had to get you something big!" Sirius said with a smile.

James sighed with a small smile.

The seven of them sat down in the grass a little ways beyond the Whomping Willow.

"Which one first?" James asked.

"Well, mine's last!" Sirius said, placing the small package behind him.

James rolled his eyes.

"Here," Remus said, handing James his present. It was a complete set of his favorite professional Quidditch team, Puddlemere United.

"Wow, Moony, where did you get the whole set? I can never find complete sets anywhere!" James said.

Remus smiled. "There was only one set at Quality Quidditch Supplies. I saw it when I was getting my books for school last summer."

"Thanks!" James said.

"Open mine next!" Peter said excitedly.

James opened the small flat package. It was a gift card for Florean Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and another for Quality Quidditch Supplies. His two favorite stores in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks Pete!" James said.

"Our gift is kind of all together…" Jo said slowly.

"That's fine, I don't mind." James said.

"And just to let you know, it was Lily's idea," Addison said, handing James the large package.

There were several things inside the large box. James pulled out a navy blue jersey with the club emblem of two crossed golden bulrushes. It was a Zachary Fulke Puddlemere United jersey—his favorite player.

"Wow!" James exclaimed, looking the garment over.

"There's more," Lily said excitedly.

James pulled several more items out of the box; the book _Which Broomstick;_ and gift cards for Gambol and Japes joke shop, Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, and Flourish and Blotts. The last item was a magical camera.

"Merlin! This is great! Thank you!" James said, carefully placing the presents back in the box.

"Now mine…dun-dun-dun, DUN!" Sirius sang, bringing his present out from behind him. It was a small package that resembled the one Peter gave him.

He looked at Sirius suspiciously as he slowly opened the present.

James's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the two tickets for the Puddlemere United Quidditch match against the Wimbourne Wasps.

"Bloody hell!" He looked up at Sirius, his jaw dropped. "How did—how…Merlin! This is amazing! How did you get a hold of these?" James asked in awe.

"Addison helped me out. Her parents have connections at the Ministry," Sirius said with a small laugh.

"This is amazing! Thanks…" James said, looking at the tickets in astonishment.

"I think we should take a picture," Remus said, taking the camera back out of the box.

"No, we don't need to do tha—"

"Of course we do, Prongs, it's your seventeenth birthday, mate!" Sirius said, pulling him up off the ground.

"Here Lily," Remus said, handing Lily the camera.

Lily backed up to get all of the Marauders in view. They stood arm in arm smiling.

"So um…James?" Sirius asked while they waited for Lily to take the picture. "Who are you going to take to that Quidditch game?"

Lily took the picture as they all started laughing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**This wasn't exactly a great chapter, but the next **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_** things are in their seventh year. (I basically wrote this to show the passing of time.)**

**So, once again, enjoy getting your books! **

**Alanna—9 hours, 6 minutes, 55 seconds, and counting—Dragon**


	21. Another Year Ends

**I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! After I finished reading **_**Deathly Hallows**_** I was just so busy! **

** I'm glad to hear so many of you liked **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**, I loved it! I actually finished the book Monday morning the 24****th**** (of July) at 1:14, (I was reading all day Sunday the 23****rd**** and said that I would **_**not**_** go to sleep until I finished the book!) My thoughts about the book are at the bottom of my profile if you wish to know. **

**Anyways, this story is only **_**partly**_** post **_**Deathly Hallows**_** now because it would be too hard for me to change a bunch of little details in the story. It wouldn't be too hard going through and making Lily and Snape friends, but the full moon thing with Snape to happening in their 5****th**** year would get a little hard. (The story would have been too choppy and not have flowed well at all.) I decided just to leave the story as it is though because I don't think many of you would have liked to read the **_**whole**_** story over again just for the tiny detail changes.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 21: Another Year Ends

The following week before they went down to breakfast Lily, Addison, and Jo noticed their fellow sixth years gathered around the notice boards.

Walking over to the Marauders who had recently arrived as well, Jo asked, "What is it?"

James was already over by the notice trying to read it and Remus shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll go see," Sirius said before he ran over and peered over the tops of everybody's heads. "It's about extra Apparition lessons!" he told them excitedly.

When a few people around the notice left to go down to breakfast, Lily, Addison, Jo, Remus, and Peter moved closer.

-x-x-x-

Apparition Test Date: April 21st

Those who will be 17 on or before the first test date, have the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place, (heavily supervised) in Hogsmeade on the weekends leading up to it. Students participating are to meet in the entrance hall at 9:00 am this Saturday for the first additional practice.

-x-x-x-

"Are you going to do it, Lily?" Addison asked when they finished reading the sign.

"Definitely, I need all the practice I can get!" Lily said, picking up the quill lying on the table.

"Yeah right! You've been able to Apparate twice now, Lily!" James said with a smile, taking the quill from her when she was done.

"Yeah, but who says I'll be able to do it come April twenty-first!" Lily argued.

Addison and Jo rolled their eyes as they pulled her out of the common room to go down to breakfast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The extra Apparition lessons were in fact all that they talked about during breakfast. It turned out that only James, Sirius, and Remus would be accompanying Lily to them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saturday was a beautiful spring day with not a cloud in the sky. Lily was rather disappointed when she heard that they wouldn't be able to spend the whole day in Hogsmeade like the rest of the school, just the afternoon.

"We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at noon, don't worry!" Jo said to Lily and the boys in the entrance hall before she Addison and Peter headed into Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, and you'll do fine, Lils." Addison said.

The trio left after wishing the other four good-luck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The extra lessons weren't as bad as Lily thought they were going to be. She was able to Apparate at least six times out of the ten without a single problem. Sirius on the other hand…well, seemed to make up for her. When they had to Apparate outside of Gladrag's, Sirius overshot by three buildings and ended up by Honeydukes; and later he Splinched off his right arm. During lunch they had a laugh as he told the stories to Addison, Jo, and Peter.

The lessons went on with everybody improving each time. The end of the year exams were coming up too. So of course, Lily was driving everybody crazy.

Finally April twenty-first rolled around, and Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus spent the morning in Hogsmeade practicing with their fellow classmates who were also to take the test later that day.

They all returned to Hogwarts for lunch, Lily reading the Ministry of Magic pamphlet, _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them, _the entire time.

After lunch the seven of them went outside into the courtyard to hang out before Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had to take their tests.

Lily sat silently between Jo and James on the small half-wall that was the border around the courtyard and Addison sat on the other side of Jo.

Remus leaned against the pillar to their right looking bored as Sirius leaned against the pillar on their left, looking through the Ministry pamphlet.

"I really don't see how this is any help," Sirius said in annoyance, as he flipped through his leaflet.

"I agree, it's supposed to calm your nerves by giving all those tips, but look at Lily," Remus said, indicating Lily with his head.

Everyone turned to face a wide-eyed Lily.

"There's really nothing to worry about Lily," Jo said reassuringly. "You've been able to Apparate how many times now?"

"Yeah, and if you don't pass this time you can always take it this summer with me and Jo, and if you don't pass then you can take it the start of next year with Sirius!" Addison joked.

Sirius smacked her in the face with his leaflet. "That wasn't very nice," he said jokingly.

Lily was too anxious to laugh.

The bell suddenly echoed around the courtyard.

Lily jumped. James casually stood with a smile on his face.

"It won't be that bad," he reassured her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

The touch would have felt like an electrical jolt going through her body if she wasn't so nervous.

"You'll be _fine,_ Lils," Jo said, smiling as she helped Lily stand.

"Yeah, go get 'em tiger!" Addison said, giving Lily a smack on the back. "Hey, I kind of like that! I should call you Tiger Lily from now on!" she laughed.

Jo rolled her eyes. "_Honestly_ Addison…"

Lily hardly heard their bickering as she, James, Sirius, and Remus headed inside towards the entrance hall where everyone taking the test was to meet.

"Good luck!" Jo and Addison yelled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The four of them returned later that afternoon, right before dinner.

"Well?" Jo asked anxiously as they trooped inside the common room.

"I passed," Remus said.

"Congratulations!" Jo squealed, giving him a quick hug. "And the rest of you…?"

"I passed," James said.

Lily frowned. "I didn't."

Jo gasped. "Really?"

"No!" Lily laughed. "I'm just teasing you!"

Jo squealed again and gave Lily a hug. "I can't believe you did that! I believed you for a second there!"

Addison laughed and gave Lily a hug when Jo was done.

"How'd you do, Sirius?" Addison asked.

"I didn't pass…and I'm not kidding," he said with a small smile.

"Oh…" Addison gave him a hug.

"My left pinky…I tried to hide it under my cloak but stupid Sigismund noticed." Sirius said sourly.

"Well, that's alright…you can take it this summer with me and Jo." Addison said giving him another hug.

Most of dinner was spent cheering Sirius up and abusing Sigismund.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After the Apparition tests, the rest of the year flew by. The exams were a breeze and before they knew it, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express for the beginning of summer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily lifted her large trunk with a grunt but dropped it just as quickly.

"Want some help?" James asked, peering into her compartment. He was across the aisle loading his own bags onto the luggage rack.

"Please," Lily said.

James walked into the compartment and lifted the trunk with quite a bit more ease than Lily did.

"Geez!" He gasped as he shoved it onto the rack, "How much stuff you got in this thing?"

Lily shrugged. "All that I need."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Listen, Lily, I just—"

"Merlin Lils!" Addison cried, as she appeared in the doorway to the compartment. "We were wondering where you went!"

"You can hardly expect me to stick around you guys when you're talking to Michael 'I'm so great' Callaway, can you?" Lily retorted.

"Yeah," came Jo's voice from behind Addison. "He just stopped me and Remus to talk about Prefect stuff though."

Addison rolled her eyes. "We all know it was because Lily was with us though," she told Jo.

_I have to remind myself to hex him later_, James thought.

"Good thing I got away then right?" Lily asked.

"Oh! Were you two talking?" Jo asked, peering around the doorframe. "That was rude Addi to just butt in on their conversation!"

"Well no—" James started, but Jo cut him off by shutting the compartment door. They could hear the two of them bickering outside the door.

Lily gave a small laugh. "So what did you want?" she asked.

James sighed and looked at the floor. "Well... I was wondering if you would have any interest in being my girlfriend, Lily."

Lily gave him a poignant smile before looking at the floor. "James…I really like you now and I'm glad that we became friends this year…but…I just don't feel the same way as you. I'm sorry."

"That's alright…" James said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Being friends with you will be good enough," he said giving her a quick grin before sliding the door open and walking out.

Addison and Jo stumbled backwards, both with red marks on the left side of their faces. Jo's face turned pink as she pretended to be fixing her hair.

Lily looked behind them and saw Sirius and Peter trying to look inconspicuous. Sirius was gazing up at the woodwork around the compartments and Peter was inspecting his nails.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down in a seat as Addison and Jo filed in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Half an hour into the ride, Remus and Peter were playing Wizard's Chess while Sirius and James lounged in their seats looking at old magazines of _Quidditch Today_.

"Oh yes, before I forget," Sirius said, putting down his magazine and holding out his hand.

James put his own magazine down. "You know what? I'm sick of this little game." He said.

"You're sick of asking Lily out or sick of giving me your money?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Neither. I just can't do this anymore. Lily won't ever go out with me…she just doesn't like me in that way." James replied.

Sirius leaned back in his seat with a smile on his face. "_Oh_…_I_ see…"

James's expression turned to a glare. "See what?" he snapped.

"You like Lily." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "You actually _like_ her! Don't you?" His last words were a statement rather than an actual question.

"No—Why—How—" James stuttered.

"Oh, come on…just admit it," Remus said, moving his knight to take Peter's queen. "It's perfectly obvious."

"Yeah, and it's not obvious because you keep asking her out either." Peter said. The other three all rolled their eyes.

James turned to look at Sirius who was smirking. He kicked him in the shins.

"_OW!_ What was that for?" Sirius cried in outrage, rubbing his left shin.

"Don't look at me like that!" James said.

"You're right," Sirius said, "I shouldn't…I should have known this would happen," he said laughing as James aimed a kick at him again. "Alright, how about this? You keep your five galleons this time, but when you want give it a try again, you have to pay me for all the dates that you didn't pay."

"What?" James asked, confused.

Sirius sighed. "If you decide to start the bet again say…after Christmas, you'll owe me fifteen galleons…once for end of sixth year, once for Halloween, and once for Christmas. Get it? And if she, _for some miraculous reason_, decides to go out with you in seventh year, I'll pay you back _all_ your money…even the money from the pay dates that _you _didn't pay."

"I see what you're saying, but I doubt it's going to happen." James said desolately.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Sirius asked, sticking out his hand.

James sighed and shook on it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**How was it? Please review! I know nothing exciting is going on right now, but the story is coming to a close and the more exciting things are in seventh year—the next chapter and on.**

**I also hope that some of you noticed the chapter name, lol. I thought that it was a good chapter title and I might as well use it. ;) **

**There are some of you who argue the point that James was Seeker on the Quidditch team, but **_**J.K. Rowling herself**_** said that he was a **_**Chaser**_** in her second Scholastic interview. And as for why he was always playing with the Snitch, "**_**much more effective to impress girls than a Quaffle, of course, and something that proves nothing about which position he actually played…"**_** is what the HP Lexicon says. **

**I can't believe how many new people are reading my story now, and I'm glad that you all like it so much! I should be updating again soon. **

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	22. Diagon Alley

**Hey, everybody! Yes, I'm still alive—you've all probably thought I've died since I haven't updated in such a long time. (Well, long time for me!) Thanks for being patient though!**

**Anyways, I will try to update at least one more time before school starts for me, (that's early September.) **

**I really thought I was going to finish the story before summer ended, but circumstances didn't permit.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 22: Diagon Alley

_James,_

_I need to know right now, can I come over?_

_Respond A.S.A.P._

_Sirius_

-x-x-x-

James sighed and got up from his seat on the couch. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nine o'clock on the twenty-sixth of July.

James stood up and walked into the study. He grabbed a quill on the desk and quickly scribbled, _Sure, why, _before sending Sirius's owl back.

In a few minutes the owl returned.

-x-x-x-

_I'll explain when I get there. I'll be using Floo Powder. Keep Aries with you._

-x-x-x-

James looked down at Sirius's brown Tawny Owl, Aries. He sat down with a yawn and the little owl hopped over to him, nipping at his fingers.

After a minute or two, roaring green flames shot up in the fireplace in front of where James was sitting.

Sirius stepped out holding three bags and Aries's cage. He smiled at James.

"How ya' been, mate?" he asked, setting down the bags and clapping James on the arm.

James looked at him, perplexed. "What's going on Sirius? You were just here two days ago."

Sirius's smile faded and he sat down in a big, black, leather chair next to the couch James was sitting on.

He sighed. "I'm not going back there, James. I won't ever go back."

James sat up with concern on his face. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm sick of it. All of it. My family's driving me crazy." Sirius said sourly. "With all their _Toujours Pur_, shit."

James nodded. He had known this was going to happen eventually, since Sirius's family was so obsessed with being pure-blooded. The Blacks were famous for it, in fact.

"Listen, if I could just stay here until school starts, I swear I'll get my own place as soon as school's out. My Uncle Alphard gave me some money before I left," Sirius said hastily. "I'll start looking now if you don't want me here."

"Shut up, Sirius. Of course you can stay. I don't mind and I'm positive my parents don't. I think my mum likes you more than me actually…" James said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked worriedly.

James looked at him. "Yes. You can have the spare bedroom upstairs. Actually, you have three to choose from." He stood up and grabbed one of the bags and Aries's cage.

Sirius stood as well, grabbing the rest of his bags. He followed James up the stairs where they met Mrs. Potter on the landing.

"What's going on James?" she asked, bemused, looking between him and Sirius.

"Is it alright if Sirius stays with us for the rest of the summer mum?" James asked.

She glanced at James with a worried look on her face before a smile appeared. "Of course! Is everything alright?"

"I don't want to be any trouble though, Mrs. Potter…" Sirius said, avoiding her question.

"Nonsense! I'd be delighted if you stayed with us, Sirius!" she said, rushing over to him and giving him a hug.

Behind his mother's back James mouthed, "Told you so," to Sirius.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So tell me the whole story, Sirius," James said as he helped his friend unpack.

Sirius sighed. "It was partly Regulus's fault in a way. You know how my family is. I didn't like it before I knew better, and I don't like it even more now that I know better. Does that make any sense?" he asked, pausing to look at James.

"Yeah," James said nodding. "Go on."

"Well, Reg knows I'm going out with Addison. According to my family, the Walters are a bunch of blood traitors. Strike one. He also told my mother that we're hanging around a Muggle-born and a half-blood now…A.K.A. Lily and Jo. Of course he said _Mudblood_, not Muggle-born…"

James nodded, a sad look on his face.

"So that's strike two and three." Sirius said. "I've had to deal with them hating me for seven years now. Ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor they've been horrible to me. I don't doubt that mum's blasted my name off the wall by now…" The last sentence Sirius said more to himself than to James.

James knew what he was talking about though; he had been to Sirius's house only once before. (Of course, he had only been let in the house because he was a pure-blood.) But while he was there, Sirius showed him the room where there was a large tapestry with his entire family tree on it, going back all the way to the Middle Ages. And any of the family members that had even been halfway decent, a squib, or a 'blood traitor'—or did things such as: marrying a muggle or supporting muggle rights—was disowned and had their name blasted off the tapestry.

"I feel a whole lot better now though," Sirius said cheerfully. "I really appreciate this, mate."

"No problem. You can stay as long as you like." James said, moving the now empty trunk from the bed to the floor.

"Your mum was kind of suspicious though…" Sirius said. "You think she'll want an explanation?"

James nodded. "She won't be asking you though. She'll be asking me about it. You can tell her Sirius, she'll find out eventually and it's not like she doesn't already know what your family's like."

"Good point." Sirius said with a yawn. "I'll tell her in the morning. I suppose she's already told your dad about my being here, so I'll talk to both of them."

"Alright…Goodnight." James said, turning and walking towards the door.

"Goodnight." Sirius replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wow." Addison said in awe as she looked around Jo's house.

Jo and Lily rolled their eyes. Addison had been to Jo's house before, but she was always fascinated with all of the Muggle items. (She went into even more shock when she went to Lily's house for the first time four years ago.)

Jo's mother was a witch and her father was a Muggle. Her father had accepted the fact quite easily that his wife was a witch and that their children would be magical as well. It didn't bother Mr. Bellamont in the least, having half of the items in their home magical and it didn't bother Mrs. Bellamont either that half of the items in their house were Muggle.

Jo's twin brothers, Clint and Klaus, were going to be second years this year and her little sister Elizabeth was going to be a first year.

"Here," Jo said, taking one of Addison's bags, "I'll take you to your room. You'll be sharing with Lily again."

"That's fine," Addison said, picking up the rest of her bags.

She had arrived by Floo Powder to Jo's house. She and Lily were going to spend the night and then go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow for their school supplies.

Jo led them up the stairs and down the hallway to the guestroom that was right next to her own room.

It was a large room with pale blue walls and navy blue comforters were on the beds. (Jo's mother had bewitched the queen-size bed into two double beds for the girls.)

With a sigh, Addison put her bags on the floor and flopped onto her bed.

"Alright, I've been waiting to tell you guys this for a couple weeks now!" Lily said excitedly. "I could have written it in a letter, but I had to tell you in person…I'm Head Girl!"

"Oh! Congratulations!" Jo cried out, giving Lily a hug.

"Nice job, Lils," Addison laughed, reaching from her spot on the bed to give Lily a pat on the arm.

"Thanks…do either of you know who the Head Boy is?" Lily asked.

Both girls shook their heads.

"Remus would have told me if he was," Jo said.

"Hmm. Who else could it be though…?" Lily asked.

They were silent for a minute as they thought of the possibilities.

"Well…Mum says we'll be leaving around nine tomorrow so that we can spend the whole day shopping." Jo said as she sat down on the bed next to Addison. "She said we could choose where to have lunch at too."

"Ooh!" Lily said excitedly as she sat on the bed on Addison's other side. "How about that new place I read about in the _Prophet_ the other day? What's it called…? The Cauldron…no…the Coloring…"

"The Colorful Cauldron Café?" Addison offered.

"Yeah!"

Jo grimaced. "I don't think you guys want to go there. My mum, Lizzie and me went there last week. It's awful."

"Really?" Lily asked, disappointed.

Jo nodded.

"How about The Ramora Café?" Addison asked.

"That sounds nice," Lily said.

Jo nodded. "I've been there before, it's pretty nice. It's all decorated to look like the ocean."

"What is a Ramora anyways?" Addison asked.

"A powerfully magical silver-colored fish from the Indian Ocean. They're the guardians of seafarers and are capable of anchoring ships." Lily explained.

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Interesting."

"So the Ramora?" Jo asked.

"The Ramora." Lily answered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Supper was an exciting ordeal, as it always was at Jo's house. Since they weren't as incredibly rich as the Walters, they didn't have a big enough house for a dining room, so they all ate at a large table in the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Bellamont sat at the ends of the long rectangular table while Lily, Jo, and Addison sat on one side and Clint, Klaus, and Elizabeth sat on the other.

When Jo led Lily and Addison into the kitchen, there was chaos everywhere, but Jo acted as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

Her mother and father were rushing around getting food from the counter onto the table while Clint and Klaus were watching T.V. in the next room over and Elizabeth was rambling to her parents about something she thought rather important.

Jo started helping getting the food ready.

"What can we do to help, Carla?" Lily asked Jo's mom.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Carla said with a smile. "You two just relax, supper will be ready in a just a minute." Carla was short, a little plump, had shoulder-length, curly, black hair, and brown eyes. She worked at _Flourish and Blotts_ in Diagon Alley.

Lily thought Jo looked more like her dad, Steve. Even though he was tall, he had the same hair and eye color and facial features as Jo. He worked as a surgeon at some Muggle Hospital.

Lily looked around the kitchen as Elizabeth started talking to Addison, her big, brown eyes wide.

There was a large clock on the wall that really wasn't a clock at all, it was Lily's favorite item in the Bellamont house. She found it fascinating. The Bellamonts bought it when Elizabeth was born. It had six hands, one for each member of the family. There were ten different places the hands could be pointing, but they all pointed at 'home' at the moment. School, work, traveling, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, lost, hospital (this meant St. Mungo's), prison, and mortal peril were the other groupings.

A few minutes later, everyone sat down for a delightful dinner that left them all stuffed. Carla Bellamont was the best cook that Lily knew. She had made chicken pie, boiled potatoes, a salad, and rolls. For desert they had apple pie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily, Jo, and Addison were up late that night, talking in Lily and Addison's room.

"Remus said that he was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with the other guys. I guess Sirius has been living with the Potters since the end of July." Jo whispered.

"Really?" Lily whispered. "Why?"

"He ran away from home," Addison whispered. "He said he couldn't handle his parents' pure-blood mania anymore."

"Yeah, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter are really happy that he's staying with them," Jo said. "I've had to hear _all _about it…my mother's good friends with Caroline Potter you know."

Lily nodded.

"Anyways, Remus says we should all get together in the afternoon for ice cream at _Florean's._ What do you think?" Jo asked.

"Sure," said Lily.

"I guess that's okay…" said Addison uneasily.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Well…me and Sirius sorta fell apart a week ago." Addison said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we both agreed that we're better off friends." Addison explained. "Sorry. I probably should've told you guys sooner. We're still friends and all…it just might be a little weird." Addison said.

"We'll only go if you're okay with it," Jo said.

"It should be fine," Addison replied with a laugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day Carla took the three girls, and Clint, Klaus, and Elizabeth to the Leaky Cauldron in their magical car. She charmed it to make it larger in order to fit all seven of them in.

When they entered The Leaky Cauldron, Tom, the landlord, gave Carla a polite nod in greeting. She returned it as she led her charges to the back of the pub. They exited into the back alleyway and Carla took a swift look around at their surroundings before pulling out her wand and tapping the bricks, muttering, "Three up…two across…"

Immediately the bricks parted; revealing an archway, through which lay Diagon Alley.

"Hurry up, hurry up," Carla said, ushering Jo, Addison, Lily, Clint, Klaus, and Elizabeth under the arch before following them herself.

Lily smiled when she saw the cobbled streets and the strange assortment of shops and restaurants.

"Alright," Carla sighed, pulling out several sheets of parchment from her purse. "I trust you three can handle shopping by yourselves?" she asked Lily, Jo, and Addison as she handed them their supply lists.

"Of course mum," Jo said as Lily and Addison nodded. "We're only what…? Seventeen?" she asked sarcastically.

Carla gave Jo a stern look. "I'll be taking these three around," she said, motioning Clint, Klaus, and Elizabeth. "Let's meet at Ramora's at noon." she said, looking at her watch. "That sound good?"

The three girls nodded.

"And don't get any of your books. I can get a fifty percent discount at _Flourish and Blotts. _You can pay me back at lunch then. Anything else you need before we part?" Carla asked the girls.

"Money would be good mum." Jo said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry honey," Carla chuckled, digging in her purse. "Here you go," she handed Jo a small cloth bag.

"Thanks mum," Jo said, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek. "Noon at _Ramora'_s!" she called as she Lily and Addison walked away.

"Where to first?" Addison asked, looking down the street with interest.

"None of us need money right?" Lily asked.

Jo held up her bag as Addison said, "I went to Gringotts last week to get my money out, so I'm good."

"Alright then…" Lily said, looking at her list. "Looks like we'll need plenty of things in the Apothecary for Potions this year…"

"The Apothecary it is then," Addison said, leading the way across the street.

The three girls spent the rest of the morning getting their supplies and of course browsing in the shops that they didn't need anything from; such as _Obscurus Books, Gambol and Japes, Magical Instruments_, and _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.

Around noon the girls headed towards _The Ramora Café_. They arrived before Carla, Clint, Klaus, and Elizabeth so they took a seat outside under a bright blue umbrella.

A few minutes later Lily spotted the four of them walking out of the _Magical Menagerie_ across the street, Elizabeth skipping with excitement.

"Guess what I got?" she exclaimed breathlessly when she reached their table.

"What did you get?" Jo asked, uninterested.

"A Puffeskein!" Elizabeth cried out, holding up a small cage.

Lily, Jo, and Addison all leaned forward to look inside. Sure enough, there was a small custard-colored little furball curled up inside.

"_Aww_!" Addison exclaimed. "I had one when I was your age…but Danny fed it to his pet snake."

Lily tried not to laugh. "What'd you name it?" she asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know yet…maybe Cigam." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

"_Cigam?"_ the girls chorused.

"Yeah, magic spelled backwards," Elizabeth said, as though it were obvious, before sitting down at the table.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Clever…" Jo said somewhat sarcastically.

Elizabeth glared at her older sister. She was about to retort when the waiter came up to take their order.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a filling lunch, the group separated again.

"What time did you say we'd meet the guys?" Lily asked Jo as they strolled along down the street.

"About two. It's one-thirty right now," Jo replied, looking at her watch.

"Oh, shoot!" Addison exclaimed.

"What?" Lily and Jo asked worriedly.

"I need to get owl treats in _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ for Antares before I forget." Addison said. Antares was her snowy owl.

On their way out of the shop, the girls saw none other than the Marauders exiting _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ across the street.

"Hey!" Jo shouted, waving at them.

The girls ran across the street and greeted their friends.

"How's your summer been?" Jo asked them all after hugging Remus.

"Great!" Remus said.

"Good, I can't wait for school to start though." James said.

"Only five more days," Lily said with a smile.

James smiled back at her.

"Say, do you guys know who the Head Girl is?" he asked.

Addison and Jo turned to Lily.

"That would be me." Lily said with a small smile.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Congratulations!" Remus said.

"Wow…" said James slowly.

"Do you know who the Head Boy is?" Lily asked them.

"That would be me." James said with a smile.

Lily's smile vanished. She nearly fainted in shock. "_What?"_ she asked, though not meaning to make it as rude as it sounded.

"Um…yeah…I got the badge with my letter…" James said uneasily.

Lily gave a weak smile as Jo and Addison congratulated him.

She and James were at least friends now…but he still liked her…and they'd have to spend the whole year together…

Lily put all her thoughts on the matter to the back of her mind.

The seven of them walked down the street to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ and spent the rest of the afternoon there, catching up until Carla and company came by with Caroline Potter in their midst.

"Ready to go?" Carla asked the girls.

"Yeah," Jo said with a sigh, throwing her empty cup away. Lily and Addison followed in suit. They said their goodbyes, picking up their bags filled with their purchases.

"See you in five days!" Lily said with a smile as they walked away._ Yes, five days before an entire year with James Potter at my side…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Thanks again for waiting so patiently for an update! I've just been sooo busy!**

**A fact from the chapter that you might find interesting: Antares (Addison's owl,) is the brightest star in my Zodiac constellation. (If any of you care or are curious enough, you can look it up to see what my Zodiac sign is, lol.)**

**I also want to take a poll, how many of you want a Quidditch game for the seventh and final year? If there are at least ten of you that do, I'll put one in. Please tell me in your review.**

**Thanks so much again!**

**AlannaDragon**


	23. Beginning of the Final Year

**I apologize once again for the long wait. This will be my last update before school starts for me…that means Tuesday :( **

**Anyways, thanks for being patient and enjoy the chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 23: Beginning of the Final Year

Lily looked at the Hogwarts Express with a strange mixture of sadness and happiness. This was the last time she'd be riding the train to Hogwarts. Only one more ride to go after this one. But then…she was more than ready to move on to bigger and better things.

Of course this year would be more difficult than all the others and not just because of N.E.W.T.s. She was Head Girl. She had her own separate dorm from the rest of the Gryffindors. At first the only downside of it all was that James Potter would be her constant companion for the year; but she had thought about it everyday after the fateful news was sprung upon her, and she decided that it was better to have a friend and a fellow Gryffindor as her cohort rather than a Slytherin, or worse, Michael Callaway.

Taking a deep breath, and straightening her Head Girl badge on her navy blue sweater, Lily boarded the train.

As usual she was the last one of her friends to arrive, she saw Addison and Jo a ways down the aisle in the second section of the train.

"_Bloody_ hell!" Lily exclaimed when she saw Addison.

Addison and Jo laughed as Lily ran down the aisle towards them.

"Do you like it?" Addison asked apprehensively when Lily reached them.

"Do I _like_ it?" Lily asked breathlessly, brushing her fingers through Addison's now shorter hair. "I love it!"

Addison had chopped off more than half of her hair since Lily had last seen her five days ago. Her long, blonde hair used to reach her elbows, but now it was a little above her shoulders.

"I know! I think it's so cute!" Jo exclaimed, flipping Addison's hair up.

Addison laughed. "I wasn't sure I wanted to do it at first, but I decided I needed to do something different." She said as she flattened her hair down.

A whistle behind them made them all spin around.

"Lookin' good Adds!" James said with a laugh, followed closely by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Addison laughed. "Thanks. Good to see you all again so soon."

The four of them filed into the compartment next door to the one Lily, Jo, and Addison had.

"I like it…it…it's nice," Sirius said uneasily as he passed Addison.

"Thank you." She said quietly before following Jo and Lily into the compartment.

"We'll be back soon, Addi," Lily said, pushing her bag onto the luggage rack. "I promise James and I will make the meeting quick." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you're Head Girl now…_great!" _Addison said sourly. I'm going to be here all alone while you two go off to your meeting!"

"You can go over and sit with Sirius and Peter if you want," Jo said innocently.

Addison gave Jo a hostile look.

Jo walked out of the compartment with her hands up and a small smile on her face.

"It's fine Addison. It'll only be about fifteen minutes," Lily said with an encouraging smile.

Addison grabbed her _Quidditch Today_ magazine and sat down, propping her feet up on the seat opposite her. "It better be," she grumbled to herself as Lily shut the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That went well," James said, picking up the extra patrol schedules.

"Yeah," Lily said. "You know, I have to hand it to you James; I didn't think you being Head Boy was a good idea at first. Seems that you proved me wrong."

James laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is and you should. Seeing that you _are_ a Marauder anyone would think so." Lily replied with a smile.

"True," James said. "I have tons of ideas for this year—oh! I almost forgot! I got you something…" he dug in his bag and pulled out a black leather box. "It's for you…a sort of present since you're Head Girl and I'm Head Boy…you know…it's nothing too special…" he said awkwardly.

Lily smiled and took the box from James. She gasped when she opened it. It was a silver necklace with a small emerald "L" on it.

"This is gorgeous!" she whispered. "James! You didn't have to do this!"

James smiled. "I can and I did," he said in the same matter-of-fact way she talked moments ago, causing her to smile as well.

"Can you…?" Lily asked, taking the necklace out of its case.

"Oh, sure," James said, taking the ends of the necklace and latching it behind her neck for her.

"Thanks," Lily said when he was done.

They stood in an awkward silence for a minute.

"Well…I better get going…Addison and Jo are going to be wondering where I am." Lily said. "Thanks again for the necklace."

"No prob—" James was cut off when Lily did the most unexpected thing he had ever known her to do. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"This is going to be a great year…I'll see you later." She said with a smile before leaving the compartment.

James just stood there, dumbstruck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I thought you wanted out." Sirius stated, crossing his arms as Remus and Peter listened intently.

"Yeah, well, I did, but, uh…that was until she kissed me." James said with a grin.

"Where?" Sirius asked, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"In the Prefect's compartment a couple minutes ago." James said; the dumb grin still on his face.

Sirius's smile changed to a frown of confusion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily, Addison and Jo were some of the last people off the train, so they didn't get a whole carriage to themselves like they had in earlier years. They ended up sharing with three Hufflepuff boys in their year. Two of them—Ciceron Harkiss and Anthony McKinnon—Lily knew from Professor Slughorn's "Slug Club", and the other was Wesley Byron. Addison knew Anthony and Wesley because they both played Quidditch; Anthony was Seeker and Wesley was a Chaser.

"It's pretty nice out, isn't it?" Wes stated as the carriage started moving.

"Yeah, a whole lot better than last year when it was pouring," Lily said with a smile.

Wes smiled back at her and then his eyes widened as he noticed she was wearing the 'Head Girl' badge.

"You're Head Girl?" he asked.

Lily nodded and blushed.

"We all knew she was going to get it." Addison chipped in.

Lily elbowed her and the three boys laughed.

"Congratulations." Anthony said.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"Who's Head Boy?" Wes asked.

"James Potter." Lily said.

Wesley nodded and continued to look out the window.

"Are you guys glad this is our last year?" Ciceron asked.

Addison scrunched up her nose. "A little."

"Same here," Lily said. "I'm a little sad about it all, but it's going to be worthwhile."

"I'm excited," Jo said. "We get to start conjuring charms this year and we'll learn how to perform a Patronus!"

The boys snapped their attention back to Jo at the word "Patronus".

"I forgot about that," Anthony said. "What d'you suppose yours'll be?" he asked Wes.

Wes shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope it's not some kind of rodent."

Everyone laughed.

"Is it true there's a ball at the end of the year for the seventh years?" Ciceron asked Lily.

"Yeah…I noticed it on the year's memo paper that James and I received with our booklists." Lily said. "It seems like a pretty extravagant thing…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a rather uneventful sorting and dinner, Lily and James hurried off to Professor Dumbledore's office for a brief meeting.

"Take a seat, take a seat…" Professor Dumbledore insisted upon their entering.

The Head Boy and Girl obliged.

"Treacle tart?" he asked, offering them a tray.

"No thanks," Lily said with a small smile. She was stuffed from dinner.

James took one. "Thanks."

Professor Dumbledore set the tray aside. "Now…you obviously know why you are here. I chose you two as Head Boy and Head Girl this year not because of your grades, but because of your characters. You both are some of the brightest students we have ever had here at Hogwarts, but I chose you because I have seen both of you show quite a bit of responsibility and loyalty." Dumbledore looked each of them square in the eye. "And I expect you to be leading the younger students by example this year." His eyes lingered on James a fraction of a second longer.

"You know your responsibilities: you are in charge of the Prefects, you assign them their rounds…You dock points from students for inappropriate behavior, and yes, even ones from your own house," he said more to James than Lily. "You are in charge of organizing the end of the year ball…You set your own patrol times, but you must do your rounds at least an hour every night…do you have any questions before I show you your new quarters?"

"No," Lily said quietly as James shook his head.

"Very well then," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, "right this way."

Lily and James followed Dumbledore from his office and up to the seventh floor. James thought he was leading them to the Gryffindor Tower, but Dumbledore stopped before a large painting of a man and woman having tea. James noticed that it was in between the Room of Requirement and the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Bonheur_." Dumbledore stated. The portrait swung open and he turned to Lily and James with a smile. "That's French for happiness."

They followed him inside the porthole. They entered a common room much like the Gryffindor common room. There was a large fireplace with coffee table and a long, red couch in front of it and a red chair on either side of the couch. There were two doors on the opposite wall. Above the one on the left there was a sign that read: HEAD BOY, and a similar sign read: HEAD GIRL over the door on the right.

Dumbledore turned to them and said, "I think you'll find it to your liking here. I'll leave you to explore your rooms and to get some sleep. I'll let you know when we will have our next meeting and also when the password changes. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor." Lily said as he headed for the door.

"'Night." James said.

The portrait hole closed with a snap.

James and Lily stood in an awkward silence for a minute.

"It's pretty nice in here, isn't it?" James asked, putting his hands in his pockets and looking around.

Lily nodded.

"I'm surprised they have Gryffindor colors in here though…I thought any student could become a Head."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I thought you read _Hogwarts, A History?"_

James's ears turned red as he remembered the little encounter he arranged to have with her in the library back in fifth year.

"The Heads dormitory is decorated with whatever House colors the Heads are from after they are chosen."

"Oh…" James said. "I knew that."

Lily rolled her eyes again with a smile. "Well, I'm going to bed…I'm pretty tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." James replied as she closed her door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily let out a small gasp when she saw her room. It was small, but comfortable enough for one person. She wouldn't have to listen to Addison's snoring anymore, but she knew she'd miss sharing a dorm with her best friends.

To get her mind off of it, Lily explored her room. There was a large window on the far wall. She had a full size, four-poster bed in red furnishings and there was a small, wooden beside table. The only thing different from the old Gryffindor dormitory was a desk in the corner and a door on the left wall.

Curious to see what was behind the door, Lily opened it and walked into a small bathroom. She let out a small laugh of delight. There was only a shower, toilet and sink in there, but it was her very own bathroom.

Walking back into her bedroom, Lily quickly changed into her pajamas and proceeded back into the bathroom to wash up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Waking up early, Lily quickly showered, hoping to get to the Gryffindor common room before her friends left for breakfast without her.

She checked the Gryffindor Tower password on the note on her desk before running through the empty common room.

"Chocolate pudding." Lily stated. The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open. Lily climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room to find it empty…except for _one_ person.

"James?" Lily asked confused.

"Oh, hey, Lily." James said from his spot on the couch. "Didn't think your friends would wait for you either?"

Lily chuckled. "You never know." She took a seat in one of the chairs.

After a moment the common room was filled with students heading down to breakfast. Addison and Jo were part of the crowd.

"Hey Lily, what are you doing here?" Addison asked.

Lily gave her a look. "I'm waiting for you two so we can go down to breakfast."

"Well, let's go, I'm starving!" Addison exclaimed, heading through the portrait hole.

Lily groaned as Jo pulled her out of her chair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So where's the Head's dormitory?" Jo asked as the three of them walked down a flight of stairs.

"It's actually up on the seventh floor too," Lily said, pointing behind her. "It's down the hallway a bit from the Gryffindor Tower…behind the portrait of the man and woman having tea."

"Oh…that's interesting. Is it nice?" Jo asked.

Lily nodded. "Really. I have my own room and bathroom and James and I share a common room."

Jo raised her eyebrows.

"Why do the Heads have a separate dormitory anyways?" Addison asked. "Why can't you just stay in Gryffindor Tower?"

"Well, not all Heads are from the same House, Addi." Lily said.

Addison rolled her eyes and muttered, "I know _that_. I meant why can't you stay where you've been all along?"

Lily shrugged.

"Don't you usually have the later times for rounds too?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Lily said dismally. "That's the only thing I'm not looking forward to. Professor Dumbledore said that James and I make the schedules for patrols, but it's kind of a given that we have the later times, being Heads and all."

They entered the Hall, finding it jam-packed, just as it always was on the first day of classes.

Lily and Addison followed Jo over to the Gryffindor table where she told off some first years for taking up so much room and telling them to move over.

"Jo!" Lily exclaimed.

"What? It's just my sister and her friends," Jo said as she and Addison sat down. (Elizabeth had been sorted into Gryffindor, of course.) Elizabeth Bellamont leaned around her older sister to give Lily a grin.

Lily took a seat opposite her friends and started loading her plate with food.

"Good morning ladies!" Sirius said cheerily as he took a seat next to Lily. His fellow Marauders filed in with cheery 'good mornings' as well.

Jo looked at the four of them suspiciously. "What'd you do?"

Professor McGonagall who had come along to give them their schedules, saved the Marauders from answering.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, congratulations on your new positions," Professor McGonagall said with a rare smile. "I didn't have a chance to tell you before," she added as she handed schedules around.

Lily and James both looked taken aback.

"Thank you," Lily said quietly before McGonagall proceeded down the table.

"Alright!" Addison exclaimed, looking over her schedule. "Just Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration today!"

"I hope we don't get loaded down with homework today…" Lily said. "I really don't want to stay up later than I have to."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright class," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "take your seats, take your seats…as you all know, this is your last year at Hogwarts, your second year at the N.E.W.T. level. You would be wise to make the most of it. The second year of the N.E.W.T. level is obviously much more advanced and difficult. To start off the year we will be learning more about Conjuring. If you remember we learned _Aguamenti_ last year, but that wasn't too difficult and we will get much more in depth this year. You will know how to conjure ropes, chains, flowers, and even animals when this year is over…so," Professor Flitwick said as he clapped his hands together. "Begin by turning to page twelve in _Achievements in Charming_. Read the first two chapters and I want a full summary on each of them by Wednesday."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Unfortunately Lily did not get her wish for minimal homework that night. She was done with everything except for studying for the _more-than-likely_ quiz they were going to get Wednesday in Potions on the _Elixir of Life_.

She and James went around their patrols that night quizzing each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day was just as strenuous as the first. They had a free period to start out the day and then Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy.

Everyone was eager for Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon for two reasons: to find out what they'd be working on this year; and the obvious, what the new teacher was like. (Professor Everett was offered a job high up in the Ministry.) The new teacher was a middle-aged woman named Professor Pierpont.

She was a lively woman with short, spiky brown hair and icy blue eyes. At the beginning of the year feast, Dumbledore announced that she used to work as an Auror.

The seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom warily but were surprised to find it empty. They quietly took their seats as they waited for Professor Pierpont to appear. Everyone jumped when the door slammed behind them.

They all turned around as Professor Pierpont started walking up the main aisle, her leather boots clicking against the stone floor.

"The Dark Arts is the _only_ kind of magic that differs from other forms of magic by the intent of the wizard using it." She stated as she approached her desk. "Most magic is neutral in the fact that it can be used for good or bad. Some magic though, is evil in its intentions through and through. This intention to cause harm places that magic into the category of the Dark Arts. It is often difficult to find the distinction in the intention in many cases, and it is to the utmost importance to understand the difference in the intentions for witches and wizards in training."

Most of the class sat before their Professor staring at her with awe and respect, while others, like Peter, were looking downright confused and were trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Which is why this is such an important class. Now…I have one question before we start…what is the difference between curses, hexes, and jinxes?" Professor Pierpont asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against her desk.

Lily shot her hand into the air.

"Miss…?"

"Evans." Lily said.

"Evans."

"They are all typical Dark Magic spells but hexes and jinxes are the lesser spells." Lily explained.

"Very good…and what is the Darkest Magic of all?" Professor Pierpont asked.

Half the class raised their hands.

"Mr…?"

"Black."

Professor Pierpont nodded.

"The Darkest Magic of all is the kind that interferes with the natural order of things." Sirius stated.

Professor Pierpont nodded with a smile. "Good. Now I know that you have been instructed properly up to this point." She joked. "And who can give me an example of the Darkest Magic of all?"

More than half the class raised their hands now.

"Miss…?"

"Stebbins."

"Go ahead."

"The Unforgivable Curses."

Professor Pierpont clapped her hands together, making everyone jump again. "Exactly…Now…this year you will learn all you'll ever need to know about Dark creatures, Dark items, and Dark detectors. We'll start out on Dark creatures and how to defend yourself against them because I know you're all itching to perform a Patronus…that was the big thing in seventh year when I went here…anyways, turn to page sixty-four in _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_…we won't be going in the same order as the book obviously…read the first three chapters which I believe are about banshees, basilisks, and boggarts and I want a two page summary by Thursday. We will have a discussion near the end of class…You may begin."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She's incredible!" Jo exclaimed as she Lily and Addison left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Imagine how good of an Auror she was!" Jo said distantly.

"Probably one of the best, but she was using too many big words for me," Addison said with a laugh.

"I was hooked on every word," Jo said pensively.

"_Obviously_," Lily muttered to Addison.

They headed up to the Gryffindor common room to work on their mountain-load of homework during their last break of the day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Reviews??**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	24. The Patronus Charm

**I apologize for the long wait. **

**Anyways…on with the story. :)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 24: The Patronus Charm

"So…" Lily said mischievously as she and James did rounds Tuesday night, "Are you going to tell me what you and your friends did before breakfast this morning?"

James turned to her, his eyes wide. "Now wait a minute! Who said _I_ was any part of it? I can honestly say I did not see what happened this morning," James said innocently. "_Rumor_ has it that Sirius hexed Bertram Aubrey—you know, Slytherin Quidditch captain—for flipping him off. There is no proof and I didn't see it. What I don't see doesn't hurt anybody…except maybe Aubrey—that is if the rumors are _true_."

Lily laughed. "Oh, I see. The Marauders have figured out how to play around the system."

"What system?" James asked innocently, though his grin gave him away.

"Well," Lily said, playing along, "seeing that you _are_ Head Boy and a Marauder, it would be awfully hard to choose duty over your friends. So you simply turn around while they're 'mischief making' and therefore you are doing your duty and staying loyal to your friends."

"Oh, dear. You've figured us out. What are we to do?" James asked in mock concern.

Lily laughed. "I don't blame you. I'd have a hard time giving Addison or Jo a detention."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Lily yawned and looked at her watch. "Merlin! It's nearly midnight! This is ridiculous! No one is out of bed this late. D'you just want to head back to the dormitory?"

James shrugged. "Fine with me."

Lily groaned. "That'll take about fifteen minutes though!" she grumbled. "I hate that this castle is so big!"

James grinned at her. He thought it highly funny the way Lily was always complaining about _something_ on their late rounds. "I know a secret way that will only take about five minutes if you're interested…" James said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Lily's head snapped up. James smirked at her. She smirked back. "Let's go."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know, I wasn't really looking forward to having my siblings here the same time that I am," Jo said at breakfast the next morning, "but I must say, being a Prefect changes things." She smirked before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Lily looked at Jo suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Jo continued to smirk. "Well, I had the honorable privilege of giving Clint and Klaus detentions last night. I found them in a corner of the common room trying to blow up Cigam, you know, Lizzie's Puffeskein."

Addison snorted as she buttered her poppy seed muffin.

"Mum'll be furious when she finds out they got another detention." Jo laughed. "You know, they'd give the Marauders a run for their money."

"Speak of the devils…" Addison said. Lily and Jo turned around to see the Marauders walking towards them.

"Good morning, Jo," Remus said as he took a seat next to his girlfriend. "Lily, Addison." He said with a nod towards them.

"Morning." Lily greeted before taking a sip of her coffee.

Addison raised her muffin in greeting since her mouth was full.

"Hello ladies," James said, taking a seat next to Addison. "Hey, Adds, Quidditch tryouts are Friday night at seven just to let you know."

"That early?" Addison asked incredulously. "You didn't have them until the second week of school last year."

"Well, I want to start practicing as soon as possible. Hufflepuff will have a pretty strong team this year. Ravenclaw too. Slytherin…not so much." James said with a smile.

"But we don't play Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw until February and May!" Addison exclaimed.

"That's what _I_ said," Sirius said, leaning around James.

James sighed. "If everyone makes the team that was on last year, we'll just have to find one person to fill Frankie's spot as Chaser. There are at least ten of them that signed up."

"Do you have the list with you?" Addison asked.

James nodded and dug inside his robes pocket. Pulling out a folded piece of parchment, he handed it to Addison.

Addison set down her muffin and opened the paper. Her eyes grew wide. "_Bloody_ hell! Eleven Chasers, five Seekers, four Beaters, and nine Keepers! That's _insane!"_

"I know, that's another reason to have tryouts so early. So I have time to think about who to put on the team if most of these people are any good."

"Why did so many people sign up?" Lily asked. "There's never been this many people in earlier years."

"It's because I'm on the team," Sirius said, winking at Lily.

Lily smiled and shook her head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

September turned to October with no new additions to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, except for Bradley Roberts, who, of course, took Frankie Spencer's place as a Chaser. As the Middle of November approached, everyone was getting excited for the first game of the season; Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

The day before the game, hardly anyone could pay attention in class, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was a different story as always.

Professor Pierpont entered class the way she usually did, grabbing people's attention by slamming the door and walking up the center aisle, her boots clicking.

"Dementors," she said, "are some of the foulest creatures on this planet. They feed on human emotions; draining peace, hope, and happiness out of you. If you are near it long enough, you will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. Who can tell me their last and worst weapon and what it does to you?" Professor Pierpont asked, her piercing blue eyes scanning the room. "Mr. Harkiss?"

"The Dementor's Kiss. They pull back their hood and suck out your soul." Ciceron Harkiss stated.

"Very good. The Kiss does not kill you exactly but you are irretrievably…'gone'." Professor Pierpont said. "Now…as we all very well know, tomorrow is the first Quidditch game of the season—" the class cheered. "And it would be awfully hard to keep your attention this afternoon if we did not do something interesting. Therefore, we will be learning the proper way to perform a Patronus." The class cheered louder this time and Professor Pierpont smiled. "There will also be no assignments this weekend." The class cheered again. "Now…the Patronus is a silvery, phantom shape, usually that of an animal, which is the incarnation of the positive thoughts of the caster. _That _is what drives the Dementors away. For an extra five points, who can tell me what else a Patronus charm drives away?" She asked as she paced in front of the class.

Lily was the only one to raise her hand.

"Miss Evans?"

"Lethifolds."

"Very good!" Professor Pierpont said with a smile. "Five points to Gryffindor! Now we haven't covered Lethifolds yet, but we'll be covering them sometime before Christmas vacation…Now repeat after me; _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_." The class chorused.

"Very good. A Patronus is controlled entirely by its caster, you decide which Dementor it attacks if there are more than one with you. And your Patronus can never change form, right?"

Most of the class nodded while the rest looked confused.

"_Wrong!_ After a severe emotional cataclysm, a witch's or wizard's Patronus _may_ change form." Professor Pierpont said as she stopped pacing. "Now do not expect to get a corporeal Patronus right away, it may be small silvery wisps at first, but do not be disheartened or you'll never get it. The key to performing a Patronus is to think your happiest thought or recall your happiest memory. I'll give you a second to think of one before I split you into groups."

Lily thought about which memory was her happiest. She couldn't decide between when she received her letter from Hogwarts or when she met Addison and Jo.

James couldn't decide between winning the Quidditch Cup last year, taking Snape's pants off in fifth year, or receiving the kiss from Lily on the train.

Professor Pierpont split them into groups of two and with someone from a different House.

Lily was paired with Wes Byron, Addison was with Anthony McKinnon, and Jo was with Ciceron Harkiss. James had the unfortunate luck of being paired with Erin Stebbins once again.

With a simple wave of her wand, Professor Pierpont had piled all of the desks on top of each other against the wall so that there was enough room to practice.

She slowly walked around every group, correcting their pronunciation and wand movements.

So far no one in the class had achieved a corporeal Patronus, though James was very close…his at least appeared to have four legs.

Lily was getting extremely frustrated by the time that Professor Pierpont came to observe her and Wes.

"Excellent Byron," she commented when Wes's Patronus made more of an animal shape than it had before.

Lily pursed her lips and swallowed before she exclaimed, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Thin, weak, little wisps issued from her wand.

She sighed, exasperated. Wes gave her an encouraging smile.

"Miss Evans, you are getting too worked up over not performing a corporeal yet…calm down and think of your memory…" Professor Pierpont commented quietly.

Lily sighed slowly, closing her eyes.

_She was on the Hogwarts Express… all alone with no one to sit with…a short, brown haired girl appeared in the doorway. _

"_Hey, you alone?"_

"_What does it look like?" said a voice behind the brown haired girl. _

"_Can we erm…sit with you?" the brown haired girl asked._

"_Sure!" Lily said with a smile, grateful that she had someone to sit with. _

"_I'm Jo by the way. Jo Bellamont." The brown haired girl said proudly, sticking out her hand. _

_A blonde haired girl entered behind Jo. _

"_And that's Addison… I met her a minute ago." Jo said distastefully_. Lily laughed to herself, remembering that Addison and Jo did not like each other when they first met.

The memory faded away and Lily was back in the classroom, full of happiness from the memory.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ she exclaimed again. More wisps. Lily groaned.

Professor Pierpont placed her right elbow on her left wrist, her fist over her lips as she walked towards Lily.

"Do you mind my asking what your memory is?" she asked quietly so that Wes couldn't hear.

"Not at all," Lily replied. "The first time I met my friends Addison and Jo."

"Oh that's not near good enough!" Professor Pierpont said quickly, placing her hands on her hips. "What else do you have?"

Lily thought. When she found out she was a witch wasn't much better than meeting Addison and Jo…

"What about when I first came to Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Go ahead…try it," said Professor Pierpont.

Lily closed her eyes and recalled the memory.

_She was crossing the lake in the boats with Addison and Jo, who were bickering about Addison taking up too much room. But Lily wasn't listening. She had spotted the glowing castle ahead of them. It was so majestic! It would be her new home now, where there would be other people like her and who would accept her. _

_She and her fellow first years were standing in the Entrance Hall, waiting to enter the Great Hall to be sorted. Professor McGonagall had just left them. _

_Lily looked around the Hall in awe. _

"_Muggle born?" asked a voice by her ear. _

_She jumped and turned to face a short, black haired boy with glasses._

_She nodded. _

_He smirked. "Wait until you see the rest of the castle."_

"_It's huge!" said another black haired boy who had run up behind them. _

"_Paintings cover every wall too." Said a sandy haired boy ahead of them. _

"_How do you know all this?" Lily asked the boys in awe. _

"_We've heard about it—"_

"_Parents—"_

"_Books." Were the answers she received. _

…_She was sitting under the Sorting Hat…_

"_Ahh…a thirst for magical knowledge eh?" the hat asked. Lily jumped, looking around the Hall to see if anyone else had heard it. "You'd do well in Ravenclaw for that…hmm…cunning though…good for Slytherin…brave and loyal too…dear me, you are quite difficult to place! What's this? Not Slytherin…hmm…and definitely not Hufflepuff…I'll put you in…_GRYFFINDOR!"

_Lily jumped up from the stool, grinning from ear to ear as she ran over to the Gryffindor table to join her new friend, Jo and one of the boys she was talking to earlier…_

Lily opened her eyes. She fixed her stance and breathed in slowly.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ she cried out.

Slowly, the wisps erupting from her wand grew bigger and stronger, forming into a large animal…it had four legs…after another second it became apparent that it was a doe.

Lily cried out in delight.

Professor Pierpont laughed. "Excellent! Excellent Miss Evans! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Lily and Wes were dismissed since class was nearly over. Professor Pierpont went around the room once more, awarding ten points to any student who had achieved a corporeal Patronus.

Sirius had emitted a large dog, Jo a snow leopard, Ciceron a rhino, and Erin Stebbins a squirrel.

"You were great!" Wes told Lily as they packed up their bags.

Lily blushed. "Thanks. It took a while though…"

Wes smiled. "Don't be so modest, you were one of five people who did it today!"

Lily smiled.

"Hey…are you going to the Quidditch game tomorrow?" Wes asked nervously.

"Of course!" Lily laughed. "I never miss it! Plus James and Addison would kill me if I did."

Wes smiled weakly. "Are you and James…together?" he asked quietly.

Lily's head snapped up. "No. We're just friends. That's it." she said quickly.

Wes nodded. "I'll see you there then?"

"Okay," Lily smiled as he walked away.

Behind her James glowered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning dawned cloudy and cold. A thick layer of frost covered the grounds as the sky looked promising of an early snow.

When Lily, Jo, and Addison entered the Great Hall for breakfast, they were met with the delicious smells of sausages, bacon, kippers, rolls, and coffee. Most of the school was down there already, talking excitedly about the Quidditch game.

While Lily and Jo loaded their plates up, Addison ate her regular before-game-meal consisting of a kipper, a piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice.

Around quarter to eleven Lily and Jo headed down to the stands with Remus and Peter.

"Brr!" Lily exclaimed, pulling her light yellow hat lower over her head. "It's _freezing_!"

"I'll say!" Jo said, her voice muffled by her burgundy scarf.

"OY! LILY!" yelled a voice behind them. The four Gryffindors stopped and turned around.

Ciceron Harkiss, Anthony McKinnon, and Wes Byron were running down the hill towards them.

Lily smiled and said, "Hey guys," when they approached.

"Hey. Wonderful morning isn't it?" Wes asked sarcastically as they resumed walking.

Lily snorted.

"This should be a blow out match. Slytherin is terrible this year." Anthony said.

"Well look who they have for a captain," Wes said and everyone started laughing.

The stands were packed by the time they got there and the game started only a few minutes after they sat down.

"Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Pierce Sommers's voice boomed around the stadium. "Of Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" The crowd yelled wildly.

"Here comes Slytherin captain, Bertram Aubrey, a Chaser since his third year…then Jerry Alwin, a fellow Chaser and a new addition to the team, George Holcome another Chaser…then we have Gavin Delancy, sixth year Beater and Eric Jetter, fifth year Beater…Trevor Murrell the fourth year Keeper, and finally Seeker Christopher Legard!"

The Slytherins cheered.

"And now…let's welcome Gryffindor, last years Cup winners!" The crowd went wild. "Captained by James Potter, I'd say they'll have another great team this year! Only one new addition to the team this year, Bradley Roberts also a seventh year, taking the place of Frankie Spencer…Here comes the magnificent Addison Walters, a fellow Chaser who has played on the team since her second year. And Beaters Sirius Black and Stacey Dering, Keeper Veronica Baker and finally, Seeker Justin Hammel!" The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs in the crowd cheered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily unfortunately, did not watch most of the game. She did know that Gryffindor won of course…220 to 10. She, Jo, Remus, and Peter spent nearly the whole game talking with Wes, Anthony, and Ciceron. They were really nice boys and Lily was surprised she hadn't become friends with them sooner. They were all good students and liked to read like her, and she found out Wes was a half-blood, so they had long discussions about things in the Muggle world.

Out of the seven of them, Anthony paid the most attention to the game, being Hufflepuff's captain and all, but he mostly made comments about the way Addison played.

Anthony would be in mid sentence, watching the game and suddenly blurt out, "Oh! Nice move!" or "That was awesome!"

Lily turned to Jo after one of these comments with a certain look on her face.

"Oh stop it," Jo scolded. "He's into Quidditch and he's a captain. He knows this sport and he knows a good move when he sees one."

Lily just rolled her eyes.

Not only did Addison have a nice game, James did too. Lily was thankful that he wasn't looking over at her every time he scored anymore.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After the game the whole stadium rushed down to the field to congratulate the Gryffindors…everybody except the Slytherins that is.

Jo practically jumped into Addison's arms and Addison twirled her around laughing before giving Lily a hug.

James rushed over and clapped Addison on the back. "Nice game!" he shouted over all of the noise.

"You too!" she laughed, punching him in the arm.

Lily gave James a small half-hug with a pat on the back. "You did wonderful!" she yelled, before moving on to congratulate Sirius.

James was smiling so wide his face hurt.

"Hey…nice game…you did awesome out there," Anthony said, giving Addison a soft hit on her upper arm.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You're a great Chaser. You've been playing since your second year then?" Anthony asked.

Addison blushed and nodded.

"Wow. Did anyone else in your family play? Well—I know Danny did, but anyone else?" Anthony asked quickly.

"My older brother Nick did. He played here nine years ago as a third year." Addison said.

Anthony raised his eyebrows. "What position?"

"Seeker."

"Yeah, I know…it was pretty great, wasn't it?" a loud voice behind them yelled. Addison and Anthony turned around to see Sirius talking to two Ravenclaw girls. Addison caught Sirius's eye but he looked away quickly. "I'm thinking about getting a Comet Two Ninety…Yeah, that's a broom."

Addison rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation with Anthony.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily and Jo walked back up to school with the three Hufflepuff boys since Addison told them not to wait for her. Peter and Remus were waiting for James and Sirius, but Lily and Jo agreed that it was too cold to be outside any longer.

"Y-you know…" Jo stuttered, "if it's this _cold_, it should at least be sn_-snowing_!"

Lily nodded.

"Merlin!" Ciceron cried out.

"What?" everybody asked in alarm.

"Lookit!" he laughed. "It's snowing!"

They all looked around and saw dozens of tiny flurries falling to the ground.

Lily laughed.

"Well what do you know…" Wes said. "Looks like Jo has a few tricks up her sleeve we don't know about!"

Jo snorted. "Oh yeah," she said sarcastically.

Lily laughed again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For the next week their Defense Against the Dark Arts class was focused on Patronuses only.

James's Patronus turned out to be a stag, Addison's a fox, Anthony's a griffin, Wes's a stallion, and Lily couldn't tell what Remus's was, just that it was rather large, but he must have gotten it because Professor Pierpont congratulated him.

By the next Thursday, everyone had performed a corporeal Patronus—even Peter. (His was a fat rat.)

Even though there wasn't a Quidditch match on Saturday, everyone was excited because there was a Hogsmeade outing.

After Potions on Friday, their only class with Ciceron, Anthony, and Wes that day, Lily Addison, Jo and the Marauders were on their way to lunch when Wes pulled Lily aside.

"Yeah?" Lily asked after the others had walked away.

Wes looked nervous. He put his hands in his robe pockets and looked at his feet. "Listen…do you…are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone tomorrow?" he asked quietly, meeting her eyes.

"No. I was just planning on going with my friends." Lily said.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me," Wes asked.

Lily smiled. "I'd like that. That'd be fun."

"Really?" Wes asked relieved.

Lily laughed. "Really."

They followed the others into the Great Hall for lunch, not even noticing James and Addison standing around the corner. Addison, eyes wide, looked over at James. His jaw was clenched and his ears were red.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**All right everybody, how was it? There were 12 votes for a Quidditch game so I **_**will**_** be putting one in, and just to let you know the Quidditch game in this chapter WAS NOT the Quidditch game I was putting in for this last year, so don't be worried. **

_**My brief synopsis of the movie for those who are interested:**_

**The movie **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_** is about two teenage sisters with an overprotective father who won't let them date until they graduate. Katarina or Kat, is the older one (who Lily is) and Bianca is the younger one. (I didn't put a character like her in.) Cameron is this new kid at school and he likes Bianca right away. Their dad changes the rule one day so that Bianca can date once Kat does, and this one guy, Joey, wants to date Bianca same as Cameron. Cameron and Michael figure out a way to let Cameron go out with Bianca. They suggest to Joey to pay somebody to go out with Kat so that Bianca's available. So Joey pays this guy, Patrick, (who James is) to go out with Kat so he can go out with Bianca. And that's the basic background of the movie for you. **

**All right, please review and also FlipDarius, one of the loyal readers of this story, is translating it into Portuguese. How cool is that? And he also made a picture to go along with the story. I put the hyperlink on my profile if you wish to see it. It's really cool. **

**~AlannaDragon~**


	25. The Date

**I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my story!**

**Now…on it goes…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 25: The Date

The next day Lily met Wes in the Entrance Hall after breakfast. That is, _after _she took forever in deciding what she was wearing and _after_ getting approval from Addison and Jo. She finally decided on a dark purple sweater, which she wore beneath the emerald cloak Addison gave her for Christmas two years ago.

"You look pretty." Wes said casually with a grin when she met up with him.

Lily blushed and smiled. "Thanks. You look pretty charming yourself."

He wore a button-up collared shirt with white and light blue stripes on it and blue jeans underneath his black cloak. The blue in his shirt matched his eyes and the front of his dark brown hair stood up in the front as it usually did from his cowlick.

Wes smiled. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Yep." Lily said, and they walked out of the school into a heavy snowfall.

"Merlin! It's freezing!" Wes exclaimed.

Lily nodded, wrapping her scarlet and yellow striped scarf around her neck and placing the matching hat on her head.

She and Wes hooked arms, huddling together against the cold as they walked down to Hogsmeade.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aww. Don't they look so cute, Adds?" Jo stated, indicating Lily and Wes as they stood on the balcony above the Entrance Hall, waiting for the Marauders.

"Yeah…but I don't think James would agree." Addison said quietly as she leaned against the wall, watching the couple down below.

Jo turned towards Addison, a sad expression on her face.

"I thought he was getting over her," Addison said, "but I was with him when we eavesdropped on the conversation when Wes asked her out. He looked heartbroken, the poor bloke."

"Yeah, he really likes her." Jo said, turning back to watch Lily and Wes leave the Hall.

"But he knows Lily doesn't like him in that way." Addison said. "Just because he likes her doesn't mean she can't date anybody."

"Remus said that Lily kissed James on the train." Jo said quietly, leaning against the railing.

Addison's eyes widened.

"Not on the lips," Jo said quickly, "on the cheek, because he gave her that pretty necklace."

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Do you think Lily likes him then?"

"She's going to Hogsmeade with Wes, Addi. I think she likes _him_ right now." Jo said.

"But she kissed James!" Addison exclaimed.

"On the cheek!" Jo retorted. "If she kissed him on the lips I'd say she does, but she didn't."

"But a kiss is a kiss Jo. Would you give Sirius, Peter, or James a kiss if they gave you a gift?"

Jo thought about it for a moment. "Probably not…" she said slowly.

Addison crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow as if to say, _case in point_.

Jo sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"I bet you a million galleons that if James asked her out, she'd go with him." Addison stated.

Jo looked out into the Hall again, rolling her eyes so that Addison wouldn't see.

"Hello ladies!" Sirius greeted them as he and his fellow Marauders walked up.

"Hey," the girls replied.

"Where are we going today?" Remus asked, putting on his scarlet hat.

"Hogsmeade." Sirius said, passing him to go down the stairs.

"_No_," Remus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Jo and Addison smiled.

"I heard _Zonko's_ is having a sale," James stated, clasping his cloak. "Wanna go there first before it gets picked over?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Are you guys waiting for the snow to melt?" Sirius yelled from below. "Let's go!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily had a nice time with Wes. She was relieved when he didn't take her to _Madam Puddifoot's_ for lunch. Instead they went to the _Three Broomsticks_. After that, they went to _Honeydukes_ for dessert and Wes refused to let Lily pay for anything, so in _Zonko's_ she bought him Self-Shuffling Playing Cards.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James and Sirius on the other hand, did not have a good day at all. In _Zonko's_ they met up with Ciceron Harkiss and Anthony McKinnon who ended up spending the rest of the day with them.

They had lunch at the _Three Broomsticks_, where they saw Lily and Wes leaving just as they were entering. James offered to pay for lunch and Sirius followed him up to the bar to pay while the rest of the group stood by the door to talk.

"What is it?" James asked quietly as Rosmerta fetched him his change. "You've been in a bad mood all day."

"It's McKinnon. I want to hex that bugger into oblivion!" Sirius whispered harshly. "Ever since we met up with 'em it's been 'Addison _this_ and Addison _that.'_ Why doesn't he just ask her out already?" Sirius spat, glaring at the group by the door.

"Thanks," James said with a smile to Rosmerta when she handed him his change. He turned back to Sirius, his smile gone. "Sirius…you still like Addison, don't you?" It was more of a statement than an actual question.

Sirius was silent for a minute. He looked at his feet and looked around the pub. "Yeah," he said sighing.

James looked at his best friend empathetically. "This just isn't our day, is it mate?" he said quietly with a small smile.

Sirius looked at James. "Oh, I completely forgot about Evans and Byron…I'm sorry, mate."

James nodded, looking at his feet. "Let's just go and try to have a good time."

"I'm up for that," Sirius said, following James out of the restaurant before muttering, "If it involves hexing a certain Hufflepuff…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That evening after dinner when the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs went their separate ways to their common rooms, James took his fellow Marauders and Addison and Jo into the Head's common room. (After they had been taken in there for the first time, they didn't want to hang out in the Gryffindor common room anymore.)

Lily was already there, reading on the couch.

"Hey Lils," said Addison tiredly as she plopped down on the opposite end.

"Hey," Lily said happily, closing her book. "How was your day?" she asked everybody.

Sirius rested his legs on the coffee table and crossed his arms. James propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair and rested his head in his hand.

"Great!" Addison said. "We mostly hung out with Anthony and Ciceron."

Lily nodded.

"Do you want to go the kitchens for some treacle tart?" Sirius asked James, Remus, and Peter.

Remus and Peter shrugged.

"Sure," James said, standing up. He and Sirius were out the door first.

"Goodnight." Remus and Peter told the girls before leaving.

"Goodnight." The three girls replied. The door snapped shut.

"What's up with them?" Lily asked, confused.

"Don't know," said Addison. "They've been like that all day."

"So…how was it?" Jo asked Lily excitedly, moving to a chair closer to her.

"What?" Lily asked smiling, even though she knew perfectly well what Jo meant.

"Your date with Wes!" Jo said.

Lily blushed. "It was fine."

"What'd you do?" Addison asked, propping her elbow up on the back of the couch.

"We had lunch at the _Three Broomsticks_, Wes bought me a bag of fudge at _Honeydukes_, we strolled around the shops, he kissed me, and we went as close as we dared to the _Shrieking Shack_." Lily said quickly.

Jo blinked.

"Wes _kissed _you?" Addison exclaimed.

"Shh!" Lily said, laughing.

"Lily!" Jo stated with a giggle. "When did he kiss you?"

"We were in _Gladrag's_ and we were just joking around, trying on clothes and such, and we were in the back looking at some hats and scarves and I put this huge, ridiculous hat on that covered my eyes and he lifted it up and…" Lily trailed off, staring off into space.

"He kissed you." Addison said softly.

Lily nodded. "It was as if the whole world paused. He was looking at me, I was looking at him. We were both smiling and then he gently grabbed either side of my head and pulled me into a kiss."

Lily could tell Addison was having a hard time trying not to roll her eyes. She wasn't into all that "romantic crap" as she called it.

"Was it good?" Jo asked.

Lily was silent for a minute, the vague expression still on her face. "Yeah. It was the best kiss of my life so far…" Lily blinked and then looked in her lap. "but then I realized it didn't seem right. You know in books and movies—well, Jo, you know about movies—but anyways, you know that when there's a kiss, there's sparks and fireworks and everything? Figuratively? It just seems right? Well…I thought I really liked Wes…he's cute, charming, nice…and a good kisser, but…there were absolutely no fireworks. I didn't feel anything." Lily said desolately.

Jo looked at Lily worriedly. "So you don't like him?" she asked softly.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know anymore. I thought I did because you know, every time I was around him I felt all nervous and I had butterflies in my stomach—sorry, Muggle expression Adds—so it must have just been a small crush, that's all. As I hung around him more today I got more comfortable around him, so maybe we just developed into friends."

Addison pulled a piece of yellow string off the sleeve of Lily's sweater. "Aren't you upset though?"

"A little. I really don't know what to think." Lily said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what do you think of Ciceron and Anthony?" Remus asked, eating a custard tart.

The Marauders were sitting in a circle in the kitchen eating from the mountainous plates full of desserts in front of them.

"I don't like them." Sirius said darkly, biting into his chocolate éclair.

"Why not? They're nice!" Peter said.

Sirius glowered at the plate in front of them. "I especially don't like that McKinnon." He said, ignoring Peter's comment.

"Oh, I see." Remus said. "Because Anthony likes Addison, right?"

Sirius's head snapped up. "No," he said, his ears turning red. "That's not it at all. I just think he's a jerk."

Remus looked at him cynically. "Stop lying Sirius. It's perfectly obvious you still like her. I heard you at the Quidditch match a couple weeks ago when Anthony was talking to Addison, you started bragging to those two Ravenclaw girls about getting a new broom."

"Did not!" Sirius said indignantly.

James turned to look at him scornfully now.

"Fine." Sirius snapped. "I still like her. There. You happy?"

"Not if you aren't." Remus replied. "Does Addison know you still like her?"

Sirius shrugged. "I doubt it, otherwise she wouldn't have been flirting with McCabal in front of me."

Peter snorted into his mint humbug at the nickname Sirius bestowed on Anthony.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of November passed by, full of heavy snowfalls and of course, snowball fights. After Lily's date with Wes, there was only one more Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break and it was the first weekend of December.

Lily's friends could see she was beginning to dread seeing Wes even more now.

"Lily! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Addison yelled through Lily's door on that Saturday morning.

"But I don't want to go!" Lily yelled back.

Addison turned to Jo, raising her eyebrows and nodding her head towards Lily's door before going to sit down in the common area with the Marauders. Jo groaned.

"Lily, please just come out!" Jo pleaded, knocking on the door.

"What's up with Lily?" Sirius asked Addison quietly.

Addison sighed. "She doesn't want to go on her date with Wesley today." She said as though she were talking to a child.

"What's going on?" asked James who had just come out of his room.

"Lily doesn't want to go to Hogsmeade today Prongs." Sirius said.

"Why not?" he asked, putting on his cloak.

Sirius turned to Addison.

"Just come out!" Jo snapped behind them, pounding on the door.

"Well, she's going to break up with Wes." Addison explained.

"Does she not like him anymore?" Remus asked from his seat in one of the chairs.

Addison nodded.

"LILY!" Jo yelled from behind them. Addison covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head.

"Let's get going, I heard Honeydukes has a special on Chocoballs today," James said, trying to hide a grin.

"I'm up for that!" Peter said excitedly, following James to the door.

"Goodbye ladies, we'll be seeing you later I hope," Sirius said mischievously, bowing mockingly. Addison gave him a rude gesture and he winked at her.

"Good luck," Remus said.

"See ya," Jo said flatly as Remus closed the door. She turned back around to knock once again on Lily's door, but Lily stood in the doorway, crossing her arms.

"Ah, ready to go?" Addison asked happily, jumping off the couch.

"I don't know," Lily whined. "What should I say? I mean, I still want to be his friend and all, but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Lily, no matter what you say you're probably going to hurt his feelings—I mean, you _are_ dumping him." Jo said.

"True," Lily said.

"How about this? 'I'd much rather be your friend right now Wes.'" Addison offered.

"I guess. I'll use something along those lines. It'll probably come to me in the moment." Lily said.

"So are you still going with him to Hogsmeade, or are you telling him before you go?" Jo asked.

"I'll tell him at lunch," Lily said.

"Sounds good to me," Addison said quickly. "Now _let's go_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jo hung out with Addison for the day since the Marauders were together getting, as Addison called it, their 'Marauding supplies.'

"Do you suppose we should follow them?" Addison asked Jo, her eyes on the backs of Lily and Wes's heads as they walked down the street.

"No! You're so nosy Addison! Just leave them alone!" Jo said.

"How much do you want to bet the Marauders'll be following them?" Addison asked, defending herself.

Jo just gave her a look.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As a matter of fact, Addison was right. When James heard that Lily was going to break up with Wes, he wasn't just happy to know it was going to happen, he wanted to _watch_ it. Of course, Sirius agreed that it would be good entertainment, but Remus said that it was nosy and rude and that they'd probably get caught.

"That's why we brought this along, Moony!" Sirius said, waving the Invisibility Cloak in Remus's face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where do you want to go first?" Wes asked Lily, as they entered Hogsmeade.

"I don't care, you decide," Lily said.

"Alright…how about _Scrivenshaft's_?" Wes asked.

"Sure," Lily said.

Lily spent the whole morning dreading lunch, so she didn't have a very good time.

After they had ordered their lunch at _the Three Broomsticks_ Wes asked, "Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily, who was quite interested in her glass of water at the moment, wasn't paying attention. "What?"

"What's wrong? You haven't been acting yourself lately, and it's not just today. Is something bothering you?" he asked quietly.

Lily took a deep breath and started drawing squiggly lines with her finger over the condensation on her glass of water.

"Listen Wes…I'm sorry…I…I don't really know how to say this, but…I don't think we should date anymore." Lily said quietly. "I really like you, so I still want to be friends but…I just don't feel anything anymore."

To Lily's amazement, Wes started laughing.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"You know…I was actually planning to break up with you today." Wes said.

Lily looked taken aback. "Are you serious?"

Wes laughed again. "Yeah. I just don't feel anything either."

Lily laughed now. "Well that's great!"

Just then their food came.

"So are we still friends then?" Lily asked Wes after Madam Rosmerta walked away.

"Certainly—I mean, if you still want to be that is," Wes said quickly.

Lily smiled. "Certainly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How'd it go?" Jo asked timidly, as Lily walked up to her and Addison in _Honeydukes_ after lunch.

"Great!" Lily said with a smile. "He was actually going to break up with _me_! Isn't that ironic?" she asked, taking a sample of fudge.

Addison and Jo raised their eyebrows.

"I thought something was up," Addison said. "Anthony and Ciceron were leaving here just as we were coming in, so we talked for a few minutes and I sort of got the impression something was going on since they asked if we'd seen you yet."

Lily chuckled and licked the melted fudge off of her fingers. "Yep…I feel great now that that's over with! I was so worried it was going to go badly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He wasn't even upset!" James said angrily to his fellow Marauders in _Zonko's_ as he stuffed his Invisibility Clock into his bag.

"Well of course not! He was going to break up with _her_!" Sirius retorted.

"I know, but he could've gotten just a _little_ mad, then our exploit wouldn't have been such a waste of time." James said.

"Honestly Prongs, you need to grow up." Remus said, turning around and picking up a Screaming Yo-yo. "Oh, this is neat!"

James just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's Anthony and Ciceron!" Peter said, pointing towards the door.

"Oh, _great_." Sirius darkly. "If there's anything we need to worry about right now, it's McKnucklehead over there," he said, indicating Anthony with his thumb.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A few things to mention:**

**-Now this chapter may seem completely worthless to you, but I must tell you that it is very important! I cannot say anything else!**

**-For those of you who don't know, a **_**cabal**_** is a secret plot or conspiracy.**

_**-**_**Lastly, **_**Please**_** Review! Or tell me your theory as to why this chapter may be important. Wink, wink. **

**Thanks bunches,**

**~AlannaDragon~**


	26. The Slug Club Christmas Party

**Sorry everybody for the long wait. Last weekend was my birthday and we also went to go see the musical **_**Wicked**_**. It was **_**amazing**_**! I've been extremely busy lately too, but I hope the extra long chapter makes it up to you. (It's 21 typed pages! The longest yet!) There is also quite a bit of action in this chapter. ;)**

**-0-0-0- ****THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_**DanFan789**_** -0-0-0-**

**DanFan789 started reading this fanfic recently and has had the dedication and kindness to review after **_**every single**_** chapter. Thank You! I really appreciate it!**

**Now, enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 26: The Slug Club Christmas Party

Sirius looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, _The Dark Arts Outsmarted,_ when he heard the portrait door snap shut.

Remus walked in with a sigh. "Hello, Sirius. Hexed anyone today?"

Sirius smiled. "Sadly, no. But it's only 11:30," he said brightly.

Remus rolled his eyes as he plopped down in a chair. It was their free period before lunch, and it didn't surprise Remus at all that Sirius was doing his homework for the _exact_ class they would be going to after lunch.

"Well, you know, I've been beginning to worry about you," Remus said matter-of-factly. "Leaving whenever you see Anthony approach us, muttering nasty comments about him under your breath, borrowing Lily's book, _Basic Hexes for the Busy and the Vexed_…"

Sirius shrugged. "I can't help but hate McKnickers," he said before he resumed reading the assigned chapter.

Remus massaged his temples.

The portrait hole swung open once again and Lily ran into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, have either of you two seen Addison or Jo?" she asked breathlessly.

"Probably with McKnickers," Sirius muttered, but Lily didn't hear him.

Remus looked up at her. "No, why?"

Lily held out a fancy red and green card to Remus. "Read this," she said flustered, sitting down in a chair opposite him.

Remus's eyebrows rose as he read the card.

-x-x-x-

_**Miss Lily Evans,**_

_**You are cordially invited to my annual Slug Club Christmas Party on December 20**__**th**__** starting at 7:00. You are also bid to bring a date if you wish. I hope to see you there.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Slughorn**_

-x-x-x-

Remus handed the card back, a small grin on his face. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Lily said exasperated, falling down onto the couch. "I've managed to escape it for the past two years, but now I'll have to go!"

Sirius was barking with laughter at the other end of the couch, so Lily threw a pillow at him.

She turned back to Remus. "And it's even worse because none of my friends are in the Club!" Lily cried.

"Well _saaar-ry_!" Sirius said sarcastically, throwing the pillow back at her.

Lily caught it and glared at him.

"Well, are you bringing a date?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Lily said grudgingly. "Who would I take?"

"You can take me!" Sirius offered enthusiastically.

Lily glared at him. "You're the last person I'd take. You'd leave me all alone and you'd be at the food table all night!"

"Well, yeah! Where else would I be?" Sirius stated with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes.

They sat silently for a minute.

Lily gave an unexpected gasp, slapping her hand to her forehead. "How could I be so stupid!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sirius and Remus chorused.

"I could take James! He'll go with me! He'll save me! Where is he?" she asked more to herself as she jumped up.

"I think he's in your common room," Remus said.

"Thanks!" Lily yelled back as she ran out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You want _me_ to go with _you_ to this _party_?" James asked incredulously. He looked down at Lily (who was on her knees begging) from his position in a chair.

"_Yes!_ Please, none of my other friends will be there. You'll be my life saver if you do this for me, James…_Please_?" she asked, clasping her hands together and sticking out her lower lip.

James sighed, looking back at the invitation. "I don't like Slughorn." He knew the excuse was lame the moment it left his lips.

"Neither do I! But we can dislike him _together_ if you come with me to his party! Besides, who else would I take? Sirius? Peter? I don't think so." Lily said. "It'd be more fun with you anyways…Please? C'mon James, please do this for me," she said quietly. Without even trying, she was looking more attractive than ever to James.

He thought for a minute, studying the invitation in case his face would give away to Lily how much he was truly dying to go. "Fine. I'll make an appearance."

Lily squealed and got up from the floor. "Thank you _so_ much! I'll never forget this, James!" she said hugging him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You poor, poor girl," Addison said, shaking her head as she read Lily's invitation at lunch.

"He trapped me!" Lily snapped, taking the card back. "Slughorn gave me the date far enough ahead of time so I couldn't make other obligations!"

Jo snickered next to her.

"So you're taking James then?" Addison asked, biting into her chicken sandwich.

Lily nodded. "He's the only one of my friends I'd want to take."

Addison and Jo exchanged a swift glance before resuming their meals.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Upon entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that afternoon, everyone was very confused. There were Ravenclaws and Slytherins in the class where there were usually just Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

There were eight new additions: Bertram Aubrey, Eric Avery, and Cindy Parks from Slytherin, and Rebecca Ackart, Sheila Beaufort, Valerie Fasset, Michael Callaway, and Tiberius McLaggen from Ravenclaw.

The usual students took their seats, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Professor Pierpont for an explanation.

The door slammed and the sudden clicking of her heels echoed around the silent room.

"Now, as you can obviously tell, we have some new additions to our class." Professor Pierpont stated. "Professor Dumbledore decided it was better and easier for me to drop the second N.E.W.T. level Defense class since there were only eight students in there. So we added them to this class since there is only about fifteen of you. Now I don't care about your House rivalries and whatnot…it is _not _going to be _talked_ about or _eminent_ in this classroom whilst I am teaching here, understood? I know you have had classes with students from the other three Houses together before, and you were able to handle it, so let's keep that maturity, shall we?" said Professor Pierpont, raising her eyebrows.

The class was silent.

"Good. Now I presume you all read chapter 27?" Upon seeing nods she said, "Good. Now, before we move on to dragons, does anyone have any last questions about Dementors or the Patronus Charm?" Professor Pierpont asked.

The Ravenclaw girl named Valerie Fasset raised her hand.

"Yes, Fasset?" the Professor asked.

"What's _your_ Patronus?" Valerie asked.

Nearly every student in the class turned around to look at Valerie wide-eyed, amazed by her nerve. Lily was just waiting for an angry retort from Pierpont and points to be docked, but surprising everyone, Professor Pierpont smiled.

"I was wondering if anyone was going to ask me that." She said. "It is a unicorn."

"Can we see it?" Valerie asked excitedly as the class hummed with eager chatter.

"Perhaps…" Professor Pierpont said furtively.

"And do you mind Professor, if I ask what your memory is?" she asked meekly.

The class went dead silent, fearing for Valerie's life now.

Professor Pierpont just stood there, still as a statue except for her hands, twirling her wand.

"I am a Muggle-born, so naturally…when I found out I was a witch." Professor Pierpont said quietly, the distant memory flickering over her face for a brief moment.

Everyone sat in shock. Of all people, Professor Pierpont would be one of the last they'd guess to be a Muggle-born.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Professor Pierpont stated clearly, pointing her wand at the wall behind the desks.

The class was in silent awe, watching the beautiful unicorn gallop gracefully around the room. The Patronus was so impenetrable that it was nearly pure ivory in color.

As the unicorn retreated into Professor Pierpont's wand, everyone seemed to be pulled out of their trance.

"Now…_Dragons_…" she stated as she began pacing in front of the class.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The approach of Christmas was eminent around the castle as the first week of December flew by. Festoons of holly hung all around the walls, twelve towering Christmas trees covered in tiny icicles and hundreds of candles stood around the Great Hall, suits of armor would start singing carols every time you walked by them, and mistletoe and ivy hung in purposeful places around the castle.

Of course, the students' favorite thing about all this was less homework, because even the teachers were in a giving mood.

Though there were some who were getting annoyed by some of the decorations…

"The Christmas decorations have only been up for two weeks, but I hate that the ceiling's always snowing!" Jo complained one day at lunch. "It makes it seem colder in here!"

"Did you notice," Addison said in hushed tones to Lily as they walked to class one day, "that every time I walk by Sommers, he runs under the nearest mistletoe and wiggles his eyebrows at me?"

Lily was perhaps in the best mood of all. She was actually excited for Slughorn's party now. The other day she was with Addison when she got asked to the party.

They were waiting to enter the Transfiguration classroom when a fourth-year Gryffindor came up to them.

"H-hey Addison? You probably don't remember me…I'm Will Channing and I was wondering if you would want to go with me to Slughorn's Christmas party on the 20th?" he asked quietly, blushing.

Lily then recognized him from the Club.

Addison smiled. "You're asking me out? That's so cute! What's your name again?"

"Will," he said, slightly bemused, "so do you want to?" he asked.

"Sure! It sounds like fun." Addison said.

"How does he know you?" Lily muttered as he walked away.

"Well, he sometimes hangs around Clint and Klaus I noticed, and he tried out for the Quidditch team—Chaser actually…and I helped him with his homework once a few weeks ago." Addison said thoughtfully.

Lily just rolled her eyes with a small laugh before proceeding into the classroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what should I wear to this party?" James asked Lily on their rounds that night.

Lily shrugged. "The parties aren't real fancy. I'm wearing black dress pants and a green sweater."

"Not real fancy? Then no tie?" James asked.

"Only if you want to." Lily said with a smile.

James smiled back.

"So what happens at these parties?" he asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Well…there's music—good music too, so you can dance, there's food, and you can just mingle abou—"

"Shh!" James suddenly stopped and held out his arm to stop her too. He looked around warily.

"What?" Lily whispered, thoroughly frightened by his behavior. Taking a step closer to him, she looked about as well.

"Did you hear that?" James whispered.

Lily shook her head, her eyes wide.

They were right outside the trophy room on the third floor. There really wasn't much to be scared about since there was plenty of light around them and the cheery Christmas decorations were lining the walls.

"What did you hear?" Lily whispered.

"It came from in there," James said, pointing to the trophy room and taking a step towards it.

"Don't!" Lily said in her regular volume voice, grabbing his arm.

James turned around and smiled at her.

"It's fine," he whispered and she let go tentatively.

"What do you think it is?" she whispered.

James shrugged as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. "It could be Peeves. He likes to bounce around in there."

"What if it isn't?" Lily whispered worriedly as she frantically pulled out her own wand.

James smiled. _Lily's too worrisome_, he thought.

"Let's go find out," he said, walking towards the trophy room.

Lily followed close behind, her heart beating like a hammer inside her chest.

James pushed the door open wider, making it creak. Lily gave a start. James tried not to laugh.

"_Lumos!"_ he whispered.

"_Lumos!"_ Lily whispered.

They held their wands up together and looked around. Peeves didn't appear to be in there. _Nothing_ appeared to be in there.

Lily turned around annoyed. "If this is all some big joke James, I'm gonna—"

There was a small rattle of metal behind her and she jumped forward, grabbing James's sleeve and hiding behind him.

He lowered his wand to the noise in an instant and started to laugh.

"It's just Mrs. Norris," James said.

Sure enough, there was the dust-colored cat standing next to a fallen trophy.

"_Meow!"_

"What's that my sweet?" said a voice not twenty feet outside the room.

Lily saw James's body tense.

Their eyes met and they both mouthed, _Filch_.

They heard his footsteps approaching.

James grabbed Lily's arm, "C'mon," he whispered, leading her out the side door they had entered through. They sprinted down the corridor, hearing Filch talking to Mrs. Norris far behind them. Try as they might, they couldn't make their running footsteps any quieter.

As soon as they rounded the first corner in sight they stopped running.

"Whew!" Lily said breathlessly with a shaky laugh.

James gave a weak laugh too. "That was a scare."

"No kidding," Lily said, her voice high pitched.

Just then they heard running footsteps from the direction they just came.

"He's coming!" James said grabbing Lily again.

They took off.

"Come back here you little beasts!" They heard Filch yell behind them.

Rounding a corner, James led Lily to one of the secret passageways he had committed to his memory.

Unfortunately, Filch knew it too.

They came out right by the Charms classroom. Running up the next staircase, James and Lily hid behind the first tapestry they found.

Lily tried to calm herself in order to quiet her breathing as Filch ran up the staircase.

They froze in place, hoping that Filch would head off in the opposite direction. After a minute that seemed like an hour, they finally heard him walk off, grumbling to himself.

"James," Lily whispered, gathering her senses, "we're Head Boy and Girl…Why are we running from Filch?"

James just stared at her as he came to his senses too. Chuckling, he got out from under the tapestry and held it out for Lily to exit.

"Old habits die hard," James said before he started laughing again.

Lily laughed as well, shaking her head. "I think I've had enough excitement for one night. What do you say about heading back to the common room?"

"Definitely." James said. "Wait—do you want to take a quick detour to the kitchens for some hot chocolate first?"

Lily smiled at him with fake reproachfulness. "Detour huh?"

James raised his eyebrows as he bowed, holding out his hand to her as if she were royalty he was escorting.

Lily smiled back and took his hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Christmas came closer, Addison and Jo's moods began to lighten. But of course, first Addison had to threaten to hex Pierce Sommers into oblivion if he didn't stop hanging around the mistletoe.

Lily could hardly contain her excitement as Slughorn's Christmas party approached.

"I think I changed my mind, but do you think I should wear this…or this?" Lily asked, pointing to two different outfits on her bed on the Saturday before the party.

Jo cupped her chin in her hand, studying the outfits with a critical eye.

"I would wear _that_ one," she said pointing to the green sweater outfit that Lily had originally told James she would wear. "But of course, _I'm_ not going. _I_ wasn't invited."

Lily rolled her eyes as she spun around to look at her friend. "Go hang out with Sirius."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

During Charms on the day of the party, when they were supposed to be reading the next chapter, James passed Lily a note.

-x-

_I forgot to ask you, who's in this club anyway?_

-x-

_People from all Houses and years, why?_ Lily wrote back.

-x-

_But __**who?**_

-x-

_Why does it matter?_

-x-

_It may change my mind whether I'm coming or not._

-x-

_That's stupid. You're still coming._

-x-

_I won't if you don't tell me who's in the Club._

-x-

_Are you worried about Slytherins?_

-x-

_Yep. Now who?_

-x-

_Bertram Aubrey and Eric Avery._

-x-

_I'm not coming._

-x-

_**Yes**__,_ _you are! And you are __**NOT**_ _going to hex them either!_

-x-

_Well, you don't need to worry about that, because I'm not coming._

-x-

_You're an annoying prat, James Potter._

-x-

_You're funny when you're mad, Lily Evans._

-x-

Lily looked across the room to see James smiling at her. It was obvious that he was just teasing her about not going to the party. Shaking her head with a smile, Lily made a slicing motion with her wand over her throat and pointed at James as a jocular threat.

Setting her wand back on the desk, she noticed next to her Addison was watching her with bewilderment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How long does the party go 'til?" Jo asked as she lounged in the chair in Lily's room.

"Probably until midnight," Lily said, putting on the emerald necklace James gave to her on the train. "We probably won't stay that long though, Jo."

"You better not. I'm stuck here with Peter and Sirius all night since Remus left for vacation already. Did you know his family's going to Paris?" Jo asked vigorously, sitting up.

"_Yes,_ since that was all you talked about in Potions today." Addison said standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Was not," she mumbled.

"How do I look?" Addison asked smiling, twirling ostentatiously. She was wearing a burgundy V-neck sweater with a white tank top beneath it and black dress pants. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back in a half ponytail.

"Pretty." Jo said flatly. "_Who_ are you going with again?"

"Will Channing. One of Clint and Klaus's friends." Addison replied.

Jo snorted. "He's older than them….Why are you going with a fifth year?"

"Don't laugh. I'm being nice. It's the holidays." Addison said.

"What do you think?" Lily asked her friends as she studied herself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous!" Jo said enthusiastically.

Lily smiled.

She was wearing her favorite emerald-green sweater (almost the same style as Addison's), black dress pants, and had her hair down in big curls with a black ribbon tied in like a headband.

"You look amazing, Lils," Addison said.

"Thanks," Lily said grinning broadly. "Ready to go then?"

Addison nodded, taking one last look at herself before she exited Lily's room.

Lily was the last one out. After shutting her door, she turned around to find all of the Marauders, (minus Remus) lounging about in the Heads' common room.

The sight of James nearly took Lily's breath away. She stood frozen to the spot as he stood up and grinned at her.

He was wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, and an emerald green tie hung loosely around his neck. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, giving him a more laid-back look.

"No tie?" he asked Lily worriedly when he saw her face.

"No!" she managed to choke out. "I like it."

"I figured we should match," James joked as he handed her a single white rose.

Lily gave a small gasp. "James," she smiled up at him.

"I don't forget see," James said grinning.

Lily gave him a quick hug, and noticed that he smelled quite good.

"Ready to go then?" Addison asked.

"Wait…" said Sirius getting up. He pretended to study Addison's attire for a minute. "Something's missing…"

Addison glared at him, waiting for a smartass response.

"Aha! I know!" Sirius said. He bowed deeply and flipped his hand around in a miraculous twist, a white carnation appearing in his hand.

Addison smiled, taking the flower. "Thanks…ooh, it smells good!" she laughed. Sirius smiled as she put it in her hair. James evidently told Sirius what Addison's favorite flower was back in fifth year.

"Now we're ready to go." Lily said.

The trio walked out of the Head's common room, hoping for a pleasant, if not exciting, evening.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After going over to the Gryffindor common room to pick up Will, they set off for the dungeon where the party was to be held.

As soon as they entered the dungeons they could hear the low thud of the beat of the music, and loud laughter and conversation coming from Slughorn's office. The sound grew almost deafening as they continued their approach.

Addison opened the door and the music blasted out as she and Will entered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily asked James, holding the door open.

James laughed. "Why not? Let's go!"

Lily laughed, shaking her head as he pulled her into the office.

Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. Slughorn's office was much larger than it usually was, and the ceiling and walls were draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. It was crowded and stuffy like it usually was when he had these parties, and the room was bathed in a red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, Lily realized there were real fairies fluttering inside, each a brilliant speck of light. In the far corner was a wizard who was evidently in charge of playing the music. Lily approved of the music instantly; it was a _Dragon's Breath_ song.

She and James had to dodge several house elves rushing by with large platters full of delicious looking food before they had even walked six feet into the room.

One person they couldn't dodge however, was Professor Slughorn himself.

"Lily! How're you doing, dear girl!" he boomed. It was as if he were waiting by the door for their arrival. "Come in, come in, there's a few people I'd like you to meet!"

Lily turned back to give James an apologetic look before Slughorn rushed her over to some of his other guests. James didn't mind though, he just smiled back, walking along behind them.

After very boring greetings to four people Lily didn't think were quite as famous as Slughorn made them out to be, James leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Want to escape him for a while?" Goosebumps suddenly came over Lily.

"Sure, c'mon, let's see what food we've got to eat," she said. To his surprise, she took his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

Unfortunately Michael Callaway and his date, Valerie Fasset were over at the refreshments table along with his friend Tiberius McLaggen and his date, Sheila Beaufort.

He was talking very loudly, no doubt bragging about something.

Lily tried not to laugh when she saw that Michael was wearing a bright green sport jacket covered in sparkles and an expensive looking red tie. It was altogether tacky and ridiculous. But Michael was the one who laughed, as soon as he saw Lily and James appear together.

"You came here with _Potter?" _he sneered. "Where did you come from? Planet _Loser_?" His comrades snickered.

Lily clenched her fists and tightened her jaw. She could feel James behind her tense up as well.

"As opposed to planet _"look at me, look at me"_?" she said in a mocking voice.

That wiped the smirk right off the prick's face. Lily smiled as she picked up some rice pudding. James grabbed a trifle, only after giving Callaway a rude gesture though.

"Maybe it's not the Slytherins I should be worried about," James said as he and Lily walked over to an empty table to sit.

"As much as we'd all love to hex that—that, _troll,_ we shouldn't let him get to us. He's so _low_." Lily said angrily, taking a bite of her rice pudding. She looked up when she heard James laughing.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're hilarious Lily." James said, grinning broadly at her. His trifle was already gone.

When Lily was done eating, James dragged her onto the dance floor and they danced to several popular songs in the Wizarding world as well as the Muggle world.

Lily shrieked in excitement when _Fernando_ by ABBA came on. The purebloods danced, but it was the Muggle borns and half-bloods who were really getting into the song and singing along.

Later on _Take it To the Limit_ by the Eagles and _Free Bird_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd came on.

When a slow song that Lily didn't like was playing, she and James went over to sit down again.

"Where's Addison?" she asked. She had totally forgotten about Addison.

James looked around for a minute before he pointed out to the dance floor.

Lily looked in the direction he was pointing and her eyes widened. Addison was dancing with Anthony McKinnon!

"Where's Will?" Lily asked worriedly.

James smiled as he pointed to another section of the dance floor. Will was busy dancing with a girl who was a fourth year Gryffindor.

Lily smiled as she shook her head.

"What do you think of McKinnon and Walters though?" James asked.

Lily smiled and shrugged as she watched Anthony and Addison dance, talking and laughing together.

"They're great for each other I think…" Lily said quietly, happy for her friend. "What do you think?" she asked, rounding on James.

"I-I don't know. I mean, if Addison's happy, I'm happy." James said quickly, picking up his Butterbeer and taking a drink.

Unfortunately Lily noticed. "Do you think Sirius would be happy for them?" she asked quietly, watching his expression warily.

James snapped his eyes back to Lily. He sighed. "I doubt it…but _I _didn't tell you. In fact, you don't know at all." He said sternly.

Lily held up her hands as if he were pointing his wand at her. "Hey, I already knew, I was just confirming my suspicions." She said with a small smile.

The song changed and Lily's eyes widened.

"What?" James asked worriedly.

"It's _More Than A Feeling_!" she cried out, laughing.

"Muggle song?" James asked flatly, smiling.

"Only my favorite!" Lily said, grabbing James and pulling him out to the dance floor.

"Actually, I think I've heard this before," James said as he placed his right hand on the small of her back and gripped her right hand in his left.

Lily laughed as he began to twirl her around. "I doubt it."

"No really," James laughed, "Remus has this record I think."

"Do you like Boston's other songs?" Lily asked as they slowed down for the chorus.

James nodded. "Yeah, they're alright for Muggles."

"Boston is one of my favorite groups," Lily said.

"Well I like it even more now," James said smiling.

Lily blushed, feeling a slight squeezing feeling in her chest. She was suddenly aware of how close they were.

The two of them slowly stopped dancing.

Lily and James just gazed into each other's eyes, barely noticing the other couples dancing around them. The music gradually slowed.

James raised his hand, cupping Lily's face. He leaned forward, and then hesitated inches from her face as if he were gauging her reaction, to see how he would be received.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. Her heart was beating so wildly she thought everyone in the room could surely hear it. But suddenly, no one else existed anymore…it was just her and James.

Slowly, carefully, not taking her eyes off of James's lips, Lily closed the remaining space between them. Her lips pressed very softly against his own warm ones. It was as if all the heat in her body rushed to her lips, her pulse turning into waves of an electrifying current.

James remained unresponsive for a second, surprised by her boldness.

When he finally came to his senses, or realized this was not a dream, (Lily couldn't decide between the two,) he began kissing her back.

Lily closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. James's arms snaked around her back, holding her close.

After a minute they broke off the kiss.

"Wow," James said quietly.

Lily smiled. "Wow yourself."

James smiled back. "So…"

"So what?"

"I take you don't want to be just friends anymore."

Lily giggled. "Really?"

James laughed before he pulled her back into another passionate kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**All right, how was it? **

**Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**~AlannaDragon~**


	27. 50 Galleon Secret

**I'll just get right to it this time! **

**Enjoy!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 27: 50 Galleon Secret

Lily, James, and Addison entered the Head's common room to find Jo lounged on the couch and Sirius slouched down in a chair. The two of them awoke as soon as the door lightly snapped shut. They sat up, rubbing their eyes and stretching, while trying to focus on their three friends who had just entered.

"Where've you been?" Jo tried to ask angrily, but it didn't really have the effect she wanted since she yawned in the middle of her sentence. "It's 12:30!"

Addison smiled as she walked over to the couch to ruffle Jo's hair. "At the party." She said.

Jo slapped her hand away, looking at her friend suspiciously before glancing at Lily. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Lily and James holding hands.

"Wha—!"

"_Welllll_…" Addison interrupted, "I'm tired. Let's go to bed Jo," she said exchanging a quick smile with Lily.

Jo just gaped at her red haired friend as Addison pulled her off the couch.

"See you tomorrow," Lily said, smiling at the incredulous look on Jo's face.

Addison nodded.

"You're explaining this tomorrow Lily Evans!" Jo stated just before Addison shut the door.

James chuckled.

Lily turned around to find Sirius smiling at her and James, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm going to bed too. It's late." Lily said, turning to James, unable to hold back a smile.

James smiled back. "Okay, goodnight… thanks for taking me to the party Lily."

Lily grinned wider. "No problem. It was a lot of fun," she said, giving his hand a quick squeeze before walking away.

"_Sooooo_…you and Evans, mate?" Sirius stated slyly as soon as Lily closed her door.

James grinned and put his hands in his pockets as he strolled over to the couch, taking a seat.

"What _happened_ at that party?" Sirius asked.

James raised his eyebrows with a grin.

"Ahh…" Sirius said with understanding. "No Firewhiskey this time I hope?" Sirius asked smiling.

James snorted. "No… _I_ kissed her and she didn't seem to object."

"Hmm." Sirius said thoughtfully, crossing his arms. "Now…why was _Addison_ so happy?" he demanded, changing the subject rapidly.

James's smile vanished. "She danced with someone tonight." He said quietly.

"Someone I don't like?" Sirius asked venomously, knowing already who it was.

James nodded, looking at the floor.

"Did they…kiss?" Sirius asked quietly, as if he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"I'm not sure." James said honestly.

Sirius groaned. "I'm gonna _kill_ Mc—McKnickers!" he stood up and stormed to the common room door, wrenching it open. "I need new names too!" he barked before slamming the door shut.

James winced and wondered for a moment whether he should follow Sirius or not, in case he _was _going to execute a homicidal act. He shrugged it off though when he remembered that Sirius didn't have the _Marauder's Map_ and that Anthony would no doubt be in his own common room by now.

With a brisk wave of his wand, James put the fire in the fireplace out. He walked to his room, so absorbed in his thoughts about the earlier events of the evening that he didn't notice the quiet click of a door closing to his right.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why couldn't we talk about this last night?" Jo demanded as she, Addison, and Lily walked down to breakfast the next morning.

"Because, as you so _adequately_ pointed out, it was 12:30 and we were tired." Addison retorted.

"Not to mention we really didn't need to talk in front of James and Sirius," Lily added.

"Fine, whatever!" Jo said making impatient gestures. "Now tell me what the bloody hell is going on! I've been waiting for seven _excruciating_ hours to find out why _you_ —" she said turning to Lily, "were holding Potter's hand last night, and why _you_—" she said turning to Addison, "were so _bubbly_ and _happy_ and _annoying_…" Jo said, emphasizing her words sourly.

"If it makes you feel any better Jo, I don't know what's going on with Addison and Anthony either," Lily said calmly, covering a yawn.

Jo's eyes widened. "It was _McKinnon_?" Lily rolled her eyes, as Jo grew even more mad. "See, I didn't even know _that_ much!"

"_Anyways,_ if you really want to know," Addison cut in, "Anthony and I are officially a couple now."

Lily and Jo both raised their eyebrows slightly because they both knew it was going to happen eventually.

"Alright…your turn Lily." Jo said.

Both she and Addison turned towards her with eager looks. Addison knew no more than Jo did.

Lily smiled as they turned to walk down a flight of stairs. "James kissed me last night."

Jo's jaw dropped and Addison missed the last stair, stumbling a few feet.

"_What?"_ they chorused.

"I thought you two just danced!" Addison exclaimed.

Lily grinned wider.

"Did you kiss back?" Jo asked.

"Of course she did, Jo…you did…didn't you?" Addison asked turning back to her friend with an expectant look on her face.

Lily just smiled as a slight blush rose in her cheeks.

Addison smirked.

"So are you and James…together?" Jo asked.

Lily squinted as they went down another flight of stairs. "I guess so. We haven't talked about it yet."

"Well, you know, we're going to want a full report on the Evans and Potter status later." Addison said in a patronizing way.

Lily rolled her eyes as they entered the Great Hall.

"Remus?" Jo said incredulously as she looked over at the Gryffindor table.

"What?" Lily and Addison asked in unison, confused.

"Remus is here!" Jo said excitedly before she ran over to the Gryffindor table. Lily and Addison ran after her.

James, who was sitting next to Remus, smiled and nudged his friend, pointing across the Hall at the running trio.

Remus smiled and stood up just as Jo reached him.

She practically jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. "What're you doing here?" she demanded eagerly. "I thought you were home for Christmas!"

Remus shrugged. "I convinced my mum to let me come back. I told her it was my last Christmas here at Hogwarts."

Jo smiled before giving him a peck on the lips. She sat down in James's spot and Lily sat on her other side.

Lily felt a blush rise in her cheeks as James took the open seat on her right.

"Good morning," he said smiling as he began to fill his plate with food.

"Good morning." Lily responded, smiling back.

"So um…Addison….What's the deal with you and McKarma?" Sirius asked. He chuckled, making the whole deal seem like a rather funny joke instead of him just being nosy.

Addison glared to her right at the handsome black-haired boy who seemed to not have a care in the world.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. "…but if you must know, he's my boyfriend." She added quietly.

Sirius spat out his orange juice at the unfortunate Peter who was sitting across from him, but covered up his shock quickly by laughing again.

Remus tutted and waved his wand at his comrade on his left, drying him.

"Thanks Moony." Peter muttered.

"So he _is _a McKarma!" Sirius said.

Addison glared at him again. "What is your _problem_, Sirius? What do you have against Anthony, and—_why—_do you keep coming up with those _stupid _names?" She snapped.

Sirius let his guard down for a moment, surprise taking over his face. "H-he just seems like a jerk to me, that's all. Plus…coming up with those names is fun." Sirius said.

Addison looked livid. Everyone at the table froze, watching the two intently.

"Well, can you please keep your opinions and _names_ to yourself in my presence?" she snapped.

After a rather awkward silence, Remus broke it by saying, "So…James…I hear you and Lily are together too."

Lily blushed deeper, propping her elbow up on the table and covering her eyes with her hand.

James tried not to laugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that day, Remus and Sirius hung out in the Head's common room alone. Lily and James were off taking a walk around the castle and Addison was somewhere with Anthony. Jo and Peter were in the Gryffindor common room doing their Transfiguration homework that was due when Christmas break was over.

"So, Sirius…" Remus said, crossing his arms and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"So, Remus…" Sirius responded in the same tone, crossing his arms and propping his feet up on the table as well.

Remus rolled his eyes. "When are you planning on giving James his money back?"

Sirius looked confused for a minute before he exclaimed, "Oh, the bet?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Well, technically they haven't 'gone out' yet." Sirius said smugly.

"What do mean '_gone out' yet_?" Remus asked.

"Well, the deal was he had to get Lily to go out with him. Sure, they're boyfriend and girlfriend now, but they haven't technically 'gone out'." Sirius explained.

Remus gave Sirius a reproachful look. "How much has he given you?"

"Fifty galleons." Sirius said.

Remus's eyes widened.

"What? It's not like it was all up front. This bet has been going on for three years. I don't doubt James has forgotten all about it actually." Sirius stated.

"That's not the point. What are you going to do if Lily finds out about all this?" Remus asked.

Sirius snorted. "How would she? We're not going to tell her and there's no way she'd find out any other way."

"Just be careful." Remus said.

"Well it's not like James doesn't actually love the girl either." Sirius pointed out.

"But that won't matter to Lily if she finds out." Remus retorted.

Sirius just huffed and opened up his _Quidditch Today_ magazine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what made you do it?" James asked Lily as they strolled along the deserted fourth floor corridor holding hands.

"Do what?" Lily asked confused.

"Kiss me?" James said quietly.

Lily smiled at his reddening ears.

"Are you suggesting I didn't want to?" Lily teased him.

"No, no—just what made you _want_ to kiss me," James said.

Lily was silent for a minute. "I don't know. I've actually liked you for a while now." She blushed as she looked at the floor.

James smiled. "How long is a while?"

"Oh, I don't know. I realized how much you'd matured over the summer and just the fact that we've been hanging out more lately since we're the Heads. I thought, _what's really so bad about going out with James Potter anyways_? It's actually longer story than that and I'll tell you the rest later…I didn't fully comprehend that I actually liked you until a week or so ago." Lily explained. She didn't look at James until she heard him laughing. "_What?"_ she snapped.

James kept laughing. "'Comprehend'?"

"Oh shut up!" Lily retorted, taking her hand out of his to cross her arms. "Comprehend, understand, realize, know—who really cares?" Lily snapped, glaring at James. "Addison and Jo make enough fun of me for the language I use, I don't need you to do it too!"

James started chuckling again. "I think it makes you sound more clever actually," he said trying to cheer her up again.

She turned back to glare at him. "Oh, and that's just what I need. To seem _more_ clever!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked softly, his smile fading. "What's wrong with being clever?"

"It's not so much _being_ clever, but only being _seen_ that way. You know how it is. Everyone knows me as the 'smart girl' and 'goody goody'. I just wish that I didn't have that label sometimes." Lily explained. "It's different for you because you're a boy and you do other things like play Quidditch and such….But me…that's all I am to them."

"That's not all you are to me." James said softly. Lily gave him a warm smile. "You know, it doesn't matter what they see you as. That's not the most important thing in life."

"I know," Lily said, "but it bothers me that that's _all_ they see me as."

James was silent for a moment, thinking. "You know what?" he said suddenly. "Let's do something that is fun and breaks the rules! You never do that and it will make you feel better, right?"

Lily looked up, irritated. "I do too break the rules sometimes! I got you out of detention last year!" she pointed out.

James looked at her skeptically. "Okay, I'll give you that one. But sneaking to the kitchens? Spying on Remus and Jo back in fifth year? I'd hardly call that breaking the rules."

Lily smiled, remembering the encounter with James in fifth year during the whole 'spying' episode. Turning back to him she said, "Well what do you suggest we do that is _'fun'_ and _'breaks the rules'_?"

James smiled at her slyly. "Go to the _Shrieking Shack_ with me?"

Lily scoffed, "That's not breaking the rules!"

James smirked. "I know; it's fun though. Have you ever been there?"

Lily was silent a minute. "I've seen it from far away." she said quietly.

James laughed. "It's really not that scary."

"That's not the reason I've never been there!" Lily snapped.

James raised his eyebrows. "Liar."

Lily glared at him. "I just…never felt the need to go there. It never appealed to me."

James rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Go with me tomorrow."

"Are we allowed?" Lily asked.

"Seventh years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade any day they like during Christmas break." James said.

"How'd you know that?" Lily asked, purely confused. _She _was never told that.

James shrugged. "It's always been that way. It's common knowledge to everyone."

"Everyone but me, evidently." Lily muttered.

James laughed, giving her arm a pull so that she stumbled towards him. In an effortless move, he caught her and put his arm around her as they continued to walk.

James was silent for a minute before saying, "So how do people see _me?"_

Lily looked up at him curiously, her eyebrows raised. "Do you really want me to answer that question, James?" she asked seriously.

James laughed. "Sure."

Lily sighed. "Well, if you really want to know…they think you're a pigheaded jerk that flies around on your broomstick as if you are a Quidditch God and that you are darn lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend."

James stared at Lily for a second before she burst out laughing. Tearing herself away from his restricting arms, she ran as fast as she could away from him down the corridor. It wasn't long before he caught up with her though.

Lily yelped in surprise as James came up behind her laughing, picked her up, and twirled her around.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily emerged from her bedroom the next morning to find James sprawled on the couch as usual, waiting for her so that they could walk down to breakfast together.

"You know, you are _very_ good at changing the subject." James said to Lily as soon as he saw her.

Lily stopped short, looking confused. "What subject?"

"Yesterday. When I was talking to you about going to the _Shrieking Shack_?" James said.

Lily smiled as she walked over to the couch. Crossing her arms, she placed them on the back of the sofa as she leaned against it. "What about it?"

"We're going today." James stated.

"No we aren't."

"And why not?"

"I never said I wanted to go."

James rolled his eyes.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Lily asked.

"It'll be fun and exciting. No 'goody-goody Lily' would go to the _Shrieking Shack_." James said wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes this time. "So regular Lily would?"

"No. The fun, exciting, amusing, and _gorgeous_ Lily in this room would." James said, reaching up and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lily laughed. "Flattery will not distract the Lily that you are talking about. And besides, who really cares whether I go to the _Shrieking Shack_ or not? I think you just want a reason to take me somewhere."

James was quiet for a minute. "Please Lily?" he asked softly, looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "What time do you want to go?" she asked drearily.

James grinned, flashing his set of perfectly straight, white teeth. "Ten o'clock sound good?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As it turned out, Remus and Jo and Anthony and Addison were also going to Hogsmeade.

"Sorry about leaving you alone today mate," James muttered to Sirius after taking a seat next to him in the Great Hall.

Sirius grinned. "Oh, don't feel sorry. I've got a date of my own." He said cheerfully and just loud enough for Addison to hear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her head snap up.

"With who?" Lily asked, just as surprised as everyone else, as she leaned around the other side of James.

"Jennifer Delven." Sirius said stabbing at his bacon with his fork. "Yeah, that Hufflepuff girl. She's one of the Chasers on their Quidditch team. Probably the best one in the school. After you of course, Prongs." Sirius said with a light chuckle, before placing his strip of bacon in his mouth.

James smiled tightly, not daring to say anything after he saw Addison tense up at Sirius's words.

Lily took a quick glance at Addison who was sitting across from her. Her jaw was set and her hands were balled into fists. If Sirius said one more offensive word they'd all be trying to hold Addison back from taking a swing at him.

Jo watched her friend warily from her right.

"Oh…" Lily said trying to clear the air. "She seems like a nice person." Jo kicked her shin under the table. "Not very much in the brains department though." Lily quickly muttered, rubbing her shin.

James snorted but covered it up by coughing.

"What's Peter doing today?" Remus said, changing the subject and dissolving the remaining tension that filled the air.

"Said he needed to catch up on homework." Sirius said, biting into a muffin. "But I guess he's sleeping in first." He chuckled.

After a relatively uneventful meal (besides the first few minutes of course), everyone headed back to their common rooms to get ready for their trip to Hogsmeade.

Just before Sirius entered the Gryffindor common room, Remus grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, out of Jo and Addison's earshot.

"They're technically 'going out' today, Sirius." Remus said.

Sirius sighed. "I'm waiting for him to bring it up, okay? Just relax. It's no big deal." He said peeling Remus's hand off.

"Well you need to watch yourself. You could slip up any moment…any of us could for that matter." Remus said looking around worriedly.

Sirius just looked at his friend. "Everything's going to be fine." He started to walk away, but Remus grabbed his sleeve again.

"What's up with your date with Delven?" Remus asked.

Sirius smirked. "Got Addison pretty wound up didn't it?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "_No_, I think it was your comment about Jennifer being a good Quidditch player. We all know she's not nearly as good as Addison."

Sirius rolled his eyes now. "Okay, believe whatever you want Moony, but I say she was jealous."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So we'll just meet you at _the Three Broomsticks_ for lunch?" Lily said to Jo, holding onto her hat as the wind blew fiercely.

"That's fine," Jo said. "Eleven sound good?"

Lily looked up at James who just nodded.

Lily turned back to Jo and nodded as well.

Jo smiled. "Alright, we'll see you later!" she said before grabbing Remus's hand and walking off in the opposite direction towards _Scrivenshaft's_.

Lily turned back to James. "Alright," she sighed. "Let's go."

James chuckled as he took her hand in his. They turned left where a road would be, but there was so much snow on the ground it was barely visible.

"Brr!" Lily exclaimed. "It's freezing! And this hat does absolutely no good!" she complained.

James laughed as Lily tried to hold her hat on her head against the wind. "It's not very far now…just a little bit further down this road."

Beyond the lightly wooded area they were walking through, there was a huge field with the _Shrieking Shack_ standing forlornly in the middle; it's shabby, black, iron gate surrounding it. There were no trees for about a hundred yards in each direction from the building.

James paused by the wooden fence. "We don't have to go any closer than this if you don't want to. This is basically it," he said turning to Lily.

"Why not?" Lily asked, surprised.

James shrugged. "I know you didn't want to come here. It's your choice." James shrugged again as he looked out towards the lone structure.

Lily thought for a moment. "What the heck, let's just go," she said, pushing open the fence and pulling James along behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why aren't we having lunch with Sirius and Jennifer and Addison and Anthony today?" Remus asked Jo as she studied an intricate display of rainbow colored quills.

Jo looked up at Remus in disbelief. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Remus shrugged as he followed along behind her down another aisle.

"I don't think any of us want to have lunch with all _four_ of them. First of all, Addison and Sirius would just be bickering the whole time and _Merlin_ knows what Sirius would to say to Anthony!" Jo said. "And second of all…Delven is just an idiot."

Remus chuckled. "I know _that _much," he said, "but why can't we and James and Lily have lunch with just _one _of those couples?"

"If we had just Sirius and Jennifer, Addison would be furious about us excluding her and vise-versa." Jo said, studying the different types of stationary.

"That's true…" Remus said, picking up a peacock-feather quill and tickling Jo's ear with it. He chuckled when she slapped his hand away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That wasn't too bad," Lily said as she and James made their way up the hill back to the road into Hogsmeade. "It wasn't scary at all."

"See, I told you," James said grinning.

"I was actually quite disappointed." Lily said.

James snorted.

"I was!" Lily said, giving him a shove.

James laughed and shoved her back, causing her to fall down in a snow bank. He gasped, rushing over to her. "Oh my gosh Lily! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

Lily cut him off by hitting him square in the face with a snowball.

James just stood there, stunned for a minute while Lily erupted with laughter.

Taking off his gloves, James wiped the snow off of his face. His jaw was set as he dried off his glasses. "Okay." He said quietly. "I see how this is."

Lily who meanwhile had gotten herself out of the snow bank was still trying to stop laughing. "I'm sorry James! I just had to do that!"

James placed his glasses back on his face and grinned menacingly at Lily.

"Uh-oh." Lily said before she turned and sprinted up the hill.

She wasn't even halfway up when James came up from behind her and tackled her into another snow bank.

Lily was laughing so hard now she could hardly breathe. James's weight on top of her added to that factor as well.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" she gasped. "I didn't mean to hit you in the face! Honestly I didn't!" she said.

James laughed now too. Taking a handful of snow he dropped it on Lily's face.

Lily pushed him off her as she wiped the snow away, laughing.

After she cleared all of the snow off of her face, Lily fell back down into the pile of snow, lying on her side so she could look at James.

Grinning, James scooted closer and pushed her hair out of her face. "You're forgiven." He chuckled.

Lily smiled.

They laid next to each other in comfortable silence for a minute before Lily abruptly said, "Tell me something true."

James looked up at the sky. "Something true…" he was silent for a second. "I hate peas."

They both laughed.

"No, something real…something no one else knows." Lily said seriously.

James turned back to Lily and scooted closer again. "Okay…you're _sweet_," he kissed her right jaw sending chills up her spine, "and _sexy_," he kissed her left jaw, "and completely hot for me," he said before kissing her on lightly on the lips.

They both laughed, breaking off the kiss.

"Now you tell me something true." James said sticking out his elbow and propping up his head on his right hand.

Lily thought for a minute. "Wesley Byron and I never went out."

James looked appalled.

"_What?"_

Lily smiled. "We planned it. We pretended to go out. We were friends the whole time. Only the two of us knew it."

James still looked completely bewildered. "_Why?"_

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Well…it would seem kind of odd, wouldn't it? If I asked _you_ out when you were the one asking _me_ out all the time when I've hated you all these years?"

Realization dawned on James's face. "Oh I see." He laughed. "You went out with—excuse me, _'went out'_—" he said making quotation marks with his fingers, "—with Byron to make me jealous and realize that if I wanted to go out with you, I'd better ask quick before you started going out with someone new."

Lily laughed. "Yep. That's it, more or less. Not that it really worked in the end anyways since I was the one who asked you to go to Slughorn's party with me. I just made it seem like you were the only person left who could go with me."

James shook his head unbelievingly. "So…is this the other part of the story that you were talking about yesterday?"

Lily laughed. "Yes."

James shook his head laughing. "That's clever…And only you and Byron knew?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "We planned it at the first Quidditch game this year. I wouldn't tell my friends the truth and neither would he in order to make it all the more believable." Lily explained.

James smiled. "So you never kissed either?" he asked.

"How'd you hear about _that?"_

James rolled his eyes. "I'm a Marauder Lily. Of course I heard about that…Plus, Jo may have mentioned it to Remus who may have mentioned it to me."

Lily laughed again. "Okay, so we never kissed either. We just went on 'dates' in case anyone followed us or anything. Turned out that was a good idea since you _did_ the time that we 'broke up'."

James's eyes widened. "How'd you know _that?"_

Lily rolled her eyes. "Remus may have mentioned it to Jo who may have mentioned it to me."

She looked up at James and they both laughed.

They laid in the snow in a comfortable silence for a minute.

"I'm glad you told me about you and Byron." James said.

Lily smiled. "I figured I'd have to tell you sooner or later."

"Are you going to tell Addison and Jo?" James asked.

Lily thought for a second. "No." She laughed. "It's more fun having them believe that."

James laughed. "I won't tell my friends then. It can be our secret."

They were silent for another minute.

"I just can't believe I fell for that." James said. "You're too good of a liar, Lily." He laughed.

Lily laughed too. "It's one of the many qualities you don't know about me. I'm a wicked witch!"

"Maybe _you_ should have been a Marauder." James said.

Lily gave him a little shove, smiling.

"Now I feel better since I know that there never was anything going on between you and Byron…I'll also feel better doing something I've only done a couple times before…" James said smiling.

Lily turned her head towards him. "What's that?" she asked quietly.

James carefully cupped her face in his hands, slowly bringing his face closer to hers. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"This." James whispered as he closed the remaining distance between them.

Lily closed her eyes just as his warm lips met hers. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure he didn't break away _too_ soon this time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-I hoped you liked this chapter! It was a nice long one too. A lot of Lily and James fluff, I know…but it was needed. Sorry to those of you who don't like that sort of thing.

-Also, just for fun I had the idea of having a little contest. The people who guess the right answer to my question will get honorable mention in the next chapter.

Question: There are 5 people in my story whom I did not create on my own —this is not including the Marauders, Lily, or teachers— just students. Who are they? Hint: 3 of them were given full names by JKR, and 2 just last names that I added a first name to.

I will give the answers in the next chapter along with the honorable mentions.

-Please Review!

Thanks bunches,

~AlannaDragon~


	28. A Very Merry Christmas

**Honorable mention goes to:**

_**The Littleset Weasel**_** and **_**laxrules18**_

**Both **_**The Littlest Weasel**_** and **_**laxrules18 **_**corrected me. There were **_**six**_** characters. I forgot about Avery! Haha! Sorry 'bout that!**

**This is a really long chapter –I hope you enjoy it!**

**And the story continues…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 28: A Very Merry Christmas

"Remind me _again_ why we're out here," Lily said, crossing her arms.

It was mid-morning, not long before lunch on the twenty-fourth of December. Lily and James were out in the middle of the deserted Quidditch pitch. The dark gray sky threatened more snow to fall soon. The previous twelve inches on Sunday had diminished to four just the day after.

"We are out here because it is another way to have fun…Plus I think you need learn how to fly properly," James said smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting on that thing," she scoffed, pointing at James's Nimbus. "You can't make me."

"Actually I can." James said, still smiling.

Lily glared at him.

"You're just lucky that I'm not that mean." James laughed.

Lily continued to look critical and disapproving.

"Doesn't flying look fun to you?" James asked helplessly.

Lily sighed. "I suppose, but mostly scary. After first year I vowed to never get on a broom again."

James tried not to smile. "I never _did_ hear that story…" he hinted.

Lily paused. "You really don't want to know," she said, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"I think I do," James said taking a step closer to her, smiling irresistibly.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're going to think I'm ridiculous."

"That's okay, I already do," James said, laughing when Lily gasped in mock outrage. "I'm just kidding. What's the big deal? So you can't fly, lots of people can't. But _you_ have to opportunity to be taught by a _pro_."

Lily laughed rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you're some pro."

James laughed too. "C'mon. It's fun. Trust me."

"How about this? You go first and show me what to do and then _maybe_ I'll try it." Lily suggested.

James sighed but mounted his broom without protest.

"You put your hands here," James said showing Lily. "After you kick off, your feet go on these bars back here," James continued, pointing. "To go faster, lean forward and crouch down, to slow down, sit up and pull back."

Lily nodded.

"To go up, just angle the broom up and vice versa for going down." James said. "And that's about it…"

Lily nodded again. "Seems easy enough."

"I _guess_ I'll let you sit this one out," James said. "You can watch what I do."

"Alright," Lily said stepping back. "Be careful, don't do anything stupid." She told him.

James flashed a grin before he kicked off.

Lily could barely keep her eyes on him he flew so fast.

She watched worriedly as he flew a couple laps around the field and then eventually towards her.

"Watch this!" James said when he halted in the air next to Lily before he sped off again.

James started doing intricate and complicated twists and turns and twirls. Though she would never admit it to him, Lily was impressed.

Suddenly in the middle of a twist, James fell from his broom.

Lily's heart stopped as her eyes grew wide.

"JAMES!" she yelled, running over to the spot where James lay face down on the ground. He only fell eight feet at the most, but it looked nasty all the same.

James slowly tried to push himself up but fell back down again with a groan.

Lily finally reached him.

She cried out, "James! James! Are you alri—" she stopped talking as soon as she turned him over.

James was shaking with laughter.

It took Lily a second to realize he faked the fall.

"James!" Lily snapped, starting to stand up.

He grabbed her wrist, still laughing.

She hit his shoulder. "That was a mean tri—!" she was cut off when James pulled her to the ground next to him.

She hit him on the shoulder again, which only made him laugh harder. Lily couldn't help it, she started to laugh too. She could never _not_ laugh when someone else did.

"I was seriously worried about you!" she said, hitting him again.

"Sorry," James chuckled. "I didn't think you'd get so worked up."

"I told you not to do anything stupid. What'd you expect me to do when you fell off your broom?" Lily asked.

"If you noticed, I didn't fall very fast." James countered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You were _falling_ from your broom. Did you think I'd notice a slight difference in the speed of your fall?"

"Yes." James replied.

Lily laughed. "That was cruel but clever. I should've known you'd do something like that."

James turned to face her. "What do you mean? Because I'm such an _excellent_ flier?"

Lily gave him a cynical look. "_No,_ because people have done that to me before. They pretend to get hurt to get me all scared and then laugh about it."

James grinned. "I'm truly sorry. I'll never do anything like that again."

Lily turned to face him. "You know, I'll have to get back at you sometime."

"I'll be watching you very carefully then." James said.

They both laughed before falling silent.

"You want to have a go now?" James asked her.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked. "Absolutely not after just seeing _that!"_

"You agreed that it was just a clever joke, Lily. C'mon." James said smiling.

"I can't do it!" she said quietly. "You wanna know my flying story? I got about five feet in the air, couldn't stop, couldn't hang on, and fell off!"

James smiled.

"Go ahead," Lily said defensively, looking up at the sky, "laugh."

"No, I won't." James said. He paused. "Would you be willing to fly with me?" he asked.

Lily thought for a moment. "I suppose…" she said slowly. "As long as you don't do anything dangerous."

James grinned. "It'll be fun, I promise," he said. He stood up and held out his hand to her.

Lily took it, smiling back at him.

James walked over and picked up his broom. He mounted it and held Lily's hand to help her mount behind him.

"Don't go _too_ fast." Lily said with a shaky voice.

"It'll be fine, Lily." James reassured her. "Now hang onto me."

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on for dear life.

"Ready?" he asked calmly.

"Ready." Lily squeaked.

James chuckled as he kicked off from the ground.

Lily screamed, closing her eyes and burying her face in James's back. She felt as though she left her stomach back on the ground. The force of the cold wind whipping against her didn't help either.

James laughed some more. "It's fine Lily!" he yelled against the roar of the wind. "We're not going very fast!"

Lily slowly lifted her head. Holding onto James tighter than ever, she took in her surroundings. Lily judged they were going somewhere between fifteen and twenty miles per hour, but riding a broom was _much_ different than riding in a car. It was way more terrifying.

They were already at the opposite end of the field, so James leaned slightly to his left to round the corner.

They looped behind the goal posts and Lily realized they were level with them. She dared not look down. Instead, she observed the posts for the few seconds they went by them. The hole for the Quaffle to fit through was only three times as big as the Quaffle itself—at the most.

"What do you think?" James called back to her.

"It's amazing!" She yelled breathlessly. And it truly was. She grinned in excitement as they flew around.

They were so high! She could see the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest for miles.

"Do you want to go higher?" James asked.

"Sure!" Lily replied.

James barely angled the broom but yet they seemed at least forty feet higher.

Lily yelled in excitement and James laughed.

"Hang on tight!" He shouted.

Lily happily obeyed.

A second later they were upside down and then right side up again. Lily's stomach flipped and she hid her face in James's back.

He laughed in excitement.

"Don't do that again!" Lily warned him.

"You don't like going upside down?" James laughed.

"Not especially!" Lily said, laughing herself.

"Do you want to go faster?" James asked. "This is pretty slow."

"Sure." Lily replied. She instantly regretted telling him that however.

It was as if they were shot out of a cannon. In ten seconds they were going three times as fast, and they only continued to accelerate.

Lily screamed, hiding her face again.

James laughed.

Lily forced herself to look. She lifter her face so her eyes were barely peering over his shoulder. Everything was blurred, flying past them with unaccountable speed.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed as he did a zigzag around the field.

James instantly stopped zigzagging. He slowed down as he gradually lowered them to the ground.

"I wish I didn't say that," Lily said breathlessly as she tried to stop her vision from spinning.

"That's how fast we go for Quidditch," James chuckled. "Trust me, it's much better when you're the one controlling the broom," he added as they slowed to a stop.

Once they were on the ground James had to peel Lily's arms off him.

Snickering, he pulled her off the broom.

"Sorry about that. Maybe I shouldn't have gone so fast." James said, worriedly looking at the expression on her face.

"I'm fine." Lily protested, her voice a pitch higher than usual. "Just…dizzy."

James smiled and she smiled back at him as he wrapped his arm around her. Grabbing his broom, they headed back up to the castle.

"Thanks for coming out here Lily," James said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Lily smiled up at him. "I might actually ride a broom again someday thanks to you."

James chuckled. "So I didn't scare you that bad?"

Lily scoffed sarcastically. "What are you talking about? I wasn't scared!"

They both laughed and James lifted her face to his to give her another kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, the Marauders and Jo and Addison were huddled around the window in the Head's common room, watching James and Lily out on the Quidditch field. It was as if they were watching a show at the theatre; all were eating snacks they had brought along, and every once in a while someone would make the amusing comment.

"Bloody hell!" Jo yelled upon seeing James "fall" off his broom, as she nearly choked on her _Bertie Bot's._ Sirius and Addison snickered from their positions on either side of the window.

"Merlin, is he okay?" Remus asked concerned, as he leaned forward in his chair.

Sirius and Addison continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jo demanded angrily. "James is hurt!"

Addison laughed even harder.

"You-you guys—" Sirius said, cut off by laughter, "didn't see that?"

Jo, Remus, and Peter all looked confused.

"He didn't actually 'fall'." Addison said, laughing again.

"He didn't?" Peter asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Watch." He said pointing out the window.

Everyone turned their heads, watching in anxious silence.

They saw Lily run across the field to where James lay. She turned him over and then hit his arm while he laughed.

Jo shook her head, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, that was _mean."_

Sirius laughed.

"The fact that he did it to Lily makes it even funnier!" Addison sniggered.

"How did he do that?" Remus asked confused. "It looked like he actually had a dangerous fall!"

"He was still hanging onto his broom, Remus." Sirius said. "He didn't fall as fast as it looked."

"How did you two know he was joking?" Jo asked.

"I've seen it done before." Addison said.

"I've actually done it," said Sirius.

Jo, Remus, and Peter all shook their heads as they turned their attention back to Lily and James.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Great Hall was only about half full during lunch since most of the students had gone home for the holidays. The Marauders, Jo, Addison, and Lily were the only Gryffindor seventh years that had stayed.

"How'd your date go yesterday Sirius?" James asked as he put some steak and kidney pudding on his plate.

Sirius looked at his comrade sitting across the table from him. "Don't ask," he said glumly.

James chuckled. "Not well then."

"What happened?" Remus asked.

Sirius took a quick glance at Addison across the table.

"Jennifer and I didn't exactly hit it off real well." Sirius said.

"In other words, she dumped you?" Addison asked, grinning as she took a bite of her shepherd's pie.

Sirius glared at her. "_No_. I dumped _her._ She isn't as smart as she looks."

"Not like you care about that anyways…" Addison muttered.

"We told you that." James said, ignoring Addison's comment.

"Yeah, well…I've decided to take a break from the ladies for a while." Sirius said, stretching. He didn't notice all of his friends roll their eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That afternoon while Addison was off with Anthony and Lily was off with James somewhere, Jo was stuck in the Head's common room with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. She was trying to tune out Sirius and Peter's unintelligent conversation—as much as one could—by reading one of her books.

"Hmm, I am having some trouble coming up with new names for McKnickers….help me out here Moony, Wormtail," Sirius said, looking over the parchment he was writing on critically. "Which do you like better? McCobocio or McCaballero?"

Peter looked downright confused.

"Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention, Sirius?" Remus asked tiredly, flipping through the pages of his _Challenges in Charming_ magazine.

Sirius gave him a contemptuous look.

"Fine. Neither. I agree with Addison," Remus said. "The names are getting old. Plus, I don't really think Anthony McKinnon is Brazilian."

Sirius nodded, studying the paper. "You're right, he's most likely Spanish," he said, crossing out some writing on his parchment.

"What do those words mean?" Peter asked, mystified.

"Don't worry, I didn't know they existed either until I found them in a dictionary," Sirius said, turning to Peter.

"Just because Anthony has dark hair and slightly darker skin doesn't mean he's Brazilian _or_ Spanish." Remus told Sirius.

Jo had long stopped reading and was trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire conversation. She easily understood why Remus often got frustrated with his friends.

"What do they _mean_?" Peter asked, exasperated.

Remus rolled his eyes. "A Cobocio is a Brazilian descendant and a Caballero is a Spanish knight." He explained.

"Ohhh." Peter said, nodding. "Go with McCaballero," he said, turning to Sirius.

Remus massaged his temples with a huge sigh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That evening after dinner in the Great Hall, everyone went back to the Head's common room.

James, Lily, Sirius, Addison, and Peter played Exploding Snap while Remus and Jo played Wizard's Chess.

Around eight o'clock, when the Exploding Snap game ended, Sirius stood up and stretched.

"I believe my friends," he said exuberantly, "that it is now time for our little trip to the kitchens to gather our evening snack."

Lily and Jo snorted, shaking their heads while Peter piped up, "Here, here!"

James and Peter jumped up from their seats.

"Are all of you are going?" Lily asked as James walked into his room.

He leaned around the doorframe. "Yes, there's a lot of food to get," he said simply. "Plus we need a lookout." He called from inside his room.

"Can I come with?" Lily asked meekly when James came back into the common room holding a folded piece of parchment.

James looked at Sirius who shrugged.

"Certainly," James said.

"Jo, Adds, Remus—you coming?" Lily asked as James pulled her towards the door.

Remus looked up eagerly, he wanted to go since he was losing quite badly. Jo was _extremely_ good at Wizard's Chess.

"Nah, Remus and I are finishing this game," Jo said, not taking her eyes off the board as she plotted her next move. Remus frowned at her.

"Addi?" Lily asked.

Addison scoffed. "Are you kidding? I'm not going with _those_ three! I've got a new _Quidditch Today_ magazine to read."

Lily shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said before closing the door.

James was waiting patiently behind her, but they had to run to catch up with Sirius and Peter.

"What's that paper for?" Lily asked breathlessly, once they had caught up with his fellow Marauders who were waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase.

"Erm…" James looked at Sirius who rolled his eyes.

"Might as well tell her. It's not going to hurt anything and she won't tell," Sirius said.

Lily looked up at James curiously.

He swept his hand through his hair, tousling it comically. "It's our map. Our Marauder's Map," he said.

All three boys watched Lily warily.

Lily looked back at the boys with confusion. "Your _map?"_ She said slowly.

"Remember in sixth year, when we had you try to read a blank sheet of paper?" Sirius said.

"Yeah…" Lily said slowly.

James held out the folded parchment.

Lily took it and carefully opened it. She looked up at them skeptically when she saw it was blank.

James pointed his wand in the middle of the parchment and stated, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Lily gasped as swirling green letters and lines began to spread from the point where James's wand met the paper.

"You…you _made_ this?" she asked incredulously, staring at the parchment as the words _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map_ appeared.

"Yep." James said proudly.

Lily took a minute examining the passageways and moving dots with names beneath them that the map displayed.

"How…?" Lily asked, completely amazed.

"We can't tell you that." James and Sirius chorused.

"You have to be a Marauder to know our ways." Sirius said.

"Or else we'd have to kill you." said Peter.

James rolled his eyes while Sirius gave him a cynical look.

"This is how we use our lookout," James explained, "every time we pull a prank—"

"—sneak off to the kitchens—" Sirius added in.

"—or go see Remus." James finished. Lily knew he was referring to their full moon escapades.

She took a deep breath. "_Wow_."

James grinned, flashing his teeth while Sirius smugly said, "Impressive, huh?"

Lily nodded, handing the map back to James.

"Now…" he said looking over the map critically. "It looks like we have a clear shot to the kitchens by our usual route. No teachers are patrolling anywhere _near_ us."

"_Excellent_." Sirius said, slapping his hands together and rubbing them up and down. He winked at Lily.

James kept the map out as they walked down to the Entrance Hall.

Lily had absolutely no idea where the kitchens were, and walked along in shocked awe of the boys' ingenious creation.

Once they reached the Entrance Hall, Sirius led them to a door to the right of the main staircase. He looked back at James, his hand on the doorknob.

"All clear." James said.

Sirius proceeded in opening the door, bowing with a grand gesture toward his companions. "Ladies first."

Lily smiled. "Thank you," she said as she and James walked through the doorway.

Sirius then ran ahead of them again, leading them down a broad, stone corridor brightly lit with torches.

Lily looked around curiously. She had never been this way before. There were large paintings, mostly of food, at odd intervals along the walls.

Sirius and Peter abruptly stopped in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Do the honors, Wormtail." Sirius said.

"Gladly," Peter said, reaching up towards the painting. To Lily's surprise, he _tickled _it! And it _giggled!_

James laughed at the look on Lily's face.

The pear unexpectedly changed into a door handle.

Sirius opened the painting/door and led them into a room roughly the same size as the Great Hall, which, Lily realized, was the very room they now stood under. The ceilings were high and there was a huge brick fireplace at one end. Mounds of brass pots and pans were heaped around the walls and large preparation tables were arranged in the same formation as the House tables in the hall above.

Besides the general splendor of the room, there were house-elves _everywhere_. They were in the middle of cooking and preparing food for the Christmas feast the next day, but all were beaming, bowing, and curtsying in their direction.

Lily was taken aback.

A group of seven house-elves came up to them, smiling widely. They were carrying a silver tray with a teapot and four teacups on it and a plate full of biscuits.

"We is so happy to see James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew again!" one of them said excitedly.

"We has some tea ready for you!" a second said excitedly.

Peter immediately grabbed a teacup and biscuit.

"Where is Remus Lupin, sirs?" Another asked.

"He's up playing Wizard's Chess," Sirius said grabbing a biscuit and taking a bite out of it. "Thish ish good!" he said with his mouth full. The elves looked delighted and bowed.

"Who is the lovely miss with you?" the third elf asked.

"Lily Evans." James said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Hello." Lily said timidly. The elves bowed.

"We have a small order for you." Sirius said.

"Anything our favorite sirs want!" squeaked the first house-elf bowing.

"Let's see…" Sirius said turning back to James. "There's seven of us…who all likes eggnog?"

"I think just you and Remus." James said.

"Addison does too." Lily added.

Sirius nodded. "We'll need three eggnogs," he told the house-elf. Turning to his friends he asked, "What do the rest of you want?"

"Hot chocolate is fine with me." Lily said.

"They make mint flavored you know," Sirius told her.

"Okay. That sound's even better!" Lily said.

"Four of those then." James said.

"Four mint hot chocolates," Sirius told the house-elf. "And we'll need marshmallows and crumpets, custard tarts, mint humbugs, treacle tarts, and some chocolate gateau."

"Right away, Sirius Black, sir!" the house-elf said, scurrying away with several other elves.

Lily looked at him, somewhat bewildered. "That's an awful lot of food! And look how busy they are!" She gestured at the elves running to and fro throughout the room.

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine, really. They don't mind."

Lily still looked a little unsettled. "There certainly are a lot of house-elves here!" she commented.

"Over a hundred." James said.

"Wow." Lily said, raising her eyebrows. "But should we really be bothering them when they're busy getting Christmas dinner ready for tomorrow?"

Sirius chuckled. "Lily, they _don't_ mind. They _love_ us. They'd do anything for us. Plus, we come down on Christmas Eve nearly every year."

"It's really no big deal, Lils. Like Sirius said, they like it when we come." James added.

Just then, about twelve house-elves appeared, bearing huge trays with all of their food. Lily's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw how much food they were given.

After putting a levitation charm on the trays, the three Marauders and Lily said their farewells to the cheerful house-elves, and hurriedly made their way back to the Head's common room. They were lucky to have deserted hallways again.

When they reached the seventh floor, Lily stated, "_Noel_," and the portrait door swung open.

James, Lily, and Peter entered first since Sirius was the one levitating the trays. Jo and Remus's game of Wizard's Chess had obviously ended, they were sitting on the couch together with their feet propped up on the edge of the low table; the latter looking rather glum and the former rather cheerful. They were listening to the _Wizard Wireless Network_'s Christmas program on Remus's wireless set while Addison was curled up in one of the chairs reading her _Quidditch Today_ magazine. The room was dark except for the large crackling fire, the glowing ornaments on the tree in the corner, and the small light near Addison.

"What took you so long?" Jo joked.

"Sirius ordered a lot of food." Peter said sitting down in the chair opposite Addison.

"What'd you think of the kitchens Lily?" Remus asked as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

Lily smiled. "Interesting. Really big. I didn't know there were that many house-elves down there!" she exclaimed as James took a seat on her right and wrapped his arm around her.

"Here we go," Sirius said, gently setting the tray on the table.

Addison slapped her magazine shut and threw it on the floor. "Good! I'm hungry!" she exclaimed, going over by the food.

"Here," Sirius said, handing her a glass. "We got you eggnog. Lily said you liked it."

"Thanks," Addison said smiling.

Sirius smiled back at her.

"What's this?" Jo asked, accepting a mug of the mint hot chocolate.

"Taste it and see." James said.

Jo complied. "Mmm! It's delicious!" she exclaimed.

Remus laughed as he took a mug as well.

James and Sirius began roasting the marshmallows and crumpets over the fire.

Lily retrieved one of the blankets from her room and a mug of mint hot chocolate on her way back. Addison handed her a small plate with a custard tart.

"Here," James said, returning to his spot on the couch next to Lily. "Try this." He handed her a marshmallow-covered crumpet.

Lily didn't hesitate in taking a bite. She nodded. "It's good."

James nodded, eating one himself. "We made these every year when I was little. My mum would even sprinkle a little bit of brown sugar on top. They were great."

"Every Christmas Eve we would make a great big, delicious meal and then listen to a Christmas program on the radio before going to bed." Lily said. She cuddled up next to James. "Of course that was back when Petunia was still fun to be around. We'd crawl around the bottom of the tree and shake our presents to see if we could figure out what they were." She laughed at the memory. "One year we got a kitten. It was the best present we'd ever gotten. He was black with a white stripe around his neck. We named him Oreo because he looked like one, you know. He was reall—"

"What's an Oreo?" James interrupted, looking confused.

Lily looked at him, appalled. "You don't know what an Oreo is?"

Jo overheard her question and leaned around Remus. "What's this?"

Lily turned towards her friend. "James doesn't know what an Oreo is!"

Jo gasped.

"I know!" Lily exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what it is."

"It's a chocolate sandwich cookie with cream in the middle." Lily explained. "You have to try one sometime. They're delicious!"

"Okay." James smiled. "Go on with your story."

"So he was really naughty; he made a mess everywhere, and ran away every once in a while, but Petunia and I loved him…Then one day he got out of the house on accident and didn't come back." Lily said sadly.

"Did you get another cat?" James asked.

Lily shook her head. "Mum said that it would probably just run away too. Tuney and I tried to convince her to let us get some fish instead, because _those_ wouldn't run away." She and James chuckled.

The night wore on as the group of friends snacked and enjoyed each other's company as they sat around the warm fire. They eventually quieted down, and when Jo fell asleep, they all decided it was time to go off to bed. Remus carefully woke her up and Addison helped her back to their dormitory.

"Well, goodnight James," Lily said, opening her bedroom door.

"Lily, wait," James said, rushing over to her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

James placed his hands on either side of her head and carefully lifted her face to his. He kissed her softly before pulling back to look at her.

"Mistletoe." He explained with a smile.

Lily looked up and laughed. "I didn't see that _before_," she accused.

James just smiled. "Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight James."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Lily got up early. Addison and Jo said they'd be coming over at 7:30 so they could open their presents before going to breakfast.

Lily wore her favorite dark green turtleneck sweater over jeans. Not wanting to spend time on her hair, Lily just waved her wand, drying and straightening it.

She was just getting Addison and Jo's presents out from under her bed when there was a knock on her door.

"I'll be there in a second Adds!" she yelled, figuring it had to be her impatient friend.

It was not Addison's voice that replied, however. "It's me," said the deep voice that belonged to James.

Lily hurriedly opened the door and found James casually leaning against the doorframe, a large package in his hands.

"Happy Christmas!" He said grinning.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily chuckled. "You're up early," she said as she carried her friends' presents over to the table.

James shrugged as he followed her. "I was excited to give you your present."

Lily smiled at him. "Let me get yours first." She rushed back into her room and dug under her bed again.

She returned with two packages.

James was getting the fire started to heat up the chilly room. When he finished he sat on the couch next to Lily.

"You can open yours first," Lily said, handing him his presents.

"Which one?" James asked.

"The small one." Lily replied. She watched in eager anticipation as he unwrapped it. She was worried he wouldn't like it.

James carefully took the lid off the small white box. "What is it?" he asked, looking at Lily.

Lily leaned over and picked up the silver bracelet. "It's an I.D. bracelet—they're a really popular Muggle thing right now—you don't have to keep it if you don't want it—I just though it was kind of cool," she said quickly, watching his expression warily.

To her relief James smiled. "No, no, I like it," he said taking it from her and examining it. "It is pretty cool—for a Muggle thing," he joked.

Lily chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't."

"How'd you get it here?" James asked.

"My mum was able to mail it to me. She's the only one in my family not scared of Sophistra," Lily laughed, thinking of her owl. "Now open your other one. I know you'll like this one a lot better!"

James raised his eyebrows at her as she placed a large flat present in his hands.

Lily pursed her lips as she watched him slowly unwrap it.

James's jaw dropped. "Lily!" he said, turning to her with wide eyes. He turned back to look at his framed poster in awe. It was the most recent poster of Puddlemere United and it was _signed_ by every player on the team.

"How-how did you…?"

"Addison's parents have connections," Lily laughed.

James laughed as well. "Wow. I love it!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad," Lily said, smiling.

He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Lily replied.

Gently setting down his presents, James said, "Open yours now," as he handed Lily the large package. It was rather heavy. "Be careful," he warned.

She looked at him suspiciously. "It better not be over the top." She had strictly forbid him to spend a lot of money on her present.

"It's not, so you better be happy." James said smiling.

Lily carefully unwrapped the large present to find a cardboard box. At the top there were two sets of hats, gloves, and scarves. Lily gasped.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

One of the sets had swirly designs on it and was a light green color that would go well with her emerald cloak. The other set was striped purple and light blue. The material they were made out of was incredibly soft, and although it was thin, it was extremely warm. (One of the best benefits of magic in Lily's opinion.)

"Thank you so much, James!" She exclaimed before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well you know, I figured I had to get you a new hat since the one you have right now doesn't like to stay on your head when the wind blows," James said laughing.

Lily laughed. "They're really nice. Where'd you get them?"

"_Madam Malkin's_." James replied.

Lily nodded. "That's where you got my black gloves."

"You still have those?" James asked in mock surprise.

Lily hit him on the arm. "Of course. They were one of the best gifts I've ever received."

"There's one more present in there." James said.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. The package was still pretty heavy and there was a layer of Styrofoam partway down the box.

Carefully, she lifted the Styrofoam out.

Lily's eyes widened as she gasped.

_"James!"_ she cried out, looking at him with a mixture of astonishment and delight.

James smiled, looking bashful.

Lily carefully lifted a black cat out of the box. It had unusually bright green eyes and had white fur on its belly, on a small part of its face, its left front paw, and on the tip of its tail.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed. "It's adorable!" She carefully placed the cat on her lap and petted it. It curled up by her arms, purring.

"Do you like her?" James asked grinning.

"I love her! It's a girl?" Lily said, still in shock.

James nodded.

"She's so sweet!" Lily said. "How did she breathe in there?"

James turned the box on its side and Lily noticed the holes.

Lily laughed. "So when'd you get her? It had to be a while ago because I know you didn't go buy a cat last night."

James smiled. "Addison and Jo have talked about your cat before and how much you loved him. I figured you'd like another one."

Lily gave James a hug. "I love her!" she repeated, lifting up the cat and touching its nose to her own. "Addison and Jo aren't going to believe this!"

"Actually they already know," James said. "They helped me pick her out for you, way back this summer when we were in Diagon Alley."

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "You didn't have her the entire time you were at school did you?"

"No, my mum kept her for me until I needed her. She arrived two days ago."

"By mail?" Lily asked incredulously.

James laughed. "No, by Floo Powder. My mum came to Dumbledore's office. I'd talked to him about it before and he was fine with it."

"Huh," Lily said, piecing it all together. "…So you've been taking care of this cat for the past two days…" she stated with a laugh.

"Do you think I couldn't?" he asked with mock indignation.

"Hmm…I don't know…" Lily said thoughfully. "The cat _seems_ to be okay…" she joked.

James laughed again. "So what're you going to name her?" he asked.

"I don't know…maybe Midnight?" Lily said.

"Sounds perfect to me." James said.

"Then Midnight it is!" Lily said.

At that moment, Addison and Jo came running into the Heads' common room.

"Happy Christmas!" They yelled before the portrait hole had even closed.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily said grinning.

"Happy Christmas," James said.

"You got your cat!" Jo squealed, running over to pet it.

"_Aww_!" Addison said, following in suit.

"Isn't she adorable?" Lily said.

"Well of course! She had to be! We helped James pick her out!" Jo said.

"Did you name her yet?" Addison asked.

"Midnight." Lily answered.

"That's a good name," Jo said picking up the cat as Addison made a sound of protest. "You can hold Midnight after me!" Jo snapped at her.

Addison sighed. "Well, here are _your_ presents Lils," she said, handing Lily a large box that was from Jo and a medium sized one from herself.

"Here are yours," Lily said, handing them each their presents.

Jo set Midnight down on the couch in order to open her present. The cat immediately jumped back onto Lily's lap.

"Ooh, Lily!" Addison exclaimed as she opened hers. She took a dark turquoise cowl neck sweater out of the box. "I love it!" she exclaimed.

"There's more," Lily said.

Addison lifted up the tissue paper and gasped when she saw an _A_ stickpin decorated with rhinestones. Next to it was a fancy mood ring with a thin wire wrapped around the stone that attached it to the ring.

"Ooh!" Addison said excitedly. She loved Muggle things. "Thanks Lily!" she said before giving Lily a hug.

"You're welcome," Lily laughed.

Jo unwrapped hers next. It was the same as Addison's present, except it was a purple sweater with a _J_ stickpin and her mood ring was slightly different.

"Thank you so much, Lils!" Jo said, giving Lily a hug.

"Open yours from me now," Addison said excitedly.

Lily and Jo both got their own wireless sets from Addison and _Dragon's Breath_ and Celestina Warbeck's music to go with it. (James was especially excited about the Celestina Warbeck music since it included the Puddlemere United anthem.)

Jo gave Lily some hot rollers and other hair things (both magical and Muggle) to go with it. She gave Addison the rest of the Kenmare Kestrals action figures since she only had the Kylee Osborne one.

Meanwhile, Lily had turned on her wireless set to see how well it worked, and the WWN Christmas program was on still. The song "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" had just started.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Shouted a voice over by the door that made everyone jump. It was Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

The three boys joined them and started handing out their presents.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed. "Who's wireless set is this?"

"Mine," Lily said as Remus handed her a large package. She gave Remus a disapproving look. She had strictly told him, Sirius, and Peter not to give her any presents.

"Hey, it's from all three of us and we aren't returning it, so you better just open it." Remus said.

"This is really cool." Sirius said, still observing the wireless set.

"Addison gave them to Jo and I," Lily told Sirius as she opened the present from the boys.

"Nice." Sirius commented.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed once she had unwrapped the present. It was a traveling cage and a cotton lined basket for cat to sleep in. "Thanks, guys!" Lily said.

Remus smiled. "We figured you'd need those once James told us he got you a cat." He said.

Lily smiled. "Those will definitely come in handy."

All around her, her other friends were opening their presents from each other. Addison had just cried out in delight at the gift Sirius had given her—tickets to a Falmouth Falcons and Kenmare Kestrals game.

"I figured we could go together since our favorite teams are playing," Sirius joked and Addison laughed.

"Sure! Why not?" she said.

"Seriously?" Sirius asked taken aback. "I was just joking!"

Addison laughed again. "Sure! Why not? Thank you so much!" she said, giving him a hug.

Jo meanwhile was hugging Remus for the gift he had given her, though Lily couldn't see what it was. And James and Peter were exchanging gifts as well.

Lily sighed contentedly, relaxing on the couch as the chaos of Christmas with her friends surrounded her. Laughter, arguments, hugs, gasps, paper being crinkled up, paper being thrown at each other…what could be better?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

**Answers to the contest: **

**Last names only: McKinnon, Avery, and Stebbins**

**First and last: Bertram Aubrey, Ciceron Harkiss, and Tiberius McLaggen**

**-J.K. Rowling mentioned the name **_**McKinnon**_** before, but it was Marlene McKinnon and she was in the Order of the Phoenix. In DH, in the letter Lily wrote she mentioned them as well. **

**-Stebbins is mentioned during Snape's Worst Memory to quit writing at the end of an O.W.L. test. **

**-Bertram Aubrey is mentioned in HBP: **_**James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended using an illegal hex upon Bertram Aubrey. Aubrey's head twice normal size. Double detention.**_

**-Ciceron Harkiss is the eventual owner of Honeydukes and was in the Slug Club.**

**-Tiberius McLaggen is Cormac McLaggen's uncle who was also in the Slug Club.**

-x-x-x-

Have a great and happy holidays everyone!

And don't forget to review! =)

~AlannaDragon~


	29. Too Good To Be True?

**Sorry about the long wait everybody! I wanted this chapter to be perfect so I even had my sister read through it before I posted.**

**-0-0—This chapter is dedicated to Heath Ledger who sadly passed away January 22, 2008—0-0-**

**R.I.P.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 29: Too Good To Be True?

The first Sunday of January was the last day of Christmas break, so James and Lily were back to doing their rounds late at night.

They walked along in contented silence as James studied the list of upcoming events that Professor Dumbledore had given them earlier that day.

"We'll be taking the N.E.W.T.s in May," he commented nonchalantly.

Lily gasped. "I totally forgot about N.E.W.T.s!" she exclaimed, slapping her hand to her forehead.

James looked at her worriedly, regretting bringing up the subject. "It'll be fine, Lily. We don't even have to start studying until April."

Lily looked at him in shock. "_April?_ I started studying for the O.W.L.s in _December!"_

James rolled his eyes. "And what was your score?"

Lily paused. "Four Es and four Os," She replied quickly.

James started to laugh. "Do you honestly think that's bad?"

"No," Lily snapped. "I'm happy with that score. And do you know why I got it?"

"Because you are so incredibly smart?" James grinned as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"_No_," Lily said smiling. "Because I studied for a _long_ time."

James rolled his eyes again.

"Well what was your score genius?" Lily asked.

James thought for a moment. "Three Es, four Os, and one D."

Lily started laughing. "A _D_?" she giggled some more. "In what?"

"Divination." James replied smiling.

Lily laughed again. "Figures. That class was bogus anyways."

James started laughing. "Sirius and Peter got Trolls."

Lily laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "It doesn't surprise me though."

Lily nodded in agreement, raising her eyebrows slightly.

James looked back at the parchment from Dumbledore.

"The seventh years' ball is the second week of May." He read aloud.

"Ooh! I'm excited already!" Lily said, looking down at the paper in James's hands to read the details on the dance.

She and James were in charge of decorations, but all the prefects had to help them. It was a grand event, Lily had heard. It was the Wizarding world's version of prom. Lily was already considering what color dress to get.

"Will you go to the ball with me, Lily?" James asked suddenly, breaking her out of her reverie. He looked at her face with sincerity.

Lily looked him square in the eyes, pretending to think about it. "No," she answered sweetly with a smile on her face.

James didn't see her joking expression and said, "_No?"_

"What's in it for you?" Lily asked, still teasing him.

"Absolutely nothing," James replied, now noticing her joking tone. "Just the pleasure of your company."

Lily pretended to think some more.

"Go to the ball with me," James coaxed.

"Is that a request or a command?" Lily asked smiling.

"C'mon, go with me." James said, turning serious.

Lily sighed and a somber look came onto her face. "I suppose," she said miserably, as if she had just agreed to go to _Madam Puddifoot's_ with him instead.

James smiled and gave her a little shove.

She stumbled and laughed. "_Hey!"_

She pushed him back with surprising force and he ran into the wall. She took him by complete surprise. He evidently didn't know how much strength she had. Lily gasped before she started laughing again. The look on his face was hilarious.

"Uh, oh." Lily said when James strode toward her, a glare on his face. She took off running down the corridor.

James ran after her, it wasn't that hard for him to catch up to her; she was laughing so hard she could breathe enough to run.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, classes weren't very lively. In Potions they were working on the Babbling Beverage. It was the only class that day they had with Hufflepuff.

Lily had partnered with Jo since Addison was with Anthony. James was with Sirius, though Sirius didn't really contribute much as a partner since he was glowering at Addison and Anthony the whole time.

Lily sadly glanced at Sirius from her seat across the room.

"You noticed too, huh?" Jo said quietly, startling Lily.

She turned and looked at Jo. "Who hasn't?" she replied quietly before glancing back at Sirius.

Jo raised her eyebrows with a small laugh. "Addison and Anthony."

Lily smiled sadly. "He really likes that girl."

"Then why'd they end it? I thought she was just as crazy about him." Jo said.

"I did too. I don't think we'll ever know the entire reason for their split though." Lily said.

"Anthony isn't really a bad guy." Jo commented, turning her attention to Addison's boyfriend.

Lily grimaced. "I don't think so either, but…I don't know…there's something about him…"

"He seems…superficial." Jo finished.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "Like he doesn't truly _really_ like her."

Jo nodded in agreement.

Across the room James and Sirius were having a similar conversation.

"He makes me sick." Sirius sneered.

James shrugged. "He's okay. He's nothing special."

Sirius turned to glare at his friend. "He's evil. He's a McKnave." He turned his attention back to Anthony, crossing his arms on the table and plopping his head down on them.

James tried not to laugh. "You think he's dishonest and deceitful?"

"Yes." Sirius replied without hesitation. "There's something about him…he just seems fake."

"How?" James asked curious.

Sirius shrugged. "I can't figure it out."

James rolled his eyes. "You know, once you start thinking someone's bad, you start looking for things."

"I don't think so, Prongs." Sirius replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That evening, James and Sirius were the last ones down on the Quidditch pitch after practice.

"Prongs, you gotta help me!" Sirius said desperately to James as they walked to the changing rooms.

"What do you need help for?" James asked, not the least bit surprised at this request as he opened the door.

"I need another date quick!" Sirius said as he walked past him.

"_Why?"_ James asked warily.

"In order to make Addison jealous and realize that it's me that she likes, I need to have hot dates. Savvy?" Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the bench opposite Sirius.

"And where'd you get this idea?" James asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "This _idea_ has been in my head for quite a while now. That's why me and Delven went out."

James rolled his eyes this time. "I know _that!"_ he snapped. "But where did you get the idea to make Addison jealous? You been reading one of Remus's Muggle books or something?"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah right. I looked at some girly shit magazine in the library one day. In the relationships section there was a whole part about things guys will do to get your attention or show they like you. _That's_ where I got the idea."

James gave Sirius a quizzical look. He wasn't going to discuss this topic any further than need be.

"Any ideas?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I don't know…" James said. "Maybe another Quidditch player…How about Desiree Raousset? That Ravenclaw Seeker?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "That French girl? I guess so. She's good looking."

"And smart too." James muttered too quietly for Sirius to hear. "Why don't you just move on Sirius? Actually go out with girls to get to know them. You never know, you might find someone you like more than Addison."

Sirius sighed. "I know, but I'm not moving on without one last good fight."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily, Addison, and Jo sat in front of a group of Ravenclaw girls. They had just been in a N.E.W.T. level History of Magic class. They must have had a lesson on Professional Quidditch teams or something, because the four girls were raving about Ludovic Bagman.

"He's _so_ good!" One girl named Rebecca commented.

"Yeah, I went to a game last year when they played the _Holyhead Harpies_. I've never seen a better Beater than him!" Rebecca's companion Tina said.

"He's really smart and nice too!" said Missy, another girl in their group. "I got his autograph once!"

During their entire conversation Lily, Jo, and Addison were rolling their eyes, but at that last comment Lily turned around.

"Smart? Bagman?" she asked incredulously with a scoff. "He's an arrogant, money-loving jerk who was stupid enough to pass information to one of You-Know-Who's followers!"

The four girls looked taken aback.

"As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag who has no friends?" Michael Callaway said loftily with a smirk from his seat in the next row over.

James heard the remark and would've hexed Callaway right then and there if Remus and Sirius had not held him in his seat.

Lily fumed, about to retort, but then decided it was probably smarter to just turn around.

"Pipe down, Chachi," Professor Pierpont snapped at Callaway as she walked past him towards her desk. She had evidently heard the whole conversation.

Only the Muggle-borns and some of the halfbloods understood the remark; you could tell who they were since they were the ones trying to repress snickers. The rest of the class was completely confused. Lily smiled faintly at the expression on Callaway's face.

When Professor Pierpont reached her desk, Lily whipped around to face Michael.

"Well, I guess in this society being a male and an _asshole _makes you worthy of our time!" she snapped at him in a voice she hoped was too quiet for Professor Pierpont to hear. Though Lily saw the corners of her mouth twitch slightly, Pierpont appeared not to have heard.

During class they learned how to repel Manticores. Though their skin repels virtually all charms, there is no way to destroy one. Professor Pierpont stated that the only way to escape one was to put it to sleep. Saying the spell, _Dormio Hodie_, is the only spell that works.

"The spell _Dormio Hodie,_ resembles a Patronus slightly," Professor Pierpont explained. "A silvery wisp comes out of your wand, but it has no form. Music also will emerge from your wand. The music doesn't last much longer than ten seconds, that's all you need really. The music itself differs from person to person. Most of the tunes are quiet and slow like lullabies…is there anyone willing to try one in front of the class?"

Peter, surprisingly, was the only one to raise his hand.

Professor Pierpont hesitated on calling on him. She looked around the room, hoping to see another volunteer. Peter had an uncanny ability of destroying or breaking things on his first try at spells.

"Pettigrew." She sighed after seeing no one else was willing.

Peter excitedly jumped up from his seat and rushed to the front of the room.

"Lord, here we go." Professor Pierpont muttered to the ceiling, as she anticipated the worst.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That evening, Lily and James were alone in their common room for once. All their friends were off studying for the Transfiguration test the next day.

Around ten o'clock Lily snapped her book shut with a yawn. "Well, _I'm_ done for the night." She said.

James had already finished studying an hour ago. He was looking through Addison's _Quidditch Today_ magazine that she had forgotten the day before. He looked over at Lily who was lying on the couch under a blanket. "Are you going to bed?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I wanted to ask you something actually."

James put down the magazine. "What do you want to ask me?"

"About that map of yours." Lily replied.

"What about it?" James asked cautiously.

"Explain Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," she said. "I know they're your nicknames, you all call each other by them all the time, but how'd you come up with them?"

James laughed. "You should know why we have Moony."

"Well, yeah, I could figure that one out on my own," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"As for the other names…I'm not sure if I can tell you." James said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Lily asked, completely confused.

"The reason behind it is…sort of illegal." James said.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Are you worried I'd tell somebody?" she asked, offended by his assumption that she'd tell one of his secrets.

"No, no!" James said quickly. "It's not that. I'm just not sure whether I can tell you or not. Whether it's okay with my friends."

"I won't tell them you told me. I won't tell anyone." Lily said.

James looked at her warily. "Well," he sighed. "You're going to find this out sooner or later…" he combed his hand through his hair while he thought about what to say. "Swear not to repeat a word of this to anyone? Not even Addison or Jo?"

"Swear it." Lily answered solemnly.

James paused as he thought about what exactly he was going to say. "We all felt bad for Remus when we first found out he was a werewolf," James explained after he decided to start from the beginning. "We wanted to help him and we weren't sure how. We thought he would be better off when he was in his condition to be with his friends. But we knew it would be stupid and dangerous to go down there with him in our human forms…" James quickly glanced at Lily to see her expression.

She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth but James continued before she could speak.

"Just wait," James said hurriedly. He took a deep breath before resuming his story. "So we talked to Remus about it, and he didn't like it that we wanted to be with him during the full moon. Sirius and I researched for a while and then suggested to him that we become Animagi. He refused at first, but after a while we persuaded him. In our animal forms, Remus couldn't bite us and make us werewolves as well."

Lily looked at the coffee table, absorbing all the information. "Wow." she said quietly. "How old were you when all this happened?" she glanced up and met James's gaze, his large hazel eyes as probing as ever.

"It was in fifth year." James replied.

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "That's amazing! Three fifteen year old boys becoming Animagi…and no one knowing…!" she said thoughtfully. "So what do you all become?" she asked eagerly.

"Peter is a rat, which is very convenient. He's small enough to go hit the knot on the tree so that it fre—"

"Wait! 'Knot on the tree'? Where do you all go on the full moon?" Lily asked.

James paused. He'd forgotten that he never told her about the _Shrieking Shack_.

"There's a tunnel that connects the Whomping Willow to the _Shrieking Shack_." He explained. "There's a knot at the bottom of the tree to freeze it for a minute or so, so that we can get down to the tunnel without being clobbered to death."

"That's incredible." Lily said. "The Whomping Willow was planted our first year here, wasn't it?" she said. "I never thought it had anything to do with a student here. That's a clever idea."

James nodded. "Dumbledore's idea. And Remus is the reason why everyone thinks that the _Shrieking Shack_ is actually haunted."

Lily smiled.

"So Peter's a rat." James said, continuing his vindication of their Animagus forms.

"Hence the name, Wormtail." Lily said.

James nodded. "Sirius is a big, black dog."

"Padfoot fits that well." Lily commented.

James nodded again and then paused.

"And you're…?" Lily prompted.

"A stag."

"Prongs…" Lily said thoughtfully. "Very clever."

They were silent for a minute.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked Lily warily.

"How amazing and complex you Marauders truly are." Lily replied honestly.

James laughed loudly. Lily joined him after a second.

"I would never have thought…"

"That we're Animagi?" James finished.

Lily nodded. "Could I see sometime?" she asked.

"Maybe. Not on the full moon." James replied.

"Well, no." Lily said sarcastically.

James laughed again, verifying that he was just teasing her.

"Well, I got my questions answered. I'm going to bed." Lily said getting up.

"Alright. Goodnight." James said, picking up Addison's magazine again.

"Goodnight." Lily replied before giving him a kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I really don't understand why you're doing this Sirius," Remus said as he, Sirius, and Peter walked out of the Charms classroom the next day. The trio had been discussing Sirius's new 'dating' ideas when they were supposed to be trying to conjure small animals.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "To make Addison jealous!" he said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Remus shook his head. "It's just going to annoy her. I doubt she'll be jealous."

"How many times do I need to tell you? She _will_ be jealous! _Bitch Witch_ or whatever the hell that magazine was _said _so!" Sirius snapped.

Peter snorted and Remus sighed.

"Don't you mean _Beauty Witch_?" Remus asked.

"How would you know what magazine he's talking about?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"My mum gets it!" Remus snapped at him.

Sirius ignored his friends as he turned around, scanning the crowd of students that followed them out of Charms. James, Lily, Addison, and Jo were headed in the opposite direction, they were going to the library to study for the Potions quiz they'd take after their free period.

"There she is!" Peter said pointing towards two girls walking in their direction.

"Ah," Sirius said with a smile. "Watch and learn my friend," he said to Remus before walking off towards the girls.

"This should be interesting," Remus muttered to Peter as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms.

Peter's eyes widened in anticipation as he watched Sirius approach Desiree Raousset and her friend Deborah Jones. Sirius began walking in stride with the two girls.

Desiree looked at Sirius in surprise while Deborah looked annoyed with him for interrupting their conversation.

Sirius gave the girls the most charming smile he could manage.

"Irez-vous à Hogsmeade avec moi ce week-end?" Sirius asked Desiree in French. He had looked through Remus's foreign language book earlier that morning. It translated into: _will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?_

Desiree looked surprised that he knew French, while Deborah continued to look annoyed.

Desiree smiled and said, "Naturellement…Vous êtes Sirius Black n'êtes pas vous?" (Of course…you're Sirius Black aren't you?)

Sirius was utterly confused. He hadn't planned on her answering in French. He smiled weakly and guessed, "Oui?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily, James, Jo, Remus, and Peter all looked up from their work on the table when they heard Madam Pince scold somebody for running through the library. A second later they found out it was Sirius. He ignored Madam Pince as he continued to run towards them, a broad grin on his face.

"So…?" James asked when Sirius took a seat opposite him.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked. He and Peter had left for the library after hearing Desiree respond to Sirius in French.

Sirius grinned. "We are going to Hogsmeade this weekend." He replied smugly.

"Did you two get past the 'talking in French' stage so that you could actually understand what she was saying to you?" Remus teased him.

Sirius glared at his friend. "Yes." He snapped.

Lily paused her writing and looked up. "_Who_ are you going to Hogsmeade with?"

Jo looked up as well.

Sirius looked at his friends at the table and frowned when he didn't see Addison present.

"Where'd Addison go?" he asked.

Jo pointed with her quill to a table across the library. "She's over with Anthony."

Sirius's face fell. Nobody said anything. It was common knowledge among all of them by now (except Addison of course,) that Sirius still liked Addison and was plotting to make her jealous.

"Well, I'll tell you anyways," Sirius said after a second. "Desiree Raousset and I are going to Hogsmeade."

"That French girl in Ravenclaw?" Lily asked in disbelief.

Sirius nodded, smiling again.

Lily raised her eyebrows before resuming her writing. "How'd you manage that?" she asked.

Sirius glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Lily said pausing her writing again, "She doesn't really seem like your type."

"Hey, if she plays Quidditch, she's my type." Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes, writing again.

"Does she even know who you are?" Jo asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sirius turned to his right and glared at his short friend.

Jo went back to reading her book.

"How can she not know who I am?" Sirius asked his friends at the table rhetorically.

"Well, given that you've never talked to her before…" Remus trailed off as Sirius glared at him next.

"I'm just glad you're not still going out with Delven." James said stretching. "Raousset is a _lot_ smarter."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saturday morning, the Marauders met up with Lily and Jo in the Entrance Hall as planned. To their surprise, Addison was there too.

"I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Anthony today." Remus said, confused.

"He's not feeling well." Addison replied. "Jo said I could hang out with you two and Peter today."

Sirius, who was talking to James, spun around when he heard Addison say that Anthony was sick. "That's too bad." He said with fake sincerity. "Looks like you'll just have to miss out on the witty repartee of McKeister."

Addison glared daggers at him. Sirius just smiled.

"Sirius?" someone said behind him.

Everyone turned around to see that it was Desiree Raousset. She smiled nervously.

"Who's that?" Addison muttered to Lily.

Sirius turned back around to face Addison. "My _date_," he whispered smugly. "Ready to go?" he asked Desiree, turning back to her.

"Yep. You?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand.

Addison watched them walk away, looking confused. "Since when have they been together?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Since yesterday." Lily said blandly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily and James left _The Three Broomsticks_ laughing, walking hand in hand. When they'd reached Hogsmeade, they left Jo, Remus, Addison, and Peter to go off on their own.

They had spent a while in _Scrivenshaft's_ and _Honeydukes_ before going to _The Three Broomsticks_ for lunch.

James looked at his watch. "We still have an hour left before we meet up with the others. What do you want to do?"

Lily shrugged as they kept walking. She had to push up the green hat James had given her so she could look up at him. "I don't know…we can just walk around and go into any store that catches our eye."

"Fine with me," James said, swinging their hands like little kids as they strolled along.

Lily and James decided to go into _Zonko's, _and they were immediately greeted by Sirius and Desiree.

It wasn't long before they left.

"That was interesting." Lily commented as they walked out of the shop.

James laughed. "I can't see those two being together very long."

Lily shook her head.

"Addison will never get back together with Sirius, will she?" James asked quietly.

Lily looked out into the snowy street before answering. She sighed. "I don't know. She really likes Anthony."

James nodded.

"I feel bad for Sirius in a way," Lily said. "When it comes down to it, he's really a good guy."

James smiled sadly. "Yeah…once you get past his ego and snide remarks." He added with a laugh.

Lily laughed too. "Hmm…who does that remind you of?" she joked.

James laughed. "I really have no idea," he joked.

The two of them exchanged a warm smile before Lily turned back to her left to look in shop windows they passed. Suddenly she gasped. She stopped walking and pulled her hand out of James's.

Cupping her hands, Lily looked in the window of _Gladrags Wizardwear_.

"It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

James put his hands in his pockets as walked over behind her and peered inside as well. On display was an emerald green strapless dress.

"Can we…?"

"Sure," James said, allowing Lily to pull him into the shop.

She rushed over to the display. There was a whole rack full of dresses in that style but different colors. Red, navy blue, yellow, white, black, purple…

"I like the green one the best," Lily stated with excitement.

"It would look good on you. It matches your eyes." James said truthfully.

Lily turned around and smiled at him. Moving closer to the display, Lily saw that the material on the left side of the dress was gathered together from the bosom to the hip. On just the top half of the dress there was a thin layer of sparkly, green sheer material. All across the bosom were rhinestones of varying sizes. More rhinestones were cascading down the dress at an angle from the point where the dress was gathered.

"I love it!" Lily exclaimed, looking for the price tag. "This would be perfect for the ball!"

When she found the price tag her face fell for a moment.

She looked up at James with a smile that he could tell wasn't real.

"I think I'll going to go look at some other dresses before I decide though. I'll see if I find anything else I like. You look around too if you want to," she said.

"Sure, I'll come find you when I'm done," James replied as she walked along some other racks of dresses. He slowly walked to the other side of the store towards the men's department, watching Lily carefully. As soon as she was out of sight James sneaked back over to the dress in the window and glanced at the price tag.

50 Galleons.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was a nice dress—no doubt about that—but really expensive.

He now knew why Lily hadn't read the price aloud. She knew him too well. He would have offered to buy it for her, or at least chip in a little bit. He bet she wouldn't even tell Addison or Jo about it. They'd want to do the same for her. Lily was too modest for her own good.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

During the following week, the seventh years' ball started being publicized throughout the school. It was the topic of conversation of nearly all the seventh years, even though it was about four months away.

Addison and Jo were extremely excited. The next Saturday, which was the last of the month, Lily went with them to Hogsmeade to help them pick out their dresses. She decided that she would get one too, but she still had her heart set on the emerald one, even though there was no possible way she could buy it. James knew her just as well as he'd thought, she didn't tell Addison and Jo about the dress, for they'd want to pitch in their own money to help her buy it, and she didn't want that.

James, Remus, and Peter were hanging out together since Sirius had another date with Desiree.

The girls went to _Gladrags_ since it was the only clothing store in Hogsmeade.

Jo ended up picking out a simple yet elegant, taffeta, burgundy, strapless dress. It had crystal beading and sequins along the top of the bosom.

Lily told her she looked like some _Disney _princess because the dress was so poofy. Jo laughed but Addison was confused.

Addison chose a midnight blue dress. It had thick spaghetti straps and was V-cut with one part of the bosom overlapping the other. There were rhinestones of various sizes covering the dress and bigger clusters of them on the straps and below the bosom. There was an off center design of the rhinestones that reminded Lily of fireworks the way that the stones cascaded down the dress from the middle point of the design. There was also a long slit in the dress on the left side. Unlike Jo's dress, Addison's was very close fitting.

Lily did not choose any dress at all. She tried on a few, but didn't like them enough to buy them.

"What are you going to wear for the ball then?" Jo demanded when Lily told her this.

Lily shrugged. "They'll have new dresses by next month I bet."

When the girls left _Gladrags,_ they headed for _The Three Broomsticks_; they were meeting the Marauders there for lunch.

During their meal they all decided to head back to the school when they were done. There was supposed to be a storm later. The sky was already getting darker.

Just as they were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, it began to rain.

Jo groaned. "I hate weather," she muttered, putting up her hood.

Addison suddenly stopped walking and the others did too to see what was wrong. "Where's Desiree?" Addison asked Sirius suddenly. "I thought she came to Hogsmeade with you?"

"She was, but she told me just before we left that she needed to do homework. She didn't want to come today either because of the weather. I didn't believe her when she said it was going to rain." Sirius replied.

The seven of them resumed walking.

Addison rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you." She said incredulously, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked offended. Everyone stopped walking again.

"I don't understand how you two got together so fast. You hardly know each other." Addison said acidly.

"How do you know that? I've liked her for quite some time now. Just because I didn't tell the _you _doesn't mean it's not true!" Sirius snapped. "It was like that for Lily and James if you don't remember. Out of the blue…none of us knew that Lily even liked him." Sirius pointed out, though the comparison was pretty weak since it was not quite the same thing.

Lily blushed slightly and rolled her eyes.

James chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm serious!" Sirius said to James. "I never thought you had it in you. I still don't know how you finally got Lily to go out with you!" he added.

James laughed again. He turned and gave Sirius a warning look, but it obviously didn't reach Peter.

"Yeah, looks like you'll be giving James his money back after all, Sirius." Peter said with a small laugh.

Everybody stopped walking at the same time.

It was then that Peter realized his mistake.

They stood a sort of circle from the positions where they had each stopped. The only sounds were the whistling wind and the pounding of the rain as it collided with their bodies and battered against the ground. Lily, Jo, and Addison looked at all of the Marauders in confusion.

Remus leaned towards Sirius who stood next to him and murmured, "The shit hath hitith the fan..." he nodded his head in Lily's direction, "_ith."_

Lily slowly pulled her hand out of James's. The pounding of her pulse in her ears was deafening. Despite the warmth of her cloak, Lily suddenly felt really cold. Her ears felt hot as they rang and the part of her cheeks closest to her ears tingled.

"_What?"_ she whispered, looking at the Marauders each in turn. She looked at James last.

The look in her eyes gave him an anguishing ripping feeling in his chest. James looked at her pleadingly.

"Oops." Peter said quietly, looking horrified.

Sirius sighed. "You might as well tell her now James," he said desolately. He spoke softly, yet everyone could hear him over the rain. James looked at Sirius helplessly and the latter shrugged. "It's out now. Might as well tell her the truth about the bet." He looked at the ground ashamedly as he put his hands in his pockets.

James turned to Lily with a remorseful look in his eyes. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Lily was in complete shock as she shook her head. She stared at the ground. Her shock was turning into anger. She couldn't believe her ears. She turned back to James, looking livid. "Nothing in it for you, huh?" she snapped venomously. She turned and started walking up the hill as fast as she could despite the wet grass.

James ran after her. The others stayed where they were, watching in shock. Addison and Jo were still unsure what to say. They didn't even fully understand what was happening.

"Would you give me a chance," James said grabbing Lily's wrist as they stood several yards away from their friends.

"You made a bet to take me out! I knew this was a set-up!" Lily yelled, wrenching her wrist free.

"Lily, it wasn't like that, okay?" James said helplessly.

"Really? What was it like? A down payment now and then a bonus for sleeping with me?" Lily yelled, her voice cracking. She was on the verge of tears. She turned to face the school so that James wouldn't see. She swallowed and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"No, I didn't care about the money, okay? I cared...I cared about you." James said softly, still watching her.

Lily turned around to face him with a countenance of both sadness and anger.

"You are so not who I thought you were." She whispered as her tears spilled over.

In desperation, James grabbed her and kissed her. Lily jerked away in a second, giving him one last glare before she fled for the school. Addison and Jo rushed after her without giving the others a backward glance.

James just stood there, not bothering to follow her as it began to rain harder.

He heard his friends slowly walk up behind him.

"I shouldn't have said that." Peter said quietly. "I'm so sorry, James." He said sincerely.

James ignored him as he watched Lily's retreating figure, still stunned by what had just happened.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So how was it? What do you think of that climax? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**--I suppose most of you have heard by now the news about Heath Ledger. I was devastated when I heard about it. :( I'm very sad about the whole thing. He was one of my favorite actors. (Not to mention he was in the greatest movie of all time…) My friend's older sister who works in New York actually waited on him a few times. How cool is that? He'll be missed. R.I.P. Heathcliff Ledger.**

**--Priscilla—Thanks for your review! It was so nice! Yeah, right after my finger was injured my sister was all excited—she thought she'd get to type my chapters for me! lol. She's always hanging around when I'm writing, trying to get a sneak peek. lol. Lucky for me the finger's all good now. I do the same thing as you with putting stories in my favorites—I read through them entirely before deciding. (Of course there are the occasional ones that people forget about or don't finish, but I like them so much I add them anyways.)**

**--Thanks go out to: **_**Thaty, Nah Evans Potter, amdlara, Dany Uchiha, Sugar Carolina,**_** and **_**Leticia Li**_** for putting me or my story in their favorites! They aren't reading **_**this**_** version of the story, my Portuguese translator, **_**Flip Darius**_** tells me about reviews and people who've added the story or myself to their favorites from the translation once in a while.**

**--I love reviews…so please do so! Thanks so much,**

**AlannaDragon**


	30. Making Amends

**And on it goes…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 30: Making Amends

As soon as she entered the castle, Lily almost ran into Michael Callaway. She quickly dodged around him without a backwards glance. He opened his mouth to say something snide to her retreating figure, but Jo was next to him in an instant, her wand pointed directly in his face.

"You say one thing and you're going to regret it the rest of your life!" she threatened darkly.

Michael closed his mouth, eyeing Jo's wand warily.

Addison pulled Jo away from him and they ran off to catch up with Lily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James dared not go back to the Head's common room. Merlin knew what Lily would do to him. He was lucky she didn't slap him.

He went back to the boys' dormitories with his friends where they each took turns taking warm showers.

When they were warmed up again, they went to the Room of Requirement where they could converse in private about what to do.

The room resembled the common room this time with its huge fireplace, coffee table, couch and chairs. The only difference was the abundance of food that had appeared.

As soon as they entered the Room of Requirement, James opened the Marauder's Map and watched Lily's dot carefully. He knew that Addison and Jo were with her in the Head's quarters. Their dots were in the common room while Lily's remained in her private bathroom. He guessed that she was taking a shower.

"Is she in your common room?" Remus asked.

James looked up. He had forgotten that all his friends were there. He nodded once before looking back at the map.

Sirius gave a huge sigh as he covered his face with his hands. "This is all my fault." His hands muffled his words.

James's head snapped up. "_Your_ fault? If it's anyone's fault it's mine!" he looked back at the parchment in his hands. "I never should have made that bet."

"No. Making that bet was the best thing that ever happened to you, Prongs." Sirius said, putting his hands down. "You got to go out with a great girl. Sure, at the beginning you didn't really like her…heck, you didn't even _know_ her…but that fact that you actually fell for her is what's important."

James was silent for a moment. "That's all true, but I never thought about how it would affect her if she found out. When it comes down to it, it's a pretty heartless thing to do. I can't imagine what's going through her head right now…" he leaned his head back against the back of the couch, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"_Exactly!"_ Remus said pointing at him. "That's _exactly_ what you need to tell her!"

James opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "Like she'd actually listen to me!" he scoffed.

Remus sighed. "James you really like Lily, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you need to tell her the whole truth. Tell her everything about the bet, how it happened and how you feel now." Remus said. "She deserves to know the truth."

James sighed again. "I know that."

"And you also know that if you talk to her there's the slight chance that she'll get back together with you." Remus added.

James laughed darkly. "I really don't see that happening."

"How do you know if you don't try?" Remus asked.

James covered his eyes with his hand. "How? How do you suggest I talk to her? Walk up to her and say, 'hey Lily, sorry about earlier, I should've told you sooner about that. But it's all fine and dandy because I really do like you _now_. Just not at the beginning. Want to get back together?' I don't think so Remus." He snapped.

Remus sighed. "Well of course not like _that_!" he retorted.

"Well, I really don't know what to say!" James snapped.

"Well, _I'm_ not going to help you! I told you the bet was a stupid idea right from the beginning!" Remus yelled.

"STOP IT!" Peter shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him sitting in the chair with his hands covering his ears.

"Just stop it, alright?" he said putting his hands down. "I don't want you two have a row about it! It's all my bloody fault this happened! I slipped up!" he paused and talked quieter. "And I'm sorry James. I feel horrible. I don't want all of us getting mad at each other over my stupid mistake!"

James's face softened. "You don't need to apologize Wormtail. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Better it was sooner rather than later." James took a deep breath and looked at Remus who had crossed his arms, jaw set. "I'm sorry Moony. I shouldn't be getting mad at any of you guys for what happened."

Remus's face softened as well. "You're forgiven. I'll help you out a little bit. You did get yourself into this dilemma."

"Fair enough." James replied. "Sirius?" he said looking over at his other friend. "You haven't said very much."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm with ya, mate. I'm part of this mess too."

James smiled, thankful to his best friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jo and Addison sat in front of the fire in the Head's common room, waiting for Lily to emerge from her room.

They'd followed her until Lily told them she wanted to be alone for a while.

If they didn't know Lily better they would have persisted to stay with her, but they were content to just sit in front of the fire, waiting.

They took turns going back to their own common room to take showers. Addison even made a trip down to the kitchens to get some mint hot chocolate for all of them.

A little while later, Lily's door opened. They jumped up from the couch and ran over to their friend. Lily had taken a shower as well. Her hair was wet and she had changed into sweats. Her friends were glad to see that her eyes were not bloodshot from crying. She just stood in her doorway looking emotionless until Jo pulled her into a hug.

Jo stroked Lily's hair. "Everything is going to be okay." She whispered. Her own eyes were getting teary.

Lily smiled sadly. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. She was stronger than that.

When Jo let her go, Addison gave Lily a hug as well. "I'm so sorry Lils."

Lily hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks you guys," she said hoarsely.

"Come over by the fire to warm up some more," Jo said.

Lily followed her friends over to the couch and took a seat between them.

"Want some?" Addison asked, gesturing the hot chocolate mugs.

Lily nodded. "Thanks," she said when Addison handed her one. She closed her eyes and breathed in the minty scent. Sighing, she took a swallow. She felt better already. Well…a little bit.

"I want to talk." Lily said unexpectedly.

"About…what happened?" Jo asked.

Lily nodded. "You guys didn't…?"

"No! Of course not!" and "We would've told you Lily," were the answers she got to the unfinished question. Addison and Jo seemed to know what she was implying.

Lily felt a bit more relieved, though she got the answers she expected.

"I never thought…that that was why he asked me out all those times…" Lily said.

Addison and Jo nodded.

"I thought he really…_liked_ me." her voice cracked but her eyes didn't fill up with tears.

Jo put her head on Lily's shoulder and gave her a half-hug.

Addison hooked her arm through Lily's and squeezed her hand.

"You know what I think?" Addison asked.

Lily turned to look at her. "What?"

"I think he really did like you. Maybe not at first, but these past weeks you guys have been together…it'd be kind of hard to fake all that."

Jo lifted her head. "That's true. I mean, if the bet really meant something to him and he really didn't like you, he would've dumped you after the first date since all he had to do was get you to go out with him."

Lily stared at the fire as she contemplated their ideas. It all made perfect sense. But she wasn't ready to forgive him that easily.

"I know what you mean," she said reluctantly, "and I don't doubt it, but today I just want to hate him. Let me be mad today. Maybe tomorrow I can think sensibly about his real reasons and intentions. I'm not going to talk to him unless he tries first. He needs to explain himself. If he doesn't, then that'll prove to me that he never cared."

"I think that's a good idea." Jo said before settling back down on Lily's shoulder.

"Everything will work out fine in the end Lily." Addison said. "If it doesn't…than you know it's not the end."

The three best friends just sat together for the rest of the afternoon, drinking their hot chocolate and watching the fire crackle. They didn't bring up the incident again for the rest of the day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day Addison and Jo hardly ever left Lily's side. James wasn't in the Head's dormitory at all. Lily had heard him go to his room really late the night before and he had left early in the morning too.

On Monday Lily was surprised to find out that Jo had not talked to Remus yet.

"Why? It was all James's and Sirius's doing." Lily said as she and her friends walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"But he _knew!_ And he didn't say anything!" Jo retorted. "Plus he's sort of been avoiding me. He probably knows I'm upset."

Lily looked at Jo worriedly. "You need to talk to him Jo. I don't want you two to have a row because of all this."

Jo sighed.

"See what he has to say," Addison volunteered. "Maybe he can help the situation."

Lily turned to Addison. "The situation doesn't need to be helped. James and I are over." She said icily.

"Still in a hating mood?" Addison asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." Lily replied curtly.

They entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room to see that the Marauders were already there.

Sirius was sitting with Desiree while James sat with Peter. James looked over at Lily hopeful to catch her eye, but Lily didn't look at him.

Remus was at a desk all alone, reading.

The three girls stopped in the doorway.

"Go sit with him." Lily told Jo.

Jo opened her mouth to protest, but Lily pushed her forward.

Jo turned back to glare at her friend before she walked over to Remus and took a seat next to him.

He looked at her in shock.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

Remus shook his head before resuming his reading.

Jo sighed. "I'm sorry Remus." She said quietly. "I shouldn't be ignoring you. The problems not about us. I won't let it get in the way of our relationship."

Remus looked at Jo and closed his book. He sighed. "I'm sorry too. About the whole mess. I really didn't know what to do."

"You're forgiven. And Lily isn't mad at you _or_ Peter." Jo told him.

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised. "That's a relief. I feel really bad about the whole thing."

Jo just nodded.

"You're forgiven." Remus told her softly.

Jo looked up at him and smiled.

Meanwhile, Addison and Lily had taken a seat as far from James as possible.

Eventually the rest of the class had arrived and Professor Pierpont had entered in her usual fashion.

The whole class could tell as soon as she entered that she was not in a good mood.

When she reached her podium she sighed. "All right, not that I give a damn, but how was everybody's weekend?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe we should ask _Lily_?" Michael Callaway called from his seat. He turned toward her, smirking. He didn't have a clue what had happened Saturday, but just the fact that Jo had threatened him was enough to make him supply a snide remark about it.

Lily slouched in her seat, looking at the desk, her face burning. Addison tensed and started to pull her wand out of her pocket, but Lily grabbed her arm.

Professor Pierpont fortunately saw Lily's unease. Turning to Michael she said, "Unless she kicked the crap outta your dumb butt, I don't want to hear about it!"

The class snickered.

Professor Pierpont then went on with her lesson for the day. Lily had never been so grateful to a teacher before.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James had been avoiding Lily at all costs since Saturday, so she was genuinely surprised when he approached her Tuesday morning before Charms.

She was just about out of the Head's common room, on her way to meet Addison and Jo so they could walk to class together, when she heard James call out her name.

"Lily! Wait!" James said as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

Lily slowly turned around and waited for him to reach her.

"Listen…we need to talk." James said looking contrite.

Lily remained expressionless.

"I'm really, really sorry about what happened. It's a really long story too, but you need to understand—"

Lily whipped around, wrenched the door open and stormed off to the Gryffindor tower.

She could hear James running after her, calling out her name again and apologizing, but she didn't give a crap. When he caught up to her again she completely ignored him. She didn't hear one word he said, she tuned him out so well.

He gave up when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady because Addison and Jo were waiting there. Both had ambivalent looks on their faces. They were obviously wondering what was going on. They were just as surprised as Lily that James was actually talking to her.

James sighed before he entered the Gryffindor common room to meet up with his friends.

"Let's go." Lily said before Addison or Jo could say anything.

The two of them followed Lily down the stairs after exchanging a look.

"What happened? What'd he say?" Jo asked.

Lily sighed angrily. "Apparently I need to _understand_ something." She said sarcastically. "_He's_ the one who needs to understand something! You don't ask people out for money!"

Jo and Addison looked at her worriedly.

"What else did he say?" Addison asked.

"I dunno." Lily said flippantly. "I really don't care…not yet anyway."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Throughout the rest of the day, James kept coming up to her, trying to explain what really happened with the bet. Lily didn't listen.

By the time of their Transfiguration class in the afternoon, James was pretty annoyed.

"She won't listen to me!" he said to Sirius through clenched teeth.

"Write her a note." Sirius said simply.

James paused. He didn't think of that.

Grabbing some spare parchment out of his bag, James dipped his quill in his ink feverishly and began to scribble.

-x-x-x-

_Lily, I'm sooooooo sorry. I didn't want this to happen. It's not at all what it seems like. It was just a stupid bet we made back in fifth year. I'm actually glad we made it because I would not have gotten to know you if we didn't. I would not have come to love you either. In fact, I had totally forgotten about the bet until Peter brought it up. You see, it means nothing to me now. Lily, you taught me so much. For example: __when you love someone, you love the whole person, just as he or she is, and not as you would like them to be. I'm guilty of first seeing you as the 'smart girl', but if it weren't for the bet, I would never have gotten past that stage or matured into the person I am today. You also taught me how not to be a toerag, and I thank you for that. You changed my life Lily. You do everyday and I don't want that to change. _

_Please forgive me._

James paused and deliberated on whether he should put 'love' or not. He decided not.

_James_.

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the parchment, muttering a drying spell.

Sirius leaned over to read what he had written. He raised his eyebrows.

"That sounds pretty pansyish." Sirius commented as he leaned back in his seat.

James turned and glared at his friend.

"Well it's a good thing it's not for you then!" he snapped.

Sirius pretended not to hear him. "Actually it's more corny than pansyish…" he muttered to himself.

James punched him in the arm. He pointed his wand at the parchment again and muttered, "_Geminio_," and a duplicate suddenly appeared beside it.

"Why d'you need two?" Sirius asked.

James didn't answer as he began folding the original note. Careful not to let Professor McGonagall see, he levitated the note, keeping it barely and inch off the desk. He kept it hidden behind the person who sat in front of him.

As soon as Professor McGonagall turned her back, James flicked his wand towards the table Lily and Addison sat at. The note flew through the air before landing directly in front of Lily.

Lily jumped slightly and looked around the room to see where the note came from. She noticed James and Sirius watching her. Glaring at them, she pointed her wand at the parchment. There was a spark and the next second the note was on fire. The flame disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and in its place was a pile of ash.

James sighed angrily and turned back to Sirius.

"_That's _why." he answered flatly.

After class James ran over to Jo since Addison was the one sitting with Lily.

"Jo? Listen, I know you're probably mad at me too, but could you just give this to Lily for me? Please? She really needs to read it. She won't listen to me so I figured a note might do it." James said.

Jo gave him a faint smile and took the folded parchment.

James smiled back.

"Thanks."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jo figured it was not the best idea to give Lily the note during the school day. She waited until the three of them were walking to the library to do their Transfiguration homework after supper.

Jo had already talked to Addison about the note and on how to go about getting Lily to read it. Addison wanted to read the note first, but Jo told her off.

"_Addi!_ That's rude! It's just for Lily! She _might_ let us read it when she's done…"

"Oh, so you admit you want to read it too?" Addison said loftily.

"_Yes_." Jo replied, glaring. "I'm just a decent enough person to _wait_ until the person who it's intended for has _read_ it!"

As the three girls walked down the long mostly-deserted corridors, chatting about nonsensical things going on, Jo waited anxiously for the right moment to bring up the note.

When there was a pause in the conversation, Jo immediately said, "Erm, Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily asked, turning towards Jo.

"Um…I found this today…it has your name on it…I'm not sure who wrote it. I didn't look at it to see, I figured I should let you read it first." Jo said holding out the folded parchment. It _did_ say 'Lily' on it.

Lily looked at Jo suspiciously. She hardly believed this weak excuse.

Jo gulped. She was hoping Lily didn't think it was from James.

Lily took the note tentatively, unfolding it slowly. Her face hardened into a scowl when she saw it was from James. She glared at Jo.

"Oh just read it!" Jo snapped, crossing her arms.

Lily made a noise that sounded like a growl, but continued to read the parchment. After a minute the scowl was completely gone. In its place was a look of slight skepticism.

"So…" Addison prodded.

Lily looked down at the parchment. "You read it." she sighed, passing it to Addison.

Jo rushed over to Addison, reading over her shoulder.

Lily put her face in her hands as they continued to walk, thinking.

Addison said, "Aww…" when she finished reading the note.

"That's so sweet…" Jo said breathlessly, reading the note again.

"Lily…?" Addison asked, looking over at her.

"What?" Came Lily's flat and muffled reply from her hands.

"What yourself! What do you think?" Addison asked.

"I don't know what to think!" Lily said frustrated, flinging her arms out in exasperation.

"You gotta admit Lils, it's really sweet." Jo said earnestly.

Lily grabbed the note back, reading it again. Her face softened. "It is…but…how do I know that he's telling the truth?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "James doesn't talk like that _ever!_ How is that _not_ proof enough that he's honest?!"

"It's just like you said! 'James doesn't talk like that ever.'" Lily replied.

Addison and Jo sighed, they were done fighting with her on this for one night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When the library closed, the girls headed back to their dorms. Lily was really tired so she went right to her bedroom. She took her robes off, draping them over her desk chair but a crinkling sound made her pick them back up again.

She pulled James's note out of the pocket. As she unfolded it, she walked back to her bed slowly.

She read the note for what seemed like the millionth time. She almost had it memorized by now.

Laying flat on her back, Lily studied James's scribbles.

_I would not have come to love you either. _Lily's eyes lingered on those words. He loved her. Sure, he'd said it before, but the fact that he said it _now,_ after everything that happened between them made Lily's mind-set change somewhat.

…_you taught me so much…y__ou changed my life Lily. You do everyday and I don't want that to change…_ Lily's heart swelled at these words and she had to blink back tears. It was corny, and James didn't do corny…unless he was truly being honest.

She quickly folded the note and threw it on her desk.

With a loud sigh she fell back on her bed.

She couldn't admit it to Addison or Jo, but the note _was _sweet. She was pretty sure he was being honest too…corny, but honest…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James didn't bother to try to talk to Lily the next day. He wasn't sure if Jo had given her the note yet.

During classes that day, Lily watched James carefully. He seemed just as depressed as she was.

As much as she hated it, the note and seeing him like that started to melt the ice around her heart that she'd felt ever since the incident.

"You know," she sighed to her friends as they filed out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, "I don't really need to be ignoring him…"

"Are you going to talk to him then?" Jo asked.

"No." Lily replied. "I'm just saying that if he talks to me, I'll answer. It doesn't mean I forgive him though."

Lily didn't have a chance to do her 'non-ignoring' that day though. She was surprised that she actually felt a little disappointed. She mentally slapped herself. _Snap out of it Lily Madeline! He only went out with you because he got money out of it!_

When things were put into that perspective, the ice built up again in Lily's chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To Lily's (_truly_ unwanted) pleasure, James approached her Thursday.

"Hey," he said with a smile, falling into step with her after Charms.

"Hey." Lily replied with a quick glance at him before turning her attention back to the crowded hallway before her.

"Are you actually talking to me?" James asked excitedly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It doesn't mean anything." She replied coldly. She turned the corner and went up a flight of stairs that led to the fourth floor.

"Someone still has her panties in a twist." James retorted, his mood changing rapidly.

Lily rounded on him. "Don't think for one minute that you had any affect whatsoever on my panties!" she snapped.

A few of the students around them gave them funny looks. Lily didn't notice. James bit back a smile.

"Well then, what did I have an effect on?" he asked calmly.

Lily stopped walking and James noticed they were right outside the library. "Other than my upchuck reflex, nothing." She snapped before turning and entering the library.

James smiled crookedly as he watched her walk away. It was progress…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Sirius had run after Desiree after Charms. He finally caught up to her in the middle of the crowded corridor as soon as he'd shoved several people out of the way.

"Hey, Desi!" he said cheerfully as he put his arm around her.

Desiree rolled her eyes as she pulled his arm off her.

"I told you not to call me that!" she said frostily.

"Sorry." Sirius replied. "What's wrong?"

Desiree sighed and looked up at him apologetically. "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore, Sirius."

Sirius looked taken aback. This was only the second time he'd ever been dumped by a girl. It was quite a shocker, really.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked.

"I just think we don't go together. We're nothing alike, we don't get along…"

Sirius didn't know what to say. He didn't really like her, but it still stung that she wanted to break up with him.

"I'm sorry." She said before turning off towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Sirius stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I LEARNED FRENCH FOR YOU!" he shouted after her.

Everyone around him turned to stare.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Friday everyone was buzzing with excitement about the upcoming Ravenclaw-Slytherin game. It was sure to be a blow out, Ravenclaw was really good this year while Slytherin was just downright horrible; but there hadn't been a Quidditch game since November.

James didn't talk to Lily at all that day either. He just smiled as he passed her in the hallway. She didn't smile back, nor did she glare. She just looked at him, expressionless.

The next day the Quidditch pitch was packed. It was pretty cold too and Lily made sure _not_ to wear any of the hat and gloves sets James had given her.

Lily was wedged between Addison and Jo during the game while the Marauders sat behind them. On Addison's other side sat Anthony, Wes, and Ciceron to Sirius's dislike. James talked to Lily more than he watched the game.

Lily found that quite annoying after a while. He was trying to have a casual conversation with her, but he stopped when she started giving him short snappy answers.

As everyone expected, Slytherin lost. James and Sirius laughed about the look on Bertram Aubrey's face as he walked off the field. The final score was 260 to 40.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Monday in Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone was still talking about the game.

"Oi! Aubrey!" Sirius yelled, lounging in his chair, as soon as Bertram entered the classroom.

Bertram slammed his books on the desk before turning to glare at Sirius.

"You did a wonderful job Saturday, really…your performance made me _so_ proud!" Sirius said grinning.

Bertram whipped his wand out, pointing it at Sirius. Before he even had a chance to open his mouth, his wand had flown out of his hands.

Everyone looked around in confusion and disappointment. Sirius hadn't disarmed him, so who did? Plus they were disappointed because fight would have added a little excitement to their usual dreary day.

All at the same time everyone saw Professor Pierpont standing in the doorway, her wand still pointed at Aubrey.

Everyone fell silent and slid into their seats. Aubrey remained standing, dumbstruck.

"Get out of my class." Professor Pierpont said in revulsion.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "_What?!"_ he asked in disbelief.

Professor pointed to the door behind her. "Out. Get out!" she snapped.

Bertram went to get his wand before grabbing his things and leaving.

As soon as he passed through the door Professor Pierpont closed it and walked up the main aisle to her desk.

"Thanks Professor." Sirius said as she walked past him.

"Shut up." she replied sourly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I really don't know what to do to get her back. It's been almost two weeks!" James whispered to Remus during Potions the next day.

Remus, who was taking notes, sighed without pausing his writing. "Well, you obviously hurt and embarrassed the girl. Sacrifice yourself on the alter of dignity and even the score." He whispered back.

James pondered his words for the rest of class, hardly listening to Slughorn's lecture. _Sacrifice yourself on the alter of dignity and even the score…yes! _James thought. He immediately began forming the plan in his head…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**--Some of you probably already know what's going to be in the next chapter after **_**that**_** I bet, lol.**

**--Don't worry, the Quidditch game in this chapter is **_**not**_** the last one! There'll be one later that I'll write out fully.**

**--Did everyone like the **_**"I LEARNED FRENCH FOR YOU!"**_** line? The only reason I had the Sirius/Desiree thing was for that line. When I was watching the movie not too long ago, I heard that line and I just thought it was so funny that I had to use it somehow. That's how the whole Sirius/Desiree idea came about. **

**--Thank you to jagrfkjhduigadrs (--quite an interesting name!--) for adding me as a favorite author.**

--Hey, I've decided to have another contest for some fun. Like last time, the winners will get honorable mention in the next chapter.

The question: How long is this story so far (in pages)?

Guess how long the master document of this story is, and whoever is closest without going over will get the honorable mention. (This does not include space taken up by author's notes!!) You must guess an exact number too. —Hint: Over 250 and below 500—

--Don't forget to review!

Thanks,

AlannaDragon


	31. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Honorable mention goes to:

_lassie1994_

**Thank you to all of you who guessed! lassie1994 was the closest with 327. (Other guesses and the correct answer are at the bottom.)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 31: Can't Take My Eyes Off You

During their last free period of the day Friday, Lily, Jo, and Addison were hanging out in the Head's common room.

Addison was sleeping on the couch while Lily was curled up in one of the chairs doing homework. Jo sat in the chair across from Lily reading _Witch Weekly_.

Suddenly Jo sighed, throwing her magazine on the coffee table with a loud slap. Lily jumped and Addison jolted awake.

"What?" Lily asked.

Addison groaned as she stretched.

"Lily…you aren't in a good mood, " Jo stated.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You think so?" she asked sarcastically, turning her attention back to her homework.

"You know what you need, Lils?" Jo asked, ignoring Lily's comment. "An all girls shopping day!"

Lily's head snapped up. "We really don't need to—"

"Nonsense!" Addison interrupted sleepily. "I think it's a great idea! You still need a dress for the ball. We can shop for that!" she said cheerfully before yawning.

Lily turned to glower at Addison. "Only one problem with that…_I'm not going to the ball!"_ she snapped before putting her nose back in her textbook.

Addison gave Jo a helpless look and Jo shrugged.

"So you're just going to sit in this room…all alone the night of the ball while we all go off and have a great time without you?" Jo asked nonchalantly.

Lily frowned at Jo but she didn't reply.

Jo smiled back at her.

"I don't have a date," She said mechanically.

"You don't need one," Addison said.

Lily sighed as she snapped her book shut. "Fine! I'll go with you to look at dresses, but I won't promise you that I'll actually get one!" she retorted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, (much to Lily's dismay), Addison and Jo woke her up bright and early.

"Ready to go shopping?" Jo asked excited, jumping on the bed beside her friend.

"No," Lily groaned, pulling her covers over her head.

"Alright, go shower and then we can eat. The sooner we're done eating, the sooner we get to go!" Addison said, ignoring Lily's comment.

Jo got up and yanked Lily's blankets off the bed.

"Hey!" Lily cried, trying to grab the blankets back.

"Uh, uh. You said you were going shopping with us today. We're here to make sure you don't go back on your word!" Addison said.

Lily scowled as she got up from her bed.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't've given them the bloody password," she muttered angrily as she grabbed her clothes she'd set out the night before.

Addison and Jo pretended not to hear her.

"We'll wait out in the common room for you," Jo said.

Lily replied by slamming the bathroom door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At around nine o'clock the girls finally set out for Hogsmeade. Lily was being difficult, stalling by any means possible.

"If you walked any slower you'd be going backwards," Addison snapped, annoyed. They weren't even out of the Entrance Hall yet.

Lily just glared at her.

Jo turned around to face one of the staircases. "I think I see James coming…" she commented casually.

Lily began walking faster.

The three of them started out their 'all girls shopping day' as Jo put it, at _Gladrag's._

The inside of the store was completely decked out in Valentine's Day decorations. Streamers of some sort hung from the ceiling, constantly fading from red to pink to white while clusters of hearts were everywhere imaginable.

Lily stopped right in the middle of the doorway causing Addison to run into her, looking at the decorations in horror.

"What?" Jo and Addison chorused.

"Valentine's Day is next Friday, isn't it?" Lily asked, still horror-struck.

"Yeah…?" Addison said, not seeing what the problem was. "What about it?"

"It's the worst holiday ever, that's what," Lily retorted, snapping out of her daze. She walked over to some racks filled with dresses.

Her friends knew there was more to it than just being the worst holiday ever.

'James,' Jo mouthed to Addison. Addison nodded.

"I know what you guys are doing," Lily sighed, her back to them. "So cut it out. That's not it."

Jo and Addison exchanged a look of surprise. How Lily knew what they were doing behind her was beyond them.

Lily grabbed three dresses just to make Addison and Jo happy, and when they weren't looking, she snuck the green one she'd seen in the window into the pile.

She had to come out of the dressing room with each one on for Addison and Jo's opinion.

There was a purple one, a light blue one, and a white one. Addison and Jo agreed that the light blue one looked best, but Lily said that it was too uncomfortable. Of course, her friends saw right through that one, but they decided not to say anything.

Jo sighed as she stood up. "You go change, we'll wait at the front of the store for you."

"Alright," Lily replied, not hiding her cheer at all that she was finally done trying on dresses she wasn't even going to buy.

She closed the dressing room door and stared at the emerald green dress that hung on the wall parallel to her. It looked just as amazing as it did when she saw it in the window with James over a month ago…

Lily sighed and she began to take off the purple dress she had just shown to Addison and Jo.

After a mental argument with herself, Lily put the emerald dress on. She made sure to face away from the mirror as she did so. _No matter what it looks like on me, I'm _not_ getting it_, Lily told herself.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened as she took in her reflection. The dress looked like it was made for her. It fit perfectly, not the least bit uncomfortable. She didn't even want to take it off.

A sudden knock on her dressing room door jolted her out of her reverie.

"Lily! Let's _go!_ I'm starving!" Addison barked from the other side of the door.

"One sec," Lily called as she hastily, yet carefully, unzipped the dress and stepped out of it.

After getting her clothes back on, Lily took one long last look at the dress before putting it on the rejection rack.

Even if she had the money to get the dress, where would she wear it? Contradictory to what Addison and Jo were thinking, Lily was _not _going to the ball.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily was almost back to herself before she'd found out that Valentines Day was at the end of the week. She had always hated Valentine's Day, and the fact that she was single was even more reason to hate it. The decorations drove her nuts and Addison and Jo's daily discussions about what they might be getting from their boyfriends and what they were doing Saturday put her in an even worse mood.

James was another thing to take into account. All week Lily had been waiting for him to do _something_. Flowers, candy, notes…but he just treated her like he had for the previous week. He still smiled at her in the corridors and he still approached her with casual conversation, but Lily couldn't help feeling that this was just the calm before the storm. He knew that she hated Valentines Day, but knowing James, she knew he had _something_ up his sleeve.

Lily just wished she knew _what. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally the day she'd been dreading came. February the fourteenth. Worldwide couples day. The reason why February was the top month for chocolate sales.

Lily woke up early but decided to get ready anyways. Not wanting or caring to do anything special with her hair, Lily just waved her wand and it was straight and dry in an instant.

She looked at the clock on the wall in her room. It was 6:45. She didn't have to meet Jo and Addison until 7:00.

Sighing, Lily grabbed her bag and left her room.

At a glance she could see that James was not in the common room. Lily exhaled in relief as she closed her door.

She practically ran to the door of the common room, paranoid that James would decide to come out and give her something.

Lily was halfway to the door when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of color. She paused in mid-step and turned, half afraid to look.

In the middle of the coffee table was a glass vase filled with red, pink, and white roses. Next to the vase was a Chocolate Frog.

Lily smiled. _This _was what she was worrying about all week? It seemed like James really did listen to her when she said she hated things overdone.

Lily walked over to the table and picked up the Frog, dropping it into her pocket for later. She examined the roses more closely and realized there were tiny sparkles all over them. They were really beautiful.

Lily looked at James's closed bedroom door and smiled again. He really knew how to be sweet.

Little did Lily know, James was not in his bedroom at all. In fact, he'd been up with his fellow Marauders since five o'clock getting things ready. He had a_ lot_ more planned than just the flowers and candy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily met up with Addison and Jo in the Gryffindor common room as usual. They were surprised to see Lily smiling, the signs of a good mood, which they weren't expecting at all.

"What happened to you?" Jo asked suspiciously. "I half expected you to be 'sick'," she said, making quotations with her fingers.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't do _that_…James simply did something really sweet."

"What'd he do?" Addison asked excitedly.

Jo looked at her expectantly.

Lily laughed. "Well, I just went out into the common room this morning and there was a vase of roses and a Chocolate Frog out. That's it. Isn't that sweet?"

Jo smiled. "That is rather cute," she said thoughtfully. "He wasn't in there though?"

Lily shook her head. "I think he's still asleep."

"What color are the roses?" Addison asked.

"Red, pink, and white." Lily replied.

Addison sighed. "That _is_ sweet. I hope Anthony does something like that for me…but with carnations. I don't especially like roses. I told him that too."

Jo snorted. "C'mon, let's go. I'm starving." She made a mental note to thank James later for what he did for Lily. She was extremely worried that her friend was going to be in a bad mood all day, but instead, Lily seemed like she was back to normal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily didn't have a chance to thank James until Charms, since he didn't show up at breakfast.

She had to approach him since he didn't say anything.

"Um, James?" Lily said.

James looked up from his seat and smiled. "Hey, Lily."

Lily smiled back. "I uh…I just wanted to thank you for…you know…the flowers and the Chocolate Frog. That was really sweet."

James's smile spread into a grin. He chuckled. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

Lily smiled back before she walked to her seat. Professor Flitwick was about to start class.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By lunchtime, all Lily's worries and paranoia's were gone. She was actually having a really good day.

"What do you think Anthony got her?" Jo asked Lily when they sat down at the table, waiting for Addison.

They had just come from Potions, the only class they had with Hufflepuff and Anthony snagged her away when class was over in order to give her his gift.

"I don't know," Lily replied, glancing toward the entrance into the Great Hall. "We might as well eat though, she might be a while," Lily said with a jocular smile.

Jo snorted and shook her head.

"Hey, has Remus given you anything yet?" Lily asked as she piled some food on her plate.

"No, he told me he'd give it to me when classes were over. He didn't want me to have to hang onto it all day or have to run up to the common room to put it away," Jo replied.

"That was thoughtful," Lily said. "Where is he anyway?" she said looking down the table. "I don't see James, Sirius, or Peter either."

Jo looked too. "I don't know," she said, her forehead creasing. "I can't imagine any reason why they'd miss lunch," she said with a laugh.

Lily snorted.

-x-x-

Meanwhile, James and Remus stood in the empty Entrance Hall, facing Sirius and Peter who were on their brooms with bags full of enchanted balloons that explode green slime when they burst, fireworks, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, enlarged Fanged Frisbees, stink pellets, and many more chaos-creating items.

"Are we good to go?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius smirked. "Have I ever let you down? We've got 436 of the 437 forbidden items on Filch's list. The dungbombs are waiting to be dropped and Peeves is already causing more than his usual dose of chaos up on the fourth floor."

"We're good to go then," Remus told James.

James nodded once. "What's the 437th item?" he asked Sirius.

"Nose-Biting Teacups. I didn't really see the need for them," Sirius replied grinning.

James grinned back. "Alright, you know what to do then?" he asked Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes. "No. We've been over the plan seventeen times and I still don't have a clue," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

James nodded. "We're good to go."

-x-x-

"Hey guys," Addison said breathlessly as she took a seat next to Lily.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Hello there. Thought you'd like to join us today after all?" Jo asked with a smirk.

Addison narrowed her eyes and made a face at Jo. "Anyways, look what Anthony got me!" she said, her mood changing instantly.

"Ooh!" Lily and Jo chorused as Addison place a bouquet of red roses on the table with a huge heart shaped box, no doubt filled with chocolates.

Jo looked up at Addison to say something, but laughed instead. "Looks like he gave you a little more than _that_!" She said.

Lily looked at Addison and laughed as well.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked, her eyes widening.

"Lover girl, your lipstick's smeared!" Lily giggled.

Jo burst into more hysterics.

Addison's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. "Really?" she whispered.

"Come here," Lily said, giggling some more. "It's not that bad," she said as she wiped her napkin along the edge of Addison's lips.

"Yeah, at least it's not red lipstick. _Then_ it'd be bad!" Jo giggled.

Addison threw a roll at her.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of noise somewhere distant in the castle. The whole Hall went silent.

Dumbledore and most of the teachers stood up.

Everyone looked around in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Lily, Jo, and Addison looked up at the teacher's table and saw them split up into groups, each group going out a different exit. The only teacher left behind to supervise the students in the Hall was Rigel, the Astronomy Professor.

-x-x-

It couldn't have worked better for James and Remus. As soon as Sirius and Peter had flown off, they ducked under James's Invisibility Cloak, standing tight against the wall. Seconds after the first explosion erupted from somewhere on the third floor, a group of teachers ran out of the Great Hall.

As soon as the teachers were out of sight, the boys threw the Cloak off and James stuffed it into the pocket of his robes.

They casually strolled into the Great Hall, James with his wand at the ready, and Remus holding the record player with the megaphone.

Because of all the chaos, they entered inconspicuously.

As Remus set the record player in the corner and got it set up, James pointed his wand at Professor Rigel standing in the opposite corner of the Hall and muttered, "_Incarcerous."_

No one noticed the ropes that came out of nowhere that tied Professor Rigel to his chair and covered his mouth; there were more interesting things going on.

James smirked and turned back to Remus who nodded.

"All set." He said.

James walked along the wall nearest to the Gryffindor table. It couldn't have been more perfectly set up. Lily was even sitting on the side of the table that faced him.

He stopped about fifteen feet from the record player, leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Pointing his wand at his throat he muttered, "_Sonorus._" He held his wand in front of his mouth as if it were a microphone, just like Remus had suggested.

The time had finally come to carry out the plan.

"_You're just too good to be true…" _as his voice echoed around the Great Hall, everyone fell silent once again and started looking around for the source of the singing._ "Can't take my eyes off of you…You'd be like heaven to touch…" –_The students at the Gryffindor table were the first to see him, smiles spreading across their faces— "_I wanna hold you so much_…" By this time most everyone had spotted him. James started walking the length of the Gryffindor table, his eyes on Lily. She of course, had seen him by now. She'd probably recognized his voice as soon as he started singing. Lily had an ambivalent look on her face, but what mostly showed was horror and disbelief.

"_At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive…You're just too good to be true…Can't take my eyes off of you_." On the word 'you' James pointed to Lily with a smile on his face.

James waved his wand at the Muggle record player in the corner and it began blasting music.

The whole Hall came alive then.

Addison and Jo tried to suppress their laughter while Lily covered her mouth with her hand, completely dumbstruck.

He started dancing along the rows of tables to the music, receiving cheers, laughs, and whistles.

He threw his arms out, twisting in slow motion and taking long strides to the beat of the music.

He danced over to the platform where the teacher's table was. Standing on the top step he kept singing.

"_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright I need you baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you baby… Trust in me when I saaaayyyyy:" –_James resumed dancing on the platform—_"__Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby—__"_James climbed up on the teacher's table to everyone's shock as he continued to sing—"_Let me love yoooooouuuuu_." James grinned at Lily before he resumed dancing across the table, receiving a standing ovation from the Great Hall. He didn't miss the twitch on Lily's lips.

He didn't know until he saw Remus motioning at the back of the Hall that the teachers had arrived.

The teachers stood in the doorway (with the exception of two,) looking appalled. McGonagall looked livid while Professor Pierpont hid a smile.

James grinned and gave a grand bow before running out the nearest exit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:**

**--Answer to the question: 347 pages—**

**Other guesses:**

**Hp.lover: 285, 2laz2login: 286, mandymuggle: 450, sarena678: 355 (she was actually the closest, only 8 pages away, but it was without going over,) and StoneyGirl: 366.**

**Thank you to all of you for guessing! (For those of you that 'cheated', lol, interesting way to guess, I didn't think about that! But I'm not sure how you got the answers you did. Maybe you didn't double space?? I'm not sure.)**

**--Big thanks to Blue-Eyed Chica and konciawa for putting both me and my story in your favorites!**

**--So…anyone recognize this part? lol. Since hyperlinks don't work on here, go to the address at the bottom of my profile if you want to see the actual clip of this part from the movie.**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	32. Tensions Run High

**First of all, I am so sorry about the delay of updating. Soccer practice plus huge research paper for school equals no time to type. (My spring break has officially started though, so I should have some time over the next week to get ahead on my writing!)**

**Last of all, for all you kind reviewers who voted for a Quidditch game…here it is. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 32: Tensions Run High

"Oh come _on_ Lily! You have to admit that was romantic!" Jo said, hooking arms with her friend as they headed off to Transfiguration that afternoon.

Lily laughed. "Romantic? Is that what you call that embarrassing act?"

Jo rolled her eyes and Addison hooked Lily's other arm.

"I don't think that was embarrassing at all," Addison said.

Lily glared up at her blonde friend. "Well that might have something to do with the fact that he wasn't singing to _you_."

"Okay, all embarrassment aside, don't you think it was sweet?" Jo pressed.

Lily sighed. "Yes, but does he seriously think that singing a Muggle song that came out eleven years ago will get me back?"

Addison and Jo didn't answer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius sighed boredly from his seat on the floor. He'd been waiting outside Professor McGonagall's office for James for fifteen minutes.

He looked out the window across the corridor. The sun had almost set. They were going to be late for dinner. Dang.

Sirius was just about to get up and leave when the door to the office opened and James stepped out.

He scrambled to his feet as James snapped the door shut.

"So? How'd it go?" Sirius asked his best mate.

James grinned at him. "Only got points taken away."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "No detention?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope."

"How many points did she take away?"

"Fifty."

Sirius shrugged as they began walking. "Not too bad."

"Yeah. She said that I was lucky it wasn't up to her about my Head position. She would've taken it from me for sure, but Dumbledore thought differently," James explained.

Sirius smiled. "Would you have cared?"

James shrugged. "Probably, I'm really glad I got the position in the first place."

"Blimey, you did luck out," Sirius said shaking his head. "You tied a teacher to a chair and gagged him, locked all of the teachers out of the Great Hall, and danced around and sang like an idiot."

James laughed. "It was worth it though. You should have seen her face."

"Lily's?" Sirius asked. "Let me guess…bright red as well as a murderous glare?"

James shook his head with a grin. "She hardly blushed at all. She almost smiled actually."

Sirius looked at his friend, doubtfully.

"I'm not lying. Just ask Remus, I bet he saw her."

"Hmm…" Sirius said.

They walked in silence for a minute.

"So, do they know…?"

"That you, Peter, and Remus were involved?" James finished. "Yeah, but they have no _proof _you were, so they can't really give you a detention for it," he said as he pulled open the door to the Great Hall and gestured for Sirius to go ahead.

Sirius smirked as he walked past James. "Brilliant. The one who thought up the scheme is the only one to get caught. Wish it worked that way _every_ time…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James walked back to the Head's common room after dinner, disappointed because Lily and her friends had left before he and Sirius got there, so he didn't know what his singing had done to her.

When he reached the common room though, he smiled. There, on the coffee table were two Cauldron Cakes and a small card with his name on the front. James flipped open the card and grinned. _I didn't know you could sing,_ was all it said. On the back in parentheses was: _thanks for the flowers and the Frog, by the way_.

Pocketing the card, James picked up the Cauldron Cakes. He decided he'd eat them another time since he wanted to get to bed. He needed all the rest he could get; there was a Quidditch game tomorrow and they were playing Hufflepuff.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement the next morning. The biggest game of the year was only in a couple of hours. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the best teams this year and everyone was anxious to see who'd come out on top.

Lily and Jo walked down to the stadium with Remus and Peter early in order to get good seats. It wasn't long before it was packed.

"Welcome everyone to today's game of _Grrrrryffindor_…versus _Hufflepuff_!" Pierce Sommers's voice boomed around the stadium. The crowd cheered like crazy, a sea of red and gold and yellow and black. "Here comes Hufflepuff, led by captain Anthony McKinnon, the team's Seeker." The Hufflepuff crowd yelled at the top of their lungs as the team flew around the pitch. "Chasers fifth year Kelly Louis, and seventh years Jennifer Delven and Wesley Byron behind McKinnon…then we have Beaters Gabriella Rowley and Christopher Collville. Rowley shows great potential, I say. And she's only a fifth year. Black and Dering of Gryffindor will have their hands full today…and finally we have Keeper Linda Mallery." The Hufflepuffs gave their last cheers before Pierce continued.

"Here comes James Potter, Chaser and captain of GRYFFINDOR!" Pierce yelled with enthusiasm. "Behind him come fellow Chasers Bradley Roberts and the glorious Addison Walters! All three are seventh years and extremely skilled. Delven, Byron, and Louis are up for a challenge today with this trio! Don't know what'll happen next year though…Next comes Beaters, Sirius Black and Stacey Dering! And finally, Keeper Veronica Baker and Seeker Justin Hammel! Let's give them a hand everyone!" The Gryffindor supporters in the crowd cheered, which meant everyone but Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

The teams made their last laps around the field before landing in the middle by Madam Hooch.

"Captains shake," she stated firmly.

James and Anthony shook hands, exchanging a slight smile.

"Let's keep it a fair game today, shall we?" Madam Hooch said. "Mount your brooms," she added as she moved her whistle to her mouth.

Everyone's uniforms rustled as they mounted. The noise from the crowd was deafening.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle.

All fifteen brooms soared into the air, and the game began.

"The Quaffle is taken by Delven! She passes to teammate Byron—to Louis…she's coming up on goal now…Baker's getting rea—oh! _Bloody hell!_ A Bludger from Dering just hit Kelly Louis! And Walters grabs the Quaffle—passes to Potter who dodges a Bludger from Collville—passes to Roberts—to Walt—NO! Wesley Byron steals the Quaffle!" The Gryffindors groaned in disappointment as Hufflepuff went crazy. "He's made it all the way down to the posts!" Pierce cried out in outrage. "Stop him! Stop—Ten points for Hufflepuff." The stadium boomed with the Hufflepuff's cheers.

"I don't think there's ever been scoring this soon in a game! And Potter flies down the field with the Quaffle…a behind the back pass to Walters, very snazzy and difficult to do but it works great in confusing the other team. Just look at Delv—"

"Sommers!" McGonagall barked.

"Sorry. And Walters passes to Roberts, they're closing in now. All three of them against Mallery…Roberts passes—no,_ fakes_ to Walters, passes to Potter, and he throws…IT'S IN! GRYFFINDOR FOR 10 POINTS!" The Gryffindors went wild. "With both teams at 10 already, this is quite the game!" Pierce exclaimed. "Louis takes the Quaffle and passes to Delven—to Byron—to…wait! What's this? Anthony McKinnon takes a dive! He's seen the Snitch! Where's Hammel? McKinnon's reaches—! _No!_ He gets beamed by a Bludger from—from, where did that come from? Oh, from Black…see him celebrating over there…Potter meanwhile has stolen the Quaffle and is flying down the field with it…passes to Walters who fakes it back but passes instead to Roberts, farther down the field. He's closing in…He's aiming…dangit! Roberts is down! Hit by a Bludger from Rowley! He looks like he's recovering but he's dropped the Quaffle! Potter and Byron are diving for it…Byron gets it and throws to Louis. Blimey! I don't think there's been this much action at the beginning of a game before since…since, oh I don't know. A long time. Whatever, Walters has stolen it from Louis, passes to Potter…to Roberts—passes to Walters…she's closing in…and…stolen. Delven flies off down the field, passes to Byron—back to Delven—to Lou—WHAT IS GOING ON?! McKinnon falls out of nowhere! It appears he's been hit by _another_ Bludger! Looks like it was from Black again…"

Out on the field Addison flew towards Sirius who was barking with laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

"What do mean?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"Quit hitting Bludgers at _Anthony_!" Addison yelled.

"Uh oh. Looks like a fight has broke out between Walters and Black of Gryffindor," Pierce Sommers stated uneasily.

"Hey, you do your job and let me do mine!" Sirius retorted. "Do you _want_ Hufflepuff to win this game?"

Addison started to fly back to her spot, still steaming with anger.

"See, look," Sirius yelled after her, pointing towards Anthony, "McDreamy's already recovering!"

Just then James flew by. "Cut it out!" he snapped.

"What, you mad at me too?" Sirius retorted.

"No! Just quit listening to her! Stop yelling back! We're playing a game, remember?" James yelled.

Sirius didn't answer.

"Nice hit by the way, thank goodness you saw him going for the Snitch again," James said in a lighter tone before flying off towards Addison.

"What do you think you're doing?" James snapped at Addison, flying alongside her.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" She replied angrily.

"You know better than to bring your feelings onto the field! We're in this to win it, remember?" James said as they separated to dodge a Bludger.

"I'm _not_ bringing my feelings onto the field!" Addison snapped.

"Yelling at Sirius because he hit your _boyfriend_ with a Bludger isn't bringing your feelings onto the field?" James yelled. "He was diving for the _Snitch_! Think about it Addison! You're smarter than this! You know that if he breaks an arm or something he can get it mended. Put your team first like you should!"

Addison clenched her teeth. She knew he was right. She was being stupid.

Meanwhile during their bickering, Hufflepuff scored twice.

"Looks like Potter and Walters patched things up a bit…hopefully Gryffindor will get back to scoring now…" Pierce Sommers commented. "Byron flies down the field with the Quaffle, dodges Roberts, aims to pass to Delven—Oooh! Ouch! That has to hurt! A Bludger from Dering hits Wesley Byron in the stomach and he's down! Oooh. That can't be good…so Potter grabs the Quaffle and is flying down the wide open field…Louis tries to steal it but fails—Potter dodges a Bludger from Rowley…he passes to Roberts, who fakes to Walters and throws the Quaffle—! IT'S IN! GRYFFINDOR 20, HUFFLEPUFF 30! WHAT AN EXCITING GAME!"

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Lily and Jo were on the edge of their seats. Bludgers had hit people four times already, and they'd only been playing for ten minutes!

After several more minutes things had quieted down a bit, and the game started to go downhill as Hufflepuff gained a large lead. Less Bludgers were being hit at people too, (though the ones Sirius hit were still going towards Anthony McKinnon.)

"Byron scores again, putting Hufflepuff at 110 and Gryffindor at 30," Pierce stated after the game had been going on for about half and hour. "And Roberts with the Quaffle, passes to Walters who dodges Louis and Delven—she passes to Potter, who throws the Quaffle—! IT'S IN! GRYFFINDOR FOR 40! Only seven more shots and they'll be tied up with Hufflepuff! Let's hope they can catch back up…And Byron with the Quaffle, passes to Delven, back to Byron—BYRON DROPPED IT! WHAT'S HE THINK—oh. It was a pass to Louis. It confused Potter and Roberts as much as everyone else, I'll say. Nice use of the _Porskoff Ploy_ I hate to admit. Louis flies down the field, she's aiming for the goal! C'mon Veronica! Stop her! Stop h—AND IT'S STOLEN BY ADDISON! NICE J—_WHAT?!_ IT GETS STOLEN BY DELVEN! STOP HER! SOMEBODY STO—it's in. Hufflepuff 120, Gryffindor 40. This is not a good day for Gryffindor. Down by 80, it's going to be tough, but we all have faith in our favorite team…" Pierce Sommers said without too much enthusiasm.

"Hey!" James yelled to the rest of his team during a break in the game. (Gabriella Rowley had gotten hit in the back of the head with a Bludger, and they had to wait as she was rushed up to the Hospital Wing for one of their Reserve Squad to come in.)

"We need to keep our heads up!" James continued. "We can't play out here, moping around like we are! Let's get excited here! Let's beat these guys! We've done it before and we can do it again! We're only down by 90, if we catch the Snitch," James said looking at Justin Hammel, "we'll win by 60. We just have to make sure they have no more goals!"

"I'm doing the best I can James!" Justin said exasperatedly. "McKinnon's a bloody cheater! I'm going for the Snitch and he's Blagging me! Just a minute ago he Cobbed me too!"

Addison started toward Justin but Veronica and Stacey held her back.

"Then knock him back. If he's not getting called on that, then you do whatever it takes." James said simply.

"James, I'm not doing so good up at the posts," Veronica said worriedly. "They're doing all these fancy moves I've never _seen_ before!"

"You're doing fine. Most of those you nearly saved. You can start doing the _Double Eight Loop_ if you think it's necessary. Don't worry, Addison, Bradley and I are going to step it up a bit. We'll help you in every way we can. We'll keep trying to steal it before they can get to you. And Sirius? Stacey? You two are doing great! Keep hitting Bludgers at them. Both of you can help Veronica too, don't spend all your time trying to hit their Keeper or Seeker, go for the Chasers coming up on goal. Okay? Everybody ready?"

They all put their hands in the middle of their huddle.

"One, two, three…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Both teams flew up into the air, ready to resume their game.

Nick Worth had come in as the substitute for Gabriella Rowley.

Gryffindor started off with the Quaffle since it was in their possession before Gabriella had gotten hurt.

"Potter takes off with the Quaffle, passes to Walters, to Roberts, back to Potter…" Pierce said, "he's flying down the field doing the _Woollongong Shimmy_—quite nicely I might add—he passes to Walters, she throws—! SHE MADE IT! MALLERY WAS SO CONFUSED! HA! GRYFFINDOR 50, HUFFLEPUFF 120. This could be the beginning of a comeback!"

The Gryffindors in the crowd cheered wildly.

After several more minutes, the score stood at, Gryffindor: 70, Hufflepuff: 130.

"Byron with the Quaffle—passes to Delven, to—MCKINNON DIVES FOR THE SNITCH!" Pierce cried out. "WITH JUSTIN HAMMEL RIGHT ON HIS TAIL! GO JUSTIN, GO JUSTIN!"

Almost all the other players paused to watch. In their moment of disorientation, James stole the Quaffle from Kelly Louis and took it down to score. But nobody noticed because Anthony and Justin were neck to neck, going for the Snitch. Both were reaching at the same time when SMACK! Anthony's arm flew out, knocking Justin away. He struggled to regain his stability as his broom twisted around uncontrollably.

A loud gasp went through the crowd and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

After she gave Hufflepuff a penalty, James looked between Bradley and Addison, trying to decide who to have take the penalty shot.

"Addison," James said quietly. "You take it."

Addison nodded, before she flew to the scoring area to take her shot.

"And Gryffindor Chaser, Addison Walters is the one chosen to take the shot," Pierce said. "We all know she has it in her…"

Addison tossed the Quaffle up once in her hand as she took a deep breath. She was glad James chose her. She wanted to take the penalty shot on Anthony's penalty. She wanted to make it just to make him mad. She wanted to make it to prove to him that he shouldn't play dirty…especially with _her_ team.

Bringing back her arm, Addison took aim and threw the Quaffle. Linda Mallery dived but missed it by mere inches.

The Gryffindors in the crowd and on the team cheered excitedly. The score was now Gryffindor: 90, Hufflepuff: 130.

"Nice job, Addison!" James said grinning, giving her a high-five as they flew back to their positions to resume playing again.

Addison smiled. They were down by forty. They could still catch up, and even if they didn't, they could still win if Justin caught the Snitch.

After another fifteen minutes of play, Gryffindor was down by thirty, at 100 points.

Everyone was tired, just wishing for the game to end soon.

Finally, out of the corner of his eye, Justin Hammel saw a flash of gold. _The Snitch_. He dived chasing after it as fast as he could. Across the field, Anthony saw Justin's movement and bolted right after him.

"This could be it folks!" Pierce Sommers said excitedly. "Hammel has seen the Snitch and McKinnon is right on his tail! Let's hope he doesn't try for another penalty this time…They're neck to neck now, barely four feet off the ground…they're _both _reaching out… Ohh! _Bloody hell_! Both Seekers go down! A Bludger from Christopher Collville hits his _own _teammate who knocks into Hammel! _Both_ are down! _Incredible!_ I don't think this has ever happened be—what's this? Wha—Hammel is getting up—HAMMEL IS GETTING UP! What's he doing—HE'S GOT IT! JUSTIN HAMMEL HAS THE SNITCH!"

An explosion of noise erupted from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the stands.

The rest of the Gryffindor team flew down to the ground, jumping around in excitement, congratulating Justin.

Lily, Jo, Remus, and Peter made their way down to the pitch as fast as they could.

"I knew we could do it!" Sirius yelled jumping on James and ruffling his hair. "You did awesome, mate!

James laughed. "And you did great with those Bludgers!"

"Hey guys!" Jo squealed running into the mob of celebrating Gryffindors. "Nice job!" she said to both James and Sirius before giving them hugs.

"That was great!" Remus said, patting his friends on the back.

Lily smiled timidly at James, unsure what to say. "You had an impressive game, James," she said.

James grinned back. "Thanks," he replied quietly before Lily moved on to congratulate Sirius.

"Where's Addi?" Jo suddenly asked. "I haven't seen her since we came down here."

Sirius rolled his eyes and James pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Lily and Jo peered around him and saw Addison talking to Anthony.

Lily rolled her eyes when she saw he was holding his arm where he got hit with the Bludger. _If it's as serious as he's probably making it out to be, he'd be up in the Hospital Wing by now,_ Lily thought acidly.

Lily turned to Sirius and hit him lightly on the side of his arm. "Nice job with the Bludgers today, by the way," she said with a warm smile.

Sirius looked at her confused, but she walked off towards Stacey and Veronica before he could ask if she meant him hitting Anthony.

Addison then ran back over to the Gryffindor crowd to find Lily and Jo. She found Lily first who was talking to Stacey and Veronica.

"Hey, exciting game, huh?" Addison said.

"You had a _totally_ amazing game, Adds," Lily said, hugging her friend.

"Thanks," Addison said smiling.

"What about that penalty shot? Did you want to take it?" Lily asked, lowering her voice.

Addison shrugged casually. "I really didn't care, but I was glad James asked me too. I yelled at Anthony after the game for being such an immoral player," she laughed.

Lily snorted. "Well, I'm sure he took your words to heart," she said sarcastically.

Addison didn't notice her tone. "Do you know where Jo is? I haven't seen her," she said, scanning the now thinned out crowd.

"Yeah, she's over by Remus and the guys," Lily said, leading the way through a crazy throng of students.

"Addi!" Jo yelled when Lily and Addison reached them. "That was miraculous how you ended up winning that game!"

"Gee, thanks, Jo," Addison laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked over at the Hufflepuff team to see how they were handling the loss.

Her mouth popped open.

On the edge of the group stood Linda Mallery and Anthony. Linda kissed Anthony on the cheek before whispering something in his ear, making them both laugh. They squeezed hands before she walked away.

Lily became conscious of the fact that her mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut. She looked around at her group of friends to see if any of them saw what just happened. They were all busy talking and laughing with each other. Except one. James met Lily's anxious glance with concern.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**--As some of you may have noticed during the Quidditch scene, I used several words and terms you may not have recognized. Just to let you all know, they **_**are**_** real Quidditch terms! (And I do not own any of them, nor their definitions!) I found all of them in my sister's book **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**, which was written by J.K. Rowling. **

**The definitions:**

_**Blagging**_**: Seizing opponent's broom tail to slow or hinder.**

_**Cobbing**_**: Excessive use of elbows towards opponents.**

_**Double Eight Loop:**_** A Keeper defense, usually employed against penalty takers whereby the Keeper swerves around all three goal hoops at high speed to block the Quaffle.**

_**Porscoff Ploy**_**: The Chaser carrying the Quaffle flies upwards, leading opposing Chasers to believe he or she is trying to escape them to score, but then throws the Quaffle downwards to a fellow Chaser waiting to catch it.**

_**Woollongong Shimmy**_**: High-speed zigzagging movement with the intent of throwing off opposing Chasers.**

**--Thanks to Jessluvsharry and comicrileef for adding both me and my story to your favorites!**

**--hp.lover, happy birthday, though it's a little late! lol.**

**--Did any of you notice the **_**Grey's Anatomy**_** reference? **_**McDreamy**_**? I figured I **_**had **_**to put that in somewhere! lol. (In case it matters, I do not own the phrase or **_**Grey's Anatomy**_

**--Last but not least, **_**please review**_**! I don't just say it to fill up space! I **_**love**_** reviews! In fact, the more I have, the more motivated I get to update more often… :)**

**Thanks,**

**AlannaDragon**


	33. A Sirius Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shakespeare poem/sonnet used in this chapter. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 33: A Sirius Mission

After the game there was a huge party in the Gryffindor common room. Lily and James didn't bring up what they had seen back on the field. Lily personally didn't want to talk to James about it at all since it didn't really involve him. Her plan was to ask Jo what they should do next. 

She leaned against the wall, slowly sipping her Butterbeer, when Jo walked by. Grabbing her friend's elbow, Lily pulled Jo to her side, carefully not to spill either of their Butterbeers. 

"What's wrong?" Jo asked after seeing the worried look on Lily's face.

Lily sighed and glanced around the room to make sure no one was in earshot.

"I…I saw something pretty disturbing today," Lily said quietly.

Jo giggled. "Did James sing to you again?"

Lily glowered at Jo. "I'm serious, don't joke."

"Sorry," Jo said, holding her hands up innocently, though the smile was still on her face.

Lily sighed again and crossed her arms.

"Lily?" Jo asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

"It's about Anthony, Jo…after the game I saw…I saw Linda Mallery kiss him," Lily said, watching Jo's face carefully. "On the cheek," she added.

Jo's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened with a pop. "Are you serious? Didn't he try to stop her?"

Lily shook her head. "She just kissed him on the cheek, but they were flirting. They squeezed hands too."

Jo sucked in her breath. "And he didn't…_stop_ her?"

Lily shook her head sadly.

"Bloody hell," Jo said as she leaned back against the wall next to Lily. "What're we going to do?" she asked.

Lily shrugged. "Tell Addison, what else is there?"

Jo shook her head in disbelief. "Does anyone else know?"

Lily swallowed. "James saw," she whispered.

Jo bit her lip. 

"Yeah," Lily said. "Sirius will be finding out pretty darn soon now too."

"That might not be a bad thing," Jo said slowly, raising her eyebrows as she considered the thought.

Lily turned to look at her friend. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

Jo smiled at her friend. "Things just haven't been the same since those two split. I think they were made for each other. I never really did like Anthony anyways."

"Wait, wait, wait," Lily said. "You want to play matchmaker with Sirius and Addison?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jo asked.

"Well, who knows if Sirius still likes her and Addison needs to know about Anthony, to begin with," Lily pointed out.

"That's true," Jo said. "But, say Sirius still _does_ like her, and Addison breaks up with McKnave…"

"McKnave?" Lily asked, smiling. 

"That seems like the most suitable name in the present situation," Jo said defensively. "C'mon focus here!"

"Alright, alright!" Lily said. "_If_ that all does happen…I agree with you. Those two need another chance."

Jo grinned. The two friends gave each other a high five. 

"But before we get ahead of ourselves here, we need to tell Addison," Lily said.

"I nominate you to do the talking," said Jo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A little while later, Addison found her two best friends chatting on the couch. They all decided to go back to the Head's common room to hang out since the Gryffindor common room was still full of wild, celebrating students. 

Addison yawned loudly as the three of them stepped out into the silent corridor. 

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost midnight," Jo said.

It was Lily's turn to yawn this time. "If it's still crazy in there when you guys want to go to bed, feel free to sleep in our common room."

"I probably will fall asleep in there anyways," Jo said drowsily.

The trio stopped in front of the portrait of the man and women having tea.

"Password?" the young lady asked lazily.

Lily stated, "Pudding di cioccolato." (_Chocolate pudding,_ in Italian.)

The painting swung out from the wall and the three girls entered the Head's common room.

Addison plopped down on the couch with a sigh and Lily and Jo sat down in the chairs.

Lily knew it would be quite a while before James came in since he was back in the Gryffindor common room playing Exploding Snap with his friends.

Jo looked at Lily expectantly and nodded her head towards Addison. _Tell her now_, she mouthed.

Lily pursed her lips and looked at her friend laying facedown on the couch.

"Hey, uh, Addison?" Lily asked. "Jo and I need to tell you something."

Addison rolled over. "What?"

"Well…um…you see…after the game, I saw something," Lily said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked cautiously, propping her head up.

"It's about Anthony," Lily said quickly. "I saw him flirting with Linda Mallery. She kissed him on the cheek and they squeezed hands."

Addison snorted. "Get real," she said, turning over again.

"No! I'm serious!" Lily said.

Addison shook her head. "Linda and Anthony have been friends for a long time, you probably misinterpreted it."

"How can you misinterpret a _kiss_? Sure, I can understand if they _won_ the game, but Addi…think about it." Lily said. "I know flirting when I see it. They were whispering and she was giggling."

Addison rolled over again. "Are you sure it was them? Maybe you saw somebody else," she suggested.

"Addison, why are you fighting this with us?" Jo said. "Lily saw it. She wouldn't just make this up and she wouldn't lie to you."

Addison sighed. "Guys, I'm tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "Addison, your boyfriend might be _cheating _on you!"

"Do you have any proof?" Addison retorted. 

"Only what I saw with my own eyes! I haven't actually seen them making out or going out on a date, but flirting like that is just as bad," Lily said.

Addison sat up, shaking her head. "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," she said getting up and walking to the door.

"Why can't you accept the fact that your boyfriend is a jerk?" Jo called after her.

Addison turned around. "Because he isn't! He wouldn't do that!" she yelled. Turning on her heel, she walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Lily and Jo were silent for a minute.

"That went well," Jo said sarcastically.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning Lily woke up when she heard voices out in the common room. It sounded like James and Sirius were having an argument.

Sneaking over to her door, she opened it a crack. 

"Don't you believe me?" James asked frustrated. 

"Of course I do!" Sirius replied. 

"Then what's your deal?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess I don't care. I've finally decided to give up on her."

Lily figured they were talking about Addison and what she and James saw yesterday.

"What?" James asked quietly.

"She doesn't like me anymore. She's with McKinnon now," Sirius said desolately, putting his hands in his pockets.

"But he's a jerk!" James protested.

Sirius shrugged again. "It was Addison's choice and she chose him."

"Sirius…do you like the girl?" James asked in a softer tone.

Sirius looked at his feet and sighed. "Yeah," he finally said.

"Yeah, and is she worth all this trouble?" James asked.

"Well, I thought she was, but you know, I—" 

"Well, she is or she isn't," James said. "See first of all, Anthony is not half the man you are. Secondly, don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. Go for it."

The door to the common room suddenly opened, making Lily jump slightly as Remus and Peter walked in.

"You guys ready to go?" Remus asked.

"I'm starving!" Peter said.

"Yeah," said James. "Let's go."

The four boys then left the common room.

Lily carefully closed her door. She slowly leaned back against it, thinking about what she just overheard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After getting ready, Lily hurried over the Gryffindor common room to wait for Addison and Jo.

Jo was already sitting on the couch when she got there though.

"Where's Addison?" Lily asked.

Jo sighed, standing up. "She's still ticked about last night. She's not coming with us."

Lily clenched her teeth. "Why is she being so stubborn about this?" she asked, irritated. 

Jo shrugged as they left the common room. "Maybe she just doesn't want to believe it's really true."

On their way down to breakfast, Lily filled Jo in on what she had heard.

Jo's eyes widened with excitement. "This is perfect!" she said.

Lily nodded. "I think we need to help Sirius out though," she said cautiously.

Jo looked up at her friend. "Why?" she asked.

"Face it," Lily said, "he needs all the help he can get, and we've both agreed that Addison needs to end it with Anthony as soon as possible. It'll end even sooner if Sirius is there to…you know…help things along. What do you say?"

Jo smiled mischievously. "I say it's brilliant."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Over lunch Lily and Jo discussed their plan. (Addison was sitting with some other girls in their year farther down the table.) When they were done eating, the two of them went down to where the Marauders were sitting and told them to meet them in the Head's common room in half an hour.

When the time came, Lily and Jo were already in the common room waiting for the boys. Both were seated in the chairs when they arrived to discuss their plan. Sirius jumped on the couch, stretching out across it while Remus sat on the arm of Jo's chair. James stood in front of the fireplace, resting his arm on the mantel. He calmly looked back and forth between Lily and Jo, interested in what they had to say.

"So what do you think?" Jo asked Sirius excitedly, starting where the conversation ended in the Great Hall.

"Let me get this clear," Sirius said, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head. "_You_ two want _me_ to get back together with _Addison_?" 

Lily and Jo looked at each other. "Yeah," they said in unison.

"Because you don't like Anthony?" Sirius went on.

"Yep," Lily said.

"We want to help you," Jo explained.

Sirius took a deep breath. "So what have 'ya got for me?" he asked.

"A little insight into a very complicated girl," Lily said.

Jo looked down at the parchment she and Lily had written on earlier and sighed. "All right, uh, first thing…Addison hates the nicknames. Drop them. Trust me, she'll notice and totally appreciate it."

Sirius rolled his eyes but nodded.

James grinned.

"Second thing," Lily said, "Addison likes romantic guys. I know she may not seem like that kind of girl, but she really likes that stuff. Hint, hint."

Sirius sat up and glared. "Are you saying I'm not a romantic guy?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Well I wouldn't really know, seeing as I'm one of the few girls in this school who _hasn't_ dated you."

Sirius scowled at her. "I haven't dated as many girls as you think I have." 

"That's probably true," Jo commented. "I'm going to guess about twelve in the past four years…?

James and Remus were having trouble containing their snickers. They were lucky Sirius was ignoring them.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but Lily cut him off.

"_Anyways_, we're going to start with that and see how you handle it."

Sirius crossed his arms as he lay back down. "Fine with me…and for your information _Jo_…I've dated _ten _girls, thank you very much."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, when Lily sat down in her seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, she noticed a neatly folded piece of paper on the desk. 

"What's that?" Addison asked as she took her seat next to Lily. (She started speaking to her friends again by dinnertime the day before. She wasn't good at holding grudges.)

"I'm not sure," Lily said warily. 

Opening it carefully, she read the note.

-x-x-

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_I was an idiot, _

_And I care about you. _

_Please forgive me. _

_James_

-x-x-

Lily smiled, shaking her head. Poetry wasn't one of James's stronger talents.

"Can I see?" Addison asked.

Lily handed her the note and looked over at James. Their eyes met for a second and he winked at her before turning around.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

During their free period after Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Marauders went to the library to work on their homework. It had nothing to do with the fact that Lily, Addison, and Jo were in there first, of course.

"You know," Sirius whispered to his friends, as he watched the girls working a few tables over, "maybe Addison will like me better if I save someone's life."

Remus and James stopped writing and looked at their friend skeptically.

"And whose life will you exactly be saving?" Remus asked, crossing his arms as he tried not to smile at his friend's absurdity.

"Yours," Sirius said. "Here, choke on this," he said holding out a hard candy.

Remus scowled and slapped it out of his hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tuesday, there was another note for Lily that came with a Pumpkin Pasty. This time she found it when she opened her bag.

-x-x-

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date._

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

-x-x-

Lily smiled. James had obviously given up writing his own poetry and had converted to Shakespeare's.

Jo read the note over Lily's shoulder and said, "Aww. That's so sweet!"

Lily shrugged and took a bite of her Pumpkin Pasty.

Jo just rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't that in your bag?" Addison asked.

Lily nodded.

"How come it didn't get squashed?" 

"He must've charmed it or something," Lily said, looking over the remaining Pasty.

"Lily…" Jo said, rereading the note, "you know a guy is getting desperate when he starts reciting Shakespeare."

Lily sighed. "I know…" she said, putting her head down. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius was told by Lily and Jo to use the information they had supplied him yesterday during their next class. They had Potions with none other than Hufflepuff.

"Remember what we told you," Lily muttered as she walked by Sirius to take a seat at the desk next to his.

In class they were working on the Befuddlement Draught, so Professor Slughorn paired them up into groups of two to make the potion. 

Fortunately, Jo was with Sirius, so she could help him along with his 'mission', as she was calling it. Lily was thankful she wasn't put with James. They still hadn't talked to each other, and she didn't know what to say about the poetry.

Lily was disappointed when she remembered Linda Mallery wouldn't be in their class since she was a sixth year. She doubted Anthony would have done anything anyways, especially with Addison in such close proximity.

"Before we get started," Professor Slughorn boomed as everyone got settled into their new seats next to their partners, "who can remember the three ingredients needed for this potion? You should all know it since you had to study the ingredients and their effects back in fifth year."

Anthony's hand shot up a second before Lily's.

"McKinnon?"

"Sneezewort, scurvy-grass, and lovage," Anthony answered.

"Very good! Five points for Hufflepuff!" Slughorn said cheerfully.

"McKnow-it-all," Sirius muttered.

Jo pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" Sirius whispered angrily. "You didn't have to do that!" he said rubbing his arm where she pinched him.

Jo ignored him. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, grumbling about annoying girls.

"You'll find all you need in the back cupboard," Professor Slughorn said. "Instructions are up here on the board," he added, waving his wand making words appear on the black board. "Time starts _now_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_That_ couldn't have gone any worse!" Jo snapped as they walked out of the Potions classroom, heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh, McKeister be fine," Sirius said carelessly. 

Lily and Jo were the only ones who weren't laughing.

"You sprinkled _sneezewort_ in his textbook! Addison had to take him to the Hospital Wing because of you!" Lily practically yelled.

"Shh!" Sirius said clapping a hand over her mouth as he looked around to make sure no one heard. "Keep your voice down, Evans!" he snapped.

Lily pulled his hand off her face and glared. "Are you trying to get Addison to like you or not? Because contaminating her boyfriend isn't helping! Even if he deserves it!"

"Okay, first of all, he's not going to _die_," Sirius said ticking off on his fingers. "Second of all, she doesn't know it was me. Third of all, it could have been an accident that _he_ made. For all she knows, I was an innocent third party observer of the incident."

"She can assume though," Jo said.

"Well even if she does," James said cutting in, "we can all tell her that Sirius had nothing to do with it." He paused and crossed his arms. "I mean, you want McKnickers gone just as much as we do, don't you?"

Lily and Jo exchanged a glance. Lily raised her eyebrows and shrugged to say, _he's right._

"Touché," said Jo said in defeat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**How was it? **_**Please review**_** and tell me what you think! Let's try to break 350 reviews, yes?**

**(The next chapter has plenty more action then this one, don't worry.)**

**Thank you DeWiL for adding my story to your favorites!**

**AlannaDragon**


	34. A Change of Events

**Disclaimer: the poem "I Wish I Could Remember That First Day (a Petrarchan sonnet)" was written by **_**Christina Rossetti. **_** The poem "Without You" was written by **_**Abigail Rhodes**_**. (I did edit them slightly so that they made sense though.) I was searching the Internet one day for poems that would go good with Lily and James's situation, and I found these particular ones. I'm lucky I found such good ones! **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 34: A Change of Events

_I wish I could remember that first day,_

_First hour, first moment of your meeting me,_

_If bright or dim the season, it might be_

_Summer or Winter for aught I can say;_

_So unrecorded did it slip away,_

_So blind was I to see and to foresee,_

_If only I could recollect it, such_

_A day of days! I let it come and go_

_As traceless as a thaw of bygone snow;_

_It seemed to mean so little, meant so much;_

_If only now I could recall that touch,_

_First touch of hand in hand—Did one but know!_

-x-x-

Lily smiled and shook her head as she folded the poetry back up. It wasn't Shakespeare's this time, but she knew he didn't write it himself. She'd found James's note on her door before going down to breakfast that morning.

It was the first free period of the day and her friends and the Marauders were all in the library doing homework, so she had the common room to herself. She was sitting on the big window seat, a place she usually never got to sit at.

Leaning her head against the window frame, she looked out on the grounds and sighed. It was February twentieth and all the snow was gone. It had warmed up so much that it was raining instead. The weather seemed to agree with her mood at the moment.

James still hadn't talked to her, or she to him, but he was still leaving poetry everywhere for her to find. She didn't know what to think anymore. She certainly wasn't as mad as she was in the beginning, but she hadn't completely forgiven him either. The day she'd found out about the bet was nearly a month ago, and he was still trying to get her forgiveness.

Lily crossed her arms over her knees and put her head down.

James was incredibly nice, smart, and as much as she didn't want to admit at the moment, good looking.

She thought he was the perfect guy for her…until she found out he used her.

_Oh, come on_, a part of her reasoned, _he's apologized millions of times! He's explained it too! How can you not forgive him?_

_Because, _the stubborn part of her argued, _I'm not going to go crawling back to him, apologizing for being so unforgiving to him when he was the one who screwed up._

_There's no need to go crawling back to him. He's already crawled to you. What are you waiting for? What do you _want_ to happen?_

The truth was, she realized…she didn't know what she wanted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Herbology that morning, Addison skipped lunch to go see Anthony in the Hospital Wing, much to her friends' dismay. (The sneezewort had done worse to him than they'd expected and he had to spend the night there.)

"We tell her what's going on, and yet she goes to see the asshole anyways!" Jo complained through clenched teeth as she watched Addison run off.

"She'll find out eventually," Lily said. "We've done all we could do." She turned abruptly to glance behind them at Sirius who was walking with his friends a ways behind them. "If she doesn't figure out Anthony soon enough, we know who's hands it's in."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison carefully closed the door after entering the Hospital Wing.

She quickly glanced in Madam Allevian's empty office before rushing across the room to Anthony.

He smiled at her as she took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asked worriedly.

"Fine," Anthony replied. "We found out that I'm not allergic to sneezewort, so I should be out of here by tomorrow…that is, if the potion Madam Pomfrey made me works."

Addison laughed. "Here, I brought you something," she said, handing him a treacle tart, his favorite.

"Thanks, Adds!" Anthony said grinning.

"I thought it would make you feel better," Addison said smiling back.

"It already has," he replied, tucking some of her hair behind her ear before kissing her.

After a minute she pulled away. "I should probably get going now. I haven't had lunch yet."

Anthony nodded. "Thanks for the treacle tart."

Addison smiled as she stood up. "Anytime…I'll come see you after dinner tonight."

"Sounds good," Anthony replied smiling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison arrived in the Great Hall by the time all of her friends were done eating.

"How's McKei—Anthony?" Sirius asked as she took a seat.

Addison looked at him, surprised that he didn't use a nickname. "He's good, thanks. He said that he should be out by tomorrow."

"So he's not allergic to sneezewort?" Sirius asked, not bothering to cover up his disappointment.

Lily kicked him under the table. "That's good news," she told Addison.

Sirius glared at Lily as he leaned down to rub his shin.

Addison nodded as she took a bite out of an apple. "I told him I'd go see him again after supper, but I'll probably go after Defense Against the Dark Arts and surprise him. He looked pretty lonely."

"Wouldn't want McKnickers to get _lonely_," Sirius muttered to himself.

Addison didn't hear him but Lily kicked him again all the same.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They had a break after Defense Against the Dark Arts so Addison had plenty of time to go visit Anthony again. She brought his homework along for him too.

She ran the whole way to the Hospital Wing. When she ran through the doors however, she stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

Anthony had another visitor.

Sitting on his bed.

Kissing him.

The books slipped through Addison's hands and crashed to the floor, echoing around the large room.

Anthony and Linda Mallery jumped apart at the noise.

"Addison?!" Anthony exclaimed when he turned and saw her. "What—what're you doing here?" he asked, completely bewildered.

Addison swallowed with difficulty as she walked forward. Her heart thudded painfully and her eyes gleamed with tears.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, her voice cracking. "I just thought it would be nice to come surprise you and bring you your homework since that's what a nice _girlfriend_ does."

Anthony didn't say anything. Linda sat in the visitor's chair looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Some surprise, huh?" Addison whispered angrily, a few tears spilling over.

"Addison—this isn't what you think—"

"Of course it is!" she said cutting off Anthony. "It's exactly what happened Saturday!"

Anthony's eyes widened slightly. "What happened Saturday?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that crap, Anthony!" Addison snapped. "This is over!" She turned and started walking back to the door.

"Wait, Addison, why?" Anthony asked, getting out of his bed and running after her.

Addison turned abruptly and walked back towards him.

"Did you just ask _why_?" she asked threateningly.

Anthony didn't answer.

Addison slapped him. She glared at him for a second before she walked out of the Hospital Wing, kicking his books on the way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily and Jo looked up when the Head's common room door slammed. Addison ran towards them with tears running down her face.

"Oh, Addi!" Lily cried, putting down her book and running to hug her friend.

Addison sobbed on Lily's shoulder as Jo came up behind her to hug her as well.

"You were right!" Addison said between sobs. "He was cheating on me! I-I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I was so stup—"

"Shh!" Jo said, rubbing her back. "We aren't mad at you Addison. Don't apologize."

"I really don't know why I didn't believe you! I-I just didn't want to admit it, I guess!" Addison cried.

"Everything's going to be fine, Addison. We forgive you. It's all over. Calm down," Lily whispered as she hugged her friend tighter.

Addison nodded, wiping some of her tears away.

"So…what happened?" Jo asked quietly.

Addison pulled away from Lily and sat down on the couch. Her friends sat on either side of her.

"Well, I was going to the Hospital Wing to take him his homework, and when I got there, he was kissing Mallery," Addison said as more tears spilled over.

"That git!" Jo exclaimed. "I'm going to hex him next chance I get!"

Addison laughed a little as she wiped her tears. "You don't need to do that."

"And why not?" Jo demanded.

"Did _you_?" Lily asked.

Addison shook her head. "No…I slapped him. I told him it was over and he asked why, so I slapped him."

Lily's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "He asked _why_?"

Addison nodded, smiling. "He really is a dumbass."

"I'll say!" Jo agreed as the three of them laughed.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Thanks you guys," Addison said quietly. "You're the best friends in the world."

"Of course!" Jo said. "And I really _will _hex him if you want me to," she added.

The three of them started laughing again.

Addison sighed. "I figured something was going on even before you told me…he was always hanging around Linda and stuff…"

"Do you feel better at all?" Jo asked. "Now that you know he was cheating on you and you aren't with him anymore?"

Addison just looked at her.

"Do you know what I mean?" Jo asked. "Don't you feel like this huge, heavy weight is lifted off you?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah…the slap felt pretty good too." She smiled as Lily and Jo started laughing again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the next day, all of the Marauders found out what happened. Sirius almost _did_ go find Anthony to hex him, but they had to get to class.

"I'll get him in Potions then," Sirius muttered under his breath.

All during Charms when he was supposed to be paying attention on how to conjure large pieces of furniture, Sirius was watching Addison.

She looked perfectly fine, as if nothing happened. That was a good sign. Now he just had to figure out what to say to her, or if he should even talk at all.

Lily, who was sitting next to Addison, glanced across the room once and met Sirius's eyes.

She smiled at him and gave him a thumb up.

"What're you doing?" Addison whispered next to her.

Lily's eyes widened and she looked back at Addison, pulling her arms over her head.

"Just stretching," Lily whispered back. She added a yawn for effect.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison had decided that Potions was going to be the worst class of the day. It was the only one they had with Hufflepuff.

Sirius noticed the tension the moment Addison walked in the room. She took her seat next to Jo without a glance at Anthony. She completely ignored him.

Anthony stared at her defiantly for a while before he began ignoring her as well.

During Slughorn's lecture on the advantages of _Glumbumble_ parts and their effects in antidotes for eating _Alihotsy_ leaves, Sirius debated which jinx would be most appropriate for the McKnucklehead.

"All right!" Professor Slughorn finally said, clapping his hands together. "Get started!"

The wooden chairs squeaked and groaned on the dungeon floor as half the class got up to go get their ingredients.

Anthony opened his book and began to read.

From his seat, Sirius had a perfect shot at him.

He took it.

Anthony didn't notice, but no problem…he'd notice soon enough.

Sirius quickly opened his book and pretended to read.

Suddenly, Jennifer Delven screamed, dropping her bottle of ingredients. The glass shattered on the floor.

Everyone came running to see what the fuss was about.

"_Your fingers_!" Jennifer cried, horrified as she pointed at Anthony's hands.

Anthony, looking confused, glanced down.

"AHH!" he cried out, standing up.

A few girls near him started giggling and making disgusted sounds while the boys hooted with laughter.

"Merlin's beard, what is going on back there?" Slughorn shouted as he got up from his desk.

"Professor! My fingers are gone!" Anthony said, holding up his hands.

Addison pursed her lips to keep from laughing. She scanned the side of the room opposite Anthony to see who could have possibly hexed him. It certainly wasn't Lily or Jo; they were back getting ingredients.

She noticed Sirius snickering in his seat next to James.

Sirius glanced her way at that exact moment. His smile vanished and he quickly looked down in his book again.

Addison chuckled, shaking her head. She should have known.

"Could somebody please take Mr. McKinnon to the Hospital Wing?" Professor Slughorn asked. "This just isn't your week, is it boy?" he commented to Anthony.

"No it is _not_," Sirius said quietly to James, and the two of them doubled up with laughter again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Marauders were still laughing about Anthony's incident as they walked to lunch. (Lily and Jo had to agree it was pretty funny as well.)

"Sirius! Wait!"

Sirius whipped around to see who was calling his name.

Addison ran through the throng of students over to the Marauders, Lily and Jo right behind her.

"Hey," Addison said breathlessly when she reached him.

"Hey," Sirius said uneasily. He turned abruptly and began walking with his friends again.

Addison fell into step with him.

"Do you need something?" Sirius asked formally.

"Well—I…thanks," Addison said. "I know you did that back there. And the sneezewort the other day too."

"No I didn—"

"Don't deny it, Sirius. I don't care," Addison said. "I thought it all was pretty funny actually."

Sirius smiled slightly. "It wasn't all for you."

Addison didn't answer for a second. Lily and Jo looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I know," Addison lied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's going on?" Jo asked Addison as soon as they sat down to lunch.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked.

"'_Thank you_ _Sirius_!'" Jo mimicked in a girly voice.

Addison glared across the table at her friend.

Lily smiled at Addison. "You like him," she stated.

Addison crossed her arms and scoffed. "I just broke up with my boyfriend! I don't move on that fast."

Jo shook her head as she stabbed her fork at some carrots. "Not move on, move _back_."

"Oh, _cut_ _it out_! I don't want any of your fortune cookie wisdom right now!" Addison snapped.

Jo opened her mouth to retort but Lily cut her off.

"She means, that you still have feelings for Sirius," Lily said.

Addison didn't answer. She glared down at her plate as she played with her food.

"Addi…" Jo pressed.

"Maybe a little bit," she whispered. "But you heard him as clearly as I did," she added before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "It wasn't for me."

Lily and Jo exchanged a glance.

"Think about this Addison," Lily said as she buttered her roll, "Your comment obviously had meaning behind it. He knows that, but he doesn't want you to come back to him when you end a relationship. He wants you to like him because you _like_ him."

"I didn't think about it that way," Addison said quietly. "I shouldn't even be doing this! I just broke up with my boyfriend for Merlin's sake!" she shook her head, annoyed with herself.

"What are you talking about?" Jo said. "Nobody would think bad of you! Blimey, your boyfriend started moving on _during_ your relationship!"

Addison smiled and shook her head. She looked up at her best friends, studying their faces for a minute.

"What?" Lily asked apprehensively.

"You two want me to get back together with Sirius, don't you?" Addison asked, still smiling.

"Oh, she figured us out Lily!" Jo said teasingly as she hit Lily on the arm lightly. "What are we going to do now?" She and Lily laughed as Addison threw a chip at them.

"Cut it out," Addison chuckled. "You really do though, don't you?"

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. I never really cared for Anthony anyways."

Addison nodded. "So you guys got him to quit using the nicknames then? For a little bit anyways?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jo said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day Addison had her plan. She just needed to find Sirius alone, but he was hardly ever away from his friends.

During their free period after Herbology, Addison found him sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room reading _Quidditch Today_.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Addison asked him as she sat on the couch. "Where is everybody?"

Sirius shrugged. "Putting their books away. Then we're going down to lunch."

Addison nodded.

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Addison sat up and looked Sirius right in the eyes.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?" he asked, not looking up from his magazine.

"I need to ask you something," Addison said nervously.

Sirius looked up at her as he shut the magazine. "And what might that be?" he asked coolly.

Addison took a deep breath. "Would you like to be my date for the end of the year ball?" she asked quietly.

Sirius didn't answer for a second. He just looked at her, confused. "I thought you still weren't over McKnickers," he said flatly.

Addison looked down at the coffee table in front of her. "No…I'm still not over you."

She looked back up at him and met his eyes.

Sirius threw the magazine on the table and leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of her head, and pulled her to him, crushing her lips against his.

Addison was in too much shock of what was happening to respond at first.

When she realized that Sirius was in fact kissing her, she began kissing him back.

Wrapping her arms behind his head, she pulled him closer. Sirius moved out of his chair and next to Addison on the couch.

Her lips shaped themselves around his as he slowly leaned her back down on the couch.

Addison heard a door open and voices, but Sirius didn't make any move to get up.

"Who is that? Oh, it's Addison. Hi, Addison!" that voice was obviously Remus's. It sounded like he was right next to the back of the couch.

"They obviously made up," James's voice said. He sounded as close as Remus was.

Sirius (without breaking their kiss,) moved his arm out from beneath her to give his friends a rude gesture.

"Oh, that's real mature," James said sarcastically. "I guess we'll give you two lovebirds some privacy."

"Don't be late for lunch!" Remus said. He and James (and Peter too, probably,) laughed.

A second later the door snapped shut.

Sirius looked up to make sure his friends were really gone.

Addison chuckled. "They are _so_ charming."

Sirius looked down at her and grinned. "Just like me," he said quietly before he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

He lifted his head up and looked down at Addison again. "That should have come first. Sorry about that."

Addison smiled. "I guess you're forgiven," she said before pulling him back down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That night after supper, Lily went to the Gryffindor common room with Addison and Jo to work on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. (They had to write a paper on trolls.)

The girls were lucky enough to have the common room to themselves.

"Lily, look!" Jo said, running over to the coffee table and picking up a piece of paper.

"He must've known we were coming here," Addison said.

"Yeah, I told Remus," Jo said.

Lily threw her books onto the couch and took the paper from Jo.

-x-x-x-

_Every moment away from you is a moment wasted _

_Everything I do without you is regretted _

_Every breath I take without you is useless _

_Every beat of my heart,_

_All the love in the world, _

_Means nothing without you._

Lily, I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just want you to understand. James.

-x-x-x-

Lily didn't realize she had tears in her eyes until they spilled over.

"Lily?" Jo asked worriedly as she and Addison walked towards her.

Lily looked up at them and smiled.

"It's alright guys," she chuckled as she wiped her tears. She looked down at the parchment and pursed her lips, thinking.

"Is it from James?" Addison asked.

Lily nodded. "You know what?" she asked suddenly, "I gotta—I need to go…I have something I have to do."

Without a backward glance, Lily left the common room at a run. Her friends watched her retreating figure, dumbfounded.

As soon as Lily reached the Head's common room, she sprinted into her bedroom and started searching through her books. She searched through her trunk as fast as she could without being too loud, it was late and she didn't want to wake James.

Then, she found it.

_Magical Means of Communication: Everything from Fire Talking to Howlers to Patronus Messengers to the Protean Charm._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**--Hmmm…any ideas of what's going to happen next? :)**

**Sorry, this wasn't the greatest chapter, I'm not very proud of it. It's more of a transition chapter than one of real importance. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**--Just to let everyone know, the next chapter will be the last. I will post the epilogue with it, so don't read the epilogue first!! Because I have basically two chapters to write and post, it might be a little while. I'll try for next weekend though. Thanks so much to all you faithful readers!**

**--Thanks to lozpopz and creative-writing-girl13 for adding me and my story to your favorites!**

**(I changed the chapter name if any of you noticed or cared. I just found a note to myself about chapter 34's name that I accidentally overlooked. A Change of Events sounds better than Denials Done Being Denied in my opinion.)**

**AlannaDragon**


	35. Sonnet

Chapter 35: Sonnet

**Here it is…the final chapter…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 35: Sonnet

The four Marauders sat in silence in the Head's common room after breakfast. They all stared at the Marauder's Map spread out before them on the coffee table.

Remus looked at each of his friends in turn.

James propped his elbows up on his knees, setting his chin on top of his fists. He had almost a pained expression on his face.

Peter was biting his lip, his eyes following the dots on the parchment.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and sighed. He crossed his arms and looked at the Map regretfully.

"So?" Remus asked, breaking the silence. "What do you suppose we do?"

James took a deep breath and pulled his hand through his hair, making it even more disheveled than it already was. "I agree with you, Moony," he said.

Remus nodded. "Sirius? Peter?"

"You're right," Sirius grumbled. "We really _don't_ need it anymore. I mean…we all have it pretty much memorized."

Remus nodded. "I doubt any of us are going to be needing it after we leave here, I mean, none of us plan on coming back."

"So what do we do with it?" Peter asked desolately.

The boys exchanged glances.

"We give it to someone who deserves it, someone who will use it for the right purposes," Sirius said slyly.

His fellow Marauders smiled as they thought of the possibilities.

"I like it, but I don't think there's anyone here that's worthy of having it," James said.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Remus clapped his hands together in excitement. "I got it! We want to make sure another prankster gets it, right?"

"Right," Sirius said slowly.

"So we put it where another prankster will _find_ it," Remus said eagerly.

Realization dawned on his friends' faces at the same time.

"Filch's office!" James and Sirius chorused.

"_Exactly_," Remus said smugly. "If they're not bad enough to go to Filch's office, they don't deserve it."

"That also means they'll have to be smart enough to steal it and try to figure out how it works," James pointed out.

Sirius nodded, grinning. "Its genius."

"So how do we make sure Filch gets it?" Peter asked.

Sirius and James looked at Remus, who shrugged. "We certainly can't just leave it in his office, he'll get rid of it, thinking it's a prank or something."

James and Peter nodded in agreement, but Sirius sat up in excitement.

"Not _necessarily_…" he said, smirking. "How much time do we have left of break?"

"Forty-five minutes…why?" Remus asked warily.

Sirius stood up and grabbed the Marauder's Map. "Because _I_…have a plan."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James and Sirius stood in the middle of the deserted fourth floor corridor, scrutinizing the Marauder's Map. James had his Invisibility Cloak draped over his arm while Sirius held two large Dungbombs.

"Alright…Moony and Wormtail are in position in the corridor outside Fich's office," Sirius said. He looked at his best mate. "Ready, Prongs?"

James grinned back. "As ready as ever."

Sirius took one last look at the Map to make sure Filch was close enough before he folded it up and handed it to James.

James pocketed it before taking one of the Dungbombs from Sirius.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sirius nodded. "On three…one…two…THREE!"

The two boys threw the Dungbombs at the opposite end of the corridor; the end closest to the direction Filch was walking.

Then they ran like hell.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What took you so long?" Remus asked as he put the finishing touches on his contraption.

James pulled the Cloak off of himself and Sirius.

"We had to wait," Sirius said breathlessly, "until Filch was close enough to think he could actually catch us."

"How's that thing going to work again?" James asked, pointing to Remus's device.

"If somebody walks over this string, it will set off the fireworks," Remus explained, pointing to the inconspicuous fireworks in the corner. "If Filch gets back sooner than we intend, it will give us a warning to his arrival as well as delay him a bit."

James nodded in approval. "Nice…Let's go."

The four boys headed into Filch's office farther down the hall.

"_Blehk!"_ Peter exclaimed. "It smells more like fried fish than it ever has!"

Sirius chuckled as he walked past his friend. He took a seat in Filch's chair, reclining with a sigh as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"Aren't you glad they don't use those anymore?" Sirius asked, pointing to the chains and manacles in the corner.

Peter shivered.

"The bloke still keeps them polished too…" Remus commented.

James scanned the filing cabinets beside the desk. "Hey, which of these should we put the Map in?" he asked.

Remus and Peter walked over to look.

"I say it's pretty obvious," Sirius said.

"Same here," Remus said with a grin.

James smirked before opening the cabinet labeled: _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_.

The cabinet wasn't incredibly full, nor was it near empty. Filch would never be able to tell that they placed the map in there.

Sirius stood up as James placed the Map on Filch's desk.

The four Marauders looked down at their masterpiece sadly.

"Too bad we didn't think of making it sooner," Sirius said quietly.

"Who wants to do the honors?" James asked.

The four boys exchanged glances.

"Moony," Sirius stated.

"I agree. Wormtail, what do you say?" James asked.

Peter nodded. "Remus should do it."

"Why me?" Remus asked.

"Because the Map was your genius idea," Sirius said.

Remus took a deep breath. "Very well then…" he slowly took out his wand. He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the old creased parchment with the moving figures. "_Mischief Managed_."

The ink slowly faded away, leaving nothing but a beat up old paper.

James folded it carefully and handed it to Sirius who placed it in the designated cabinet.

A whizzing noise followed by a bang in the corridor made them all jump.

Sirius sprinted out of the room, followed by Peter, Remus, and James. Looking back behind them, they could barely make out Filch's figure in the smoke as he sweared about 'good for nothing students.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So are you going to tell us what was going on with you last night?" Jo asked Lily impatiently as the two of them and Addison walked to Charms.

Lily took a deep breath. "You'll see at lunch."

"Why lunch? Why not _now_?" Addison asked.

"Because. It's for James, not you two," Lily said.

Try as they might, Addison and Jo could not get Lily to say any more on the subject.

After Charms Lily headed to the library, so Addison and Jo followed her.

With a sigh, Lily took a seat at one of the tables and got a piece of parchment out of her bag.

"What're you doing?" Jo asked, startling Lily as she took a seat opposite her.

"Your Defense paper?" Addison asked as she took a seat next to Jo.

Lily looked up at her friends. "Yes," she said.

"You know, you could've gotten it done last night, but no…you just had to run off and be all secretive," Jo said nonchalantly as she inspected her nails.

Lily ignored Jo's comment and began to write.

"So lunch you say?" Addison said, giving up.

Lily nodded, not looking up.

"Sounds good. We'll see you in Potions, Lils," Addison said as she stood up. She pulled a protesting Jo after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Potions, Lily disappeared. Addison and Jo decided to go down to the Great Hall without her.

They kept looking around for her as they ate, but she never came.

"Wait! There she is!" Jo said, pointing at the doors.

Addison turned around and saw Lily standing inconspicuously by the doors with her arms crossed.

"What's she doing?" Addison asked, turning back to Jo.

Jo shrugged.

At that exact moment, Lily's owl flew in carrying a large, red, smoking envelope.

"Oh, no," Addison whispered, her eyes widening.

The owl, Sophistra, dropped the envelope in front of James before flying back the way she came.

Not too much attention went to James's letter since it wasn't uncommon for students to get mail during the lunch hour. Sirius, Remus, and Peter wouldn't have paid much attention either if it hadn't been a Howler.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked in surprise. "Can't be your mum…"

"Lily," James replied quietly. "That was her owl."

"Well open it before it explodes!" Remus said.

James quickly opened the envelope and the letter opened on it's own, floating to his eye level.

It wasn't at all the shouting that he expected; Lily's voice was soft, as if she were talking right next to him.

"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.

I hate the way you ride your broom, I hate it when you stare.

I hate your big dumb pranks and schemes, and the way you read my mind.

I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.

I hate it…

I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie.

I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry." Lily's voice cracked as it said this last line, but she continued, choked up.

"I hate is when you're not around, and the fact that you placed a bet…

but mostly I hate the way I don't hate you…

not even close.

Not even a little bit…

Not even at all."

The letter burst into flames and fell to ashes on the table.

James swallowed. He must have known where Lily was, for he looked up and met her eyes with a countenance of worry and apprehension.

Lily ran from the Great Hall, wiping her eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison and Jo found Lily sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room after lunch, reading _Witch Weekly_.

She looked up and smiled sadly at her friends as they entered the room.

"Oh, _Lily!"_ Jo said worriedly. "How are you?" she asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Fine," Lily said hoarsely.

"That was really sweet, what you did back there," Addison said quietly as she took a seat on her other side.

Lily smiled. "I've been a jerk, not forgiving him. He really does love me, or at least I hope he still does. I might have done too much damage by being so damn stubborn."

Jo squeezed Lily's hand and smiled at her. "It'll be fine…trust me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily was going to see soon enough what James's reaction was to her sonnet. They had Transfiguration after their free period.

When she entered the classroom however, Lily was surprised to see the table where James and Sirius sat was empty. Remus and Peter were in class, but that didn't really explain anything.

Jo saw Lily's confusion and whispered in her ear, "I'll find out what's going on."

Lily took her usual seat next to Addison and watched as Jo took her seat next to Remus and began talking to him.

All during class, Lily tried to get Jo's attention to ask he what she found out, but Jo never looked at her.

Lily was thankful when the bell finally rang. She and Addison ran over to Jo eagerly.

"So what did you find out?" Lily asked. Addison leaned in with curiosity.

Jo shook her head. "He didn't tell me. I'm not sure why, though."

Lily sighed. "Well, whatever. I'm going to run my bag up to the common room. I'll meet you guys for supper in a few minutes."

"Okay," Addison said as Jo nodded.

Lily took her time walking to the Head's common room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen after giving James the letter, but she certainly wouldn't be surprised if he hated her guts now. She just had to face the fact that she and James were history, never to be together again.

"Between the lines," Lily said to the woman in the painting.

The young woman nodded with a rare smile before the painting swung open.

Lily looked at the painting, confused by the woman's expression, before she entered the room.

She walked over to the couch to put her bag on it but she paused.

Lily's jaw dropped and she gasped, dropping her bag.

There on the couch, was the green dress that she had liked so much down at _Gladrag's. _On the coffee table was a vase with five white roses. Petals decorated the open space on the table and the couch.

Lily walked over and gently touched some rhinestones on the dress.

"Nice, huh?"

Lily turned to see James standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

"A dress?" Lily asked in awe. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah. I thought you could use it. You know, when you go to the end of the year ball," James said bashfully, putting his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I had some extra cash, you know. Some idiot paid me to take out this really great girl."

Lily smiled. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, but I screwed up. I um…I fell for her."

"Really?" Lily asked quietly.

James raised his eyebrows and he bent his knees slightly so that he was at Lily's eye level. "It's not everyday that you find a girl who'll drink Felix Felicis just to get you out of detention."

Lily laughed, blushing. "Oh, God!" she said as she covered her eyes with her hand.

James laughed and tucked some hair behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Lily closed her eyes and kissed him back for a minute before she suddenly pulled away.

"You can't just buy me a dress every time you screw up, you know," she said frowning.

James winced as he tucked some hair behind her other ear. "Yeah, I know," he took a deep breath. "But then you know there's always a necklace, earrings, and maybe even one day a broom," he said grinning.

Lily tilted her head and smiled back.

James chuckled before cupping his hand behind her ear and pulling her into another kiss.

Lily pushed him back with difficulty. "And don't just think you can—"

James interrupted her, pulling her back to kiss her again.

Lily's eyebrows went up in surprise, but she had already forgotten what she was going to say.

Surrendering, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back passionately.

The End

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Alright…it's done! Finally! Whew!**

**Don't feel like you need to review right now, just go on and read the epilogue. :)**


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue** _3 Months Later…_

Lily took one last look at herself in the mirror. Not a hair was out of place.

"Ready to go Lils?" Addison asked, poking her head into the bathroom. She looked beautiful in her dark blue dress. The rhinestones glittered brilliantly in the light with even the slightest movement. Her blonde hair was pinned up elegantly with small curls hanging down here and there.

"Yep," Lily replied, her heartbeat picking up with anticipation.

She lifted her dress carefully before she walked into her bedroom. She found Jo finished with her preparations and sitting on her bed. Her hair wasn't in its natural tight curls, but rather in longer and bigger ones. Lily had helped her with her hot rollers earlier. (She'd given them to her on her last birthday.)

"Are we going now?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Addison said, helping her off the bed. "The boys are probably already down there."

Lily laughed. "Probably. We said we'd meet them at seven, right?"

"Right," Jo replied.

"What time is it now?" Addison asked.

"Seven-o-eight," Jo said.

The girls swiftly left the Head's common room and headed down to the Entrance Hall where they had planned to meet up with the boys.

As soon as she saw the top of the staircase, Lily's heart fluttered in excitement.

The way leading to the Great Hall was decorated beautifully with bouquets and twinkling lights—her idea.

Addison and Jo slowly started down the staircase, holding up their dresses and clutching the railing. Lily hung back a moment. She paused and took a deep breath as she walked forward to the top stair to take in the general splendor below.

The Hall was magnificent. The doors leading into the Great Hall were wide open, the music and excited voices of her classmates emitting from within.

"Lily!" Jo called over her shoulder. "C'mon!"

Lily smiled and descended the grand staircase slowly, her eyes on the back of the head of a tall boy with unruly black hair. She stopped halfway down the stairs, gazing at her friends below.

Addison and Jo were just approaching their dates, receiving compliments on their appearances.

Remus and James were the only ones who had their backs to her.

Sirius's eyes widened when he saw Lily. Addison who had hooked arms with him, gave Lily an approving smile. Sirius leaned towards James and prodded his best friend on the arm, nodding his head in Lily's direction. James turned around casually, a detached look on his face. He did a double take, realizing that the beautiful young lady in the emerald green dress was _his_ date.

Her hair was modestly done; it was in big curls and the front section of her hair was pulled back with an ornate clip.

He stood there with his eyes wide and mouth open for a moment before Remus gave him a small shove.

James hurried up the stairs and stopped on the step below Lily's. She gave him a warm smile.

"Wow," James said in awe.

"You too," Lily replied. He looked stunning in his black tuxedo. His green tie matched her dress perfectly.

James held out a beautiful corsage with a large white rose.

"Oh, James! That's beautiful! Thank you!" she said.

James pulled it back to his chest. "May I?"

Lily smiled and held out her left wrist. James carefully placed the corsage.

"There…now we match," James joked before lightly kissing her hand.

Lily chucked when she saw the small white rose pinned to his jacket. She lifted her dress and stepped down to the same step as James.

He offered her his arm just as loud music erupted inside the Great Hall.

Lily's eyes widened in shock. She knew this song. She knew this _band_. It was _Dragon's Breath_!

"Oh my God! It's—!" Lily looked at James in awe.

"I asked Dumbledore a favor," James said smiling.

Lily looked at him in astonishment before she started laughing.

"Shall we?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Lily's grin matched his own as she placed her hand through James's offered arm.

"We shall."

The End

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

—This story is dedicated to my older sister Lauren, who introduced me to both _Harry Potter_ and this wonderful website—


	37. Author's Note

-Author's Note-

Hey, I just wanted to give a final thank you to all of my faithful readers! I really hope you enjoyed the story! I will continue to come back to it as I get older -fixing things up, maybe changing or adding minor details- so I hope you will visit it again later on.

**Some fun things I wanted to tell you all:**

-_Between the Lines_, the password that Lily says to get into the Head's common room before James gives her the dress, is the name of the song I was listening to while writing that part. (It's by Sara Bareilles, check it out if you want to.)

-There is a link at the bottom of my profile for you to copy and paste if you wish. It's the clip from the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" when Patrick sings "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" to Kat.

**Thank you again!**

**Sincerely,**

**~AlannaDragon~**


End file.
